


1st January

by Astia_Aoi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Multi, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 55,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astia_Aoi/pseuds/Astia_Aoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Akankah aku hidup dalam jerat dendam seperti ini?"/DraRry/YAOI/ff kolaborasi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awal Rencana

**Desclaimer:** _J.K Rowling_

 **Pair:** _DMHP, etc._

 **Genre :** _Romance,Hurt/Comfort._

 **Warning:** _AU (Alternate Universe), OOC (Out Of Character ), OC (Original Character), Incest, YAOI, typo(s), EYD tidak sempurna, no magic._

**APABILA ADA YANG MEMPERMASALAHKAN APA YANG TELAH DITULIS DI ATAS MAKA AKAN KAMI ABAIKAN….^-^**

" **IF YOU DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ , DON'T ANY BASHING, DON'T PLAGIARIZED, NO FLAME!"**

 **Author:** _Astia Aoi and Raya Salimah_

 **Title:** _1st January_

 **Summary:** _"Akankah aku hidup dalam jerat dendam seperti ini?"/DraRry/YAOI/ff kolaborasi._

**-o0o-**

**Chapter 1 : Awal Rencana**

Pagi hari yang sejuk di sebuah asrama khusus laki-laki siswa _Griffindor High School,_ seorang remaja laki-laki berambut acak-acakan, bertubuh tidak besar juga tidak kecil masih meringkuk di dalam hangatnya selimut.

"Harry, bangun! Sudah pukul 05.00, kau harus bersiap-siap untuk upacara kelulusan kita. Dan sepertinya kamu mendapatkan sebuah surat yang penting." Ucap teman satu kamarnya.

Remaja yang dimaksud mengerang pelan dan membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan kilau emerald yang indah.

"Hn, _thanks_ Seamus. Lalu suratnya dimana?" tanya Harry sambil turun dari kasurnya.

"Aku simpan diatas meja belajarmu tuh, aku dulun ya," jawab Seamus sambil keluar dari kamar.

Setelah itu Harry bergegas ke kamar mandi dan melakukan 'ritual paginya'. 15 menit kemudian Harry telah rapi menggunakan seragamnya, dia harus segera ke gedung sekolahnya.

**-o0o-**

Pukul 09.00 upacara kelulusan telah selesai, Harry segera masuk ke kamar asramanya dan berbaring di kasurnya yang empuk. Kini dia sudah resmi menjadi 'Alumni _Griffindor High School_ '. Harry termenung, ia memikirkan rencana untuk masa depannya. Pada saat itu pula dia teringat akan surat yang ada di atas meja belajarnya. Dengan cepat dia turun dari kasurnya dan menyambar surat itu, dengan tidak sabar dia membuka amplop yang membungkus surat dan segera membacanya. Setelah beberapa menit dia membaca surat itu, wajahnya berubah ceria. Pasalnya surat itu berisi pemberitahuan bahwa kini dia sudah bisa keluar dari rumah keluarga Dursley dan diizinkan untuk menjalani kehidupan mandiri.

"Ok, berarti rencanaku ke depan adalah mencari flat murah, menyiapkan diri untuk ujian masuk universitas, dan melaksanakan semua yang sudah ku rancang, termasuk mencari orang-orang yang bertanggung jawab atas semua yang telah mereka perbuat," Gumam Harry penuh semangat, kemudian dia memasukan suratnya ke dalam tas. Untunglah dia sudah membereskan semua barang-barang miliknya, jadi setelah dia menemukan sebuah flat dia bisa segera keluar dari asrama.

"Sekarang aku sudah bebas, baiklah jadwalku hari ini adalah pergi ke rumah Ron untuk memberi tahukan kabar ini." Gumam Harry sambil menyambar Jaketnya. Dengan penuh semangat dia keluar dari kamar dan berlari, tidak peduli jika dia tidak sengaja menabrak orang-orang yang ada di depannya.

Setelah 20 menit Harry menyusuri jalan dari asramanya menuju rumah sahabat baiknya-Ron Weasley-, Harry mempercepat jalannya. Saking senangnya, dia menyebrang tanpa melihat sekelilingnya dan tidak menyadari ada sebuah mobil yang melaju sangat kencang menuju ke arahnya, ketika Harry menyadarinya ia terlambat untuk menghindar.

Pada saat Harry sudah pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi-meski dia sangat takut-dia merasakan tubuhnya ditarik oleh seseorang sehingga membuat dirinya terjatuh dan menimpa tubuh orang yang menyelamatkannya. Saking ketakutan, Harry tidak berani membuka kedua matanya dan tubuhnya bergetar kuat. Sampai dia terduduk dan orang yang telah menolongnya pergi menjauh. Ketika dia membuka kedua matanya dan mencari orang yang telah menolongnya yang dia lihat hanyalah seorang pria berambut pirang dan berbadan tinggi.

Setelah itu Harry berdiri dan kembali melanjutkan perjalannya menuju rumah keluarga Weasley.

**-o0o-**

Satu tahun telah berlalu semenjak kelulusan Harry dari _Griffindor High School_ , kini dia sudah menjadi seorang mahasiswa di _Hogwarts university jurusan_ hukum. Dan sudah kurang lebih satu tahun juga ia tinggal di sebuah flat murah disebelah restoran sederhana milik sahabat keluarganya.

' _KRIIIIIINGGG…._!' Suara jam alarm berbunyi untuk ke sekian kalinya di pagi hari yang cerah….

"Eungg…. Berisik…" gumam Harry, dia mengambil jam alarm yang selalu disimpan di meja kecil samping kasur.

" _WHAT_! AAH… _SHIT_! Telaaat…." Teriak Harry yang melihat jam alarm sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.30, padahal jadwal kuliah yang pertama adalah pukul 07.50. butuh waktu kurang lebih satu jam untuk sampai ke kampusnya. Dengan sigap Harry mengambil handuknya dan masuk ke kamar mandi, menggosok gigi, mencuci muka dan membersihkan tubuh secepatnya. Setelah selesai, Harry mengambil tas sekolah dan kunci flatnya.

Setelah 50 menit kemudian akhirnya Harry berhasil sampai di kampus dengan selamat, Harry melihat jam tangan lusuhnya," _Shit_! 10 menit lagi kelas dimulai,"

Pada saat Harry berlari di koridor kampus dia tidak sengaja menabrak seorang laki-laki sampai dia terjatuh.

"Ah-uh _sorry_ , aku tidak sengaja aku sudah telat. Permisi," Ucap Harry tergesa-gesa lalu berlalu dari hadapan Laki-laki berambut pirang dan berbadan tinggi. Setelah Harry berlalu laki-laki yang ditabrak tadi tersenyum sambil membersihkan bajunya.

Lima menit kemudian Harry tiba dikelas dengan selamat.

"Hei _mate_ , tumben kau telat hari ini, untung sekarang dosennya sudah ijin untuk datang aga siang," Sapa Ronald Weasley atau biasa dipanggil Ron.

" _What_?! Ah sial…. Padahal aku udah lari-lari dari flat…." Harry mendesah dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran yang ia duduki.

"Hahahaha…. Berarti ini hari sialmu huh," goda Ron.

" _shut up,_ aku sedang ga _mood_ meladenimu hari ini," kata Harry.

**-o0o-**

Beberapa bulan yang lalu Harry telah di calonkan oleh teman-temannya untuk menjadi kandidat ketua mahasiswa universitas. Awalnya Harry menolak, tetapi setelah berpikir lebih jauh dan atas bujukan teman-temannya, seperti Ron, Cedrig Diggory, Luna Lovegood, dan Neville Longbottom akhirnya Harry menyetujui untuk mengikuti pemilihan itu. Tetapi Harry memiliki seorang pesaing yang bisa dibilang sangat kuat, dia adalah pewaris tunggal _Malfoy corporation_ Draco Malfoy, mahasiswa jurusan bisnis.

Pemilihan berlangsung lancar, yang pada akhirnya Harry memenangkan pemilihan, dan mau tidak mau Draco menjadi wakilnya. Meskipun begitu setiap kebijakan-kebijakan yang diajukan oleh Harry selalu di debat oleh Draco, karena Draco adalah anak dari orang yang sangat berpengaruh, otomatis anggota yang lainnya lebih menurut ke Draco. Itulah salah satu yang membuat Harry membenci Draco. Meskipun orang-orang yang mendukung Harry juga tidak kalah banyak.

Draconis Abraxas Malfoy, atau lebih dikenal dengan Draco Malfoy, adalah anak tunggal dari pasangan Lucius Malfoy dan Narcissa Malfoy. Pangeran muda yang hidup dalam gelimang harta. Namun dibalik itu semua dia merasakan hidupnya hampa, sama sekali tidak bahagia. Sebagai pewaris tunggal keluarga Bangsawan Draco sudah dididik sangat keras oleh ayahnya, tidak ada kata 'bebas' dalam artian sebenarnya untuk Draco. Berbagai peraturan sudah diciptakan untuk kehidupannya. Dia harus mengikuti perintah-perintah ayahnya meskipun itu adalah hal yang tidak masuk akal. Perkara teman, Draco hanya memiliki segelintir orang yang bisa dia anggap 'teman' yang sesungguhnya. Bukan berteman dengannya hanya karena nama keluarga yang dia sandang. Sering kali Draco berpikir untuk melarikan diri dari kekangan sang ayah, namun selalu dia singkirkan jauh-jauh, karena dia menyadari jika hal itu sangat percuma untuk dilakukan.

Sementara itu pemuda lainnya bernama Harry James Potter, atau lebih dikenal Harry Potter _The-Boy-Who-Live_. Anak dari pasangan James Potter dan Lily Evans mengalami sebuah kejadian yang sangat tragis yang pernah dilami oleh anak berumur 4 tahun. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal secara tragis, mereka dibunuh tepat di hadapan Harry, dan pembunuh itu dengan sengaja menorehkan luka di kening kanannya dan membiarkan Harry hidup dalam mimpi buruk yang tak berakhir. Setelah kejadian itu Harry diasuh oleh keluarga Dursley, keluarga kakak dari ibunya yang sangat membenci keluarga Potter. Harry selalu disiksa dan diperlakukan sangat tidak adil. Meskipun dia tetap disekolahkan. Meskipun begitu dia masih memiliki banyak sahabat yang sangat menyayanginya. Contohnya adalah keluarga Weasley yang dengan senang hati menganggap Harry sebagai salah satu dari anggota keluarga mereka. Selain itu dia juga memiliki teman lain tepatnya adalah teman dari ayahnya, orang yang bertubuh besar Rubeus hagrid.

Hari ini adalah jadwal rapat semua anggota kemahasiswaan, agenda rapat kali ini membahas rencana demo untuk menentang pertemuan para ilmuwan di London yang membahas masalah rakayasa genetika juga wacana pembukaan pengembangan laboratorium pusat rekayasa biologi di Inggris.

Rencana yang disusun telah selesai bahkan Harry mendapatkan dukungan untuk melaksanakan rencana tersebut dari mahasiswa dari jurusan lainnya. Tetapi berbeda halnya dengan Draco, dia bersikeras menentang rencana Harry. Alasannya, karena bagaimanapun juga dalam bisnis sangat menguntungkan untuk kemajuan bisnis ayahnya, dan memungkinkan pelegalan untuk bisnis kotor keluarga malfoy, meskipun tidak Draco kemukakan.

Perdebatan antara meeka terus berlangsung, bagaimanapun rencana ini tidak akan jalan apabila sang wakil ketua tidak memberi ijin. Sampai rapat berakhir tidak ada kata sepakat.

"Cih, apa maunya sih Malfoy bodoh itu, harusnya sebagai wakil ketua dia harus membantumu, bukannya malah menjadi duri dalam daging!" geram Ron ketika mereka sudah keluar dari kampus.

"Ck, sudahlah Ron. Kamu marah-marah sampai suaramu habis juga dia tidak akan mendengarkanmu," ucap Harry.

"Huft…. Ya sudah _mate_ , aku pulang dulu, hati-hati di jalan."

Setelah mengatakan itu Ron segera berbelok ke kanan sedangkan Harry berjalan terus sampai ujung jalan dan dia segera masuk ke dalam sebuah restoran paling murah di sana yang semenjak dia pindah ke flat menjadi tempat langganannya meskipun makanan disana jauh dari kata 'enak' karena _chef_ -nya-Hagrid-tidak pandai memasak. Harry ke tempat itu karena memang hanya di tempat itu Harry bisa mendapatkan makanan yang murah. Yah, karena dia sudah tinggal sendiri dan tidak mungkin menumpang makan seterusnya di keluarga Weasley.

Alasan utama kenapa Hagrid selalu memberikan harga 'khusus' untuk Harry, karena dulu james-lah yang memberikan modal ke Hagrid untuk membuat restoran itu.

Harry duduk dpojok ruangan tempat biasa dia makan dan dia juga memesan masakan yang sama.

**-o0o-**

Di tempat lain, tepatnya di pinggir jalan. Draco Malfoy sedang kesal karena lagi-lagi ayahnya a.k.a Lucius Malfoy menyuruhnya untuk mengurus sesuatu, dan Draco sedang tidak _mood_ untuk melakukannya. Karena itulah dia lebih memilih untuk menghindar. Draco berjalan menjauhi para _Bodyguard_ -nya yang sedari tadi mengikutinya untuk 'membawa paksa' dirinya kembali ke manor. Dia berjalan semakin lama semakin cepat, mencari tempat yang setidaknya tidak akan diprediksi oleh mereka dan sekarang dia sengaja masuk ke restoran paling murah dan 'aga' kumuh yang sekiranya tidak akan mudah ditebak oleh mereka. Setelah masuk kesana dia masih mencari cara untuk menyembunyikan dirinya agar tidak diketahui oleh para _Bodyguard_ -nya.

Sementara para _Bodyguadr_ Draco, mereka yang masing-masing terdiri dari lima orang berpakaian jas rapi celingukan kana-kiri mencari tuannya yang lagi-lagi kabur.

"Hei, kau melihat tuan?" tanya _Bodyguard_ satu ke yang lainnya.

"Tidak, nihil. Kita periksa satu persatu toko dan restoran disini."

" _Shit,_ ck…. Apa yang harus aku lakukan. Kau bodoh Draconis." Gumam Draco sembari menyusuri semua yang ada di dalam restoran itu. Pada saat dia kebingungan dia melihat Harry yang sedang makan seorang diri, seketika itu ada sebuah ide gila merasuk ke dalam pikirannya. Dia segera mendekati Harry dan duduk disebelahnya. Harry terkejut dengan kedatangan rival-musuh-nya yang tiba-tiba.

"Malfoy! Apa ya-" kata –kata Harry terputus ketika Draco memeluk pinggangnya mesra, "Sssttt…. Diam dan jangan berisik. Sekali ini bantu aku mengerti," bisik Draco.

Harry yang kebingungan hanya menurut. Dan benar saja prediksi draco, dua _Bodyguard_ -nya masuk ke dalam restoran dan menelusuri semua meja.

"Bagaimana? Apa ada disini?"

"sepertinya tidak ada, karena tidak mungkin tuan muda masuk ke dalam restoran murahan seperti ini." Setelah bicara seperti itu mereka keluar dari sana. Setelah semuanya selesai Draco melepaskan pelukannya.

"Malfoy, apa yang terjadi huh?" tanya Harry pada Draco dengan wajah polos kayak anak kecil-ekspresi yang pertama kali diperlihatkan ke Draco-tapi pada saat seperti itu ternyata pengawal Draco yang yakin kalau tuannya masuk ke restoran itu, kembali lagi. Draco refleks menarik wajah Harry agar menyembunyikan wajahnya, kini wajah mereka sangat dekat meski tidak menyentuh.

Harry diam mematung saking kagetnya dan semakin lama wajahnya semakin merah bahkan melebihi warna rambutnya Ron. Pada saat pengawalnya mendekati mereka, pengawal itu dihalangi oleh Hagrid. Pengawalnya masih bersikeras untuk mendekati Draco dan Harry tapi tetap dihalangi oleh Hagrid yang curiga dengan gerak-gerik orang itu.

**TUBERCULOSIS….. SALAH**

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Astia Aoi/Aoi PhantomKlein Guinevere:  
> Well, ini adalah ff kolaborasi pertama aku yang akhirnya berhasil tersusun, meski ada beberapa kendala. Dan untuk Aya, ayo kita buat ff ini lebih 'misterius' *ga nyambung* Sebelumnya saya-kami-minta maaf apabila masih ada beberapa kesalahan. SARAN KRITIK diterima FLAME TIDAK DITERIMA. REVIEW PLEASE….  
> Raya Salimah:  
> So? Bentar narik nafas dulu...  
> Yak. Akhirnya chap pertama jadi juga? Hha, padahal ini awalnya dari pesan dinding gapenting saya di fbnya kak aoi... Gak nyangka ide aneh saya bakal direalisasikan sama beliau*bungkuk2*


	2. Kilat Dendam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Akankah aku hidup dalam jerat dendam seperti ini?"/DraRry/YAOI/ff kolaborasi.

**Desclaimer:** _J.K Rowling_

 **Pair:** _DMHP, etc._

 **Genre :** _Romance,Hurt/Comfort._

Rating : _T_

**Warning:** _AU (Alternate Universe), OOC (Out Of Character ), OC (Original Character), Incest, YAOI, typo(s), EYD tidak sempurna, no magic._

**APABILA ADA YANG MEMPERMASALAHKAN APA YANG TELAH DITULIS DI ATAS MAKA AKAN KAMI ABAIKAN….^-^**

" **IF YOU DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ , DON'T ANY BASHING, DON'T PLAGIARIZED, NO FLAME!"**

 **Author:** _Astia Aoi and Raya Salimah_

 **Title:** _1st January_

**Summary:** _"Akankah aku hidup dalam jerat dendam seperti ini?"/DraRry/YAOI/ff kolaborasi._

**-o0o-**

  1. **Kilat Dendam**



Pengawal Draco yang melihat kejadian dihadapan mereka terdiam dan saling tatap satu sama lain.

"Hei, aku rasa Tuan muda tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu," Kata pengawal berperawakan pendek.

"Ya, aku pikir juga begitu. Kalau begitu kita cari di tempat lain," ajak pengawal berperawakan tinggi.

Setelah itu para pengawal Draco keluar dari restoran milik Hagrid. Sementara itu Draco yang masih menikmati apa yang telah dilakukan olehnya terhadap Harry hanya diam tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian Harry tersadar, dia refleks melepaskan wajahnya dari tangan Draco yang tadi menahan wajahnya. Harry memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

"Ehem…" Hagrid yang kini berada di dekat mereka membuyarkan situasi mereka berdua.

Harry yang terkejut dengan interupsi Hagrid langsung salah tingkah, sementara Draco tetap memasang wajah datar selayaknya Malfoy bersikap, lalu tanpa bicara apapun Harry membayar makanan yang baru dia makan setengahnya tanpa bicara apapun dan segera berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Harry…." Panggil Draco dengan suara yang lembut tanpa melihat ke arah Harry. Seketika itu juga Harry berhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Draco.

"Aku tidak bisa pulang ke manor," ucap Draco tanpa melihat Harry. Harry yang bingung langsung mendekati Hagrid yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari Draco. Harry memandang ke arah Hagrid, begitu pula Hagrid yang menatap Harry. "Apa yang dimaksud olehnya?" bisik Harry yang dijawab dengan gelengan Hagrid.

"Aku butuh tempat tinggal sementara," kata Draco yang kini menatap wajah Harry. Hagrid menyenggol Harry menggunakan sikunya, tetapi itu membuat tubuh Harry sedikit limbung sehingga membuatnya hampir terjatuh. Harry masih tetap mencoba berusaha cuek tapi gagal. Akhirnya dia memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah Malfoy muda.

Draco sedikit menyeringai lalu dia melanjutkan lagi, "Kalau kau tidak punya saran mungkin lebih baik aku menginap di kediaman parkinson."

"Jangan!" kata Harry sedikit berteriak, membuat Hagrid dan dirinya sendiri kaget. Sementara Draco tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Ck, baiklah kau menginap di _flat_ ku saja. Tapi jangan mengharapkan _flat_ mewah, karena _flat_ ku sederhana," kata Harry sedikit frustasi.

"Ok, itu tidak penting. Yang penting aku memiliki tempat untuk menginap," Draco berdiri dan mengejar Harry yang sudah terlebih dulu keluar dari restoran itu.

**-o0o-**

"Well, selamat datang di _flat_ ku, dan semoga kau betah,"setelah mengatakan itu Harry melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur yang sederhana.

Draco melihat sekelilingnya ruang tamu sekaligus ruang bersantai yang cukup luas, empat buah sofa yang empuk berwarna cream sesuai dengan _wallpaper_ coklat dengan motif batik (?), di temboknya ada beberapa foto yang terpajang rapi, lukisan lama yang ditinggalkan oleh pemilik sebelumnya, karpet berbentuk kotak berwarna coklat terletak dibawah meja ruang tamu dengan motif daun terhampar rapi, sebuah lemari tua berisikan buku-buku di sudut ruangan, tidak ketinggalan sebuah _tv_ tua terletak disebuah lemari berukuran sedang di depan sofa dan meja. _Well_ , kondisi yang cukup lumayan untuk sebuah _flat_ dengan biaya yang paling murah dan pantas untuk ditempati di kota London yang serba mahal.

"Mau minum apa Malfoy? Coklat panas atau teh?" tanya Harry membuyarkan lamunan Draco.

"Teh saja, _Thanks_ ," jawab Draco yang kini duduk di sofa.

Ketika Harry sedang berada di dapur untuk membuatkan teh untuk Draco dan untuk dirinya sendiri, Ron datang ke _flat_ Harry begitu saja tanpa mengetuk pintu atau memencet bel. Ron yang melihat keberadaan Draco yang notabenenya adalah musuh atau rival mereka kini sedang berada di _flat_ sahabatnya, terkejut dan terdiam saking kaget dan bingung.

Draco melihat ke arah Ron dan menyeringai, "kenapa kau diam weasley? apa kau terpesona melihatku?" narsis Draco.

Harry yang melihat kedatangan Ron segera saja memberikan teh yang dia buat kepada Draco dan mendekati Ron yang masih terdiam heran, " _Mate_ , ada apa?"

"Tidak,cuma baru kali ini menjumpai setan di _flat_ mu," jawab Ron tanpa memperdulikan delikan tajam dari Draco dia segera berjalan ke meja makan untuk menyiapkan makan malam yang khusus dibuat oleh ibunya, Molly Weasley. Harry mengikuti Ron untuk membantunya, tetapi dia ditahan oleh Draco. Harry memandang Draco dengan sedikit kesal.

"Mereka orang tuamu?" tanya Draco sambil memegang sebuah bingkai foto suami istri.

Harry memandang bingkai foto yang digengam draco, "Ya, orangtua yang tidak pernah benar-benar kumiliki."

Tanpa diduga oleh Harry, Draco dengan cueknya memecahkan bingkai foto itu. Harry yang melihatnya sangat terkejut, " Apa yang kau lakukan Malfoy!"

Draco dengan santainya mengambil foto dari figura yang sudah pecah itu, dan tanpa menghiraukan protes Harry dia mencari-cari sesuatu. Begitu menemukan gunting di laci ketiga terbawah, Draco dengan seenaknya menggunting foto orang tua Harry. Harry shock dan tidak bisa bereaksi apa-apa. Dia memotong bagian wajah ayah dan ibunya Harry, lalu dia melepaskan sebuah liontin bulat yang dapat dibuka tutup. Draco memasukan foto itu kedalam liontin. Tanpa banyak bicara Draco memasangkan liontin itu ke leher Harry yang terdiam. "Sekarang kau memiliki mereka-" Draco memotong kata-katanya dan mendekati Harry sambil mendekatkan liontin itu ke dada kiri Harry, "Di setiap detakan jantungmu."

Harry yang terkejut memegang liontin itu dan melihatnya, entah sadar atau tidak air mata keluar dari mata emeraldnya. Ketika tersadar Harry buru-buru mengusap matanya, " _T-thanks_... eeh... ah ayo kita makan sekarang, Malfoy." ucap Harry salah tingkah dan segera berbalik menuju meja makan.

Ron yang setengah apatis masih menatap Draco setengah mendelik. Beberapa saat di meja makan dia baru sadar sahabatnya memakai benda asing.

"Apa itu _mate_?".

Harry diam, hanya menatap Draco sekilas sambil memasang cengiran kuda kebanggaannya. Ron membiarkan dahinya mengernyit dan lebih memilih menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya.

**-o0o-**

Kediaman Malfoy…

"Sayang, apa sudah ada kabar dimana Draco?" tanya Narcissa kepada suaminya yang sedang terduduk di sofa ruang keluarga.

"Belum, anak buah kita yang bertugas mencarinya belum berhasil menemukannya."

Narcissa yang mendengar itu mendengus kesal dan duduk disebelah Lucius. "Ini juga salahmu Luc! Kalau saja kau tidak terlalu memaksakan kehendakmu pada Draco, pasti dia tidak akan kabur!"

"Cissy, aku melakukan semua ini juga demi kebaikan dia dan untuk masa depan dia," Lucius tidak rela kalau dia disalahkan oleh istri tercinta.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau tau, Draco harus cepat ditemukan," ucap Narcissa tidak mau kalah, lalu dia meninggalkan ruang keluarga.

Sementara itu Bandara Internasional _Heathrow_ London, Seorang pria berambut hitam panjang, berpakaian _casual_ dan _trendi_ baru saja tiba. Dia berjalan menyusuri koridor bandara dengan santai, di luar gedung para anak buah pria itu menyambutnya.

"Selamat datang kembali ."

"Ya, apakah kalian sudah mendapatkan informasi dimana anak baptisku berada?"

"Ya tuan. Dia tinggal bersama keluarga Dursley, kakak ibunya. Tapi kini dia sudah pindah dan kami belum mendapatkan informasi terbaru."

"Ck, bagaimana kerja kalian selama ini? Kenapa bisa lambat?!"

"Ma-maafkan kami tuan. Kami akan segera mencarinya."

Setelah itu pria tersebut masuk ke mobil sport hitam miliknya dan pergi dari bandara itu.

**-o0o-**

Keesokan harinya Harry dan Draco berangkat bersama menuju kampus mereka. Pagi ini _mood_ Draco sedikit _down_. Dengan bujukan dari Harry, akhirnya Draco bersedia untuk naik bis menuju kampus.

"Ck, Harry…. Kita menunggu bis ini selama dua jam dari pagi terus kita harus merasakan perjalanan yang 'sangat tidak nyaman' seperti ini?" gerutu Draco semakin kesal, ditambah dia harus duduk bersebelahan dengan ibu-ibu gendut yang menggendong bayi laki-laki yang tidak bisa diam. Sementara harry yang sebenarnya sudah mengorbankan jatah tempat duduknya agar Draco bisa duduk di bis yang penuh itu, cuek-cuek saja. Harry lebih memilih untuk mengajak bicara bayi laki-laki yang disebelah Draco dengan bahasa yang hanya mereka berdua saja yang mengerti.

Draco yang merasa dicuekin bicara ke harry, "Kita kan bisa naik taksi,harry. Uangku masih cukup untuk sekedar taksi dari flatmu ke kampus."

Harry hanya menjawab sambil nyengir,"Simpan uangmu untuk nanti."

.

Tidak lama kemudian mereka sampai di kampus, Harry masuk ke kampus terlebih dahulu dan segera masuk ke dalam kelas. Sementara itu Draco, bagaimanapun dia masih ingin menjaga harga diri malfoy-nya memlih memutar ke arah parkiran mobil, berusaha seakan-akan dia terlihat baru turun dari mobil. Harry yang melihatnya, menatap jengah dan langsung fokus pada buku pelajarannya. Tidak lama kemudia Ron datang sambil membawa sebuah tas yang berisi kotak makanan.

" _Morning, mate._ Ini sarapan untukmu, mom sengaja membuatnya khusus untukmu, jadi jangan ditolak," ucap Ron sambil memberikannya kepada Harry.

"Ok, _thank's mate._ Aku memang belum sarapan," jawab Harry dengan cengiran khasnya. Tapi ketika dia membuka bungkusnya, dia kembali lagi melihat ke keributan yang terjadi di lorong. Dalam hati dia ingat,'Draco belum makan pagi ini." Jadi dia tanpa memperdulikan teriakan ron yang kebingungan, segera menghadang jalan Draco yang sudah seperti selebritis datang dari _Hollywood._

"Ikut aku, ada surat undangan dari universitas _Drumstrang_." Mendengar itu Draco berakting sempurna, dengan melempar tatapan sinis ke Harry dan melangkah dengan sedikt antusiasme, padahal dalam hati dia bersorak senang. Dia tidak pernah suka dengan perhatian orang-orang yang berlebihan, tetapi dia juga kecanduan sampai tidak berani melepaskannya.

Harry mengajak Draco ke atap gedung kampusnya.

"Draco kamu belum makan kan? Nih makanlah." kata Harry sambil menyerhkan jatah sarapannya.

Draco menerimanya, "Kamu sendiri sudah sarapan?" tanya Draco.

"sudah, tadi." jawab Harry berbohong.

Draco tahu betul kalau Harry berbohong. Dia membuka bungkusan _sandwich_ tuna di depannya. Menggigitnya seujung. Harry yah.. Bagaiamanapun dia merasa lapar juga. Melirik sedikit-sedikit ke arah Draco yng sedang asyik makan sambil menatap langit. Draco yang sadar akan kelakuan Harry, memiliki inisiatif sedikit gila di otaknya. Dia mulai masuk ke gigitan ketiga sambil mendekati Harry, Harry yang masih terbayang-bayang kejadian kemarin refleks berusaha menjauh. Draco sengaja menelan makannanya sangat perlahan.. Dia tahu meskipun Harry menghindar dia tetap sekali-sekali menatap makanan yang sedang dikunyah olehnya. Terus mulailah akal bulusnya keluar, Draco menarik diri sedikit menjauh, tapi terus tiba-tiba Harry merasakan ada hembusan nafas di dekat telinganya.

"Jangan pernah berani membohongi Malfoy, Potter. sekarang pilih, makan dengan mulutmu sendiri? Atau makan menggunakan mulutku?", Harry langsung _blushing_. Matanya makin jauh menjelajah langit. Draco kembali ke posisi semula, dan menyerahkan separuh potongan _sandwich_ pada Harry.

Harry menerima dan memakannya dengan wajah yang merona. Tidak lama kemudian Harry berdiri, "Hn, Draco. aku pergi dulu sudah waktunya aku masuk kelas."

Draco mengawal langkah Harry yang menjauh darinya. Semakin menyadari sesuatu yang kosong setiap kali pemuda itu tak berada di sampingnya.

Draco dan para pengikut kubunya sedang berbincang-bincang di perpustakaan tentang strategi yang akan digunakan untuk membatalkan rencana aksi demo itu. Meskipun Draco sendiri sudah tidak peduli. Tapi dia tahu diri, dia yang paling pertama berdiri dan menyatakan penolakan. Memalukan sekali kalau harus tiba-tiba mengurungkan niat. Sedang asyik dengan macam-macam rencana yang terkesan licik. Dari jauh draco melihat para bodyguard utusan ayahnya mendekati mereka.

"Ok, untuk hari ini cukup. Aku ada keperluan, _bye_ ," Draco berpamitan.

Ia melajukan langkah-langkah anggun khas bangsawannya secepat mungkin. Dia tahu para pengawalnya juga tidak akan bertindak gegabah, bagaimanapun mereka utusan ayahnya. Lucius pasti tidak akan suka mendengar berita anaknya ditangkap oleh pengawal sewaan dengan cara tidak manusiawi. Harga diri seorang malfoy-bahkan jika ia pembangkang seperti draco- harus tetap terjaga.

Pada saat yang sama Harry sedang berjalan di koridor, dia melihat di koridor sebelah kanan di sana Draco sedang berusaha untuk lepas dari pengawalnya.

"Huh, lagi-lagi dia dikejar-kejar _bodyguard_ -nya…. Ck, dasar tuan muda," gumamnya. Meski begitu Harry segera mencari ide dan mendekati Draco.

Begitu Harry cukup dekat Dengan Draco, dia segera menarik tangan Draco dan membawanya ke sebuah ruangan yang tertutup dan tidak diketahui oleh pengawalnya.

"Ck, lagi-lagi tuan muda menghilang," ucap pengawal yang pendek.

"Sudahlah, kita cari di tempat lain."

Setelah merasa keadaan aman, Harry baru sadar kalau posisi mereka terlalu berbahaya. Refleks dia mendorong dada Draco menjauh. Tapi berhenti waktu tiba-tiba Draco mengatakan, " _Thanks._ " Draco Malfoy bilang thanks?! Saudara2 itu artinya kiamat akan segera datang...*yang ini abaikan, saya lebay*

Harry yang sudah ke-GR-an dan nyaman diam saja dalam posisi itu. Terus Draco melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Tapi lain kali jangan bawa aku ke gudang penuh debu, bisa kan?". Harry tidak jadi mau senyum-senyum malah merengut.

Pada pukul sepuluh, mereka mengadakan rapat mengenai rencana demo penolakan yang akan dilaksanakan pukul satu siang nanti. Dalam rapat dewan mahasiswa yang mereka adakan, berlangsung tegang. Tidak ada kata mufakat diantar dua kubu. Akhirnya mereka melakukan _voting_. Beberapa anak yang menjadi pengikut Draco yang sepanjang rapat diam saja, tidak bisa menentang maupun membela. Mereka menjadi ragu dengan sikap pangeran es itu. Dan ketika _voting_ mereka lebih memilih untuk menyetujui rencana ini. Tapi meskipun suara terbanyak sudah di dapat tetap saja Draco memberikan sebuah syarat yang membuat Harry kesal. Tetapi akhirnya mereka jadi melakukan demo penolakan itu dipimpin oleh Cedrig, Luna, Ron, Neville... Sementara Harry hanya dibelakang layar atas persetujuan syarat yang diajukan Draco.

Siang harinya tepat pukul satu siang, mereka melakukan rencananya. Ketika demo Draco dan kubunya juga tetap ikut karena semua anggota dewan mahasiswa diwajibkan untuk ikut. Draco hanya diam sambil mengawasi jalannya demo itu, Karena pertemuan itu memang salah satu pemrakarsanya Lucius Malfoy-ayahnya-, otomatis dia juga berada disitu.. Sementra Harry, dia juga diam tidak banyak berkata-kata, Harry melihat dari jauh bagaimana mereka berpandangan seperti saling tidak mengenal satu sama lain. Setelah berorasi berjam-jam akhirnya mereka mengundurkan diri.

**-o0o-**

Malamnya di _flat_ Harry…

Harry yang telah mandi terlebih dahulu kini ssedang duduk sambil mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya. Beberapa menit kemudian Draco keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendekati Harry, Harry yang menyadari kedatangan Draco melihat ke arahnya.

"Draco, aku tahu perkara ini bukan urusanku, tapi.. Boleh aku tahu alasanmu tidak mau pulang ke manor?" Draco hanya menatap harry dalam hening selama bermenit-menit. Sampai harry jengah sendiri, dan kembali fokus ke tugasnya.

Draco menjawab,"Aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu asalkan kamu menjawab pertanyaanku terlebih dahulu." jawab Draco datar sambil duduk di dekat Harry-padahal dia masih memakai handuk-. Harry menyipitkan matanya, setelah beberapa menit perang batin akhirnya dia mendesah dan mengatakan,"Akan kujawab jika itu tidak menyinggungku." Draco tersenyum kecil, "Baiklah, aku mau bertanya, apa yang terjadi kepada orang tuamu? lalu, kenapa kamu bersikeras menentang pertemuan para ilmuwan itu?" Draco berusaha membaca air muka Harry yang mendadak dipenuhi kebencian. Mata hijaunya mengilatkan dendam. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah Harry tampakan sebelumnya. "Harry?" Harry berbalik memandang Draco, ekspresinya datar sama sekali.

Tiba-tiba Ron masuk ke _flat_ Harry sambil berteriak kalau dia membawa makanan dan dengan sumringah dia menyalakan _tv_. " _Mate_! Lihat! Berita demo kita ada di berita utama malam ini!" serunya sedikit bangga. Begitu Draco kembali berbalik memandang Harry, pria berkacamata itu sudah kembali tersenyum polos. "Akan kuceritakan kapan-kapan."

"Cepat ganti baju! Bukankah tadi kau baru saja membeli baju baru!" perintah Harry dan beranjak keluar kamar.

Draco sedikti curiga, dia berpikir bahwa sikap Harry selama ini berbeda dengan apa yang barusan dia perhatikan, tapi dia menepis semua itu, ia simpan prasangka itu di dalam memorinya, lalu dia segera memakai bajunya dan keluar. Draco duduk di samping Harry, "Hei Weasley lihat kau tersorot oleh kamera, kacau sekali wajahmu... hahahaha..." ejek Draco.

"Yah..ya... Setidaknya aku tidak sedang mendemo pertemuan ayahku sendiri..." Harry menyikut Ron. Ron melempar pandangan memprotes. Sementara televisi itu sedang menyiarkan sekerumunan wartawan yang sedang menanyai pendapat Lucius Malfoy.

Harry memandangnya khawatir, dan buru mengalihkan perhatian. "Kalian berdua. Ayo makan!" ucapnya berusaha seriang mungkin. Namun tetap saja Draco menatap televisi kuno itu dengan pandangan dingin. "Draco.." Harry memanggil lagi. Draco akhirnya berbalik dan menghampiri makan malamnya. Ron menatap heran pada kedua pria muda itu, tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa dua musuh besar di kampus tinggal satu atap. Dan lagi..err.. Bukankah kamar di _flat_ Harry hanya satu? Ron jadi sibuk mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sendiri. Membuat Harry memandang khawatir dan berhadiah satu ejekan lagi dari Draco.

**-o0o-**

Di sebuah laboratorium gelap bawah tanah. Sedang dilakukan sebuah percobaan. Ruangan yang sebelumnya sengaja lampunya diremangkan. Tiba-tiba benderang efek dari mesin yang sedang diujicobakan. Disana ada seorang pria yang tidak diketahui berapa umurnya bersama seorang pengikutnya.

Alarm berbunyi menandakan bahaya. Si pengikut memperingati tuannya untuk menghentikan percobaan. Namun sosok itu malah menambah tenaga mesin tersebut. Hingga terjadilah ledakan dahsyat sampai memecahkan kaca pelindung yang membatasi mereka dengan mesin itu. Sementara para karyawan panik berlindung. Pria itu tetap kukuh berdiri.

"Gagal lagi," desisnya sinis.

Lalu dia berbalik hingga jubah putih labnya berkibar. Sebelum keluar ruangan dia memerintah pada anak buahnya, "panggil Severus! Katakan rumusannya gagal lagi. Dan katakan bahwa ia harus mencari Potter terakhir itu!"

Ditempat lain tepatnya di manor keluarga Black, Sirius merasa kesal dan galau *plakk* karena pencarian anak baptisnya sampai sekarang (?) belum juga diketahui. Pada saat Sirius sibuk memikirkan Harry, Regulus-adiktercintasirius- baru pulang dari Perancis karena tugasnya sebagai salah satu agen ORDE masuk ke ruang kerjanya. "Siri, aku pulang." ucap Regulus di depan meja kerjanya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Sirius yang sedang setengah putus asa cuma menyahut kecil. Tiba-tiba telepon kunonya berdering. Dengan separuh semangat sirius hendak mengangkatnya. Tapi didahului oleh regulus. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu yang sedang ber- _mood_ buruk mengangkat telepon. Bencana jadinya." gurau Regulus. Kemudian mulai menyapa seorang disebrang sana.

"ah.. Sirius ada. Tapi.. Ah.. Baiklah kalau kau memaksa, Albus. Kuperingatkan.. Dia sedang tidak enak hati. Yeah.. _You know exactly the reason_.." menyerahkan telepon.

Sirius menerima teleponnya, "Yeah Albus, ada apa? jika tidak penting aku tutup." ucap Sirius, sementara matanya menyiaratkan Regulus untuk mendekat. Regulus menurut dan memutari meja kerja untuk mendekati Sirius. setelah jarak mereka dekat Sirius memegang tangan Regulus dan menciumnya lembut, membuat Regulus _Blushing._

"apa kau sudah melihat berita tadi di _tv_?" tanya Albus. Sirius mengangkat satu alisnya sementara tangannya masih memegang tangan Regulus. "belum, ada apa?"

"Tadi ada berita tentang demo para mahasiswa yang menolak pertemuan para ilmuwan." jawab Albus.

"Yeah lalu?" Regulus hendak menjauh namun kalah cepat dengan tangan Sirius yang justru menariknya semakin mendekat. Regulus mengirimkan _deathglare_ pada Sirius untuk melepaskannya. Tapi Sirius tetap tak bergerak,

"Aku harap kau tidak sambil melakukan adegan _lovey dovey_ ketika berbicara denganku, Sirius. Aku melihat anak baptismu.".

Sirius merenggangkan pelukannya pada Regulus. Regulus yang mengerti memberi ruang dengan sedkit menjauh, diam memperhatikan raut wajah Sirius yang berubah cerah.

"Benarkah? di mana? dimana kamu melihat Harry?" tanya Sirius.

"sudah kubilang di _tv_.. dia Kuliah di _Hogwarts University_ , tapi aku tidak tahu dia jurusan dan fakultas apa." jawab Albus.

"Begitukah? _ok_ , berarti besok aku akan kesana mencari tahu, _Thank's_ ," ucap Sirius langsung menutup teleponnya, dan seketika itu juga dia memeluk Regulus dan mencium bibirnya. Regulus yang meskipun kaget berusaha bersikap sereaktif yang diinginkan Sirius, ia tahu Sirius sedang gembira. Jadi ia tidak mau merusak kebahagiaan kakaknya itu.

"Kau dengar tadi?" ucap Sirius antusias. Sementara Regulus masih sibuk menertibkan nafas. Hanya matanya saja yg mengisyaratkan "apa?"

"Mereka menemukan Harry! Ia kuliah di _Hogwarts! Hogwarts!_ Bodoh sekali aku! Itu tempat aku dan james memulai persahabatan dan segalanya?! Kenapa tidak terfikirkan?". Sirius sibuk berbicara sendiri tanpa sadar sedari tadi Regulus masih berada dalam pelukannya.

Regulus tersenyum lembut - _halyangtidakpernahdiperlihtk annyakepadaoranglain_ \- dan menatap wajah gembira kakak tersayangnya itu. "Kalau begitu besok kita kesana Siri, dan sekarang kau harus makan dulu! tidak boleh menolak _Love_." pinta-perintah-Regulus lembut tapi penuh dengan aura intimidasi.

"Uh-oh baiklah _love_ , kita makan berdua kalau begitu." ucap Sirius yang kini berjalan sambil memeluk pinggang Regulus.

**-o0o-**

Harry sedang membaca koran di ruang santai setelah Ron pulang. Harry membaca koran yang membahas tentang demo mereka di situ dia juga melihat artikel tentang Sirius yang sudah pulang ke London.

"Jadi si konglomerat banyak gaya itu sudah pulang?" Harry yakin jantungnya berhenti berdetak sesaat tadi saat menyadari Draco tiba-tiba berdiri di belakangnya. Mengintip baca melalui lehernya, yang otomatis mengirimkan hembusan nafas wangi pasta giginya di dekat daerah sensitif Harry. Pemuda berkacamata itu berusaha bersikap cuek.

"Jangan sembarangan membicarakan orang. Dia itu teman ayahku." Harry heran sendiri dengan kelancaran lidahnya memberi informasi.

"Jadi? Sudah mau cerita soal orang tuamu?" Draco lagi-lagi menemukan kilat dendam pada manik mata Harry.

"Tidak sekarang," Harry membuka halaman terakhir dan wajahnya langsung berubah cerah. "Demi rambutku yag selalu berantakan! Dimuat?! Benar-benar dimuat?" Draco menjauh dari Harry yang kalau girang bisa lepas kendali.

"Ron tidak memasukan sesuatu yang salah ke makannmu kan Harry?" Harry menggeleng. Menunjuk-nunjuk halaman belakang koran. Sebuah foto sederhana dan beberapa baris pargraf bertengger disana. Kolom _citizen journalism_.

"Kau yang ambil?" Harry mengangguk. "Artinya aku akan dapat tambahan uang bulan ini! Tidak harus menunggu santunan dari pemerintah yang sering terlambat!". Draco tersenym samar. Tapi begitu Harry kembali menatapnya senyumnya sudah menghilang.

"Hmm...lalu apa alasanmu tidak mau pulang ke manormu?" tanya Harry sambil berdiri di depan Draco.

"sudah kubilang aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu apabila kau memberitahuku tentang orang tuamu," jawab Draco dingin.

"Kenapa harus aku dulu yang menjawab? Kan aku duluan yang bertanya, Draki...",jawab Harry keras kepala dengan sengaja mengejek Draco.

"Panggil aku seperti itu sekali lagi, aku tidak akan segan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu," Draco menjauh dengan langkah terkesan kesal walaupun tetap anggun. Tapi Harry malah menantang, "Draki.. Draki... Draki... Draki..." cemoohnya. Tapi Draco serius dengan ucapannya kepada Harry. Tiba-tiba saja bibir mereka sudah beradu, dan tubuh Harry yang limbung karena serangan tiba-tiba Draco jatuh terlentang di lantai. Sementara Draco memerangkap tubuh Harry yang beberapa senti kalah tinggi dari Draco.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Astia Aoi : Sebelumnya saya selaku author yang mengetik ff ini minta maaf karena ff ini lama dilanjutnya. Alasan utamanya adalah tugas saya selaku mahasiswa yang selalu menumpuk .. tapi akhirnya ff chap kedua ini selesai. Untuk kali ini saya terpaksa meshare ff ini tanpa ada note dari Author Raya, karena dia sedang sibuk-sepertinya-. Mohon maaf apabila masih terdapat kekurangan dalam cerita maupun cara menulisnya. Kami menerima kritik dan saran, tapi FLAME NO! Thank's ^^


	3. Pernyataan Masa Lalu

Harry merasakan kalau posisinya kini cukup berbahaya, dia berusaha melepaskan diri dengan cara menggerakan tubuhnya, namun nihil. Akhirnya dia menatap wajah Draco dan berkata, "Draco...lepaskan aku."

Draco tidak menjawab, tidak juga melepaskan. Ia mengarahkan tangannya menyentuh kening harry, "Aku tidak tahu kau punya luka seperti ini, Harry?"

Harry yang terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu segera mendorong tubuh Draco sekuat tenaga dan membuat Draco terjungkal sedikit menjauh dari tubuh Harry.

" KAU! JANGAN MENYENTUHNYA! DAN JANGAN BERFIKIR UNTUK MEMBICARAKANNYA!" Kilat dendam di mata Harry kembali.

Draco yang terduduk dengan posisi tidak nyaman di lantai akibat terjungkal tadi, menatap Harry dengan perasaan bingung dan heran. Draco melihat nafas Harry keluar tergesa dan nampak tidak bisa mengendalikan emosi.

-Sementara di sisi Harry sendiri kenangan buruk masa lalunya berkelebat dalam kepala. Suara tembakan, jeritan ibunya, keheningan yang mencekam, dan tiba-tiba lemari tempatnya bersembunyi terbuka. Seorang laki-laki bertopeng menariknya keluar, menarik kerah piyamanya. "Bocah terkutuk"-, Harry bergetar sendiri mengingat kejadian itu.

Draco semakin tidak tahan melihat kondisi Harry yang kini sedang memegang kepalanya dan menutup erat kedua matanya, dia pun memutuskan untuk mendekat, berusaha menggapai Harry yang dikuasai trauma dan menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Akan tetapi ketika Draco sudah memegang tangan Harry, tangannya ditepis oleh pemuda itu. Harry menendang dan memukul setiap kali Draco berusaha memeluk.

_ "Bocah terkutuk..ingatlah ini, yang membunuh orangtuamu...adalah Malfoy..." _ desisan suara pria itu terus berputar diingatan Harry.

Tiba-tiba Harry berdiri dan menarik tangan Draco lalu menyeretnya keluar kamar. Draco yang kaget terdiam ketika Harry membanting dan mengunci pintu tepat di depannya.

Draco semakin curiga, dia menggedor pintu kamar Harry,"Harry, apa yang terjadi? Kamu kenapa?" tapi Harry sama sekali tidak menjawab. Sia-sia saja.

Kemudian Draco berpikir sejenak, lalu dia segera mengambil _hp_ -nya dan menelpon seseorang, "Blaise aku ingin kamu mencari tahu tentang apapun yang telah menimpa orang tua Harry Potter, sedetail-detailanya," perintah Draco sambil menutup teleponnya.

Draco kembali menatap pintu yang tidak juga bergeming. Hendak mengetuk lagi tapi tahu itu akan percuma ia lakukan, akhirnya ia mengurungkan niatnya. "Aku akan menjagamu Harry," ia meraba permukaan kasar pintu yang sepertinya tak dipelitur dengan baik, seakan-akan kulit Harry-lah yang ia sentuh.

Sementara itu, Harry menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara dua lututunya. Berjongkok di dekat pintu. Air matanya berurai tanpa suara, tidak ada isakan. Sejak dulu Harry selalu berhasil menyembunyikan tangisnya. Tangannya perlahan menyentuh luka di keningnya.

Sebuah suara lembut menggema di kepala Harry, suara ibu dan ayahnya. Sore sebelum rumah mereka di serang, Harry sedang membuka kado tahun baru. Umurnya baru sekitar tiga atau empat tahun. Harry terlalu lupa sampai melupakan detail waktu. Mereka memeluk Harry sambil tersenyum _,"kami mencintaimu,love."_

Kemudian topeng pria misterius itu berkelebat diingatannya. Bagaimana dengan ringannya pria itu menghantamkan pungung Harry ke lantai. Menggoreskan luka berbentuk petir di keningnya. Lalu suara sirine.

Dan mata Harry perlahan menutup, tubuhnya melemah karena tenaga yang tadi ia keluarkan saat mengamuk. Satu tangannya bersandar pada pintu. "Draco" gumamnya sebelum terlelap karena lelah.

.

Di kediaman Black, ruang santai.

Sirius tidak memindahkan tatapannya dari foto dia bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. "Masih tidak percaya jika sekarang kami sudah berpisah. Hidup memang tidak pernah terduga, aku merindukan mereka," kata sirius dengan tatapan sendu.

Alih-alih menghibur Regulus justru mendekati bagian rak buku yang ada didalam ruangan itu, buku mengenai sejarah kekaisaran Inggris. "Taruhan denganku, pasti tidak akan ada satu profesor pun yang merindukan kekacauan yang kalian buat di _Hogwarts_."

Sirius menatap jahil adik tercintanya,"Apa yang mau kau pertaruhan?"

Regulus menatap wajah jahil Sirius sebentar lalu kembali pada bukunya.

"Apapun yang kau mau, akan aku kabulkan. Tapi kau dapat pikiran darimana kalau ada satu dosen dengan pikiran _error_ yang menyukai kegaduhan yang kalian ciptakan." satu kalimat dalam satu tarikan nafas dan satu nada yang benar-benar datar- khas Regulus-.

"Kita lihat saja, besok jadi ikut denganku?" tanya Sirius.

Kali ini Regulus merasa tidak perlu repot untuk memandang Sirius, "Jangan membuatku memuntahkan makan malamku karena muak mendengar pertanyaanmu yang sudah ke-36 kali sejak makan malam."

Sirius tertawa renyah, dia berdiri dari sofa dan mendekati Regulus lalu memeluknya dari belakang. "Kalau begitu aku ingin kamu memegang janjimu itu. karena seorang Black tidak akan melupakan janjinya," ucap Sirius sambil mengecup tengkuk Regulus.

"Hentikan bodoh! tentu saja aku tidak akan melupakannya, sebagai gantinya jika aku menang kamu harus mengabulkan keinginanku," ucap Regulus membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap mata onix Sirius.

Sirius memainkan mimiknya untuk menggoda Regulus, "Akan aku pertimbangkan kalau kau memberiku satu kecupan selamat malam," Sirius menyeringai. Regulus mengumpatkan kata 'sial' sebelum Sirius kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka. Yah... Regulus memang sial karena setiap kali sirius meminta hal-hal _fluffy_ semacam ini, ia pasti tidak bisa menolak sama sekali *garis bawahi _sama sekali_ , ok acuhkan kata-kata author*.

Sirius melepaskan ciumannya, menatap mata Regulus dan menutup buku yang masih di gengaman Regulus, "Hei! Jangaan seenaknya! Aku masih mau bac- hmmp.." sekali lagi otak Regulus dibuat tumpul oleh ciuman maut Sirius. Beberapa menit kemudian barulah tautan itu terlepas dengan sisa-sisa rona merah di wajah kedua pria itu.

"Aku tak sabar untuk segera bertemu dengannya, reggi, aku yakin ia punya cengiran minta dimaklum plus pura-pura polos milik James. Aku pernah mendapat kiriman fotonya sekali waktu dia bayi. Rambut berantakan James menurun padanya, tapi matanya hijau mirip Lily." Regulus diam saja mendengarkan, kepalanya menghadap perapian, sambil memperhatikan satu persatu kayu bakar yang berubah menjadi abu.

"Aku hanya berharap ia sehat dan tidak mewarisi gen pembuat kekacauan dari James. Kuharap ia tenang dan penyayang mirip Lily," gumam Regulus yang masih terdengar Sirius.

Sirius memasang wajah memprotes, "Ck. Lily itu kan perempuan. Anak laki-laki sejati itu wajar kalau nakal dan urakan seperti aku dan James."

Regulus memutar bola matanya karena jengah, "Aku tetap lelaki sejati tanpa harus kena skor setiap semester seperti kalian." meskipun kalimat itu keluar dengan nada tidak terima yang teramat dingin, Regulus justru semakin bersandar pada dada Sirius sementara kedua tangannya memeluk tubuh kekar Sirius.

Sirius mengusap lembut kepala Regulus, "Sudah malam, masuk kamar dan istirhatlah _love_." ucap Sirius. Regulus melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sirius.

"Baiklah aku tidur _love, g'nite_ ," ucap Regulus, setelah mencium sekilas bibir Sirius, Regulus segera menuju kamarnya.

** -o0o- **

Keesokannya…

Draco mengerjapkan matanya, menyesuaikan intensitas cahaya yang masuk ke retinanya. Melirik jam tangan mahalnya, jam lima pagi. Dia menatap pintu kamar Harry yang terbuka dan tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau Harry ada di sana.

Sambil mengucek matanya, ia memanggil pemuda berkacamata itu, "Harry!" paniknya.

"Kenapa kau tidur di lantai?" suara datar itu mengembalikan jantung Draco yang rasanya melompat dari kedudukan normalnya.

"Kau yang kenapa semalam?" disahut dengan pertanyaan lagi. Mereka saling tatap selama beberapa detik, sampai Harry memasang cengiran khasnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau mau mandi? Cepat mumpung yang punya _flat_ sedang berbaik hati menyalakan air panasnya." Harry tidak menggubris pandangan heran Draco, dan terus saja berjalan menuju lemari tuanya.

Draco menatap Harry kesal, "Kau mungkin bisa membodohi yang lain, Harry. Tapi tidak dengan Draco Malfoy."

'DEG!' Harry merasa jantungnya mencelos saat Draco mengumbar-umbar nama keluarganya. Beberapa hari terakhir Harry bukannya tidak sadar bahwa ia sedang membantu anak dari keluarga yang kemungkinan besar penyebab kematian orang tuanya. Tapi sisi lain hatinya memintanya berdamai dengan dendam, untuk sebentar saja. Sisi hatinya yang lain yang tidak terluka ingin menikmati sikap dingin yang Draco tawarkan. Keangkuhan yang justru menawarkan kehangatan.

"Harry, jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri. kalau ada masalah ceritakanlah padaku, aku akan berusha membantumu," ucap Draco serius, lalu dia segera ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Sementara itu Harry hanya termenung di depan lemari pakaiannya.

Kilat dendam di mata harry kembali, "Heh? Membantuku? Memang dia mau membantuku membalas dendamku pada keluarganya?" nada sarkatis Harry justru menyayat hatinya sendiri. Sisi yang tidak menginginkan keburukan menimpa Draco. Tidak tahu juga kenapa. Tapi sisi hati ini akan Harry abaikan. Ada dendam yang harus ia balas. Harry sadar, untuk itulah eksistensinya di pertahankan, oleh pria bertopeng itu.

Mungkin juga oleh Tuhan.

.

Pagi ini, kelas Harry dimulai agak siang, sekitar jam sepuluh pagi. Jadi, ia memutuskan memakan bekal dari Mrs. Weasley bersama Ron dan Ginny. Sementara Draco? Jangan ditanya, begitu masuk pekarangan kampus dia sudah seperti dilahap oleh lautan penggemar yang mengerubutinya, memberi hadiah.

Hari ini valentine. Harry sampai lupa, kalau saja Ginny yang biasanya periang berubah menjadi gadis pemalu dengan rona merah pada kedua pipinya.

"Kau harusnya bersyukur, _mate_. Masih ada gadis lugu seperti Ginny yang bisa jatuh cinta pada pemuda tidak jelas sepert-..Auw!" alis Harry berjengit matanya bertemu pandang dengan Ginny, gadis itu tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ginny...kenapa kau mengin-...Auw!" Ron mendengus akhirnya tidak lagi mempermasalahkan kakinya yang jadi korban injakan dua kali pagi ini.

"Mom bilang jika kau tidak ada urusan nanti malam. Ia mengundangmu untuk sedikit makan malam sederhana, Harry." Harry tersenyum. Dalam hati membayangkan hidangan mewah apa saja yang akan tersaji di meja makan besar keluarga itu. Semeriah apapun undangan makan malam di rumah Weasley, anak-anak mereka selalu memakai istilah 'sederhana' untuk menggambarkannya.

" _Thanks_ , Ginny. Akan kulihat tumpukan tugasku, semoga saja tidak terlalu menggunung," canda Harry sambil memamerkan senyum membuat Ginny salah tingkah.

Bertepatan dengan itu kegaduhan muncul di kantin. Draco malfoy, dibuntuti gadis-gadis dan beberapa kawan setianya datang seperti gemuruh. Harry tanpa sadar mendengus.

"Pusat perhatian. Seperti biasa," komentar Ron tidak penting.

"Eung.. Tapi menurutku, kalau para siswi di _Hogwarts_ tidak begitu mementingkan latar belakang keluarga, popularitasmu pasti akan mengalahkan Malfoy, Harry," ucap Ginny. Harry tersenyum saja sebagai tanggapan.

Tiba-tiba Neville mendekati Harry dan menepuk pundak Harry, "Harry, ada dua orang pria yang mencarimu, mereka sepertinya berasal dari keluarga bangsawan, dan aku pernah melihatnya... kalau tidak slah...eungg... ah iya Black bersaudara," ucap Neville. Harry mengernyitkan keningnya, sementara yang lain melongo karena terkejut.

"Kau yakin mereka mencariku Neville? Ingat? Kemarin seseorang mencari 'Peter' dan kau malah memanggilku karena berfikir orangg itu mengatakan 'Potter'," Harry berusaha meyakinkan dirinya, juga mengusahakan kalimat yang keluar tidak sampai menyinggung Neville.

"Kali ini aku yakin mereka mencarimu Harry... Mereka bilang mereka teman ayahmu, Ja-James Potter."

Keheranan di batin Harry bertambah, "Baiklah, aku temui mereka sekarang," Harry berjalan keluar kantin mengabaikan ejekan dari beberapa penggemar Draco yang menganggap Harry memenangkan posisi ketua mahasiswa dengan cara curang.

Melihat Harry pergi, Draco segera mengejarnya, "Aku ada kelas," ujar Draco tiba-tiba dan berhadiah dengusan kecewa para mahasiswi yang ada disana. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud masuk ke kelas yang masih 20 menit lagi. Langkah Malfoy muda itu justru terarah ke mana tadi si rambut berantakan melangkah.

Harry berjalan melewati beberapa koridor dan melihat Black bersaudara di sebuah taman, lalu di mendekati mereka, "Hm...permisi, apa kalian mencariku?" tanya Harry.

Sirius melirik Harry, dia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mendekati Harry.

"Merlin, kamu benar-benar mirip dengan James, tapi matamu mirip sekali dengan Lily! Ah, pasti kamu bingung. Perkenalkan, namaku Sirius Orion Black, dan dia adalah adikku Regulus Arcturus Black. Aku adalah sahabat baik ayahmu, selain itu aku juga adalah ayah baptismu Harry," ucap Sirius.

Harry mundur selangkah menjaga jarak. Ok. Ayah-ibunya mati ditangan pria bertopeng yang mengaku suruhan Malfoy, dan ia justru membiarkan tuan muda Malfoy tinggal di _flat_ -nya. Tidakkah hidup Harry sudah cukup aneh? dan sekarang seorang lelaki cukup tampan bersama saudaranya mengaku sebagai Black bersaudara? _C'mon_ , mana mungkin konglomerat nyentrik itu berkeliaran tanpa pengawal.

Pria yang satu lagi berdehem pelan, "Maafkan kelancangan saudaraku. Dia hanya terlalu bahagia akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu. Ini mungkin mengagetkanmu. Tapi apa kau punya sedikit waktu untuk kami hari ini?" diplomatis seperti Regulus yang biasanya.

Sirius harus mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak langsung memeluk Harry. Anak itu bisa bertambah syok dan justru menolak menemuinya. Demi Merlin! Itu terdengar lebih buruk dari kiamat bagi Sirius.

"Aku ada kuliah sekitar 30 menit lagi. Mungkin selesai sekitar pukul 12. Waktuku kosong setelah itu," Harry mengingat bahwa ia memang hanya punya satu jadwal mata kuliah hari ini. Tapi ia punya jadwal rapat pimpinan.

'Serahkan pada Draco saja' ujar Harry membatin.

"Baiklah. Kami tunggu di sekitar sini, atau mungkin perpustakaan," Sirius terlalu antusias sampai tidak sadar mengangguk saja ketika Regulus dengan santainya mengatakan perpustakaan. Biasanya Sirius tidak suka tempat itu, tempat yang paling besar menyedot perhatian Regulus. Rasanya lebih buruk daripada cemburu pada mahluk hidup. Mencemburui buku adalah tindakan terkonyol seorang Sirius. Tapi hari ini ia tidak peduli dan benar benar menjadi anak manis. melambai pada Harry yang menjauh menuju kelas.

"Siapa mereka?" Harry menghempaskan tangannya yang dicengkram secara tiba-tiba oleh Draco.

"Kau selalu bilang jika mengurusi urusan orang lain adalah hal percuma bukan?" dijawab sarkastis oleh Harry. Lelaki berkacamata itu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelas.

Draco mengejar Harry, " _Ok_. aku tahu dan minta maaf, tapi yang aku tahu mereka itu Sirius Black dan Regulus Black kan?" Harry berhenti dan membalikan badannya.

"Kalau kau tahu, kenapa kau bertanya lagi?" tanya Harry kesal.

"Hanya memastikan. Ah aku ada kelas, aku pergi Harry, sampai jumpa," ucap Draco sambil pergi meninggalkan Harry.

"Reggi apa kau menyadari tadi setelah Harry meninggalkan kita ada seseorang yang menghalangi jalan Harry? aku seperti mengenalnya," kata Sirius duduk disebelah Regulus yang sedang asyik membaca.

"Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan, dan hentikan memanggilku Reggi. Namaku Regulus," ucap pria itu sambil mulai menyusun buku yang hendak ia baca. Sekarang nyaris seperempat isi rak buku di belakang dua Black itu sudah berpindah ke meja di depan mereka.

"Oh, _c'mon Love_ , aku lebih suka memanggilmu Reggi, lebih simpel." ucap Sirius cuek. Regulus hanya mendengus dan lebih memilih kembali membaca buku. pada saat itu Sirius melihat sekelilingnya dan dia melihat Remus.

"Reggi, aku pergi dulu sebentar," kata Sirius sambil pergi mendekati Remus-sahabatny juga-

"Moony! Hai," sapa Sirius sambil menepuk pundak Remus.

"Hei Pads! Wah sudah lama tidak bertemu, kemana saja huh? sedang apa kau disini?"

"Menemukan harta karun, hahaha. Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau sudah memiliki Kekasih?"goda sirius sambil merangkul akrab remus.

"Harta karun? Bisnis sahammu mulai tidak menguntungkan, Sirius?" Remus berhenti sejenak, memandang jauh ke dalam perpustakaan.

"Sepertinya harta karunmu memberikan kesenangan baru huh?" ucapnya penuh makna sambil menatap penuh makna ke arah Sirius.

"Ya... eh, hei apa yang kau maksud?" *lemot Sirius kambuh =.=a*.

Remus hanya mendengus, "Dasar tidak berubah sama sekali. kamu sendiri mana keksihmu?" tanya Remus.

Sirius terbatuk, " _Secret_...nanti juga kamu akan kukenalkan padanya," bisik Sirius di telinga Remus, pada saat yang sama Regulus melihatnya.

Regulus mendekati mereka, "Ah, Remus?" Regulus muncul diantara tumpukan buku.

"Oh? Hai Regulus!" sapanya bersemangat.

"Aku sedikit khawatir tadi jika Sirius datang kemari untuk melakukan 'nostalgia' dengan segala kekacauannya. Aku sedang terlalu lelah dengan tugas-tugas yang ada, untuk mengurus orang tua ini," ucap Regulus kalem sementara Sirius merengut dipanggil begitu.

Remus terkekeh, "Ternyata kau bawa pawang. Haha."

Regulus terkekeh mengimbangi. Jika ditanya apa yang paling ditakuti Regulus selain James yang hidup kembali hanya untuk membuat keonaran dengan Sirius, itu adalah Remus yang dengan senyum kalemnya bisa membuat Sirius takluk. Ok..ekhem... Regulus singkatnya-bagaimana mengejanya?- cem-bu-ru?

"Ah sorry Pads, aku harus mengajar. Ini adalah hari pertama aku menjadi dosen disini, doakan aku ya _mate_ ," kata Remus tersenyum lembut, setelah menepuk pundak Sirius dia pergi dari perpustakaan.

"Wow, selain bertemu dengan Harry, aku bertemu sahabat lamaku...hari ini cukup menyenangkan, Reggi, kenapa kau cemberut? _love_?" tanya Sirius.

"Hanya menemukan lagi rumusan yang tidak kumengerti seumur hidupku," ucap Regulus berfilosofi. Menutup buku ke sekian yang sudah habis ia pindai. Sudah selesai ia pindahkan seluruh informasinya ke kepalanya.

"Ehmm? Apa? Siapa tahu aku bisa membantu?" Regulus hanya tersenyum lemah, sedikit melecehkan dilihat dari sisi Sirius.

Sirius melihat wajah Regulus yang sedikit lelah, " _Love_ , wajahmu pucat, ah sekarang sudah waktunya kita makan siang, ayo kita ke kantin." ucap Sirius tidak berhenti, lalu sambil menggandeng tangan Regulus mereka pergi ke kantin.

.

Sementara itu di sebuah ruangan, Draco bertemu Blaise-sahabat sekaligus tangan kanan kepercayaannya- "Bagaimana? sudah dapat?" tanya Draco.

"Tentu, ini semuanya komplit dari awal sampai akhir," kata Blaise memberikan map berisi informasi tentang kebenaran masa lalu Harry.

"Kuharap begitu. Tapi aku kurang suka dengan istilah dari awal sampai akhir. Hidup manusia tidak sesederhana penggambaran novel, Blaise," Blaise tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Bahkan perubahan ekspresi pun tidak.

"Seberapa terpercaya sumber info ini?" Blaise mengangkat wajahnya sedikit menghindari tatapan Draco.

Seakan menimbang-nimbang, "bisa kita katakan 90 persen. Kau tahu 10 persennya lagi untuk subjektivitas-ku dalam memilih informasi mana yang layak kau baca. _Database_ komputer Inggris bisa mencatat banyak hal sekarang ini," Draco mengangguk-angguk paham dan mulai membuka lembar pertama.

"Malfoy!"

Draco memasukan mengharapkan nama pria ini sebagai orang terakhir yang ia harapkan untuk tidak mengganggu saat ia akan membaca informasi tentang Harry.

"Kenapa Ron?" tanya Draco sambil menghela napas pelan.

"Kau lihat Harry? Ia tadi masuk kelas terlambat, dan keluar paling pertama. Hebatnya ia tidak tertidur sama sekali di kelas tadi. Padahal tadi mata kuliah Sejarah, kau tahu profesor Binns kan? setiap ia mulai bicara satu persatu murid akan tumbang," celoteh Ron, Draco mengernyit heran.

"Ohh, _C'mon_ Weasley, Potter sudah cukup umur. Tidak perlu sepanik itu, dan- hey! Draco! Kau mau kemana?" Blaise yang sibuk baru menyadari Malfoy junior itu sudah berlari berbelok di ujung tikungan menuju kantin.

"Lihat? Harry memang jagonya membuat orang khawatir," ungkap Ron sambil mengejar Draco sedangkan Blaise hanya mendesah kesal.

Sementra di kantin, Sirius, Regulus dan Harry sudah duduk bertiga di tempat paling pojok.

"Jadi apa buktinya kalau kalian adalah teman-sahabat- _daddy_?" tanya Harry _to the point_.

Sirius memperlihatkan album foto _The Marauders_ juga liontin persahabatan mereka.

"Dan sebagai tambahan kami juga mengetahui siapa dalang yang membunuh orang tuamu, Harry," kata Regulus datar.

Harry tercekat mendengarnya, "Bukankah dalangnya adalah Malfoy?" tanya Harry.

"Bukan, kau salah _son_ , justru Malfoy adalah rekan atau partner kerja yang loyal terhadap ayahmu dan aku," jawab Sirius.

"Rekan kerja? Bagaimana bisa? Dengar, aku mungkin terlalu muda saat menyaksikan kedua orgtuaku dibunuh, sampai hakim mengatakan bahwa kesaksianku ditolak. Tapi aku tidak gila!"

Sirius dan Regulus berpandangan, memberi isyarat bahwa saatnya Regulus yang melnacarkan segala macam kelihaiannya untuk meyakinkan.

"Dengar Harry. Kami punya alasan yang masuk akal untuk mengatakn ini semua. Kau hanya butuh mendengarkan," Regulus memberikan senyuman ala diplomatnya. Biasanya itu berhasil untuk perundingan politik dengan wakil negara manapun.

Harry sedikit merilekskan pikiran kalutnya dengan melihat sekeliling. Tidak sengaja matanya menatap sosok Ginny mendekat.

"Siang Harry, dan…"

Kedua orang dewasa itu saling melempar pandang, lalu kompak tersenyum ramah. Walaupun untuk Regulus tetap dalam takaran wibawa seorang diplomat.

"Apakah aku mengganggu Harry?" pria bermata _emerald_ itu menggeleng.

"Kalian tidak keberatan jika ia bergabung?" Harry merasa terlalu penat untuk meneruskan pembicaraan ini, terlalu mendadak dan ini kebenaran yang tiba-tiba. Dia tidak siap, setidaknya dengan keberadaan Ginny disini ia bisa mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dua orang ini tak akan membongkar privasi hidupnya sembarangan, Harry yakin itu. Meskipun belum sepenuhnya percaya pada kedua orang itu.

"Kekasihmu?" gurau Sirius renyah, memecah kebekuan yang tercipta setelah penjelasan tadi. Ginny berusaha mengendalikan pipinya agar tidak berubah sewarna rambutnya-walaupun gagal- tidak berani menjawab apa-apa.

"Sebutlah dia adalah wanita yang paling dekat denganku sekarang," ucap Harry sambil tersenyum ke arah Ginny.

Bertepatan dengan itu, Draco muncul di ambang pintu kantin, diikuti Ron yang untuknya bisa mengendalikan kakinya sehingga tidak sampai menabrak Draco. Tidak ada yang tahu kemurkaan seperti apa yang akan seseorang hadapi jika sampai membuat malu pangeran muda itu.

"Ah, rupanya dia bersama Ginny. Tahu begitu aku tak akan sekhawatir ini," Ron mengelus dada, menetralisir nafasnya yang berlompatan keluar.

Draco dengan nafas yang sudah diset otomatis sesuai dengan maner kebangsawanan menatap pemandangan di tengah kantin sana penuh ketidaksukaan, "Apa mereka kekasih?"

Ron mengernyit, entah kenapa suara Draco tadi kedengaran seperti... Err.. Apa ya? Tidak rela?

"Katakanlah hampir. Ginny naksir Harry sejak tahun keduanya di _high school_. Tapi sampai tadi pagi Harry belum tersenyum semanis itu pada adikku. Mungkin senyum itu pertanda kalau sebentar lagi aku akan jadi kakak iparnya," kalimat terakhir Ron cukup untuk menyentak kesadaran seorang Draco Malfoy. Ia menderapkan langkahnya menuju Harry. Tidak sabar sampai mendorong langkah siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Ah kukira siapa yang mengobrol denganmu Harry, ternyata Sirius Orion Black dan juga Regulus Arcturus Black. Selamat siang," sapa Draco dengan senyum bisnisnya-alias senyum palsu-lalu Draco duduk disebelah Harry dan Regulus.

"Aahh...ternyata, Draconis Abraxas Malfoy. putra tunggal Lucius Malfoy," sapa Sirius dengan senyum bisnisnya juga, dalam ruangan itu sanagat kentara aura saling intimidasi antara Draco dan Sirius.

"Apakah anda sudah mengetahui dimana Voldemort a.k.a Tom Marvolo Riddle brengsek itu berada?" tanya Draco dengan nada dingin.

"Huh, kalau aku tahu, sekarang aku tidak ada disni bocah!" jawab Sirius.

Ketika Draco akan membalasnya Regulus menengahi.

"Hentikan kalian, ini tempat umum dan ada beberapa orang yang tidak terlibat disni!" kata Regulus tegas.

"Ya dan beberapa orang itu butuh penjelasan sekarang," ucap Harry tegas, Ginny menatap Harry heran, tidak pernah ia lihat pujaan hatinya berbicara sesinis itu pada orang lain.

"Harry.." ujarnya lemah."Kau _ok_?" Harry melirik Ginny dan berusaha kembali tampil polos.

"Selain fakta bahwa aku benar-benar kebingungan? Sejauh ini aku baik-baik saja," ujar Harry seraya bangkit dari duduknya sambil tangannya mengenggam pergelangan tangan Ginny.

"Sepertinya setelah ini yang ada urusan dengan kalian adalah, Malfoy," Draco merasa telinganya menangkap nada yang salah. Dua hari kemarin jelas-jelas Harry sudah mulai terbiasa memanggilanya Draco, kenapa sekarang kembali lagi ke awal.

"Tapi, Harry, aku belum selesai menjelaskan padamu," Sirius bangkit dengan terburu-buru. Dia tidak ingin melepaskan dulu anak baptis yang dicarinya bertahun-tahun pergi begitu saja.

"Aku akan bicara lagi dengan kalian lain waktu. Searang aku ada urusan-"

Draco memotong, "Maksudmu berkencan dengan Weasley wanita ini, Potter?" nada yang keluar dari bibir Draco sudah kacau dan sudah keluar dari aturan ke- _Malfoy_ -an yang melarang memperdengarkan emosi secara terang-terangan.

"Namanya Ginny, Malfoy," desis Harry.

Sementara itu Ginny semakin kebingungan dengan perkembangan ini. Sesaat tadi rasaya semuanya baik-baik saja. Hanya ada Harry dan dua orang sahabat ayah Harry. Begitu Malfoy muda ini muncul... Harry? Kenapa seakan bingung sendiri?

Ginny melepaskan paksa genggaman Harry pada pergelangannya. " _Sorry,_ " lirih Ginny.

"Tapi Harry, kurasa urusanmu masih banyak disini dan sebagai pihak yang tidak berkepentingan, sebaiknya aku pamit dulu," ia menepuk pundak Harry, satu, dua kali. Lalu tersenyum manis mengahampiri rambut merah lain-Ron- yang sudah siap sedia dari tadi di depan pintu kantin.

"Harry, dendamu salah sasaran. kuberi tahu padamu, pada malam dimana orang tuamu maaf dibunuh, keluargaku juga mendapatkan serangan, jika kamu me-sangsikan kata-kataku aku memiliki bukti yang sangat kuat untuk itu," ucap Draco panjang lebar dan sungguh _un-malfoy-is_ sekali-ketahuan lucius dipecat jadi anak-

"Bukti? mana buktinya?" jawab Harry dengan nada tidak kalah dingin.

Draco memberikan map yang telah diberikan oleh Blaise. "semua data yang ada di dalam map itu asli dan tidak ada satu pun yang di manipulasi. jika tidak percaya kau bisa menanyakannya pada ayah baptismu," kata Draco.

Harry menatap Draco, pria itu mengangguk dengan enggan. Maka Harry berpindah ke Regulus, mengingat kemungkinan subjektivitas Sirius terhadap Draco cukup besar, lihat saja bagaimana mereka saling menyapa tadi?Regulus mengangguk tenang.

Baru setelahnya Harry menghela nafas, "Kalian pikir mudah untuk percaya?" Harry memandang ketiga orang itu bergantian.

"Kau ayah baptisku? Kemana kau selama sekitar 15 tahun ini? Aku berjuang sendiri menghadapi setiap tindakan semena-mena keluarga Dursley. Hidup seadanya setelah lepas dari mereka. Katakan padaku? Bagian mana dari semua itu yang bisa membuatku langsung percaya padamu?" Harry ganti menatap Regulus.

"Kau kenal ayahku? Kau kenal ibuku? Kenapa sulit sekali menemukanku? Atau kalian memang tidak pernah benar-benar ingin menemukanku?" bergeser otot leher Harry.

"Dan kau? Tahu apa kau soal hidupku, pangeran manja? Kita baru bertemu beberapa bulan dan kau sudah menjadikanku musuh bebuyutanmu. Aku membantumu, tapi kau malah mengorek-ngorek lukaku. Lalu seenaknya mengatakan bahwa keluargamu tidak bersalah? Umurku mungkin baru tiga tahun, dan aku kehilangan orangtuaku. Didepan mataku! Malfoy! Kau mengerti?" Harry tidak bermaksud berteriak. Ia juga tidak sadar dengan gemetar pada suaranya.

"Aku harus pergi... Kita bicarakan ini nanti.." Harry menyingkirkan map yang disodorkan Draco, juga bukti-bukti yang dihadapkan padanya oleh Sirius dan Regulus. Ia belum siap, bahkan jika semua ini benar. Demi Merlin! Ia hidup demi membalas dendam! Pada Malfoy! Yah...pada sekelumit nama itu! dan sekarang seenaknya saja mereka mengatakan bahwa dendamnya salah sasaran?

Rasanya seperti baru saja ditampar saat Harry berjalan pergi.

Draco mendesah, "Apa dia tidak menyadari kalau selama ini dia dijadikan pion oleh Voldemort?" gumam Draco.

"Sudahlah mungkin dia butuh menenangkan dirinya dahulu," ucap Regulus.

Sementara itu Sirius diam tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dia merasa telah gagal sebagai ayah baptis dan juga sahabat.

"Aku pergi dulu, jika kalian membutuhkan aku cari saja Blaise Zabini," kata Draco sambil mengambil kembali map buktinya dan pergi dari hadapan Black bersaudara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Astia Aoi : aloha, maaf author me-Share ff ini sangat lama, ini juga aku menyelesaikan ff ini sambil mencuri waktu ketika masih UAS, jadi mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan. Lalu untuk chap ini author tidak bisa menyebutkan ucapan terima kasih karena ini saja sudah terlalu panjang. Chapter selanjutnya mungkin lebih panjang, wordnya ternyata sudah sampai 4.203. Review n thank's sudah sempat baca ^^  
> Raya Salimah : Eung..apa ya? Well,ga banyak yang bisa saya katakan..permintaan maaf sudah diwakili kakak saya yang imut-imut di atas...*kerling2 genit*  
> Yang jelas untuk beberapa chapter ke depan akan semakin action sepertinya ceritanya..so... buat para readers diharapkan sering2 nontonjackie chan ok? biar menghayati..*diamuk readers*  
> saran dan kritik yang membangun tetap ditunggu... dan yang saya pingin tahu itu komen soal sirius dan regulus...saya sebelumnya belum pernah baca tentang mereka dan di ff ini kakak saya yang idola bgt sama couple ini memasukan mereka...jadi mungkin kalau ada bagian yg terkesan kaku itu bagian saya ngetik... akhir kata...thanks udah mau baca...dan terus tunggu lanjutan dari kami.. semoga bermanfaat..*berasa pidato 17 Agustusan-_-"


	4. Sahabat Lama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> untuk tahu wajah atau gambar Original Characterku yang aku masukan ke dalam ffku ini silahkan buka link:   
> http://coolastiaaoi.tumblr.com/image/155481592822

Semenjak kejadian terakhir di kampus, Draco tidak menumpang lagi di _flat_ Harry, kini Draco menumpang di kediaman sahabatnya Blaise Zabini. Sementara itu, Harry masih mencari kebenaran akan masa lalunya. Harry baru sekali bertemu lagi dengan Sirius dan Regulus sekitar dua minggu setelah insiden di _'valentine day'_ yang sama sekali tidak romantis. Membiarkan Sirius mendekapnya hangat, sedikit demi sedikit Harry mulai mempercayai pria bermata _onyx_ itu, walaupun belum terang-terangan mengungkapkannya. Ia bahkan baru ingat untuk memakan coklat pemberian Ginny. Kabar ini agaknya mengerikan sekali bagi Harry, sampai-sampai mengurangi nafsu makannya dari makanan favoritnya salah satunya yang manis-manis, jangankan masakan Hagrid yang jelas-jelas sering terasa hambar, masakan Mrs. Weasley yang melegenda lezatnya di lidah Harry saja tidak terasa apa-apa selama dua minggu terakhir.

Ia juga menghindari Draco, sekaligus merindukannya... Harry menyadari, Draco menghindari pertengkaran sekecil apapun di setiap rapat dewan mahasiswa yang ia pimpin. Draco mungkin menghindari masalah, namun memutuskan satu-satunya cara berkomunikasi 'paling normal' antara dirinya dan Harry.

**-o0o-**

Kini Harry sedang bersiap-siap mencari tahu dengan cara yang agak ekstrim. Klub malam. Seumur-umur mengenal persis bagaimana bentuknya saja tidak pernah. Harry memang termasuk remaja teladan, yang hidupnya hanya berputar pada kuliah -›› kegiatan kampus -›› mencari tambahan uang -›› dan pulang. Tidak ada kata _hang out_ dalam kamusnya, kecuali jika makan malam bersama keluarga Weasley termasuk ke dalam kategori _hang out_ yang orang-orang maksud.

" _Mate_? Kau mau kemana? Err.. Penampilanmu nakal sekali?" Harry melirik Ron yang sedari tadi hanya bisa menonton Harry yang bolak-balik keluar kamar lalu masuk kamar lagi.

"Aku tidak suka pemilihan kalimatmu, Ron," sahut Harry sambil tersenyum tipis. Menghilangkan image polos yang selama ini melekat pada diri Harry.

"Yakin kau tak butuh ditemani?" Ron bertanya lagi dengan nada cemas.

Harry menggeleng, sobatnya itu sudah terlalu jauh melibatkan diri dalam bahaya yang Harry tempuh. Kejadian kemarin sudah cukup buruk saat Harry dan Ron, mendatangi sendiri sebuah tempat kumpul gank besar di ujung barat daya London. Sedikit sisi gelap kota metropolitan yang tak terjamah Harry sebelumnya. Bukannya informasi siapa pembunuh bayaran dari genk itu yang membantu penyerangan rumah Sirius yang otomatis bawahan dari siapapun pria bertopeng yang menyerang kediaman Harry, mereka justru terjebak dalam tawuran antar genk. Beruntung pelipis Harry hanya memar terkena dan pipi merah Ron sedikit tergores pecahan beling.

Tanpa menghiraukan tatapan cemas Ron, Harry memeriksa lagi penampilannya di depan _tv_. Ia menemukan sebuah kaus hitam dengan belahan _v-neck_ dan jaket kulit hitam yang masih cukup mengkilap di pasar loak dekat rumahnya. Ditambah kacamata hitam besar milik Sirius. Tungkai jenjangnya dibalut celana jeans. Ia siap mencoba peruntungan lagi untuk menemukan siapa produsen sekaligus pengedar hormon _steroid_ penambah massa tubuh ilegal saat ini-itu kasus terakhir yang ayah ibunya Harry selidiki sebelum meninggal-. Sampai saat ini Lucius Malfoy masih tetap masuk dalam kategori tersangka untuk Harry. Karena ialah satu-satunya ilmuwan yang ngotot untuk membuka riset semacam ini, di Inggris. Itu bisa jadi kedok untuk menutupi bisnis gelapnya bukan?

" _Mate_.. Aku ikut ya?" Harry tersenyum lagi pada Ron. Berusaha membuat sahabatnya tenang.

"Tenanglah.. Jangan mulai bertingkah seperti orang tua yang tidak ingin anaknya masuk ke pergaulan bebas... _Ok! Bye Ron_!" Harry melempar sebuah dokumen pada Ron, "Kau bilang mau melihat tugas mata kuliah Prof. Minerva kan?" lalu pintu tertutup.

Ron ragu-ragu menekan ponselnya, tapi ia juga tidak bisa membiarkan Harry menyusup sendirian. Setidaknya ia butuh teman bertengkar, "Halo? Draco. Ini aku Ron. Bisa kau bantu aku disini? Harry melibatkan dirinya dalam masalah lagi.."

"Huh? dia mau melakukan apa?" tanya Draco.

"Dia akan ke klub malam untuk mencari info tentang produsen sekaligus pengedar hormon _steroid_ penambah massa tubuh ilegal itu," jawab Ron.

"Huft, aku akan mengirim Theo kesana karena aku sedang ada masalah dengan ayahku,"jawab Draco.

"Baiklah, yang penting Harry tidak sendirian."

Draco menutup teleponnya dan berjalan memasuki manor sambil mengirim pesan singkat ke nomor Theo. Tadi sore-dengan sedikit pemaksaan- para pengawal Draco akhirnya berhasil membawa pangeran muda Malfoy itu pulang.

Begitu membuka pintu, Draco tahu ia tidak banyak merindukan 'rumah' ini. Tapi harus ia akui ia kangen juga dengan wangi bunga-bunga mawar yang rajin setiap hari Narcissa ganti sebagai penghias plus pengharum ruangan. Draco melewati tangga besar dan ia mendengar suara terengah seorang wanita. Ia berbalik dan tiba-tiba langsung saja sang ibu menghambur memeluknya.

"Ouh _Son_... Kau tidak tahu bagaimana ibu berjuang untuk tetap bersikap selayaknya seorag Malfoy. Sementara perasaanku kalut karena kau tidak juga mau pulang," ungkap Narcissa panjang lebar. Sesuatu yang teramat jarang Draco dengar.

Pelan Draco balas memeluk ibunya, afeksi langsung macam begini jarang sekali terjadi di keluarga bangsawan macam keluarga Malfoy, " _Mom_ , aku juga rindu.. _Mom_ ," lirih Draco, kaget sendiri ia bisa bicara begitu.

Narcissa melepas pelukannya sambil memandang Draco tegas, "Jangan pernah pergi dari manor ini lagi, _ok_? Kecuali kau membawa _Mom_ pergi bersamamu.." Draco sedikit kaget dengan apa yang diungkapkan Narcissa.

Wanita bangsawan itu tertawa anggun, "Kau tahu.. _Dad_ -mu itu sekali-sekali harus kita tinggal sendirian supaya mengerti kalau keluarga lebih berharga daripada pekerjaannya," Draco nyaris pingsan mendengar seorang Narcissa Malfoy memiliki pikiran untuk kabur dari suaminya. "sekarang temuilah dia dulu.."

"Mum, kau membuatku hampir melakukan hal yang _un-Malfoy-is_ ," kata Draco menahan tawa.

"Silahkan lakukan dan terima hukuman dari ayahmu. Sudahlah sekarang kau temui ayahmu," kata Narcissa.

Lalu dengan gayanya yang elegan Draco masuk ke ruang kerja ayahnya, "Yes, _Daddy_. Aku pulang, ada apa?" tanya Draco datar.

"Kartu kreditmu _Dad_ bekukan untuk sementara. Itu saja, _daddy_ sedang tidak bersemangat untuk memarahimu, dan ah ya... Sekarang kau tidak boleh pergi kemanapun tanpa pengawalan," Draco terpaku mendengar jawaban ayahnya, dan baru menyadari sedetik kemudian ada _handsfree_ yang terpasang di telinga ayahnya.

"Tidak _Mate_. Aku tidak mungkin mengikuti rencana gila Albus saat ini. Hmm?" mata keabuan pria dewasa itu menatap manik abu lainnya.

"Sebentar _Mate_. Masuk kamarmu, Draco. Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk bengong di depan pintu," Draco tidak begitu kenal siapa _Mate_ yang sedang mengajak bicara ayahnya. Hanya pernah dengar beberapa kali. Tapi ia berterima kasih karena sudah membuat repot ayahnya sampai lupa dengan acara hukum menghukum Draco yang baru saja dipaksa pulang.

Tepat ketika pintu ruang kerja ayahnya ia tutup, sebuah pesan singkat masuk ke _handphone_ -nya. Setengah antusias Draco membukanya.

_"Aku tidak sedang di London, Draco. Ada acara keluarga di luar kota."_

Draco mengumpat sial sepelan mungkin. Jadi, Harry sendirian di luar sana? Sementara ia terkurung dalam istana Malfoy?

Draco berpikir, "Kenapa aku bodoh, kan masih ada Daphne...Blaise..." gumam Draco.

Kemudian Draco segera ke kamarnya dan mengirim pesan ke mereka berdua. Tidak lama _sms_ balasan dari Daphne datang.

" _Ah kau itu selalu mendadak, tapi baiklah laksanakan bos,"_ Draco tersenyum senang, berikutnya sms balasan dari Blaise juga datang.

 _"Ok, aku akan menjaga anak itu. Tapi aku minta bayaran ok, tidak perlu uang. Hehehe,"_ Draco hanya mendengus, dia sudah kenal betul dua sahabatnya ini.

Blaise mengawasi sisi-sisi klub malam itu. Tidak terlalu ramai. Tapi sepertinya cukup eksklusif. Sebelumnya ia menelpon Ron, jam berapa Harry berangkat dan menggunakan apa? Kalau bisa menghentikannya sebelum masuk kesana kenapa harus sampai menunggu keributan terjadi di dalam sana?

"Jangan bilang Draco juga menghubungimu untuk mengawasi Potter itu?" suara manja seorang gadis menghenyak kesadaran pria tinggi besar itu.

"Daphne.. Apa-apan pakaian mu itu?" tanya Blaise terkejut.

Daphne melihat penampilannya. Merasa tidak ada yang salah ia mengendikan bahu, "Jangan ceramahi aku soal _fashion_ Blaise!" Daphne memang memutuskan memakai sebuah blazer merah menyala untuk membalut dalaman hitamnya. Roknya tidak terlalu ketat dan mini menurutnya hanya lima centi di bawah lutut. Tidak masuk kategori nakal, tapi sepertinya penggambaran Blaise Zabini soal dirinya yang biasa tampil anggun sulit untuk dihilangkan.

"Setidaknya aku tidak pamer mobil _sport_ keluaran terbaru."

Blaise melirik mobil barunya. Tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi berlebihan sebagai tanggapan.

"Harry sepertinya baru akan datang sekitar 15 menit lagi, Weasley bilang ia menggunakan taksi. Pasti terjebak macet. Kau mau ikut menunggu di dalam mobilku?" Daphne mengangguk. Ada sebuah pembicraan khusus yang ingin ia mulai.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Apa Draco mulai terkena sindrom benci jadi cinta, Blaise?" lelaki itu tidak buru-buru menjawab.

Memastikan terlebih dahulu bahwa Harry belum sampai. Baru lehernya menghadapkan wajahnya pada gadis itu, "Tidak ada yang bisa menebak Malfoy muda itu, Daphne. Tapi aku mengasumsikan bahwa kedua orang itu sudah berdamai mengingat intensitas pertengkaran mereka di rapat semakin berkurang."

Daphne merapikan tatanan rambutnya sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Harry.." lirih Balise melihat lelaki itu terburu-buru keluar dari taksi. Tanpa sempat mereka berdua cegah remaja berkacamata hitam itu sudah keburu masuk ke dalam klub.

"Yang tadi itu Harry? Waw! Aku beri dia nilai delapan," Daphne menatap Blaise yang sedikit banyak juga terlihat terpesona dengan sosok itu. Rambut coklatnya masih tetap sedikit berantakan,tapi jelas ia sudah beusaha keras menyisirnya ke pinggir. Blaise bertaruh Harry pasti menghabiskan banyak uang tabungannya untuk merapikan rambut dan segala macam yang ia kenakan malam ini.

Harry yang kini sudah masuk ke dalam klub malam mencari seseorang yang kemarin telah bersedia memberikan informasi yang akurat kepadanya. Harry terus berjalan melewti orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di tempat itu. setelah beberapa kali dia menabrak orang, akhirnya dia melihat seseorang yang dia cari di sudut ruangan, Harry segera mendekati orang itu.

"Eric, benarkan?" tanya Harry.

" _Yes_ , aku Eric. Harry Potter?" tanya orang berambut coklat panjang.

"Ya, langsung saja, mana informasi yang kau katakan kemarin kepadaku?" tanya Harry tanpa basa basi.

"Aku sudah mengumpulkan semua informasi yang aku punya dan kudapatkan dengan susah payah di dalam map coklat ini," kata Eric sambil memberikan map itu.

"Apa semuanya komplit dan asli?" tanya Harry memastikan.

"100% asli, jangan lupa aku ini dulu adalah tangan kanan ayahmu," jawab Eric.

"Hmm.. dan aku dengar kau juga terkadang membocorkan informasi ayahku untuk kepentinganmu sendiri? Baiklah. Toh.. Aku tidak punya pilihan selain percaya padamu," Harry merogoh sesuatu dari sakunya. Selembar cek.

"Aku mengambil semua uang beasiswa untuk biaya studiku dua tahun ke depan," lelaki berambut panjang itu menggeleng.

"Aku berhutang banyak pada ayahmu, nak. Melihatmu hidup saja sudah membuatku merasa senang," Harry tercekat. Regulus sudah memperingatkan betapa licinnya rekan kerja ayahnya yang satu ini. Tapi?

"Aku hargai bantuanmu," lengan Harry mengangkat map coklat itu. Senyumnya sedikit berkembang tulus.

Harry buru-buru melangkahkan kakinya pergi. Meskipun bukan pribadi religius tapi Harry juga bukan orang yang suka menghabiskan waktu dengan hal-hal tidak berguna macam ini. Terlebih ia merindukan kacamata bulatnya, _softlens_ pemberian Ron sama sekali tidak nyaman. Sayangnya ia salah mengambil jalan keluar, melewati lantai dansa bukan pilihan bijak. Harry jadi tidak mengerti, seperti ada magnet tiba-tiba saja beberapa wanita menariknya agresif mengajaknya menggoyangkan badan mengikuti hentak musik dari _diskjokey_ malam ini. Beberapa bahkan main langsung peluk dan mencium pipinya, sialnya lagi Harry tidak pernah bisa marah pada wanita.

"Menemukan kesenangan baru, _dear_?" Harry tersentak hebat ketika baru saja sesaat sebelum seorang gadis mencuri ciuman di sudut bibirnya, sebuah tangan kekar justru memeluknya dari belakang. Membuat para gadis itu mundur teratur, "Blaise..."

"Shuut.. Aku kemari untuk menyelamatkanmu, tahu..?" Harry menurut saja ketika sesaat kemudian ia ditarik keluar.

Di ujung lorong ia melihat siluet seorang gadis -yang sepertinya- ia kenal.

"Daphne?" gadis itu memukul lengan blaise yang masih terus menggenggam tangan Harry.

"Kau mau Draco mencincang-cincangmu?" peringatnya Blaise menyeringai tipis.

"C _'mon_ Harry. _Party is over_!".

Harry mengikuti Blaise dan Daphne dengan kebingungan yang melanda dirinya.

"Hei Potter, ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu bengong begitu, cepat masuk ke mobil _honey_ ," ucap Daphne iseng.

"Ck, dasar genit," gumam Blaise.

Harry segera masuk mobil, dia lebih memilih duduk di jok belakang, Blaise dibelakang kemudi dan Daphne di kursi penumpang di sebelah Blaise.

"Hei Daph, kau kesini naik mobil bukan?" tanya Blaise.

"Bodoh, aku tadi diantar adikku, Astoria. Ingat?" jawab Daphne.

"Maaf sebelumnya, kenapa kalian bisa tahu aku disini?" tanya Harry.

"Ah aku diminta-diperintah-oleh pangeran es kita untuk menjagamu," jawab Blaise sambil mengemudi.

"Begitu pula aku, asalnya sih Theo yang diminta oleh dia, tapi Theo sedang tidak ada di London," jawab Daphne sambil memainkan _hp_ -nya.

"Pangeran es? Draco? Draco Malfoy?" Harry masih mendesiskan kebencian di akhir kalimatnya.

"Oh! _C'mon_ Harry.. Kupikir kalian sudah berbaikan?" Daphne melirik ke kaca spion untuk menatap mata _emerald_ Harry.

"Tidak ada apa-apa diantara kami. Sesuatu yang harus diperbaiki pun tidak ada," jawab Harry datar, namun detak jantungnya memprotes seperti ada sembilu yang diukirkan di sisi hatinya. Hati yang tak termakan kebenciannya terhadap Malfoy.

"Begitukah? _whaterver_ , suatu saat juga kau akan menyadari kesalahan yang telah ada sejak-ouch Daph _it's hurt_!" erang Blaise yang dicubit oleh Daphne.

"Sudahlah jangan terlalu dipikirkan. sekarang masalahnya bagaimana kita membantu Draco, Blaise." kata Daphne sambil menatap nanar _hp_ -nya.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Blaise.

"Kini dia dikurung di kamarnya oleh _uncle_ Lucius Blaise-hitam-idiot-"ucap Daphne.

"Dikurung? Dia sudah kembali ke manor?",blaise dan daphne berpandangan penuh arti menemukan nada cemas di suara Harry.

"Ya, kau bisa bilang kembali dengan penambahan kata 'dipaksa' di depannya," Daphne berujar datar.

Harry merebahkan punggungnya, Draco pasti tidak akan menyukai kurungan. Meskipun di dalam istana mewah Malfoy sekalipun. Harry terkadang bisa menemukan jiwa yang ingin terbang bebas di mata keabuan Draco, dan dalam keadaan buruk seperti itu? Ia masih sempat memikirkan Harry? Harry merasa menjadi manusia yang teramat jahat karena tidak juga bisa menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran buruknya tentang Malfoy.

"Dia akan baik saja, Daph. Tuan muda kita itu sudah berpengalaman melarikan diri beberapa kali.." Daphne mendelik pada Blaise.

"Ya, itu dengan kartu kredit dan tanpa pengawalan 24 jam! Dan ia masih diizinkan keluar ke tempat lain, sekarang izin _uncle_ lucius hanya untuk ke kampus, _ok_? Paham" mata _emerald_ Harry melebar. Sesulit itu kondisinya?

"Semoga tidak ditambahkan hukuman lain... _uncle_ Lucius bisa lebih kejam dari ini..." gumam Daphne.

" _Well_ , Harry aku belum tahu dimana _flat-_ mu, jadi bisa tunjukan arah jalannya?" tanya Blaise mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah iya, hmm...di depan kita belok kiri Blaise. _Flat_ -ku di sebelah _Fang's Resto_ -restoran Hagrid-" jawab Harry.

"Ouh. Waw! Pantas saja Draco sulit sekali ditemukan saat bersembunyi di tempatmu. _Flat_ -mu ada di sebelah restoran mengerikan itu?" Blaise berkomentar.

Ganti mata Daphne yang membelalak, "Draco bersembunyi di _flat_ Harry? Maksudmu? Tunggu... Ini.. Itu benar Harry?" tanya Daphne sangsi.

Harry tidak merasa perlu menjawab. Tiba-tiba saja kenangan soal Draco dan dirinya muncul. Harry merogoh sesuatu dari dalam saku jaketnya, sebuah kalung berbandul bundar. Membukanya perlahan, membuncahkan kerinduan Harry pada dua sosok yang paling ia sayang. Menutupnya, meraba ukiran huruf M khas Malfoy di bagian dapan bandul itu. Mendekapnya erat.

"Malfoy... Draco..." desis Harry pelan, hingga suaranya terkelahkan angin malam.

"Draco... _Son_.. Ayo makan malam...!" Narcissa masuk perlahan ke kamar anaknya setelah selama lima menit mengetuk pintu dan tak membuahkan jawaban.

" _Yes,mum_?" Draco keluar kamar mandi berbalut baju handuk dan kedua tangannya sibuk mengeringkan rambut platinumnya.

Narcissa tersenyum, "Bukankah kau sedang dihukum? Kenapa wajahmu cerah sekali?"

Draco menatap sang bunda bingung. Ia hanya merasa lega mendapat kabar kalau Harry baik-baik saja.

"Merengut juga tidak akan membatalkan hukumanku kan?" Draco asal beralasan. Narcissa hanya menambah kadar senyumnya mendengar itu.

Menatap Draco sekali lagi sebelum menutup pintu, tapi matanya terhenti pada leher Draco. " _Son_? Kalungmu? Kau kemanakan?"

"Hah? Ah kalung, aku titipkan pada seseorang," jawab Draco asal.

"Seseorang? Zabini, Greengras? Nott? siapa _son_?" tanya Narcissa bigung sambil menyimpan nampan penuh makanan di meja depan sofa.

 _"Secret mum,"_ jawab Draco sekenanya, lalu dia mulai memakan hidangannya.

"Ya sudah _mum_ keluar ya. awas kalo kabur," canda Narcissa.

Draco hanya menyeringai. setelah Narcissa keluar, Draco mengambil _hp_ -nya dan mengirim _sms_ ke Daphne, _"well, Daph bagaimana keadaan rubah kecilitu? apakah sudah kembali dengan selamat sentosa?"_

 _"Kenapa tidak bilang-bilang kau pernah tinggal satu flat dengannya?"_ Draco menghentikan suapannya ketika membaca pesan Daphne yang jawabanya sama sekali tidak nyambung dengan apa yang ia tanyakan.

"Daphne, tidak terima jika telat tahu sesuatu.." gumam Draco lalu mengetik perlahan balasannya untuk Daphne.

_"Bukan urusanmu. Jawab saja pertanyaanku!"_

Senyum tipis tanpa sadar menghiasi wajah Draco. Entahlah. Senang saja mendengar bahwa Harry terdengar mencemaskannya-menurut daphne-.

_"Dia baik Draco! Demi Tuhan! Harus ya kau secemas itu pada Potter muda itu? Jangan bilang kau jatuh cinta padanya."_

Suapan terakhir yang masuk ke mulut Draco men _dad_ ak hambar. Ingin sekali ia mengetik kata iya dan meminta Daphne untuk memperlihatkannya pada Potter. Tapi ia tidak cukup merasa berarti untuk Harry. Harry hanya mengenal sosoknya sebagai pewaris nama Malfoy, kata yang paling Harry benci di dunia ini. Diluar itu, Harry hanya tahu tentang pribadi Draco yang angkuh. Seorang rival yang tak juga mau mengakui kekalahannya. Itu buruk sekali. Jadi, Draco cukup tahu diri jika Harry kemungkinan besar membencinya.

Sementara Draco? Ia mungkin paling anti dengan kata kalah, tapi saat Harry mengalahkannya. Dengan cara yang adil ia sama sekali tidak keberatan. Hanya saja pengaruh orang-orang yang berdiri mendukungnya membuat Draco memutuskan untuk mengibarkan bendera perang yang lain di dalam satu organisasi itu. Menjadi duri dalam daging. Draco tahu Harry selalu memaafkannya, dan ia juga pasti berusaha keras memaafkan keluarganya. Draco selalu terpesona setiap kali menemukan kilau penyayang di _emerald_ Harry.

Mungkin Harry tidak ingat, tapi mereka pernah bertemu saat Harry sakit panas dan Narcissa mengajak Draco menjenguknya. Menyaksikan tubuh mungil Harry menggigil juga menggigilkan badan Draco ia merasakan kesakitan Harry.

Mungkin Harry tidak ingat. Tapi setahun lalu mereka sempat bertemu kembali dalam sebuah insiden kecelakaan. Hari dimana Draco sekali lagi memutuskan kabur dari rumah sebentar. Penat dengan permintaan ayahnya yang bermacam-macam dan kadang tidak masuk akal menurut Draco. Kecelakaan yang hampir saja membuat Harry menginap di rumah sakit, atau mungkin lebih buruk lagi mencari tempat tinggal di pemakaman. Draco bisa merasakan gemetar tangannya yang ketakutan. Matanya yang menutup mentralisir gelisah. Draco memeluknya beberapa saat hinggat gemetar itu menghilang. Lalu memutuskan meninggalkannya.

Harry mungkin tidak ingat. Tapi mereka sekali lagi bertabrakan di hari pertama kuliah setelah liburan musim dingin di tahun pertama mereka. Tanggal satu Januari. _Hogwarts_ yang senang sekali mencari sensasi memotong masa liburan para muridnya dengan menetapkan tanggal masuk pada hari pertama di tahun baru. Setidaknya itu untuk pertama kalinya sinar mata hijau itu menatap Draco. Ada rasa hangat yang menyelinap tanpa diminta. Tapi hanya sekilas. Pria itu kembali berlari menuju kelas.

Mungkin Harry tidak ingat, tapi Draco ingat. Semua kejadian itu terjadi di satu tanggal, dan mungkin juga Harry tidak akan mau ingat, tapi Draco akan selalu ingat.

"aku mencintainya.." gumamnya.

Sebenarnya tanpa sadar Draco mengetikan apa yang dia gumamkan meski hanya satu kalimat yang di ketik, _"aku mencintainya.."-send-_

Daphne yang dari tadi memainkan _hp_ -nya sambil meminum minuman bersoda-cocacola- membaca jawaban dari Draco yang sukses membuatnya menyemburkan cola yang sudah ia minum tapi belum sempat ditelannya ke _dashboard_ mobil Blaise _-poorBlaise-_

"Uhuk uhuk... DIA MULAI GILA! aah...parah.." ucap Daphne.

"Daph, kau yang gila! apa yang kau lakukan pada stephanie-mobilnya-?" ucap Blaise yang terkejut akan kelakuan sahabat wanitanya ini.

Daphne mengernyitkan keningnya, " _What_? siapa? Stephanie? aahhh... _shit_! ternyata kedua sahabatku gila!" ucap Daphne sarkatis.

Blaise menggumam pelan, "Hanya orang gila yang bisa bersahabat dengan orang gila."

Sementara Daphne sibuk menatapai layar _handphone-_ nya _,_ "Haruskah kita kembali dan menemui Potter?" tanya Daphne tiba-tiba. Menambah jumlah kerut kebingungan di kening Blaise.

" _Ok_. Aku tahu dia terlihat hebat hari ini, Daph.. Tapi jaga sedikit harga dirimu sebagai perempuan," nasihat Blaise tidak jelas. Daphne memandang sahabatnya itu seperti menemukan fenomena paling tidak tercerna logikanya di dunia ini.

"Heh.. Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu, tapi coba kau baca ini!" titah Daphne sambil kembali fokus pada colanya.

Ketika Blaise melihatnya dia mengerem men _dad_ ak membuat Daphne-kembali-tersedak colanya.

" _What the hell_! Draco...oh _c'mon_... ck, pantas dia selalu aneh jika di dekat Potter Jr itu," kata Blaise.

"Bodoh! untung dibelakang kita tidak ada mobil lain! jika ada kita MATI bodoh!" maki Daphne kesal.

"Oops... _Sorry_ Daph." tanggapan Blaise.

Daphne hanya mendesah dan membalas _sms_ -nya. _"Draco! selamat kau sudah membuat kedua sahabatmu ini HAMPIR catat! HAMPIR MATI!"_

Draco yang sedang sibuk mengelap sudut bibirnya dari sisa makanan, merasa terlalu lelah untuk menghiraukan getar _handphone_ -nya. Ia hanya melirik nama pengirim pesan.

"Daphne lagi? Perasaan aku tidak menjawab _sms_ -nya yang terakhir?" Draco masih tidak menyadari sama sekali kecerobohannya yang teramat tidak Malfoy itu.

Menaruh kembali benda elektronik itu dan lebih memilih menggosok gigi sebelum bersiap untuk tidur malam ini. Semoga ia memimpikan Harry, sekedar 'pertengkaran kecil' mereka juga tidak masalah. Asal Harry. Draco tidak butuh apa-apa lagi.

"Separah itu?" Lucius menelan ludahnya. Lebih berusaha bersikap tenang dibandingkan kawan sejawatnya, Sirius Black.

"Berapa nyawa yang jadi korban kali ini, Albus?"

Lelaki berjenggot panjang yang Lucius panggil Albus itu lebih dulu menghampiri burung peliharaan kesayangannya. Mengelus helai-helai bulu terawatnya. Untung markas _'ORDE'_ semacam organisasi rahasia mirip FBI itu berada di atas bukit. Jadi, burung kesayangan Albus itu tidak akan terkena stres karena dikurung di kandang. Ia boleh pergi, dan selalu diizinkan kembali.

"Menurut Severus, sekitar seribu lebih. Pria itu makin gila... Kita harus segera menghentikannya," Lucius mengangguk tenang.

Melanjutkan bicara kemudian, "Kita sudah berpengalaman menyingkirkan berbagai macam penjahat yang teramat berbahaya. Hanya Voldemort yang bisa selalu lepas dari jeratan kita. Maka bukan saatnya lagi untuk main-main.. Kita harus mengerahkan segala yang kita miliki.." Lucius terperangah dalam beberapa milidetik saat melihat Albus Dumbledore menggeleng.

"Kita akan membahayakan banyak pihak jika bertindak gegabah. Untuk saat ini, yang harus kita pastikan adalah kesiapan senjata-senjata muda kita. Dan Lucius..." Albus menyerahkan sebuah amplop putih di depan wajah Lucius.

"Apa ini?" Dumbledore dan Sirius saling tatap.

"Kita sudah bersepakat untuk menjadikan Draco sebagai senjata di bidang bisnis bukan? Maka itu adalah kesempatan nyata untuk menempanya," Suara Sirius keluar dingin.

Tidak biasanya. Seperti berusaha untuk tidak melibatkan emosi.

"Kita tahu, meskipun belum sempurna serum yang dikonsumsi Voldemort berhasil membuatnya berumur panjang, dan tidak ada yang lebih tahu selain kita bagaimana kekuasaannya menggurita ke segala arah termasuk pemerintahan.." Lucius masih tetap diam, belum berani memberi tanggapan.

"Kita kirim Draco ke Perancis untuk mempelajari bisnis politik dan diplomasi. Aku yakin dia bisa. Sementara kami akan mendidik Harry dan kawan-kawannya untuk siap bertarung di barisan depan. Setelah semua siap, baru kita berperang..." Albus menjelaskan hati-hati.

Sirius teringat sesuatu, "Hei Lucy, apa kau menyadari sesuatu?" tanya Sirius.

"Menyadari apa? dan kumohon berhenti memanggilku memakai nama perempuan Black!" ucap Lucius dengan suara datar.

"Anakmu sepertinya memiliki banyak informasi penting jauh lebih banyak dibandingkan kita," jawab Sirius tidak menghiraukan protes Lucius.

Lucius mengerutkan keningnya, "Informasi? mana mungkin selama ini dia tidak pernah melkukan hal apapun. dan dia tidak pernah menyembunyikan apapun padaku." jawab Lucius.

"Itu menurutmu.. Remaja seperti Draki pasti punya banyak rahasia," yakin Sirius dan berhadiah pandangan mematikan dari Lucius karena sekali lagi Sirius memanggil pewaris nama keluarga Malfoy dengan sama sekali tidak Malfoy.

"Sudahlah... Kuserahkan semua padamu Lucius. Kita butuh sosok Draco untuk menyokong Harry dan yang lainnya nanti. Hanya Draco yang memenuhi syarat, bicarakanlah dengannya. Kuharap kau bisa membuatnya menerima tugas ini sebagai sebuah kehormatan.." Lucius tampak menimbang. Baru mengangguk setertib mungkin kemudian.

" _G-75S_ , gagal."

Severus berusaha keras menyembunyikan rasa jijik. Bukan pada mayat-mayat manusia yang dibaringkan di lemari pendingin ini begitu saja. Mereka adalah orang-orang tak bersalah dan tak berdaya yang ditangkap oleh Voldemort. Dijadikan bahan ujicoba untuk produk-produk _steroid_ ilegalnya. Beberapa berhasil, tapi kebanyakan berakhir dalam kantong mayat seperti hari ini. Satu orang lagi yang mati. Menggenapkan korban Voldemort menjadi 100 orang bulan ini. Sepertinya bisa lebih. 100 saja sudah termasuk rekor baru menurut perhitungan Severus.

Severus menghela napas pelan, "Severus, aku ingin kau membuat ramuan yang baru! dan cepat mengerti!" perintah sang bos a.k.a Voldemort. Severus hanya mengangguk pelan lalu segera menuju ruangannya.

Sementara itu Harry yang sedang duduk di ruang tengah _flat_ -nya hanya diam tidak melakukan sesuatu. Pada saat yang sama ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu. dengan malas Harry membuka pintu.

"Harry...! Rindunya aku padamu," sapa seorang remaja laki-laki.

" _What?_ apa yang kau lakukan disini Akira _-Oiginal Character-_?" tanya Harry.

"Main, memang kenapa? lagi pula universitas aku sedang mengadakan _Study Tour_ ke London, jadi aku sengaja main kesini," jawabnya riang.

"Baiklah, tapi kau bisa bertamu di waktu yang lebih manusiawi kan?" Harry memperlihatkan jam tangannya yang menunjukan pukul 11:56.

"Hehehe..." Akira hanya terkekeh minta dimaklumi.

"Tapi, kau sudah datang. Jadi, masuklah... Maaf berantakan.." Harry menggosok matanya yang mulai berair. Sebenarnya sedetik sebelum bunyi bel pintu berdering, ia sudah memutuskan akan segera tidur. Tapi melihat kedatangan tamu yang kelewat antusias tengah malam begini, sepertinya waktu tidur Harry akan terpotong.

"Jadi? Bagaimana kabarnya Asia?" Harry memulai percakapan basa-basi.

"Asia yang mana? Barat, Timur, Tenggara, hmm? Asia itu luas tahu..." cibir pria berdarah Jepang itu.

"Terserah yang mana saja. Mau coklat panas? Kau beruntung aku masih punya persediaan," Harry bangkit beranjak menuju dapur yang sebenarnya menyatu dengan ruang makan. Maklum _flat_ dengan harga miring.

"Ah _oke_ kalau begitu seluruh Asia saja ya," jawab Akira semangat membuat Harry melongo meski hanya sekejap.

"Ck, bisa habis sehari semalam kalau begitu _mate,_ " jawab Harry dari dapur.

"Hahahha...okok... Di Jepang sekarang sedang gembar-gembornya penelitian, penemuan, dan apapun yang berhubungan dengan teknologi... yah meskipun dari dulu juga sudah..." Akira berceloteh dengan riang.

Harry selalu berpikir dari mana Akira mendapatkan semangat serta stamina sebanyak sobat Asianya itu, ya Akira adalah satu-satunya sahabat Harry dari dia umur 2,5 tahun, sebelum Akira pindah-pulang- ke Jepang di usianya yang ke-6 tahun. Meski begitu mereka tetap berkomunikasi lewat surat.

Yah.. Walau Harry juga sudah hampir lupa kapan terakhir berkirim surat. Beberapa masalah akhir-akhir ini menyita nyaris seluruh perhatiannya. Masalah kuliah, masalah uang beasiswa yang kadang macet, masalah organisasi, masalah masa lalunya dan.. Masalah hatinya.

"Harry... Harry..hey! Jangan melamun!" Akira menepuk pelan pundak Harry namun pemuda itu justru bereaksi berlebihan karenanya.

"Ya...ya...apa?" Akira merengut.

Merasa kesal tidak didengarkan, "Kau ada masalah? Hmm?" Akira punya manik hitam yang jernih wajah putihnya khas Asia Barat. Namun beda dengan Cho Chang yang memiliki pigmen kecoklatan lebih banyak, kulit Akira sedikit terlihat pucat.

"Tidak." Harry menggeleng, menyerahkan gelas berisi coklat panas yang baru saja ia buat.

"Kau mau berbohong pada siapa Harry? Wajahmu itu teramat atraktif, sulit menyembunyikan ekspresi.. Jangan coba-coba membohongiku..." Akira mendesak agar Harry bicara.

Harry mendesah, dia mengajak Akira duduk disebelahnya, memang harus ia akui, hanya Akira yang tidak bisa dia bohongi. Bisa dikatakan hanya Akira satu-satunya sahabat yang paling mengetahui seperti apa Harry yang sebenarnya.

"Kau tau kan kalau sampai sekarang aku masih berusaha untuk balas dendam."

Akira paling benci pembicaraan soal dendam Harry. Itu merubah Harry yang ia kenal, Harry yang penyayang dan pemaaf. Lelaki Asia itu mengangguk setelah beberapa detik.

"Kau tahu betul selama ini kepada siapa dendam itu kutujukan... Ya kan?" Akira mengangguk lagi. Lebih cepat kali ini. Malfoy. Akira ingat betul bagaimana ia dan ibunya bertemu dengan Harry, sehari setelah insiden penyerangan yang merenggut hidup kedua orang tua Harry. Selama berminggu-minggu Harry sama sekali mengabaikan leluconnya.

"Aku bertemu dengan Sirius, ayah baptisku. Sekitar tiga minggu yang lalu, dan ia mengatakan bahwa bukan Malfoy pelakunya.." Akira menatap jemari Harry yang bergetar. Lelaki muda itu mengemban beban kehidupan yang terlalu berat. Lelaki bermata oriental itu menempelkan gelas coklat panasnya di punggung tangan Harry.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu untuk bercerita.." ungkapnya cemas.

"Tidak, aku...aku sudah cukup lama memendam ini...jadi kumohon ijinkan aku menceritakannya padamu," kata Harry sambil mengepalkan tangan kirinya-yang tidak memegang gelas-.

Mendengar itu Akira hanya menghela napas, "Baiklah."

"Awalnya aku tidak mempercayai apa yang mereka katakan padaku, bahkan bukti-bukti yang mereka tunjukkkan padaku pun aku masih keras kepala untuk mempercayainya, sampai suatu hari aku mendapatkan semua bukti yang aku dapatkan sendiri ternyata sesuai dengan bukti yang diberikan oleh ayah baptisku,"jelas Harry panjang lebar.

Akira menepuk pundak Harry lembut, "Setidaknya kamu mendapatkan hal positif dari itu semua," ucap Akira.

"Positif? huh, bukti bahwa aku bodoh?!" kata Harry sinis.

"Ya, kau bodoh." jawab Akira sambil meminum coklatnya, membuat Harry membelalakan matanya.

"Hahaha...jangan memasang wajah seperti baru melihat _Kirei no Onna_ *1 begitu Harry. Maksud aku, kau seharusnya bersyukur bahwa kamu masih memiliki seorang 'Ayah' Harry, bukankah dari dulu kau menginginkan seorang keluarga?" kata Akira disertai cengiran khas miliknya.

"Dasar, kau itu..." Harry tersenyum, yah benar-benar tersenyum. Tapi senyum itu menghilang kembali.

"Tapi Akira, kini aku makin bingung, apa yang sebenarnya orang itu inginkan," ucap Harry masam.

"Kau jangan terlalu berpikir sedalam itu Harry, suatu saat juga pasti semua akan terbongkar, dan aku bersedia membantumu," jawab Akira serius.

"Tidak perlu. Jangan coba-coba membuatku merasa bersalah juga karena melukai orang yang membantuku. Kau tahu Ron kan?" Akira mengangguk sambil menyeruput coklat panasnya. Harry merasa terhibur dengan tingkah kekanakan remaja itu, tapi senyumnya hanya mengembang sedikit. Tipis sekali.

"Aku membuatnya terluka kemarin.." kalimat Harry yang mengambang nadanya dengan setengah putus asa membuat Akira semakin tidak mengerti.

"Kau tahu? Manusia itu memang hidup untuk saling merepotkan. Jangan sok sungkan begitu... Kau membuatku merasa jadi orang asing tahu" Akira merengut.

"Entahlah.. Saat ini pikiranku tersita pada hal lain. Aku jadi merasa mengkhianati orang tuaku..tapi.."

Akira menjitak kepala Harry dengan wajah tanpa dosa- _memang sudah kebiasan, tahukan-_

"Karena itulah aku bilang kamu bodoh, lagipula aku pernah protes ketika kamu merepotkan aku? dan apa kamu lupa aku adalah sahabatmu yang dekat denganmu. Justru aku yang akan merasa bersalah jika tidak membantu Harry-pendek-baka-" kata Akira diselingi ejekan khasnya.

Anehnya Harry justru tertawa lepas diejek seperti itu, "Biar pendek begini aku itu _sexy_ tahu.." jawab Harry narsis dan berhadiah satu jitakan lagi dari Akira.

"Jadi? Sekarang apa yang lebih penting dari membunuh orang yang membunuh orangtuamu, _mate_?" Harry masih sibuk mengelus kepalanya, ternyata badan yang tak terlalu kekar namun cukup manly begitu juga remaja Asia ini tenaganya lumayan.

"Err.. Kurasa...aku jatuh.." mata Akira membelalak.

"Harry? Jatuh... Jangan katakan kalau lanjutannya _love,mate_?" Harry jadi menyesal membuka mulutnya sejak awal.

Melihat ekspresi Harry mau tidak mau Akira tertawa keras, yah memang sahabat satunya ini misterius dalam tanda petik.

"Huwahahaha..hahaha...huft... _Well,_ kalu boleh tahu seperti apa orangnya Harry-cebol-sedang jatuh cinta-?" tanya Akira yang mengusap air mata yang keluar akibat tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Harry merengut, tapi entah mengapa dia tidak bisa berbohong padanya, "Dia orang yang dingin, datar, arogan, egois, manja dan seenaknya." jawab Harry.

"Hmm...coba kutebak, dia orang kaya? aristorat? menjunjung harga diri?...hmm...bangsawan? kalau begitu berarti kemungkinan dia Malfoy kan?"

Harry mengutuk kemampuan menebak Akira yang sangat jitu. Demi Merlin! Harus ya? Tebakannya langsung tepat ke Malfoy.

"Eung... Ngomong-ngomong kau menginap dimana, Akira?" mata oriental Akira jadi makin menyipit mendengar temannya itu mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Harry.. Jangan mulai.." remaja berkacamata itu terkekeh sebelum kembali meneguk coklat panasnya.

"Entahlah, _mate_. Dia... Membingungkan..." Akira menatap serius kawan karibnya itu.

"Cinta tidak pernah membingungkan Harry. Logikamu yang membuatnya membingungkan," Harry malah kembali tertawa mendnegar nasihat Akira yang memasang tampang serius kali ini.

"Sejak kapan...? Seorang Akira jadi ahli filsafat seperti ini?".

"Sejak Malfoy mengalihkan duniamu Harry,"jawab Akira Lebay disertai kedipan matanya.

Harry tertawa lepas lagi, "Dasar kau itu selalu berlebihan," kata Harry.

Akira menyimpan gelasnya di meja yang entah sejak kapan sudah habis.

" _Well_...aku tebak lagi, pasti dari benci menjadi cinta? ah sungguh klise huh?" kata Akira yang kini dengan seenaknya mengacak-acak _flat_ Harry.

Akira terus berjalan sambil terus mengubah posisi pigura-pigura foto di meja kecil Harry.

"Jadi? Yang aku tahu Lucius Malfoy hanya memiliki seorang anak tunggal? Jadi, dia seorang gadis? Ck. Gadis manja..? Aneh sekali seleramu, _mate_.." detik berikutnya suara tawa Harry benar-benar memenuhi ruangan.

"Apa?" Akira merasa tidak melemparkan lelucon. Heran? Giliran dia susah payah melucu saja dahulu, senyum saja tidak mau.

" _Well_... Kupikir sesama bangsawan seperti kalian cukup saling kenal?" Akira berjengit alisnya.

"Yah.. Yang aku tahu Draco tidak punya saudara perempuan..?" pandangan keduanya bertemu.

"Tidak.. Jangan bilang kalau orangnya.." kalimat Akira dan nafasnya juga terputus di tengah-tengah waktu wajah Harry menunduk, dan dia? Err.. Tersipu?

"Dunia pasti kiamat besok!" Akira mencari tempat untuk bersandar. Setelah Akira bersandar di tembok dia mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya-lebay seperti biasa-

"Kau berlebihan _mate._ Tapi aku me-memang jatuh cinta kepadanya, " jawab Harry sambil memainkan gelasnya yang masih berisi setengah coklat hangat. Akira menatap lembut sahabatnya ini.

"Kalau kau mengira aku akan menentang perasaanmu itu, kamu salah besar _Otouto*2._ aku 100% mendukungmu." kata Akira yakin.

"Sungguh? Maksudku.. Tidakkah ini aneh? Aku pria dan dia.. juga. Tidak ada yang meragukan itu.." Akira mendekati Harry dan menepuk pundaknya.

" _Ok_.. Memang aneh rasanya mendengar kau curhat soal errr..perasaanmu pada Malfoy itu.. Tapi jika kau yakin dengan kebenaran perasaanmu.. perjuangkanlah.." Akira tersenyum manis.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku harus pulang sepertinya.." Akira melongok jam dinding. "Jika tidak aku akan dibantai Sora _Sensei*3_...hehehe... oh ya aku lupa memberi tahu kau, besok aku akan ke _Hogwarts,_ " kata Akira sambil berjalan ke pintu dan membukanya, "Oh iya aku tadi kabur dari rombongan, _arigatou_ sudah menerimaku," kata Akira lalu menutup pintunya.

Harry hanya melongo melihat sifat sahabatnya yang satu itu, "Eh, sebentar. bagaimana caranya dia sampai ke _flat_ -ku?" Harry menutup pintu sambil mengendikan bahu. Membereskan sisa-sisa kekacauan yang ditimbulkan anak Asia nyasar itu.

Lalu beranjak ke kamarnya. Sudah hendak berbaring saat matanya menangkap sebentuk map coklat. Ia sudah membaca semuanya. Isinya 11-12 dengan bukti-bukti yang diberikan Sirius padanya. Bagaimana penyelidikan terhadap Lucius Malfoy adalah untuk menutupi pekerjaan sebenarnya yang sedang digeluti kedua orang tuanya...?!

Harry menghela nafas bersandar pada dinding dingin sebagai kepala ranjang kecilnya. Matanya bergulir pada sebentuk sofa di dekat pintu kamar. Merasa melihat sosok Draco Malfoy yang bergelung tidak nyaman disana.

Harry mendesah pelan dan mengusap wajahnya, lalu menyimpan map coklat itu di meja kecil di sebelah kasurnya. hari ini dia merasa sangat lelah apalagi setelah datangnya makhluk yang selalu penuh semangat yang tak diundang secara tiba-tiba, membuat semua energinya habis. karena itulah tanpa basa basi setelah ia menutup kedua matanya dia langsung terbawa ke alam mimpi.

Keesokannya di _Hogwarts University_ , Draco, Daphne, dan Blaise sedang duduk di taman kampus. Pada saat yang sama Akira tiba di sana. Ketika dia berjalan mencari Harry dia melihat Draco, Akira menyeringai dan mendekati mereka bertiga.

"Permisi, apakah kalian melihat atau tahu dimana Harry Potter berada?" tanyanya dengan senyum yang menawan. yah mau bagaimana lagi wajahnya, senyumannya, tubuhnya yang cukup dibilang _manly_ bisa membuat semua wanita bahkan laki-laki terhipnotis olehnya.

Sayangnya tidak berlaku pada Draco. Pria itu sibuk mencerna kalimat per kalimat dalam buku yang ia pegang. Tapi tidak begitu dengan Daphne yang tiba-tiba jadi sibuk merapikan bajunya.

"Hmm.. Kurasa ia sedang ada kelas, mau kutemani berkeliling sampai ia keluar kelas"

Blaise mendelik malas, "Kau Akira Mamoru kan? Ada urusan apa mencari Potter?" Draco sedikit melirik Blaise saat pemuda itu menyebutkan nama keluarga Harry.

"Urusan perasaan" jawab Akira asal.

Berbuah sebuah tatapan menyelidik tajam dari Draco, dan pandangan penuh arti dari kedua sahabatnya yang belum mengatakan soal insiden _sms_ semalam.

" _What?_ ada yang salah? kenapa wajah kalian jadi horor begitu?" tanya Akira cuek. Sedangkan Draco menahan emosinya.

"Hnmm...apa hubunganmu dengan Potter, Akira Mamoru?" tanya Blaise.

"Hubunganku dengan Harry-si bocah pendek? aku dan dia memiliki hubungan yang 'sangat spesial' tuan Zabini," jawab Akira dengan penekanan pada kata 'sangat spesial' serta senyuman bertengger di mulut tipisnya. Draco menutup buku tebalnya, terlihat sangat kau tahu? Panas.

"Dimana Potter mengenalmu, bocah Asia?" Draco menyimpan seluruh perhatiannya pada wajah pria itu.

"Kenapa aku harus memberitahumu Mr. Malf-"

"Akira!" Harry melambai dari ujung lorong, memanggil pria itu dengan sangat bersemangat. Draco menatapnya, manik abu bertumbuk _emerald_. Harry perlahan menurunkan tangannya menyadari Draco ada disana.

Menyentak susuatu dalam logika Draco, _"Jadi kau sudah memiliki kebahagiaan lain, Harry?"_ bisiknya perih dalam hati.

" _Well_ , si boncel itu sudah beres dengan kelasnya. Baiklah. Senang berbincang dengan kalian..." Akira membungkukan badan khas negara asalnya. Mendekatkan sedikit wajahnya pada Draco, "terlebih anda, Mr. Malfor jr," bisiknya.

"Ya! Harry!" Serunya sambil menghampiri sahabat berkacamatanya itu.

Setelah dia dekat dengan Harry dia langsung memeluk tubuh mungil itu, dan melirik sekilas ke arah Draco dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"Yak Akira-makhluk eksentrik kurang kerjaan-lepaskan aku!" kata Harry yang kesal dengan tingkah sahabatnya ini.

"oke-pendek-kecil-"kata Akira melepas pelukannya.

"Blaise tadi Professor Lupin mencarimu," kata Harry yang kini berdiri di sebelah Akira. sementara itu Akira tersenyum menantang ke arah Draco.

"Oh." setelah itu tidak ada basa-basi lagi pria tinggi besar itu langsung membereskan bukunya. Tersenyum-tipis sekali- pada semua orang dan beranjak pergi.

"Eh.. Hi! Daphne.." ujar Harry kagok, setelah ini ia berfikir untuk menyapa Draco juga namun lingkaran tangan akira pada pundaknya menghentikan suara yang hendak keluar.

"Temani aku berkeliling _Hogwarts_ ya Harry?" ucapnya sambil mengerling.

Harry mematung, bukan karena kerlingan nakal Akira, tapi karena Draco yang mengalihkan pandangan matanya. Sekilas, orang idiot sekalipun tahu bahwa Draco nampak tidak suka pada perlakuan Akira pada Harry. Remaja berkacamata itu menjauhkan lengan Akira dari pundaknya.

"Draco.." panggilnya pelan. Untung saja Draco ingat bahwa berjingkrak senang adalah salah satu tindakan paling tidak _Malfoy-ish_. Oh ayolah.. Beberapa minggu ini, sekedar basa-basi dengan pemuda itu saja terasa begitu mahal. Sekarang ia sudah bisa memanggil Malfoy muda itu dengan nama depannya lagi? Rasanya Draco seperti melihat bunga-bunga sakura berjatuhan di bangunan _Hogwarts._

"Hn?" Draco berdo'a gengsinya tidak membuat Harry ciut meneruskan kalimatnya yang menggantung.

Akira dan Daphne bertemu pandang, seperti saling tahu bahwa mereka mengerti apa yang terjadi diantara dua pria muda ini.

"Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku semalam.. Sampai meminta Blaise dan Daphne mengawasiku..." Harry tahu konyol sakali tingkah lakunya sekarang ini. Mana ada seorang laki-laki yang berterima kasih dengan wajah tersipu dan menundukan pandangan seperti ini. Tapi manik abu Malfoy menelanjangi perasaannya. Mengupas satu-satu rahasia yang Harry simpan. Walau mungkin Draco sendiri tidak menyadarinya.

Akira hampir saja tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti semalam, tapi dia menahannya.

"Tidak usah kau pikirkan...lagi pula sekarang kita bukan musuh lagi," jawab Draco lembut sambil berusaha menahan gejolak emosinya.

Akira mendekati Harry dan berbisik, " _C'mon Otouto_ katakan semua yang ada di hatimu. _Well_ , lebih baik aku pergi sendiri saja, atau aku dengan gadis yang kamu panggil Daphne itu saja. _Jaa ne*4_... " bisik Akira dengan seringaian jail.

"Nah, nona Greengras, aku terima tawaranmu untuk berkeliling," kata Akira mengedipkan matanya ke Daphne.

Daphne yang setengah senang, setengah tidak rela meninggalkan _Moment_..ouh ayolah.. Dua musuh bebuyutan saling menatap mata satu sama lain lembut? Itu langka. Harus diakui.

"Ok.. _Bye_ Draco _.. Bye_ Harry.." Daphne menyempatkan diri mencubit gemas pipi Harry yang sudah kemerahan.

Harry membetulkan letak kacamatanya gugup.

"Draco.. Aku ingin minta maaf soal perkataanku tempo hari, harusnya aku mempercayaimu."

Draco tersenyum, _*ok ulangi.. Draco Malfoy tersenyum wahai seluruh penduduk Inggris! Draco Malfoy tersenyum,lembut sekali malahan# Plakk author ganggu*._

"Duduklah.. Kurasa ada yang berhutang sepenggal kisah hidupnya untuk diceritakan.." Harry menatap Draco bingung. Menarik nafas, berusaha kembali membuat dirinya terlihat seperti pria normal lainnya. Sebisa mungkin menghilangkan semu merah di pipinya. Meski tak berarti banyak.

"Kau sudah tahu lebih dari cukup soal hidupku, Malf-" mata Harry bertemu sinar protes di mata keabuan Draco.

"Draco, Harry... Panggl aku begitu, Ok," ucap Draco sedikit jengah.

Harry memasang cengiran lebarnya sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya yang terpotong, "Baiklah..Draco.. Apalagi yang mau kau dengar dariku?" Draco merebahkan punggung lebar khas remaja lelaki miliknya ke sandaran bangku taman. Memejamkan mata beberapa saat. Membuat Harry harus mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan agar tidak melihat betapa tampannya Draco ketika sinar matahari menjelang siang menyinai kulit pucatnya, dan angin semilir merusak tatanan rambut platinum milik Malfoy muda itu.

Tiba-tiba Draco membuka kedua matanya dan menatap lembut mata _emerald_ Harry, membuat Harry tersentak dan salah tingkah. melihat itu Draco tersenyum lagi, "Aku ingin tau apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Draco.

Harry bingung, antara ingin jujur dan tidak. perang batin terjadi dalam dirinya. setelah beberapa lama, "Aku akan tetap berusaha mencari tahu apapun yang selama ini tidak kumengerti. aku ingin mengetahui semuanya lebih jelas," jawab Harry akhirnya.

Sementara itu Akira dan Daphne berjalan mengelilingi kampus, "Hmm... nona Greengras, apa kamu dekat dengan Malfoy Jr itu?"

"Kalau yang kau sebut dekat adalah menuruti setiap permintaan egois apapun yang ia perintahkan. kami memang dekat."

Akira memanyunkan bibirnya memasang tampang berfikir setengah merengut.

"Heran... Kenapa Harry bisa jatuh cinta pada laki-laki macam dia?"

Giliran Daphne yang merengut, " _Wait_ a... Kau bilang apa tadi? Harry menyukai Draco?"

Akira mengangguk cuek. Sementara wajah nona muda itu berubah sumringah.

"Senang kau datang ke Inggris Akira.." Daphne menggandeng tangan Akira tiba-tiba. Membuat si empunya tangan tersentak, namun membiarkannya.

"Ayo... Kita lanjutkan acara kita berkeliling.. Setelah itu baru kita introgasi dua mahluk aneh itu nanti?!" ujarnya mengomando. Akira pasrah saja ditarik begitu bersemangat oleh Daphne.

"Lucius sudah mengatakan pesan Albus pada Draco, Siri?" Regulus langsung bertanya tanpa melihat siapa yang tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang. Tidak ada yang cukup kurang kerjaan untuk mengganggu kesibukan Regulus, selain Sirius.

"Entahlah Reggi, aku belum menghubungi Lucy lagi. _Love_ , berhenti dulu membaca bukumu ketika ada aku hn." pinta-perintah-Sirius sambil mencium rambut hitam panjang seperti miliknya.

"Tidak mau suka-suka aku," jawab Regulus cuek.

Sirius yang merasa di acuhkan hanya pasrah tapi tidak melepaskan pelukannya,"Reggi, nanti sore Moony akan datang ke sini," kata Sirius.

Regulus mengelus lembaran kertas bukunya. Merasa ada yang terenggut tiba-tiba. Padahal Sirius memeluknya erat. Tapi mendengar kakaknya menyebut panggilan kesayangannya untuk Remus? Entahlah. Rasanya tersaingi saja.

"Siri.." panggilnya hati-hati.

 _"What,love_?" Regulus menutup bukunya. Berbalik, menatap mata hitam mirip miliknya lekat.

" _Love_?" mata Sirius membelalak saat Regulus mencium pipinya lembut, perlahan sekali. Menjelajahi inchi demi inchi dengan bibirnya. Sirius sampai dibuat merinding karenanya.

Sesenti lagi bibir mereka bertemu, namun Regulus menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Dengar Siri... Kau boleh memanggilku dengan Reggi atau merusak namaku dengan panggilan lainnya.. Tapi bisakah kau berhenti memanggil Lupin dengan panggilan sayangmu itu?"

" _Why?_ memangnya ada yang salah _love_?" tanya Sirius bingung. Regulus memandang wajah Sirius dengan ekspresi memohon _-ekspresi yang jarang bahkan tidak pernah dia tunjukan_ -.

"Ku mohon, kali ini kau melakukan apa yang kuminta Siri... _Love please_ ," mohon Regulus, lalu dia menyandarkan kepalanya di _dad_ a Sirius dan memeluk _posessive_ Sirius.

Setelah beberapa detik dia tersadar dan mengerti perasaan adik tercintanya itu, "Hn, _Love_ kau cemburu huh? kau tahu sendiri kan Moony...maksudku Remus adalah sahabat dekatku setelah James?" ucap Sirius lembut sambil mengelus kepala Regulus dengan penuh sayang.

Regulus menarik nafas. Ia ingin sekali mengatakan pada Sirius bahwa ia juga sangat mengerti hal itu. Tapi...tahulah? Perasaannya tidak bisa dikendalikan.

"Baiklah. Setidaknya jangan memanggilnya begitu ketika bersamaku, mengerti?" Sirius tersenyum gembira. Baru kali ini Regulus cemburu. Tidak seperti Sirius yang sering sekali harus berebut perhatian dengan buku dan pekerjaan Regulus.

" _Well_...akan aku usahakan, lo-".

"Panggil aku Reggi, sekali ini," kalimat Sirius terpotong, dan nampaknya tidak akan pernah tersambung karena Regulus menamatkan pekerjaannya tadi. Dengan tambahan senyum simpul pada kuluman Sirius. Regulus berusaha menepis rasa ragu.

Setelah kuluman itu berhenti, Sirius menatap wajah adiknya, "Reggi... _my_ Reggi... kau milikku dan aku milikmu," ucap Sirius sambil memeluk erat adiknya itu.

Regulus tidak menjawab. Hanya memejamkan mata dan membiarkan kepalanya bersandar pada dada Sirius. Yah, tidak seharusnya ia takut. Sirius mencintainya, sudah dibuktikan sejak mereka kanak-kanak. Entahlah.. Mungkin hanya rasa ragu biasa. Regulus tak mau lagi memikirkannya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translate / catatan :  
> *1 Kirei no Onna : sebutan hantu Jepang.  
> *2 Otouto : adik laki-laki.  
> *3 Sensei : Guru / dosen.  
> *4 Jaa ne : sampai jumpa.  
> Catatan Author :  
> Astia Aoi : Halo Readers, fiuh akhirnya jadi juga Chap 4 yang sangat panjang ini. Mohon maaf kalau masih ada kesalahan. Lalu mengenai Original Character semoga kalian menyukainya, Tokoh Akira adalah tokoh hasil pemikiran aku sendiri. Di chap depan akan muncul beberapa tokoh OC lainnya. Bagi yang protes akan bahasa Inggris author yang kurang bagus, aku minta maaf. Akhir kata mohon Review dari kalian. Terima kasih.  
> Raya Salimah : Tes..tes...? ada readersnya kah ini ff?hhe... pertama,saya mau minta maaf untuk yang kritik grammar di author's note sebelum-sebelumnya... yah namanya juga masih balajar jadi gtu deh... masih sering salah.. tapi janji bakal lebih baik lagi... senang dengan respon positif yang diberikan...mudah-mudahan yang ke-4 ini tidak mengecewakan.. dan untuk OC selebihnya itu punya kak Aoi.. kalau ada yang ga kebayang minta digambarinnya ama kak aoi aja ya,hhe..;-P


	5. Terjadi lagi

Narcissa menutup mulutnya, berusaha menjaga keanggunannya, "Jadi? Itu keputusan, Albus?"

Lucius mengangguk beberapa kali, "Ia dipilih karena hanya dia yang memenuhi syarat. Semestinya kita bangga," Lucius menegak satu tegukan tehnya yang telah disiapkan oleh istrinya, mengairi tenggorokannya yang kering.

Ia menatap istrinya, "memang berat melepaskannya.."

"Aku tahu, _Love_.." ujar Narcissa memandang lembut suaminya. Entah kenapa, sepertinya bukan Narcissa yang sangat tidak rela melepas Draco. Ada kilau sendu pada mata suaminya saat mengatakan kabar itu.

Sementara itu di kampus...

"Daphne...aku harus pergi sekarang. ada urusan yang mesti aku selesaikan," ucap Akira.

"Eh, hmmm...baiklah. hati-hati, dan semoga nanti kita berjumpa lagi," ucap Daphne.

"Salam dariku untuk Malfoy Jr dan Harry," kata Akira sambil berlari pergi meninggalkan Daphne.

** -o0o- **

Akira berlari sampai ke mobilnya...

"Retsu, _gomen_ membuatmu menunggu lama," kata Akira kepada teman satu kampusnya.

" _Ha'i, Daijoubu_ , tadi aku pergi dulu, setelah beberapa jam aku kembali lagi dan tepat waktu," jawab Retsu santai.

"hmm..kau sudah kebagian tiket pesawat dari _sensei_ belum? Besok kita sudah harus kembali ke Jepang, Akira?"

Akira mengalihkan pandangannya dari taman kampus _Hogwarts_ , "Eh? Ya?" memalukan sekali ketahuan tidak mendengarkan, Akira memasang tampang sebiasa mungkin.

"Menemukan sesuatu yang menarik ya? Sampai melamun begitu.." Retsu memasuki mobilnya, sementara Akira masih bergeming.

"Akira! Ayo!"

" _Ha'i_ " sahutnya memasuki mobil. Tersenyum ke arah pekarangan hijau nan meneduhkan itu.

" _Good luck_ , Harry" bisiknya lirih melengkapi senyum.

** -o0o- **

Sementara itu Daphne segera ke tempat Draco dan Harry, "Hei, bagaimana jadinya?" tanya Daphne ambigu.

"Apa maksudmu? Lalu Akira mana?" tanya Harry.

"Dia sudah pulang katanya ada urusan.. Dia siapamu Harry?" tanya Daphne penasaran. Sementara Draco memincingkan matanya.

Harry tersenyum pada Daphne sebelum menjawab, "Semangat sekali, Daph. Ada magnet yang menarikmu ya?" Draco nyaris mengumpat ketika tadi Harry terlihat begitu cerah saat Daphne bertanya tentang Akira.

"Eeeh..ah? Hanya bertanya saja.." Daphne bingung sendiri mau menjawab apa. Harry tertawa renyah, membuat Draco berterima kasih pada gesture salah tingkah yang Daphne pertontonkan.

"Dia teman pertamaku, sahabatku yang paling dekat, bahkan sebelum Ron.. Jadi..ya? Begitu tadi, sudah biasa kalau sekedar saling ejek kemudian saling merangkul lagi.." Harry tidak begitu sadar bagaimana reaksi Draco yang melepaskan satu senyum tulus. Senyum kelegaan di wajahnya.

_ Drrrt..drrrt... _

"Ponselku," ujar Draco saat menyadari dua temannya itu juga mencari-cari asal suara.

" _Yes,dad_?" terdengar seperti sebuah pembicaraan yang cukup penting.

Raut Draco berubah sedikit pucat, " _Dad_ , bisa kita bicarakan nanti?"

Setelah Draco menutup teleponnya dia menatap Harry dan Daphne.

"Draco ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu pucat seperti itu?" tanya Harry terbersit rasa khawatir yang terlihat sangat jelas di wajah dan matanya.

"Harry... Bisa makan siang denganku hari ini? Berdua saja."

Daphne merengut, "Kalau kalian mau berduaan bilang saja. Aku tidak akan mengganggu kok Draco... Jangan pasang tampang pucat seperti itu," Daphne yang agaknya sedikit tersinggung dengan kata-kata Draco jadi cemberut sendiri.

Sementara Harry justru sibuk sendiri menenangkan hatinya. Diksi berduaan itu..err.. Bagaimana ya? Mau tidak mau membuat Harry mengingat kejadian-kejadian yang pernah ia alami bersama Draco. Tapi begitu _emerald_ Harry bertumbukan dengan sinar keabuan Draco. Harry merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres. Seperti..kerinduan? Ayolah.. Mereka masih bersama sampai saat ini.

" _Sorry_ Daph.." Draco meraih telapak tangan Harry, "Aku mohon biarkan kami berdua.." kulit mulus kening Daphne berjengit. Tidak habis fikir kenapa Draco harus sampai menggenggam tangan Harry se- _possessif_ itu.

"Kalau begitu yang harus kau khawatirkan bukan aku, Draco.." Daphne menunjuk pria-pria kekar yang berusaha berbaur dalam keramaian. Tapi tetap saja, untuk mereka yang memilki kejelian yang tajam. Tingkah laku para _bodyguard_ Draco itu nampak mencolok.

"Kalau begitu aku minta tolong padamu Daph, _please_ ," mohon Draco. Daphne terperangah karena ini pertama kalinya Draco memohon seperti itu.

"Uh oh, baiklah. Sekarang kalian segera pergi dari sini," ucap Daphne. Draco segera menarik Harry pergi dari sana.

" _Thank's_ Daph," ucap Draco dari kejauhan.

Daphne hanya tersenyum melihat pasangan itu berbelok menuju gerbang.

"Wow! Yah.. Mereka meninggalakan banyak sekali pekerjaan untukku.." Daphne memulai aksi mengalihkan perhatiannya. Sengaja menabrak salah satu Pria yang akan mengejar Draco.

"Ouch!" ringis Daphne sambil berpura-pura terjatuh dan memegangi pergelangan kakinya.

"Maaf nona.. Tapi saya sedang terburu-buru.." dan mulailah Daphne mengeluarkan senjatanya.

Ia menangis, menarik perhatian semua orang, "Hiks...kau jahat! Melakukan semua ini padaku?! Sekarang kau tidak mau bertanggung jawab!" teriaknya lantang. Otomatis menghentikan langkah orang-orang disekitarnya.

" _Sorry_.. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak sengaja.." Daphne melirik beberapa orang yang mulai memandang lelaki itu dengan mengintimidasi.

"Kau selalu mengatakan ini kecelakaan? Lihat aku!" Daphne menutup matanya lagi, "Selalu kecelakaan..itu alasanmu.. Sampai kau tega meninggalkanku?!" dan yeah..itu berhasil membuat gerombolan yang berkumpul bertambah besar. Terlebih pemilihan kata Daphne yang ambigu. Mempebesar kemungkinan salah paham disini.

"Tanggung jawab!" rengek Daphne memelas. Ia menatap ke arah _bodyguard_ Draco yang kebingungan.

"Ada apa ini?" dua orang lain menghampiri lelaki yang luar biasa keheranan itu. "Nona? Apa teman kami melakukan sesuatu yang salah padamu.." Daphne terdiam.

Menghitung dalam hati, 'Satu, dua, tiga? Ck. Aku tidak berhasil menghambat yang satu lagi.." sesal Daphne membatin.

** -o0o- **

Draco membawa Harry ke mobilnya, dengan sigap dia mulai menjalankan mobilnya keluar kampus, ketika sudah cukup jauh Draco menyeringai melihat tangan kirinya yang ternyata terdapat sebuah dompet yang tebal. Harry yang melihat itu mengernyitkan keningnya,"Draco bukankah kau tidak memegang dompet dan uang?" tanya Harry.

"Hahahaha...ini bukan dompet dan uangku. ini milik salah satu pengawalku yang paling kaya," jawab Draco penuh kemenangan.

"Sebentar? Eh? Kau...dasar Malfoy...licik seperti biasa..." Draco menambah lebar lekuk seringai di bibir tipisnya.

"Tidak akan dinamai Malfoy jika tidak begitu, _Prince_ Potter.." goda Draco.

Harry buru-buru menyenderkan kepalanya pada kaca samping. Merasa (lagi-lagi) begitu ceroboh sampai mengiyakan begitu saja ajakan Draco. Sudah tahu ujung-ujungnya dia yang bakal habis digoda lelaki ini.

"Jadi? Apa menu makan siang yang kau inginkan, Harry?" Draco fokus menyetir, hati-hati berpindah ruas sesuai tata tertib.

"Apapun selama tidak makan siang sambil di kejar motor itu!" Draco melirik Harry meminta penjelasan, yang dilirik menunjuk kaca spion dengan dagunya.

"Sial.." Draco mengumpat.

" _Well.._ Setidaknya aku tahu jalan pintas ke tempat Hagrid.. Bagaimana?" Draco memutar bola matanya. Ini mungkin akan jadi makan siang terakhir antara mereka berdua, dan Harry ingin membuat sebuah _moment_ spesial di restoran terkutuk itu lagi?!

"Ayolah... Harry... Kau tidak punya referensi lain selain masakan Hagrid?" Draco bisa mendengar Harry terkekeh lepas. Sementara Draco memindahkan gigi dan menambah akselerasi.

"Jangan remehkan masakan Hagrid.. Percaya atau tidak aku tidak akan bertahan hidup kalau bukan karena masakannya..." Draco mendengus. Ia sudah menyalip beberapa kali truk dan bus. Tapi pengawalnya yang satu itu ngotot sekali.

"Ouh _great_.. Kurasa aku selalu harus menyerah jika bersamamu Harry?!" giliran Harry menyeringai.

"Kupikir kau sudah tahu nama ayahku bukan? James potter, jebolan _TheMarauders_.. Setelah ini belok kiri di gang di depan..!" Draco yang tadinya hendak melecehkan ke-PD-an Harry jadi lupa dengan segala umpatan di dunia.

"Tunggu dulu.. Harry? Gang? Kau-"

"Tentu tidak bercanda, _Prince_ Malfoy, cepat 100 meter lagi gangnya."

Draco memutar matanya pasrah dan berbelok tajam pada sebuah tikungan. Pada saat itu pengawal Draco tidak menyadarinya sehingga mereka selamat dri kejaran pengawalnya itu.

"Huft, ternyata dia bodoh juga khekhekhe..." ucap Draco.

"Hmm...di depan belok kanan Draco," ucap Harry.

** -o0o- **

At Black manor...

"Reggi, dari tadi kau tidak mau lepas dariku huh.." kata Sirius yang sedang duduk disebuah sofa hijau kamar Regulus.

"Biar memangnya aku tidak boleh bermanja padamu Siri?" tanya Regulus dengan suara pelan namun masih terdengar oleh Sirius _-karena Regulus dipaksa duduk di pangkuan Sirius-._

Bukannya Regulus tidak suka dengan posisi seperti ini. Masalahnya adalah..eung.. Apa ya? Ini bukan gayanya. Ouh _come on_! Ber- _fluffy_ ria seharian ini. Bukan karakter Regulus sama sekali.

"Siri.. Kreacher bisa memergoki kita nanti.." Sirius mengerutkan dahinya.

"Sejak kapan kau mencemaskan pendapat orang Reggi? Terlebih pendapat seorang pelayan?" Regulus menelan ludah. Yah? Sejak kapan?! Ia perduli dengan penilaian orang.

Sejak pertama Sirius menyatakan perasaannya pada Regulus. Ia sama sekali tidak membantah. Tidak mengingkari sedikit pun. Lalu kenapa sekarang merasa risih? Ya, dia memang bersaudara dengan Sirius. Kandung pula. Ya, dia dan Sirius sama-sama lelaki. Lalu kenapa? Pikir Regulus saat itu. Ia hanya tahu, cinta adalah sesuatu untuk dibagi. Bukan dipendam sendiri karena alasan-alasan konyol macam keharusan mematuhi norma-norma. Hatinya memiliki normanya sendiri.

"Bukan begitu Siri... Aku... Aku.. Malu Siri," jawab Regulus dengan wajah yang sudah sangat merah.

Sirius yang melihat itu semakin gemas dan mempererat pelukannya, "Kamu manis _my Reggi_ ," ucap Sirius _possessive_.

Mendengar itu Regulus semakin menenggelamkan diri dipelukan Sirius. Regulus tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sirius, dia semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Hangat Siri, aku sangat menyukai pelukanmu," gumam Regulus manja.

Sirius tersenyum lembut, "Benarkah? Bagus kalau begitu."

"Yah tentu benar..." Regulus menjawab lemah. Nyaris bergumam. Ia menggumamkan kata-kata itu di bibir. Juga di hati. Ya semuanya benar... Tidak ada yang salah sejauh ini... Bisik hati Regulus.

_ Drrt...drrrt... _

"Siri..kurasa it-" perkataan Regulus terlambat sedetik. Sirius sudah menjawab panggilannya dan sedetik saja sudah cukup untuk mengubah ekspresi Sirius.

"Ok, Lucy.. Aku akan mencari Harry kalau begitu.."

Sirius bangkit mengecup kening Regulus kilat, lalu berbalik.

Regulus segera memeluk Sirius dari belakang, "Siri berjanjilah pulang cepat," pinta Regulus.

"Akan aku usahakan _sweety,_ " lalu Sirius keluar ruangan tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi.

** -o0o- **

Ruangan gelap itu terbuka, sesosok berjubah putih lab masuk tanpa menunggu aba-aba. Penuh botol spesimen dimana-mana. Beberapa tabung eksperimen kimia mengeluarkan buih hasil reaksi. Lelaki itu menenteng tas laptopnya hati-hati.

Menyiapkan segala perangkat yang ia butuhkan untuk percobaan berikutnya. Bertepatan dengan semua barang yang telah tertata di meja, pintu ruangan temaram itu kembali berderit.

"Mereka sepertinya memulai rencana jangka panjang Severus.." lelaki yang dipanggil menatap sang Tuan sekilas. Lalu menunduk dalam.

"Anda memiliki rencana untuk mengantisipasinya?" lelaki itu membuat senyum dengan kesan licik pada setiap ujung bibirnya.

"Kau tidak perlu menghawatirkan itu.. Tak akan dinamai pangeran kegelapan jika seorang Tom Marvolo Ridle tidak memiliki langkah antisipasi... Fokus saja pada tugasmu sekarang.."

Severus menelan kekecewaannya dengan muka datar. Tadinya pertanyaannya barusan untuk memancing voldemort mengatakan apa rencanya. Tapi sepertinya kali ini tidak ada informasi yang bisa membantu.

"Apa sudah ada perkembangan? Kau sepertinya mengerjakan beberapa serum sekaligus?" pria itu berkeliling menempelkan jemarinya yang dingin pada tabung spesimen yang sama dingin.

"Beberapa hormon _steroid_ yang kita ekspor butuh perbaikan.. Beberapa sekedar butuh penekanan penyebaran efek samping.." si tuan mengangguk-angguk.

"Baiklah.. Maaf mengganggu kalau begitu.. dan.. Mungkin kau tidak akan tertarik.. Tapi aku sudah menyimpan kejutan di mobil Sirius Black.." ia tersenyum seperti baru menemukan mainan baru.

"Maksud anda sahabat agen Potter tuan?"

Voldemort menyeringai, "Naiklah ke atas.. Siapa tahu kembang api bisa jadi hiburan yang pas?" lalu jubah lab pria itu seperti mencandai angin. Menggembung saat pintu ruangan itu menutup.

"Sial! Aku harus segera memberitahu Dumbledore..."

** -o0o- **

"Draco ayo kita makan," ajak Harry, Draco dengan terpaksa- _catat TERPAKSA_ -mengikuti keinginan orang yang sangat penting untuknya.

"Baiklah Harry, ayo."

Draco tidak tahu Harry terlalu menderita jadi citarasanya tidak bisa dibanggakan? Atau citarasanya memang sudah begitu sejak lahir?

Seingatnya dulu ketika masih sangat..sangat...kecil. Harry jauh lebih menyukai masakan Narcissa, sedangkan Draco lebih memilih masakan _aunt_ Lily. Entahlah. Sekali lagi mungkin Harry tidak ingat. Trauma pembunuhan orangtuanya menghapus sebagian kenangan bahagia yang dimiliki Harry.

Maka Draco memutuskan untuk membuat satu makan siang yang tak akan bisa dilupakan Harry. Meskipun Harry lupa soal dirinya, setidaknya Harry akan ingat ia pernah punya sesosok manusia yang selalu mencintainya. Meskipun ia tak ingat itu Draco.

"Mau makan apa?" Harry nyengir mengimbangi kecemberutan Draco yang sekarang _-menurut Harry-_ jadi terkesan imut.

Tidak tahulah. Salahkan hatinya yang sulit dipahami.

"Pilih yang paling mahal saja.." Harry menatap Draco dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Kenapa?" sahutnya dingin sembari menyamankan posisi duduknya di kursi restoran Hagrid yang terkenal tidak nyaman. Setidaknya Draco tahu orang-orang itu berbicara benar soal satu hal.

"Kau tahu? Menu termahal disini adalah mimpi jangka pendek ku yang belum juga terealisasi..." sahut Harry polos. Draco suka sisi Harry yang ini, yang ini banyak tersenyum dan disudut matanya tak banyak terukir luka. Tidak ada noda dendam pada cekung matanya. Draco benar-benar suka Harry yang ini. Meskipun Harry yang terlihat rapuh juga menimbulakan rasa sayang yang tidak sedikit dalam diri Draco.

"Ekhem.. Jadi.. Sekarang kalian memutuskan untuk kembali berkencan di tempatku?" Hagrid tiba-tiba muncul di belakang punggung Harry.

"Hagrid! Kami tidak sedang berkencan!" nada yang keluar dibuat sedemikian rupa agar terdengar marah. Tapi rona merah di pipi pria muda itu tidak bisa menghentikan seringaian Draco yang menggoda Harry.

"'Yah.. Setidaknya kami belum resmi berkencan.." tutur Draco kalem. Membuat Harry semakin ingin meleleh dan lenyap saja dari tempat itu.

Hagrid tertawa..."Ah iya, aku punya kabar baik untukmu, kini aku memiliki seorang _chef_ yang handal jadi kau tidak usah khawtir," ucap Hagrid bangga.

"Begitukah...kalau begitu kami ingin memesan makanan yang paling mahal disini Hagrid," kata Draco.

"Oh? Sungguh? Akhirnya ada yang melamar pekerjaan ke tempat ini Hagrid?!" tema _chef_ baru ini nampaknya lebih membuat Harry _excited_ ketimbang menu makan siang mereka. _Well_ , jika ditanya siapa yang paling tahu perjuangan Hagrid untuk belajar memasak, itu tentu Harry. Harry juga yang paling tahu betapa tidak berbakatnya Hagrid. Maka suatu hari setelah keberaniannya terkumpul ia menyarankan Hagrid untuk mencari _chef_ lain dan yeah.. Biarpun sedikit tersinggung Hagrid setuju juga akhirnya. Tapi masalahnya dua bulan tulisan _'Help Wanted'_ ditempel di depan kaca restoran Hagrid, tidak ada satupun pelamar yang datang. Sekalinya datang orang lain selain Harry, justru tuan muda Malfoy ini yang tanpa tedeng aling-aling memeluknya.

"Harus ya kau senyum-senyum sendiri mendengar nama _chef_ baru itu?" sindiran Draco membawa kembali Harry berpijak ke dunia nyata.

"Eh? Apa? Aku tidak dengar.. Aduh.. Hagrid!" panggil Harry namun sepertinya Hagrid tidak begitu mendengar karena sedang sibuk dengan pelanggan lain. _Great!_ Sekarang Hagrid punya wajah-wajah pelanggan baru. Syukurlah.

"Harry! Demi Merlin, aku suka melihatmu tersenyum tapi tidak juga dengan senyum-senyum sendiri seperti itu.." Harry tersentak. Bukan karena teguran Draco tapi sepenggal bagian dari kalimat yang barusan tuan muda Malfoy itu lontarkan.

"Kau menyukai..? Saat aku tersenyum Draco?" _ok_ , Draco baru menyadari ia baru saja kelepasan bicara. Semoga Lucius tidak mendengar pembicaraan ini, jika tidak nama Draco terancam dihapus dari silsilah Malfoy. _Come_ _on_.. Berbicara gegabah tidak pernah ada dalam kamus _'bagaimana cara seorang malfoy bertindak -tanduk'._

Draco tersenyum dan mencubit pipi Harry, "iya Harry, aku menyukainya... kamu lebih pantas tersenyum," jawab Draco.

Harry melepaskan cubitannya, "sakit Dracoooo..." Harry _mem-pout_ bibir cherry miliknya membuat Draco semakin gemas dan ingin menciumnya.

"Draco lepas!" Harry berontak kecil

Malfoy muda itu melepaskan cubitannya perlahan, lalu menyentuh sisi-sisi wajah Harry dengan punggung tangan kanannya. Tiba-tiba saja mata Draco terasa panas, ada setitik air yang menyembul di cekungan matanya.

"Draco?" Harry kebingungan sendiri harus bereaksi bagaimana. Tadinya ia mau memprotes pernyataan cinta Draco yang kekanak-kanakan. Lagipula setengah hati Harry belum yakin Draco serius dengan omongannya. Mungkin saja bercanda. Mungkin, dan cuma Tuhan yang tahu betapa hati Harry perih memikirkan kemungkinan itu.

Sekarang Draco malah menangis?

"Aku akan merindukanmu.. Tidak.." Draco menggeleng.

"Aku pasti merindukanmu.." getaran halus terasa oleh indra peraba di kulit Harry. Tangan Draco Malfoy gemetaran?!

"Draki? Ada apa?" setelahnya justru Draco tiba-tiba saja terkekeh tak karuan. Yakin dia tidak kesurupan? Rasanya hari ini Draco sudah melanggar hampir seluruh tata tertib _ke-Malfoy-an_.

"Aku benci namaku yang rusak jadi Draki. Tapi aku pasti akan merindukannya juga.." dua jemari Draco dikecup oleh bibirnya sendiri, lalu hati-hati ia tempelkan pada bibir Harry. Perlahan sekali, seakan takut sedikit ketergesaan akan membuat Harry tercerai berai.

"Ingatlah Harry.." pinta Draco ambigu. Harry tidak mengerti apa yang harus ia ingat. Perlakuan spesial Draco padanya siang ini? Atau pernyataan cinta kekanakan seorang Malfoy padanya? Atau sikap aneh Draco sejak telepon tadi? Yang mana yang harus Harry ingat?

"Aku mencintaimu.." seakan tahu apa yang dipertanyakan batin Harry, Draco menjawab sigap.

"Draco.. Sebenanya ada apa? Kau membuatku seakan menerima wasiat dari orang yang sedang sekarat.." lirih Harry, Draco hanya memperlebar senyum tulusnya. Tidak menjawab apa-apa lagi. Kata-kata tidak bisa jadi representasi yang tepat untuk pembauran campur aduk perasaan Draco kini. Ia bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa bia menjatuhkan air mata. Untung air mata Draco kering dengan sendirinya ketika dua menit kemudian pesanan mereka datang.

"Draco... apakah kamu serius dengan ucapanmu tadi?" tanya Harry tiba-tiba. Draco diam sejenak, setelah itu dia menyimpan sendok dan garpunya di sisi piring.

Kemudian dia menatap mata _emerald_ Harry dengan lembut, "Iya, aku serius, sangat serius. aku menyukaimu.. bukan bukan... aku mencintaimu dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam Harry."

" _Really_? Kau benar Draco Malfoy kan? Maksudku... Aku tidak sedang dibodohi lagi? Kau tahu, hampir sepanjang hidupku aku tertipu oleh dendam yang.. _well_..ternyata salah sasaran.." Harry tidak lagi menyuapkan makanannya. Meskipun harus Harry akui bahwa masakan kali ini benar-benar menggugah selera. Toh...kalimat Draco barusan cukup untuk membuatnya merasa kenyang. Lebih dari itu, merasa 'utuh'.

"Sejujurnya.. Satu yang paling memalukan yang harus kuakui adalah.. Aku memendam perasaan ini cukup lama" Harry memperhatikan cara tatap mata abu Draco. Ada bahagia karena saling menemukan, tapi juga rasa perih, sedikit rindu? Juga penyesalan. Berbaur dalam satu pancaran. _Emerald_ Harry seakan diajak menyelaminya.

"Bodoh," ucap Harry berkomentar pendek sambil terkekeh ringan. Ia mengirim senyum simpul, "Kau membuatku berfikir kalau, kau tahu? Aku adalah mahluk yang paling kau benci di muka bumi ini.."

Draco mengernyitkan keningnya, "Apa maksudmu? kau adalah makhluk yang diciptakan oleh Tuhan yang paling aku cintai Harry! aku sudah mencintaimu sedari dulu, dari pertama kali kita bertemu, pertama kali _mommy_ memperkenalkanmu padaku pada saat _mommy_ mengajakku mengunjungi _aunt_ Lily di rumahnya,"ucap Draco keceplosan.

Membuat suasana hening lumayan mencekam diantara kedua remaja itu. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Harry yang sibuk mencerna (sekali lagi) informasi mengejutkan yang ia dapat hari ini, dan Draco yang sibuk menghawatirkan kelangsungan namanya pada silsilah keluarga Malfoy juga jawaban Harry yang belum juga jelas.

"Kalian mau menambah pesanan?" suara Hagrid yang tidak begitu merdu cukup untuk menyentak keduanya dari ketercenungan.

"Kurasa untuk saat ini belum Hagrid.." Harry yang lebih dulu menjawab.

"Baiklah.. Kau tuan muda pirang?" Draco cuma menggeleng elegan.

" _Ok_. dan yah.. _Mr. Blondie_.. Kuberi tahu satu hal, terkadang cinta itu butuh kenekatan. Harry punya banyak penggemar asal kau tahu saja.." Draco memindahkan pandangannya hati-hati.

"Hey! Jangan memandangku seperti vampir haus darah begitu.." canda Hagrid.

"Aku tidak bohong!" memamerkan dua jarinya yang membentuk lambang _victory_.

"Kemarin saja ada anak Asia yang sangat bersemangat datang menanyakan _flat_ Harry.." pikiran Harry mensinkronkan informasi dari Hagrid dengan kejadian kemarin. 'Pantas saja dia langsung tahu _flat_ -ku..' batin Harry.

Kemudian sepasang rekan kerja- _sepertinya-_ masuk dan memanggil Hagrid. Meninggalkan dua pemuda itu kembali saling pandang dalam diam.

"Kalung itu.." Harry memberanikan diri kembali menantang pancaran angkuh Draco yang membius.

"Itu warisan turun temurun, dijaga dari satu generasi Malfoy ke generasi berikutnya. _Mom_ memberikannya padaku saat ulang tahunku yang ke-17.." Draco berhenti sejenak dan menghela nafas.

"Apa kau mau mengambilnya kembali?" tanya Harry tak yakin. Sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak rela jika harus melepaskannya begitu saja.

"Sepertinya sekarang kau yang bodohnya kumat.." ejek Draco santai. Berusaha mencairkan kecanggungan yang membekukan barusan.

" _What?_ Dengar kalau mau bodoh! Bodoh saja sendiri.. Jangan bawa-bawa orang lain.." protes Harry tidak terima.

Draco tersenyum senang sambil menelan kunyahan makanannya, "Kalung itu, simbolis cinta. Percaya atau tidak, sejauh ini dalam silsilah keluarga Malfoy tidak pernah ada perceraian.. dan.. Dengan kalung itu, aku menyatakan bahwa kau akan menjadi satu-satunya selama aku hidup. Bisa? Percaya padaku?" Harry ragu harus menjawab bagaimana.

Harry menatap mata abu-abu kebiruan milik Draco, mencari kejujuran disana dan hasilnya tidak ada sedikitpun kebohongan yang dia dapat. akhirnya Harry menganggukan kepalanya.

"Asalkan kau benar-benar setia, mencintaiku sampai akhir hayat nanti Dray." jawab Harry dengan wajah merah.

** -o0o- **

Hotel Victory London, hotel bintang lima...

"Retsu aku punya permintaan baru padamu," ucap Akira dengan wajah serius.

"Yes, Akira," ucap Retsu.

"Voldemort a.k.a Tom Marvolo Riddle, aku ingin kau mencari tahu informasi mengenai dia lebih rinci lagi. Secepatnya," perintah Akira.

Retsu melirik sahabatnya yang asik memandang dunia luar lewat jendela.

"Aku harus membantu seseorang.."

Retsu mengangguk, "baiklah" kemudian ia undur diri tanpa basa-basi lagi.

" _Good Luck_ , Harry.." gumam Akira lirih.

** -o0o- **

"Tenanglah Lucy... Aku akan cari mereka...ya aku tahu.." Sirius menatap kaca spion sebelum berpindah ruas.

"Baik aku tidak akan memanggilmu Lucy, Lucy.." Sirius menjuhkan _Handphone_ dari telinganya. Lucius Malfoy kalau sedang marah dan panik bisikannya di telepon jadi mirip desis ular.

"Kau cari di sekitar kampus..aku akan cari disekitar _flat_ Harry..aww!" sebuah mobil berhenti men _dad_ ak. Jaraknya cuma satu meter dari hadapan Sirius. Membuat _handphone_ -nya terpelanting jatuh ke dekat injakan rem.

"Ck." Sirius menggerutu pelan, setelah berhasil membanting stir ke ruas kanan yang untungnya kosong. Mempertahankan akselerasi mobilnya. Sirius yakin telepon dari Lucius pasti mati. Mau menelpon lagi juga tanggung, mana susah digapai. Baik..tunggu sampai saja. Baru telpon Lucy lag-

_ Drrrrt...drrrrt... _

Sebuah panggilan masuk yang lain. Tapi Sirius tidak mungkin berhenti tiba-tiba di jalanan yang padat seperti ini. Merogoh ke bawah juga terlalu beresiko. Akhirnya Sirius memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya sampai tempat tujuan.

** -o0o- **

"Kemana biang onar satu itu?" Lucius kembali menelpon Sirius karena ada sesuatu yang Serius.

"Albus, yakin Severus tidak mempermainkan kita?" lelaki bernama keluarga Dumbledore itu tidak buru-buru menjawab pertanyaan Lucius yang nampak panik.

"Aku merasakan getar di suaranya. Ia tidak sedang berbohong.. Ia sedang merasakan firasat buruk.

Sementara itu Drarry yang sudah selesai makan menuju _flat_ Harry, setelah sampai.

"Draco apa nanti _daddy_ -mu tidak marah kau kabur seperti ini?" tanya Harry sambil duduk di sofa ruang tamu _flat_ -nya.

Draco duduk di samping Harry, "Hmm... entahlah 'Ry," jawab Draco cuek.

"Ck, kau itu, apa sekarang kau akan anu...menginap disini lagi?" tanya Harry.

"Hn, kalau di ijinkan oleh mu _My_ Harry," ucap Draco sambil memeluk tubuh Harry.

"Ukh...as-asal kau tidak berbuat macam-macam," balas Harry pasrah dipeluk Draco.

Mendengar itu Draco menyeringai, "Tidak akan macam-macam, hanya satu macam _My_ Harry."

"Ouh? Yeah... Satu macam.." gumam Harry sarkatis.

"Draco...bisa lepaskan dulu?" ucap Harry, memprotes kelakuan Draco yang mengikutinya ke dapur tanpa melepas pelukan mereka.

"Ok." gumam Draco yang justru mengecupi lekukan leher Harry.

"Draki!" peringat Harry, tidak digubris sama sekali, " _Please_...Draco..ehhmm.." Draco menyeringai mendengar Harry menahan sebuah suara yang dinanti-nantinya.

"Harry.. Lepaskan saja.." Draco membalikan tubuh Harry, melepaskan tas selempangnya, nyaris melemparkannya jika Harry tak menahannya.

"Ada sebuah benda berharga di dalamnya.." alis Draco nyaris bertemu, memandang Harry heran. Si kacamata bundar itu merebut tas itu, merogoh ke dalam sebuah bagian khusus di dalam tas itu. Mengeluarkan kalung berbandul bundar.

"Kau tidak mau memakaikannya lagi untuk kekasihmu?" telinga Draco terasa tergelitik ketika Harry menyebut status baru mereka.

"Tentu.." sedetik kemudian kecupan singkat di bibir tipis Harry.

" _Ok_ , tentu _my_ Harry," ucap Draco, lalu dia memakaikan liontinnya.

"Yup, selesai _Honey_ ," kata Draco sambil mengecup kembali bibir cherry Harry.

"Ukh, kau itu main cium mulu!" protes Harry dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

"Hmm...kenapa? kau tidak menyukainya?" tanya Draco dengan wajah yang _-dibuat-_ kecewa.

"Bu-bukan begitu... aku-aku menyukainya...tapi...tapi..." kata Harry gagap.

"Tapi kau malu? Ayolah Harry..kau bukan anak gadis yang harus bertingkah malu-malu mau kan?" Draco tersenyum mengejek.

"He..hey! Tentu tidak bukan begitu maksudku.. Aku-"

Suara ketukan tidak sabar menghentikan kata-kata Harry. Membuat Draco mendengus sebal.

" _Wait a minute_ , Draki.." ujar Harry merasa menang.

"Hn, * _sejak kapan gaya Sasuke jadi gaya_ Draco _o.O, abaikan_ *" Draco memilih menghampiri meja makan Harry. Memandangi meja kecil sempit itu. Tertata cukup rapi. Penamppilan Harry mungkin berantakan, tapi ia juga punya sedikit sisi kerapihan. Tapi yah.. Kadang-kadang kalau sudah panik tetap saja jatuhnya berantakan. Diperparah dengan sikapnya yang suka menanti-nanti pekerjaan.

Kecuali tugas mungkin kuliah adalah ambisi yang sedang dijalani Harry. Draco tahu, hidup kekasihnya itu jauh dari kata nyaman. Maka hanya dengan menjadi cerdas dan memiliki pekerjaan bagus, ia dapat bertahan. Draco menyesal tidak segera muncul dan meringankan bebannya. Sekarang? Saat Harry menerimanya.. ia justru harus pergi meninggalkannya.

"Draki, lihat siapa yang datang? Kuharap kalian tidak akan membuat keributan di _flat_ -ku.." Suara Harry gembira.

"Halo Malfoy Jr.."

Draco berbalik perlahan, "Sirius?"

"Lucius mencarimu anak muda... Bukan saatnya untuk bermain-main di _flat_ anak baptisku," Draco membuang muka.

"Wowow... Aku sudah memperingatkankan? Jangan ad-"

"Tolong Harry.. Jangan membuatku membentakmu.." ujar Sirius dingin.

Wajahnya mengeras, "ORDE sudah menyiapkan _jet_ pribadi, kau akan berangkat satu jam lagi.. Ikut aku!"

Draco melangkah maju, mendekati Harry yang memandang keduanya bingung.

"Harry..aku.." Harry mundur selangkah saat Draco hendak menyentuh sisi wajahnya.

Mata _emerald_ -nya memancarkan kesenduan, namun berusaha bersikap sedatar mungkin, "Kau akan pergi?"

Draco berharap ia diizinkan untuk menggeleng, lalu sekali lagi memeluk tubuh pemuda itu. Merengkuhnya. Tak melepasnya selamanya. Tapi ia mengangguk.

"Dumbledore, memberikan tugas khusus padanya Harry.." Sirius menjawab akar dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berseliweran di otak Harry. Harry memejamkan _emerald_ -nya beberapa saat, lalu tersenyum ke arah Draco, "Pergilah.."

"Tapi Harry.." Draco memprotes sikap kekashnya yang nampak begitu pasrah.

"Tidak ada tapi Draco... Kita punya takdir masing-masing," Harry yang lebih dulu menyentuh sisi wajah Draco mendekatinya. Lalu mengecup bibir Draco perlahan. Sentuhan itu tak menghangatkan. Justru membekukan hati Draco, ia bisa merasakan kehilangan yang teramat besar saat kedua bbir itu berpisah.

"Satu hal. Aku bukan malu saat kau cium.. Hanya saja rasanya aneh saat seorang lelaki harus jadi yang 'dicium'," kekeh Harry. Berusaha mencairkan ketegangan, tapi tak berhasil.

Draco tersenyum getir, " _Well, Love.._ aku pergi, tapi aku janji suatu saat nanti kita akan bertemu kembali. pada saat itu aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu lagi," janji Draco.

"Jangan pernah menebar janji yang belum tentu kau tepati Dray," jawab Harry.

"Kau salah _love_ , ingat seorang Malfoy tidak pernah melanggar janji," kata Draco tegas.

Harry tersenyum lembut mendengarnya, "Baiklah, akan selalu kutunggu."

" _Well_ , Draco. sudah waktunya kita pergi, nah Harry, kami pergi dulu, berhati-hatilah. jika ada apa-apa kau bisa menghubungi Regulus," kata Sirius.

** -o0o- **

"Tidak juga dijawab, Albus.. Cih..kalau begini anakku juga akan ikut celaka.. Biar aku yang menyusulnya.." langkah Lucius tertahan pandangn Albus yang terpaku pada pintu masuk ruang kerjanya.

"Celaka?" Regulus disana, cukup lama untuk mendengar semuanya.

"Kau bilang apa tadi? Kau menghubungi Sirius, kan?" ada ledakan cemas yang terpancar jelas dari gerak-gerik pria itu.

"Tenanglah Regulus.. Kami akan menanganinya... Aku akan menyuruh Lucius membawa beberapa penjinak bom, dan-"

"Aku ikut!" ujarnya tegas.

"Tidak perlu Regulus..aku tahu kau kemari karena beberapa informasi penting-"

"Tidak, aku ikut. Lagipula kau tidak tahu dimana letak _flat_ Harry bukan?" tiba-tiba saja nada yang keluar dari mulut Regulus lebih mendekati instruksi.

"Pergilah.. Akan kuperintahkan sebuah tim penjinak bom mengikuti kalian" Regulus menganguk sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Lucius tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Ia hanya sibuk menjejeri langkah Regulus yang bersaing dengan angin.

"Sial.. Kenapa firasatku buruk begini?" Regulus mengepalkan tangannya dan menambah ketergesaan langkahnya.

** -o0o- **

Draco menyempatkan diri memandang Harry untuk terakhir kali. Ketika pemuda itu mengantar sampai pintu depan _flat_ -nya.

Setelah mereka pergi dari _flat_ Harry, Harry terdiam. Bersandar pada daun pintu yang akhirnya berani ia tutup. Sakit lagi. Harry menyentuh _dad_ anya, menggenggam liontin pemberian Draco. Tersenyum kecut. Takdir lagi-lagi mencandainya.

"Draco... Malfoy.." desisnya perlahan.

Tubuhnya berguncang ringan. Menahan tangis yang nyaris pecah. Dan..

**_ DHUAAARRRR! _ **

Sebuah guncangan hebat terjadi. Harry buru-buru memasukan liontin pemberian Draco. Membuka pintu, puluhan penghuni _flat_ lain ikut berhamburan.

"Draco!" cemas Harry, ia memanggil-manggil dalam hati. Lidahnya kelu melihat asap yang berterbangan menutupi pemandangan tempat parkir di bawah gedung _flat_ -nya. Ia tidak menemukan mobil Sirius maupun Draco.

"Sirius.." Harry terus menabrak siapapun yang menghalangi langkahnya untuk turun. Melihat lift penuh, ia buru-buru berbelok menuju pintu tangga darurat. Bukan lagi berlari, tapi ia berkali-kali melompat. Membuatnya tidak sadar dalam sekejap sudah tiba d lantai dasar. Begitu ia membuka pintu, kabut asap langsung menyrbu pemandangannya. Bau benda-benda terbakar meracuni udara yang dihirupanya. Api masih berkobar.

"Draco!" Harry tercekat saat melihat api berasal dari sebuah mobil yang ia kenal sebagai milik Sirius.

"Sirius!" teriaknya, tidak meperdulikan orang-orang yang menahan laju langkahnya agar tidak mendekati keboran api.

"Sirius! Draco!" ia tidak tahu sudah berapa orang yang ia pukul karena menahan langkahnya. Mata _emerald_ Harry berubah merah memandang kobaran api di depannya.

"Harry! Demi merlin! Tenanglah!" bentak sebuah suara yang kini mengeluarkan tenaga begitu banyak untuk menahan rontaan Harry.

"Regulus! Aku harus menyelamatkan Sirius! Juga Draco! Mereka ada di dalam sana!" bentaknya pada Regulus.

"Harry…Harry..." Regulus berusaha menangkap wajah Harry agar memandangnya.

"Tidak bisa.. Sirius.. Draco.." rontaan Harry melemah.

Regulus memeluknya erat, "Tenanglah.. Semua baik-baik saja.." Regulus merasakan _dad_ anya basah oleh air mata. Tidak ada isakan. Harry menangis tanpa suara. Sekali lagi kehilangan.

Manik hitam Regulus memandang kosong pada kobaran api, "Siri.." gumamnya lirih.

** TBC **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Astia Aoi : ok, akhirnya dilanjut juga…di chap selanjutnya akan semakin seru dan ada beberapa OOC lagi :-P….thank's bagi yang suka dengan Akira ^_^….  
> Mohon maaf apabila masih ada kesalahan ^^  
> Di ff ini Author Raya Salimah mungkin tidak saya cantumkan dulu, tapi di chap selanjutnya akan dicantumkan…..  
> So, Review please…..


	6. Bertemu!

Tiga tahun kemudian setelah musibah naas terjadi, Harry, Ron, Blaise dan Daphne telah lulus dari Universitas Hogwarts dan mulai bekerja.

Langkah kaki seorang gadis berambut coklat yang diikat ekor kuda nyaris menyamai angin. Dia berharap tidak terlambat barang sedetik. Kalau tidak mungkin kiamat akan datang lebih cepat dari yang dijadwalakan Merlin.

"Harry James Potter!" panggilnya setelah sebelumnya memastikan kemunculannya cukup dramatis disertai gebrakan daun pintu yang menghantam dinding. Seorang lelaki muda berambut merah mengusap-usap telinganya sebelum mendekat, mencuri kecupan singkat.

Baru mulai menggerutu, "Well.. Harry sudah pergi 30 detik yang lalu dan kemunculanmu yang hiperbolis itu benar-benar tidak perlu," lelaki itu memandang langsung pada sorot panik di mata kekasihnya.

"Sial! Bagaimana ini? Kenapa ia selalu melupakan toniknya sih?"

Ron mengendikan bahu, "Kurasa Blaise pasti punya cadangan. Dia tidak akan mati sesak nafas..tenang saja.."mulai kembali menekuri layar laptopnya, "dan sebagai catatan, 'mione. Perhatianmu pada Harry mulai membuatku cemburu."

Hermione. Gadis jangkung yang resmi menjadi kekasih Ronald Weasley setengah tahun setelah keberadaan mereka sebagai rekan kerja di ORDE, juga resmi menjadi pengasuh Harry sejak hari kedua mereka bertiga melakukan tugas bersama. Sebagai detektif, mata-mata, intel, atau apapun istilah yang tepat untuk menggambarkan mereka yang menegakan hukum namun tidak dengan cara fRontal semacam yang polisi lakukan.

"Oh..Ron... Jangan mulai merajuk lagi.. Kau tahu sendiri kalau sobatmu itu sangat berbakat membuat orang khawatir.." Ronald weasley mendiamkan laporan penyelidikannya sejenak. Ia ingat ia pernah mengatakan hal yang sama pada Blaise Zabini, tepat saat 'mendiang' Draco Malfoy berlari karena begitu mencemaskan sahabatnya itu.

Ronald memasang cengiran yang berusaha menyamai kepolosan cengiran Harry. Walau jatuhnya nampak jadi begitu konyol dalam pandangan Hermione.

"Setidaknya selain _asbestosis_ -nya.. Dia kelihatan semakin baik dari hari ke hari sejak kepergian Malfoy muda itu.." kata Ron.

Hermione tahu ia punya setumpuk pekerjaan di ruangan lain. Sejak tahun ini ia berpisah dari Ron dan Harry karena ditransfer untuk mengisi posisi kosong pengawas bagian hukum. So, dengan berat hati ia memaksa kedua sobat itu saling menjaga diri tanpa kecerewetannya di dekat mereka.

"Aku belum pernah bertemu dengan pria itu.. Tapi apapun itu, Harry selalu mengingatnya sebagai sosok yang mencintainya.." ucap Hermione merapikan tatanan rambut merah kekasihnya, lalu mencium pucuk kepala lelaki berpipi pucat dan berbintik-bintik merah tu.

"Juga membuatnya kuat, karena tahu selalu ada kita yang mencintainya disini.." imbuh Ron. Membuat Hermione susah payah menahan tawa mendapati wajah Ron yang nampak bijaksana usai kata-katanya barusan.

"Yah.." kata Hermione saat dapat mengendalikan tawanya, "Kurasa aku memang tak perlu sekhawatir itu.." dia menyimpan botol berisi tonik milik Harry yang dengan ceroboh pemuda itu tinggalkan di kantornya. Tadi pagi mereka berbincang sebentar sambil berbagi sandwich lezat buatan Mrs. Weasley, dan yang sulit dipercaya adalah Hermione baru menyadari keberadaan benda asing di kantornya itu setelah hampir jam makan siang.

"Yup.. Kau tak perlu khawatir.." sahut Ron sesaat saat Hermione menyempatkan diri tersenyum sebelum menutup pintu.

** -o0o- **

Harry membuka kacamatanya, memijat pelipisnya begitu sampai kamar pribadinya yang masih dalam satu gedung dengan markas ORDE. Pekerjaan yang membuat penat, biasanya penuh aksi dan memaksa kepala Harry untuk berfikir keras. Ditambah penyakit barunya, tugas-tugas di ORDE terasa semakin membebani pundaknya.

Ditambah Draco yang 'menghilang'. Harry lebih menyukai kata itu daripada kata-kata macam 'tiada' atau 'meninggal'. Karena Harry yakin tidak begitu. Tidak tahu. Anggaplah ia gila. Karena memang sekilas kekakuan keyakinannya soal keberadaan Draco tidak terasa waras sama sekali bagi orang-orang yang menyayanginya.

Dia memang gila. Siapa yang bisa bertahan bolak-balik selama lima hari beturut-turut. Membongkar satu persatu puing-puing mobil Sirius yang teRonggok di depan parkiran gedung _flat_ -nya. Jika bukan karena tubunya ambruk dan jika bukan karena mobil itu disita untuk penyelidikan, Harry pasti setia menjelajahi tiap inchinya. Menemukan sesuatu, sisa-sisa tulang atau rambut yang barangkali tidak ikut terbakar. Tapi nihil. Harry yakin meskipun ia orang awam yang memeriksa dengan pengetahuan seadanya, lima hari sudah cukup untuk meyakinkan-setidaknya dirinya sendiri- bahwa tidak ada kehidupan di dalam mobil itu ketika mobil itu meledak. Tapi polisi sudah menetapkan. Tim forensik juga memberikan sekantung jenazah, sisa-sisa yang tertinggal dari dua sosok berharga Harry.

Mudah saja bagi mereka untuk menentukan. Tapi tidak untuk hati Harry menerima, dan gilanya lagi, tiba-tiba saja kantung jenazah itu dibakar atas keputusan Regulus untuk urusan Sirius, dan Lucius Malfoy... untuk Draco.

_ Emerald _ Harry memanas. Memerih, ada pecahan-pecahan kaca yang menggenangi kedua belah matanya. Ia memutuskan untuk tidur. Menyudahi syaraf-syarafnya memikirkan hal-hal -yang seharusnya- tidak perlu ia fikirkan.

Namun, baru sedetik berbaring Harry merasakan hembusan asing. Anggaplah intuisi mata-matanya berlebihan karena tidak ada sesuatu yang berbahaya apapun di ruangan itu selain pikiran Harry sendiri. _But you know.. A spy it's nothing without great intuition!_

Harry mengenakan kembali kacamata bundarnya. Meminum toniknya yang diberikan Ron sambil mengomel tadi sore. Angin berhembus lembut, berbisik. Terkadang berkesan merintih.

"Siapapun..aku tahu kau bermaksud buruk.." _well_ , Harry berfikir mana ada orang baik yang meneror seorang intel dengan menebar aura buruk saat ia sedang akan beristirahat.

Pria bermata _emerald_ itu menyiagakan pistolnya.. Mendekat ke arah pintu. Memutar kuncinya dan memutar knopnya perlahan. Lalu membuka dengan gerakan kilat. Nyaris terdengar seperti mendobrak.

Tapi tidak ada apa-apa. Atau siapa-siapa. Harry mengacak rambut berantakannya. Kebiasaan lama yang sulit hilang.

"Baiklah..mungkin aku berkha- hmmmpp.!" seseorang,tidak. Harry mendengar langkah beberapa orang. Ia mulai menghitung sambil meRonta dari sekapan kain hitam yang membungkus kepalanya. _'Dua..tiga..? Empat!'_ batin Harry, begitu berhasil menghitung kesadarannya mendadak direnggut. Mungkin.. Suntik bius?

** -o0o- **

Harry mengerjapkan mata. Harry berusaha secepat mungkin membuat fokus kornea matanya, lalu memasukan informasi apapun yang bisa ia dapat dalam ruangan remang-remang itu. Jadi, pertama ruangan itu cukup mungil, lantainya dari kayu. Harry tahu lewat bunyi resonasi kakinya yang masih bisa bergerak, meskipun tak begitu bebas.

Tapi kemudian Harry berhenti berfikir. Suara lengking burung terdengar di luar sana, "Ini hanya jebakan payah. Teman-teman keluarlah!" panggilnya tenang.

Sebuah suara tepukan tangan yang terdengar perhitungan menggema. Harry tersenyum, merasa menang. Bersama tepukan itu, Harry bisa melihat lima orang muncul dari kegelapan ruangan itu. Seorang pria berambut merah membuka satu persatu ikatan Harry.

"Selamat Mr. Potter.. Meskipun sedikit lambat kau berhasil menyadari kalau ini semua jebakan.. Kau lulus ujan.." Harry akhirnya mengenali pria paruh baya itu. Rambut pirang itu. Sama persis seperti milik Draco. Harry berdiri setelah ikatan tangannya dibuka oleh Ron.

" _Sorry mate_.." Harry melebarkan cengirannya.

"Baiklah..sekarang jelaskan apa yang membuatmu tahu ini jebakan," perintah Lucius.

"Pertama.. Suara-suara desisan angin pasti ide milik Hermione. Kita melakukan hal yang sama pada penjebakan bandar narkoba tahun lalu.." Hermione tersenyum kecil. Masih merasa bersalah. "Yang kedua, aku menggebrak pintu tapi Ron dan Blaise tidak keluar dari kamar tidur mereka. Tidak ada teori lain selain mereka juga terlibat.. dan..." Harry melirik Ginny. Gadis itu berusaha memasang wajah datar. "Orang yang membiusku berhenti beberapa mili detik di dekat leherku sebelum akhirnya menusukan jarum suntik itu... Ginny? Kau pasti sangat menyayangiku?" baiklah, saat itu wajah bungsu Weasley itu memerah semerah rambutnya, "dan terakhir yang membuatku yakin ini semua jebakan... adalah suara lengking burung peliharaan, Mr. Dumbledore... Phoenix itu tidak pernah terbang selain di dekat gedung ini meskipun tidak ada yang mengekangnya..." Harry menutup semua teorinya dengan sebuah senyuman tampan nampak dewasa.

"Karna aku lulus.. Apa ini artinya kalian akan mulai memberiku tugas yang berkaitan dengan Voldemort? Aku sudah cukup bersabar selama setahun terakhir.." Lucius Malfoy menarik nafas, dan menghembuskannya hati-hati.

"Aku tidak janji Mr. Potter.. Lagipula aku tidak suka dasar pemikiranmu.. Semua tentang balas dendam atas kemati-"

"DRACO BELUM MATI!" bentak Harry. Sedetik kemudian menyesali kelancangannya, "Maaf.." ucap Harry sambil berlalu dari ruangan itu disusul Hermione.

Lucius mengawal langkah gontai pemuda itu sambil membisikan sebuah kalimat, "Tidak Harry... Aku yang minta maaf."

Ketika itu Cedrig memanggil mereka, "Ah, syukurlah kalian ada di sini...Dumbledore memanggil kalian semua ke ruangannya segera," ucap Cedrig.

"Ah baiklah, _thank's_ Cedrig," ucap Harry.

Kemudian mereka semua menuju ruangan Dumbledore.

Setelah sampai, "Albus ada apa?" tanya Lucius _to the point_.

"Hahaha... santailah dulu, silahkan kalian duduk," ucap Dumbledore.

Setelah mereka duduk, "Sebelumnya, Selamat atas kelulusanmu Harry," ucap Dumbledore dijawab anggukan dan senyuman Harry, "Begini, ini menyangkut masalah Voldemort, selama ini kita masih kesulitan dalam menangani kelompok hitam itu, mereka semakin mengembangkan sayap keluar negeri. dan menurut info dari Severus kini ada salah satu kelompok mafia Italia yang bergabung dengan mereka." Dumbledore berhenti sejenak hanya untuk memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi dari semua anak buahnya.

"Ber-berarti kita tertinggal selngkah kalau begitu, Sir?" tanya Hermione. Pada saat itu mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari ada seseorang di sudut ruangan itu.

"Ya kau benar Hermione. tapi jika kalian berpikir kita tidak dapat menyusulnya kalian salah, bukan hanya mereka yang mendapat kolega yang kuat. tapi kita juga." ucap Dumbledore mantap, membuat semua orang yang berada di sana terbengong-bengong.

"Siapa yang anda maksud Sir?" tanya Harry.

Dumbledore hanya tersenyum lalu tanpa aba-aba munculah seorang pemuda berambut merah darah, bermata violet namun setajam mata elang, bertubuh tinggi dan manly.

"Hmmm...satu ular... dua rubah dan dua kucing..." gumamnya tiba-tiba sukses membuat semua orang disitu-minus Dumbledore-terbengong dan kebingungan.

"Anu, siapa dia Sir?" tanya Harry yang tersadar terlebih dahulu, "dan sejak kapan dia ada disini? sepengetahuanku dari tadi tidak ada seorang pun yang masuk." ucap Harry lagi.

"Rubah kecil-pendek-manis-hn." gumam pemuda itu dengan wajah datar sambil menatap Harry, membuat ada tanda silang di kening Harry.

"Hahahaha...tenanglah Harry, dia adalah kolega yang kumaksudkan, namanya adalah Retsu Kurokawa. dia adalah tangan kanan dari Klan Mamoru." kata Dumbledore.

"Eung... Mamoru? Ah! Akira Mamoru? Kau teman Akira?" ujar Harry bersemangat. Melupakan sedetik rasa tidak nyaman yang menyelubunginya.

"Ouh... Kami berteman..yeah.. Tapi secara tekhnis oraganigram... Jabatannya lebih tinggi daripada saya, Mr. Potter.." semua di ruangan itu masih menatap bingung, meski Harry sudah menyingkirkan sedikit kebingungannya. Begitu juga Blaise yang dengan otak cerdasnnya mengingat nama Akira sebagai salah satu yang membuat Daphne jatuh cinta dengan cepat.

"Seharusnya Master-lah yang datang kesini dan menemuimu juga melakukan semuanya...tapi karena yah anda tahu bagaimana sifat master, di tidak akan mau melakukan hal seperti ini, jadi saya yang diperintahkan olehnya-seperti biasa-untuk melakukan tugas ini, sementara dia melakukan hal-hal konyol yang menurut beliau tidak membosankan," jawab Retsu datar seperti robot ditambah wajahnya yang amat sangat datar.

"Uh-oh...begitu," kata Harry sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Dumbledore-san, sebenarnya ada yang perlu saya sampaikan kepada anda... ini sangat penting karena menyangkut perjanjian kerja sama. master mengatakan dia akan bekerja sama dengan ORDE hanya karena ada Mr Potter. oleh karena itu Mr. Potter 'wajib' dan 'tidak boleh tidak' untuk mengikuti semua yang berhubungan dengan misi ini, dan beliau tidak mau bekerja sama jika tidak ada kaitannya dengan Mr Potter. Syarat ini Absolute dan tidak bisa diubah," kata Retsu.

Sedetik setelah kalimat itu selesai semua orang saling pandang. Syarat aneh yang terdengar kekanakan. Dumbledore menatap pria bernama Retsu itu, lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Oh _well_... Saya yakin ini terdengar bagai _dreams come true_ bagi, Mr. Potter.."

Harry melirik mentor dan pemimpin ORDE itu, menatapnya datar. Kalimat barusan belum berisi jawaban pasti, dan Harry sudah cukup sadar diri untuk tidak terlalu menggantung harapan pada orang lain. Entah mereka berjanji atau tidak.

Sudah lelah. Janji yang terakhir mengikatnya dilanggar oleh takdir. Sedikit-sedikit Harry mengakui, mempertahankan asumsi bahwa Draco masih hidup adalah hal terkonyol yang bisa ia fikirkan.

Retsu terdiam...dan semua yang ada di ruangan itu hening. setelah beberapa menit hening tiba-tiba mereka di kejutkan dengan suara dering hp yang cukup keras dan memekakan gendang telinga, yang ternyata itu adalah hp Retsu. "maaf."

Lalu Retsu mengangkatnya, "Ah halo master, ya saya sudah mengatakan semuanya...tapi sepertinya mereka belum menjawb dengan pasti master...master saya mohon jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh, saya mohon dengan 'amat sangat'... jangan membuat kekacauan di kota...saya segera membereskan tugas ini. baiklah, sampai jumpa master." lalu Retsu menutup teleponnya dan kembali menyimpan hpnya di saku jas hitam yang dipakainya.

"Jadi bagaimana tuan? saya berharap anda menerima syarat yang-memang-sangat kekanakan dari master muda kami. jika tidak, entahlah syarat aneh apa lagi yang dia ajukan. jujur ini adalah syarat yang lumayan dari syarat lainnya. saya tunggu jawaban anda segera paling lambat nanti malam, saya harus segera menuju tempat master jika tidak dia bisa menghancurkan kedai es krim Florean Fortescue. permisi..." ucap Retsu sambil membungkukkan badannya dan menghilang dengan sangat cepat.

Semua orang terasa seperti menghela nafas. Khusus untuk Harry, nafas sesaknya memang sedikit kambuh setelah tadi dibekap kain hitam tidak jelas pernah dicuci atau tidak. Tapi ia tahan rasa sesaknya, selain karena ia lupa membawa toniknya. Ia juga ingin menghadapi -apapun- keputusan Dumbledore dengan wajah tenang. Dia ingin tampak kuat. Sudah cukup menangis, sudah cukup menjadi lemah. Ia kehilangan orangtuanya, lalu Sirius dan...Draco. Mereka yang melindungi Harry. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan lagi dengan menggantungkan akdir pada harapan muluk-muluk.

"Well... Kita tidak punya pilihan lain bukan? dan karena Harry sudah lulus dari ujian untuk anggota muda ORDE, kurasa ia siap untuk ikut serta dalam misi ini..." Dumbledore akhirnya membuka suara. Pria itu terkekeh ringan saat bertumbuk dengan pandang abu-abu Malfoy yang nampak cemas. Dumbledore bergumam lirih, "Harry memang berbakat membuat orang khawatir.."

"Sekarang kalian istirahatlah.. Akan aku selesaikan masalah ini.. dan untukmu Harry.. Kuharap kau tidak besar kepala karena mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan..."

Harry memamerkan cengirannya, "Tidak akan, Sir.."

** -o0o- **

Ketika para anggota muda keluar dari ruangan itu Ron mengajak mereka-termasuk Harry-untuk makan di rumahnya. mereka setuju setelah mengambil tonik Harry mereka keluar dari gedung-markas-ORDE. ketika sudah di sekitar parkiran ada seseorang yang memanggil Harry.

"HARRY! Boncel-pendek-cerewet-OI!" mereka berhenti dan melihat ke arah orang yang memanggil Harry, pemuda tinggi, berambut panjang hitam di kucir kuda, bermata onix, kulit putih pucat dan satu hal yang tak akan dilupakan oleh Harry cengiran tanpa dosa yang selalu bertengger di wajah lancipnya.

"Ck, Bocah Asia-eksentrik-bodoh-apa yang kau lakukan hah?" balas Harry.

" _Yare yare... O Genki Desuka?_ jangan bilang kalau kau sakit?! kalau sakit akan kubawa kau ke ...tee hee.." jawab-tanya-Akira dengan diakhiri cengiran khas Akira, dibelakang Akira ada Retsu yang selalu setia berada di sisi Akira-tepatnya mengekor Akira-dia membungkukan badannya sopan.

"Aku baik-baik saja Akira-baka-tiang listrik-" jawab Harry.

"Baguslah Harry-cebol-bocah-" tanggap Akira tidak memperdulikan semua tatapan teman-teman Harry yang memang belum mengenalnya sama sekali.

Mungkin kecuali Blaise yang langsung memasang tampang yang seolah berkata, "Sungguh! Aku tidak kenal dengan dua orang gila ini!"

"Jadi kalian merencanakan sesuatu yang asik malam ini? Boncel! Ayo ajak aku!" Harry yakin perkembangan psikologis Akira bermsalah, mana ada pemuda seumuran dia yang memerintah orang seenaknya sendiri. Tidak tahu juga karna terlalu jenius. Biasa orang gila dan orang jenius itu beda-beda tipis.

"Eh... Ron... Kau keberatan kalau kita membawa satu-" Harry melirik Retsu yang berdiri setia di belakang Akira, "Dua orang lagi?" sambungnya berfikir cepat.

Ron yang sebenarnya masih terkesima dengan kedatangan dua mahluk ajaib dari Jepang yang anehnya nampak sangat akrab dengan Harry, tidak merasa punya alasan untuk menolak.

"Satu pria hiperaktif lain tidak akan membuat ibuku terkena serangan jantung Harry..." Ron mengiyakan sambil menyindir Akira yang tangannya main rangkul saja pada pundak Harry. _'So akrab sekali sih?'_ Batin nyaris semua orang yang ada disana, kecuali Blaise yang sedang mempelajari buku saku tata tertib ORDE. Hermione saja yang Ratunya melahap buku-buku perpustakaan tak kepikiran.

"Yuhuuuu...bermain kerumah teman baru...oh ya namanu siapa wajah bintik-bintik mirip cacar air?" tanya Akira cuek bebek, tidak sadar kalau kata-katanya menyakitkan. Ron mendengus kesal.

"Heee... _Doshite?_ aku salah ngomong lagi?" tanya Akira memiringkan kepalanya.

"Master kata-kata anda kurang sopan." jawab Retsu denga wajah datar.

"Oh begitu baiklah. hmmm...tuan rambut merah bukan kau Retsu, namamu siapa?" tanya Akira lagi.

Ron menghela napas, "Namaku Ron Weasley, senang bertemu denganmu," jawab Ron basa basi.

"Weasel? namamu aneh," celetuk Akira lagi.

"Lalu kau nona?" tanya Akira.

"Namaku Hermione Granger," jawab Hermione sopan.

"Hmm...Granger...bukankah artinya itu jahe ya-Akira mendengarnya Ginger-..." tanya Akira.

"Bukan master, bukan jahe-Ginger-tapi Granger." koreksi Retsu.

"Ah gomen...hehehehe..."

** -o0o- **

"Kalian yakin dia sudah siap?" Pria berambut hitam panjang menyamankan letak _hadsfree_ di telinganya. Memelankan sedikit laju kecepatan mobilnya.

"Kalian lebih tahu daripada aku..hmm.." manik hitam lelaki itu melirik pada mobil hitam mencurigakan yang sedari tadi mengikuti _ferrari_ -nya.

"Yah...katakan padanya aku merindukannya, dan tolong bujuk dia agar menyempatkan diri pulang ke Black Manor natal nanti.. Mrs. Weasley, aku akan mengadakan pesta disana," Regulus memutar stirnya pada tikungan jalan seakurat mungkin dan semendadak mungkin. Itu aksi tingkat tinggi yang tidak mungkin dilakukan sembarang pengemudi. _But_ , yeah... Regulus memang bukan sosok yang bisa dengan mudah orang remehkan. Ia tertawa mendengar gurauan seseorang di ujung sana.

"Tentu kau diundang, Albus.. Lucius juga. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak diundang? Sementara Narcissa yang paling bersemangat mencoba berbagai resep baru dengan Andromeda..?" Regulus kembali fokus pada kaca spionnya. Mobil hittam itu menghilang. Mungkin kehilangan jejak. Bagus, diplomat kepercayaan kerajaan Inggris untuk urusan luar negeri itu bisa bernafas lega.

Sementara itu Harry dan kawan-kawan sudah sampai di rumah Ron, " _Well_ , Akira, Retsu maaf kalau rumahku tidak semewah manor kalian," ucap Ron.

"Santai saja, aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu kok," jawab Akira

" _So_? Bisa jelaskan sebenarnya Mamoru clan itu punya kehebatan apa sampai Dumbledore bisa merasa yakin kalau kalian ada di pihak kami, maka Voldemort bisa dikalahkan?" Hermione yang pada dasarnya memang memiliki keingintahuan yang tinggi, langsung bertanya begitu mereka sudah mendapat tempat duduk masing-masing.

"Hahaha.. Harry..gadis ini manis tapi sepertinya cerewet sekali?" Retsu berdehem-yang jelas tidak berguna sama sekali-untuk memperingati tuannya. Maka Harry melemparkan pandangan harap dimaklumi pada Hermione yang merengut. Merasa diabaikan.

"Apakah klan bangsawan?" Hermione belum menyerah. Ia mengejar Akira dengan pertanyaan yang lain. Sebelum sempat dijawab dengan jawaban -yang pasti-tidak mutu lagi, Mrs. Weasley keluar dari dapur. Dengan senyum hangat yang merekah juga, kue jahe panggang yang baru saja diangkat. Membuat semua orang yang ada disana merasa seperti di rumah. Bahkan Retsu yang selalu dingin jadi berubah kikuk saat Mrs. Weasley menanyai kabar mereka satu persatu plus memeluk mereka hangat. Akira tanpa sadar mengulum senyum -yang tumben sekali- melihat tingkah pengawal sekaligus pelayan setianya itu.

" _Konnichiwa_ Molly-san...salam kenal namaku Akira Mamoru, anda bisa memanggil saya Akira. dan si wajah datar bin dingin ini ada Retsu Kurokawa. anak buahku sekaligus teman kecilku," jawab Akira berubah 180 derajat menjadi sopan, Retsu sedikit menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

Mrs Weasley terkekeh, "Tidak perlu sesopan itu, _Son,_ " ucapnya, lalu mereka masuk dan berkumpul di ruang tengah keluarga Weasley.

"Hei, Akira kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," Hermione bersikeras.

Seketika itu wajah Akira berubah menjadi dingin sangat dingin seperti halnya semua keluarga Malfoy. Semua yang menyadari perubahan itu menelan ludah.

" _Well_ , untuk pertanyaan pertama, jawabannya tak akan aku jawab secara spesifik. sebenarnya Voldemort juga menginginkan kami bergabung dengan mereka, alasannya karena kekuatan politik, senjata, prajurit, dan masih banyak lagi. klan kami bisa dibilang sempurna dalam hal itu," jawab Akira.

"Lalu pertanyaan kedua, ya klan Mamoru adalah klan bangsawan," jawab Akira lagi.

"Err... Akira, _are you alrigth_?" Harry jadi ngeri sendiri memandang teman kecilnya bertampang dingin seperti itu. Sudah terlalu terbiasa menghadapi Akira yang hiperaktif akut dan berpsikologi seperti anak lima tahun. Sekarang tiba-tiba anak itu berubah jadi tenang begini. Harry benar-benar nyaris lupa jika klan keluarga Akira bukan klan sembarangan. Dia benar-benar lupa.

"Baiklah anak-anak... Lihat apa yang Aunty bawa untuk makanan pembuka?!" pertanyaan Mrs Weasley yang lebih menjurus ke pernyataan itu sedikit mencairkan kekakuan yang mendadak menyelubungi ruangan itu.

"Harry... Aku dengar penyakitmu sudah semakin membaik..?" Mrs. Weasley bertanya setelah semua orang di meja makan mendapatkan masing-masing jatah sup krim asparagus mereka. Ron melihat raut tidak nyaman di wajah Harry. Ia tahu penyakit Harry adalah salah satu yang menambah keterpurukan Harry setelah Draco 'pergi'.

Jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Mom... Dimana dad?" Mrs. Weasley mengalihkan wajahnya yang nyaris seperti selalu tersenyum itu pada putranya.

"Ck. Ada sedikit _meeting_ dengan beberapa orang penting di _hall Room mall_ baru di London. Jangan harapkan ia pulang cepat kalau sudah begitu.." Ibu dari Ginny dan Ron itu mendengus sedikit sebal. Tapi kemudian kembali tersenyum, "Setidaknya kalian semua ada disini dan bersedia menemaniku..."

Akira menatap tajam Harry dengan mata elangnya, "Huft... Boncel-bodoh-idiot-! ternyata tidak berubah eoh, masih saja suka menyembunyikan 'harta karun' seorang diri, _see_ sekarang siapa yang melanggar janjinya," ucap Akira yang sedikit menyindir.

Harry yang mendengar itu hanya mendengus, _'mulai deh sifat kekanakannya keluar'_ batin Harry

Setidaknya semua orang terlalu sibuk dengan sup Mrs. Wesley yang tak bisa dicari dengan mudah saingannya. Mengabaikan dua orang itu dengan bahasa 'autis' mereka berdua. Walau Ron masih mengawasi Akira dengan pandangan menyelidik, sepertinya persaingan antara sahabat dekat sedang melanda batin Ron. Siapa Akira sebenarnya? dan apa urusannya dengan Harry? Bagaimana mereka bisa saling akrab? dan kenapa Harry tidak pernah cerita kalau ia punya teman 'ajaib' macam begini?

"Ron, jangan permainkan makananmu.." bisik Hermione memperingati. Benar-benar kekasih -sekaligus pengasuh- yang baik. Padahal Mrs. Weasley saja sibuk sendiri tenggelam dengan obrolannya bersama Ginny dan kawan-kawan Ron lainnya.

"Heh..Ok, _love_.." Hermione tersenyum saat Ron mulai kembali menyuap seperti seharusnya, dan sedikit-sedikit ia juga mencuri-curi pandang. Memperhatikan bagaimana emerald Harry kembali hidup saat Mrs Weasley bertanya macam-macam dan memberinya perhatian. Saat Akira mulai kembali mengejeknya dan Harry balas mencemooh. Saat bertukar pandang dengan Ron yang nampaknya terkena sindrom 'cemburu pada sahabat lama sahabatmu' _*emang ada ya?-.-a*_ , dan bagaimana ia bercengkrama dengan Ginny, Blaise bahkan Retsu. Hermione ikut bahagia menatapnya. Meski jika ditelaah baik-baik ada kekosongan di sudut matanya. Hermione rasa itu tempat yang Harry sisakan untuk kedua orang tuanya, untuk ayah baptisnya... dan untuk kekasihnya.

** -o0o- **

"Boncel-idiot-mirip pantat bebek-bagaimana jawab Dumbledore atas syarat yang aku ajukan?" tanya Akira.

Pada saat Harry akan menjawab lagi-lagi hp Retsu berbunyi nyaring. Setelah beberapa menit Retsu berbicara di telepon yang dari tadi diperhatikan oleh Akira, akhirnya menutup teleponnya.

"Ada apa? apa yang buruk telah terjadi?" tanya Akira dalam bahasa Jepang.

"Iie, hanya saja informan yang dimasukan oleh Voldemort kedalam kubu kita telah di tangkap dan berhasil di sekap di markas kita master," jawab Retsu yang juga menggunakan bahasa Jepang.

Akira cuma mengukir senyum kemenangan sebagai jawaban. dan kembali fokus pada Harry, "Dakara?"

Harry merengut tidak mengerti. Akira seprtinya lupa sudah berganti partner berbicara, " _So_?" Harry nyengir setelah akhirnya mengerti apa yang Akira pertanyakan.

"Yah.. Aku diizinkan ikut serta dalam misi kali ini. Dengan syarat tidak akan membuat kekacauan..." Akira tertawa senang tiba-tiba, membuat gemanya melengking ke seluruh ruangan.

" _Gomen_..." Ujarnya setelah tawa mereda.

"Kau tahu.. Satu-satunya yang kacau darimu adalah tinggi badanmu yang pertumbuhannya lambat sekali..." ejek Akira pelan. Harry cuma mendesah pelan. Sedang malas menjawab. Dia hanya berharap kerja sama dengan Akira akhirnya bisa mempertemukan dia dengan Voldemort. Membalas begitu banyak dendam dan kesakitan yang ia rasakan.

** -o0o- **

Lelaki yang lahir membawa aura kegelapan itu-seperti biasa- berjalan sambil membiarkan jas labnya berkibar dramatis. Hari ini tidak nampak seringaian di wajahnya. Ia baru mendapat kabar buruk yang teramat buruk yang pernah ia bayangkan sejauh karirnya sebagai penjahat. Klan Mamoru menolak tawarannya mentah-mentah. Sebenarnya akan baik saja jika kabar berikutnya tidak menyusul Master muda dari klan itu, Akira Mamoru telah menyetujui untuk bergabung dengan ORDE, dan parahnya lagi, informannnya di Jepang tertangkap. Tidak ada informasi lanjutan. Tidak bisa diandalkan.

** -o0o- **

Setelah dua jam mereka hanya mengobrol dan makan-minus Retsu yang hanya diam-Akira mengeluarkan laptopnya-yang entah disembunyikan dimana-setelah dia membuka beberapa file, "Harry,"panggil Akira membuat Harry melihat ke arahnya.

"Aku punya sesuatu yang 'sangat' bagus untukmu," ucap Akira dengan sebuah seringaian jelas terpampang di hadapannya.

Harry mengernyitkan keningnya lalu dia mendekati Akira, Akira memperlihatkan laptopnya ke Harry, "Lihatlah ini adalah data-data apa saja yang dilakukan oleh Voldemort," kata Akira

Harry tidak yakin dengan kata-kata sobatnya itu. Membiarkan dua alisnya beradu saat kebingungan dan membaca secara scanning data-data itu. Dua menit berlalu dan Harry menyadari sesuatu, "Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Dumbledore terlihat begitu girang ketika mengabarkan klanmu bergabung dengan kami.."

Akira nyengir, "Kenapa berhenti? Teruskan.. Aku senang jika terus dipuji.."

Harry tersenyum lebar, lalu dengan senang hati membiarkan kening Akira mengecup keplan tangannya.

" _Well_ Harry..itu jitakan 'yang lumayan manis' untuk ukuran seseorang yang berterima kasih." Akira mengusap-usap keningnya dengan tingkah yang super hiperbolis.

Harry menyeringai, "Teruskan.. Aku senang dipuji.."

Membuat semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu terbahak mendengar kata-kata Harry. Yah..Harry bahkan sekarang bukan lagi remaja labil yang terkadang terkesan begitu garang namun berusaha berlindung dibalik topeng kepolosannya. Harry sudah ditempa berbagai macam kehilangan. Jadi sudah cukup berpura-pura. _"Tidak akan adalagi Mr. Potter baik hati untuk Voldemort..."_ desis pria itu dalam hati.

"Kau tahu, hari ini adalah hari yang menyenangkan untuk menyiksa seekor tikus yang bermain-main di sekitarku, bukan begitu Retsu?" kata Akira diiringi seringai tajam terukir di wajahnya.

" _Yes_ master, tikus besar," jawab Retsu kalem, yang mendengar itu hanya bengong dan heran.

"Ah Harry apa kamu mau besok atau lusa kamu dan teman-temanmu 'main' ke manorku?" tanya Akira

Euh? Harry berfikir sejenak. Manor Akira. Pasti akan sangat Asia.

"Kita lihat nanti, Akira.. Maksudku..kau tahukan? Kami anggota ORDE..bahkan jika alarm bahaya berdering saat ini juga, maka Ron yang bahkan belum merasa puas dengan hidangan penutup harus segera pergi menjalankan tugas..." si rambut merah yang disebut namanya menengadahkan kepalanya dari kegiatan mencoleki sedikit-sedikit krim _rainbow cake_ -resep terbaru-Mrs Weasley.

"Hn.." Ron nyengir terpaksa karna merasa setengah terganggu. Sementara Hermione mau tak mau tersenyum juga meskipun masih merasa tingkah Akira dan Retsu terlalu mencurigakan untuk dianggap 'kawan'.

"Kami akan usahakan. Kami janji!" tukas Hermione cepat. Blaise menatap gadis itu sedikit sebal. Hermione memang paling sering uring-uringan karena terlalu memperhatikan mereka. Tapi siapa bilang gadis itu boleh main ambil keputusan seenak keinginannya? Hermione menatap satu per satu kawan satu timnya dalam ORDE itu. Dimatanya tersirat, percayalah padaku! Kita butuh tahu lebih banyak tentang mereka.

"Yaah.. Baiklah nona jahe.. Aku pegang janjimu.." jawab Akira sambil menyeringai. Sementara Retsu hanya menghela nafas. Kira-kira kegiatan gila apa yang ingin tuannya pamerkan pada mereka. Apapun itu, Retsu sudah siap-siap menerima hukuman jika ada satu saja letak figura foto yang bergeser dari posisinya.

" _Well_ master, bukannya aku lancang menginterupsi anda. tapi sekarang sudah waktunya kita 'bermain' dengan 'tikus' yang 'memasuki' daerah kita," kata Retsu sesopan mungkin, karena dia juga tahu bahwa tuan mudanya ini 'Sangat' tidak suka kegiatannya diganggu.

Dengan mata mengintimidasi Retsu dia tersenyum licik, "Baiklah ayo. Harry, nona Jahe, tuan bintik-bintik, dan semuanya, kami permisi untuk kembali ke 'sarang' kami, dan Harry akan kupastikan kau datang ke manorku kapan pun kekekeke..." kata Akira lalu dia berdiri dan melangkah pergi di ikuti oleh Retsu.

Seingat Harry, dia jarang mendengar kekehan Akira yang terakhir saat ia pamit, dan _well_ , Harry merasa ia membencinya.

Semua orang d ruangan itu mengangguk. Membalas bungkukan sopan Retsu sebagai salam perpisahan.

Akira segera menuju mobil hitam metalik miliknya, pada saat itu Hermione menarik tangan Ron, "Ada apa 'Mione?" tanya Ron.

"Ayo kita ikuti mereka," ucap Hermione sambil mengambil kunci mobilnya dan menarik tangan Ron, Ron hanya pasrah mengikuti kekasihnya.

** -o0o- **

Sebuah mobil hitam terparkir di dekat sebuah rumah lumayan besar. Sepertinya rumah itu baru saja kedatangan serombongan anak muda, dan target mereka ada di dalam sana, kini keluar bersama pelayan setia berambut merah. Target yang diperintahkan tuan dari mereka yang kini dengan mata nyalang memandang ke dalam rumah. Sudah tidak ada urusan.

Begitu kedua orang itu pergi,mereka tak lagi mengintai rumah itu. Mobil bergradasi cat metalik itu melaju dengan kecepatan konstan. Seorang dari pengintai rumah itu melajukan mobil hitam itu. Minivan yang sebenarnya akan tampak nyaman jika saja catnya bukan hitam.

"Target bergerak! Bersedia di posisi!" komandan seorang pria yang nampak lebih tua dari rekannya yang mengemudi.

** -o0o- **

"Harry.. Kurasa malam ini aku tidak akan kembali ke ORDE.. Dad mungkin akan pulang sangat larut dan saudara-saudaraku mungkin tidak pulang sama sekali. Mum harus ada yang menemani," ucap Ginny tiba-tiba setelah tadi terheran-heran dengan pasangan Ron-Mione.

Blaise cuma mencolek sedikit cakenya, lalu mengarahkannya pada Harry, "Jadi? Kami diusir?" Ginny memukul pelan lengan Blaise.

Menganggap itu candaan. Ya sudahlah. Blaise sudah cukup lelah dengan Ron sebagai Weasley seangkatan dengannya yang jarang sekali memiliki fikiran positif, dan sekarang bungsu Weasley ini malah kebalikan kakaknya. Selalu memiliki sudut pandang positif.

"Bercandamu tidak membaik juga ya?" Blaise mengangkat bahu, "Kau mau pulang jam berapa, Harry?"

"Segera setelah rainbow cake ini tak bersisa."

" _Dasar maniak manis.."_ batin Blaise dan Ginny. Untungnya mereka tidak saling dengar jadi gumaman hati masing-masing barusan tidak berlanjut menjadi telepati.

"Kalian sudah mau pulang?" Mrs. Weasley yang baru kembali dari menjawab telepon suaminya kaget mendapati Harry dan Blaise bergerak-gerik hendak berpamitan. Setelah ucapan basa-basi dan kecupan sayang dari Molly Weasley untuk dua pemuda itu. Mereka undur diri.

"Ginny jangan lupa! Besok kau partner-ku untuk misi di pelabuhan." Harry nyengir. Ginny melepas keduanya dengan lambaian.

Kembali ke meja makan dan mendapati ibunya sedang bingung mendapati botol kaca bundar berisi cairan hitam pekat.

"Jangan tonik Harry lagi.." dan telapak tangan Ginny mampir menepuk keningnya.

Dasar ceroboh...

** -o0o- **

Akira yang duduk di kursi penumpang menatap Retsu, "ada tikus yang mengganggu. _Well_ , sepertinya menarik untuk dijadikan pembuka," ucap Akira datar.

Retsu hanya tersenyum, "selain itu nona jahe dan pacarnya mengikuti kita master," tambah Retsu. Retsu mempercepat laju mobilnya.

"Apa mereka tidak mempercayai kita master?" tanya Retsu tiba-tiba.

"Sepertinya, tapi nanti akan kubuat mereka percaya," jawab Akira.

Retsu mendiamkan saja kalimat Akira yang penuh kepercayaan diri. _Well_.. Tuannya ini memang mudah sekali berkata serampangan. Tapi apapun itu, jika ia yakin. Maka akan jadi fakta. Retsu meyakininya bagai sabda Tuhan. Mungkin berlebihan, tapi terlalu banyak kejadian yang membuktikan. Bagaimana bisa Retsu mengabaikannya?

"Retsu.."

"Ya,tuan?" jawabnya formal. Berbanding terbalik dengan Akira yang mulai kembali mengeluarkan sisi _'easy going_ -nya'.

Akira tersenyum di kursi belakang, "Tak ada kuda-kuda yang tak dapat dijatuhkan, bukan?" Retsu sedikit tersentak mendengar pernyataan tuannya.

Yah.. Meskipun diamnya tak menunjukan perubahan raut berarti. Lelaki berambut merah itu, menatap kaca spion. Menemukan mata oriental Akira menatapnya lewat pantulan cermin kecil itu. Mereka beberapa detik bersitatap. Diam-diaman yang menjengahkan. Retsu memutuskan menjawab dengan anggukan takzim seorang pelayan seperti biasa.

"Kalau begitu, pastikan kau ada di belakangku," Akira mengernyit. Tapi beberapa motor dan mobil hitam yang semakin mendekat spasinya. Menyudutkan mereka.

Retsu menghentikan mobilnya, "Tuan, mari beraksi. Tapi ingat anda harus tetap berada dibelakang saya," ucap Retsu sambil menatap orang-orang yang mendekati mobil mereka.

"sepuluh orang huh, dan kau bilang aku harus diam? Ck, baiklah," gumam Akira. Lalu mereka keluar dari mobil.

Tidak jauh dari tempat Retsu dan Akira, Hermione dan Ron melihat dngan cemas, "Ron apa kita turun?" tanya Hermione.

"Jangan, kita lihat saja dulu," kata Ron

** -o0o- **

"Bisa tidak membuatku menunggu lama?" Retsu menjawab pertanyaan yang nyaris mirip perintah dengan anggukan. Perlahan dan takzim. Akira mendengus sebal, harus ia akui ia tidak begitu suka Retsu-sahabatnya sejak kecil- membuat jarak 'tuan dan pelayan' antara mereka, ia tidak suka.

_ Well _ .. Banyak yang Akira tidak suka. Satu hal kecil semacam ini tidak akan membuatnya mati juga. Maka ia bertahan sebagai pangeran dari klan Mamoru.

Lima orang muncul dari mobil yang menyudutkan mereka. Sementara sisanya -para pengendara motor- mengelilingi mereka, menyebar teror lewat bunyi klakson dan sinar-sinar menyilaukan mata.

"Kami diperintahkan untuk membawa anda berdua.." bicara lelaki yang -nampaknya- peimimpin kelompok ini termasuk teramat sopan. Namun suaranya membuat jengah, nadanya membuat lawan bicara merasa rendah. Yah.. Biarpun tidak terlalu berpengaruh untuk Retsu, terlebih Akira.

"Kami menolak!" jawab Retsu tegas.

"Kalo begitu, kami terpaksa menggunakan kekerasan."

Lalu orang-orang itu mulai menyerang Retsu, sementara Akira bersandar kembil sambil menyilangkan tangan di dadanya.

Setelah komando barusan, Retsu merasakan atmosfer siaga. Klakson motor dan bunyi knalpot makin meraung-raung. Retsu merasakan desingan peluru membelah udara, mundur selangkah, ia mengambil pisau kecil yang ia selip di lapisan dalam baju panjangnya. Pada detik yang tepat menyentuhkan logam berkilau itu pada peluru yang melesat. Nyaris melukainya, namun dengan sedikit merubah sudut...

"Aaarrrgh!" tembakan itu menjatuhkan salah satu penegmudi motor. Lawan Retsu tergeragap.

"Sial.." desisan itu bagai komando berikutanya. Serempak ke- lima orang itu menyerang Retsu dari berbagai sisi. Senjata yang macam-macam, hanya dilawan Retsu dengan bantuan pisau kecilnya. Ditambah tembakan-tembakan jitu dari para pengendara motor yang menggunakan pistol kedap suara.

Akira hanya tersenyum, matanya menyipit membentuk sabit, "Ini olahraga malam yang bagus" ucapnya santai sambil sedikit melakukan peregangan tangan.

** -o0o- **

Ron dan Hermione mengamati dari jarak aman. Memastikan mereka benar-benar sekedar jadi penonton saja kali ini. Anggota ORDE dilarang terlibat dalam masalah yang tidak diperlukan untuk mereka terlibat.

"Mereka kuat.." desis Hermione. Ron menangkap nada takut. sepuluh banding satu. Menguntungkan pihak lawan secara kuantitas. Tapi jelas kualitas pelayan teman kecil Harry berada jauh di atas sepuluh orang itu.

"Pertarungan ini tidak seimbang.." Hermione mengangguk menanggapi.

Akira masih mengawasi dengan mata elangnya, dia menangkap gerakan dari sudut matanya ada seorang lawan yang menyerang Retsu dari belakang. Dengan gerakan yang cepat Akira menyerang orang itu sampai tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Tuan." Retsu jelas tersentak. Memorinya memutar ulang adegan kilat barusan. Akira nyaris tidak nampak dalam jangkauan pandang manusia. Seperti kilat. Tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di belakang Retsu..lalu? Retsu yakin mendengar suara jeritan.

"Kau ceroboh.." bisik Akira mengerikan.

Retsu yang yah.. Bisa dikatakan cukup tertegun-meskipun tidak banyak perubahan pada ekspresinya-menunduk, menyimpan kembali pisau kecil berlumur _liquid_ merah para penyerang mereka. Baru berujar pelan sebagai balasan pernyataan tuannya, "Maaf,tuan.."

Akira tidak menanggapi lagi. Ia hanya berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang sunyi dan berbau anyir darah, "Kirim orang kita untuk bersih-bersih di sekitar sini.." perintah Akira.

"Lalu perbaiki kecepatan bertarungmu!" tangan Akira mendahului gerakan Retsu yang hendak membukakannya pintu.

"Aku berharap lebih banyak darimu, Retsu chan.." detakan jantung si rambut merah seakan dihentikan selama sedetik. Ya, ia merindukan panggilannya di masa kecil itu, dan.. Retsu merasakan kembali gairah hidup saat Akira dulu bercanda bersamanya. Sebagai kawan dekat, bukan pelayan dan tuan. Persis seperti Akira memperlakukan Harry.

"Tentu,Tuan.." Retsu merasakan keRongkongannya kesulitan menurunkan ludah. Ingin sekali balik memanggil tuannya, _"Akira-chan"_ gumam Retsu pada angin setelah memastikan pintu bagian belakang dimana tuannya berada tertutup rapat.

Akira membka jendela mobil, "Retsu, kau hampiri dua orang itu. Katakan pada mreka, rahasiakan semua ini untuk smentara," perintah Akira datar. Retsu mengangguk lalu mendekati mobil Mione dengan gerakan cepat. Retsu mengetuk jendela pintu mobil.

Ron menatap Hermione sebagai persetejuan. Baru setelah sedetik lewat membiarkan kaca mobilnya terbuka.

"Terhibur dengan pertunjukan yang kalian saksikan?" Sejak menjadi anggota ORDE, Ron sudah berusaha keras melatih tampang dingin untuk menghadapi musuh. Yeah dan dalam kasus ini 'sekutu' yang tak tertebak.

"Siapa mereka?" sejujurnya keRongkongan Ron terasa kering saat mengatakan sekelumit kalimat barusan. Menyaksikan bagaimana tubuh-tubuh kekar tadi berhamburan bagai boneka kapas. Wajar jika kau merasa gugup ketika berhadapan sedekat ini dengan si 'pembantai'.

"Kalian tidak mengenalinya?"

Hermione membuka mulut, "Bawahan Voldemort. Kami tahu. Hanya ingin memastikan."

Retsu menggerakan sedikit lehernya berusaha menangkap siluet wujud gadis berambut coklat itu, "Ya, dan bisa kupercayai kalian untuk menyimpan semua ini...untuk kalian sendiri?" Ron beringsut duduknya sedikit ke belakang sandaran kursi mobil. Lalu menoleh pada Hermione, meminta pertimbangan.

"Akan kami usahakan," Hermione yang menjawab. Setelah itu hanya anggukan kecil dari Retsu dan mobil metalik itu melaju. Meniggalkan Hermione dan Ron yang masih menyesuaikan degup jantung mereka.

Tidak lama kemudian mereka tiba di markas ORDE, mereka tiba tidak bersamaan sebenarnya. Tapi sepertinya Blaise dan Harry sedang menyelesaikan sesuatu hingga menahan mereka untuk tetap duduk di emm... Katakanlah semacam ruang tamu anggota muda dalam markas ORDE... Itu membuat Hermione dan Ron yang tidak berharap bertemu Harry setelah kejadian barusan, terlihat gugup. Sedikit, tapi Blaise yang punya kecepatan menganalisis prilaku orang bisa merasakannya.

" _By the way_... Dimana Ginny?" Hermione berusaha mengalihkan topik dari rentetan pertanyaan Harry. Harry menghela nafas, hapal betul bahwa sahabat perempuanya itu tak ingin menjawab. Berarti memaksa juga percuma.

"Mrs. Weasley akan sendirian di rumah malam ini, jadi Ginny memutuskan untuk menemaninya. Ia akan kembali besok pagi Mione."

Harry mulai membereskan berkas-berkasnya. Memisahkan miliknya dan milik Blaise. "Tolong data tentang mafia Italia itu disusun secepatnya, Blaise," ujar Harry sedikit terkesan mengomando. Tapi toh, Blaise lebih memilih diberi instruksi oleh Harry, daripada si nona Granger.

" _Mate,sorry_ soal mengganggu waktu istirahatmu petang tadi.." Harry nyengir.

"Ingatkan aku untuk menanyai kekasihmu lagi soal kemana kalian pergi sekitar sejam ke belakang, _mate_."

Lalu pria berkacamata itu melengkungkan senyum pada Hermione. Senyum yang bermakna _'iya-iya'_.

"Demi janggut Merlin! Harry! Kau akan menyesal kalau berfikir kami melakukan yang macam-macam..!"

Harry refleks menjawab, "Tidak, hanya satu macam.." lalu nada suaranya melemah. Rasanya suara Draco menggema di seluruh ruangan. Saat-saat terakhir pria itu di _flat_ -nya. Menggodanya.

" _Mate_?" tiba-tiba saja telapak tangan Ron ada di depan 'mata empat'nya.

"Aku baik. _G'nite_.." ucapnya perlahan sambil menyamankan tumpukan kertas di gengamannya. Mengabaikan tatapn khawatir Hermione, Ron dan bahkan Blaise.

" _Mate_!" panggil Ron.

Langkahnya terhenti, tapi tidak membuat Harry merasa perlu untuk berbalik, "Tolong jaga Ginny besok! Ini pengalaman pertamanya menangani kasus langsung ke lapangan!" telapak tangan Harry melambai ringan. Berusaha berkata serahkan semuanya padaku, tanpa harus membuka mulut.

Ketika Harry keluar dari ruangan itu Regulus mendekati Harry, "Harry... Maukah kau menemaniku di Grimmauld Place malam ini?" tanya Regulus, "Aku kesepian, kau tau kan selama ini aku selalu ditemani Sirius," tambah Regulus.

Harry menatap ekhem berusaha menatap Regulus dengan matanya yang sudah nyaris tertutup saat tadi berjalan keluar. Lelah sekali. Terlebih bayangan Draco yang muncul di kepalanya begitu saja. Sepertinya itu yang paling menguras tenaga.

Harry melirik jam tangannya, "Mungkin besok uncle Regulus, aku janji," bibir Harry dibiarkan tertarik untuk membentuk senyum. Sebisa mungkin jangan sampai Regulus tersinggung.

Harry mendengar helaan nafas pasrah, "Baiklah... Besok. Aku tunggu atau mau aku jemput, son?"

Harry tergelitik sendiri mendengar panggilan Regulus, "Ouh! Jangan mulai bertingkah sebagai ayah yang kangen anaknya, uncle Reggy... Panggil Harry saja..kau membuatku mengingat Sirius dan.. Ia tidak mungkin memanggilku semanis itu.." Harry terkekeh atas leluconnya sendiri. Regulus cuma tersenyum menanggapi. Harry tak menyadari. Di sudut cekungan mata itu ada setitik noda. Sedih? Mungkin. Rindu? Jelas.

"Uncle?" sekarang tatapan dengan taste rasa bersalah di mata Harry yang merasa baru saja salah bicara.

"Are you ok?" tanya Harry.

" _Yeah, i'm okay_. Kalau begitu besok aku jemput, dan jangan protes," kata Regulus final, lalu Regulus meninggalkan Harry.

** -o0o- **

At the morning, ruang anggota muda bagian hukum ORDE…

Baiklah, Harry tahu kalau sekarang Ron punya kekasih. Tapi Hermione tidak harus menyuapi si rambut merah itu juga kan?

_ "Morning _ Harry" Harry tersenyum juga membiarkan matanya berubah sipit sambil mendekat. Blaise ada disana? Di ruangan Hermione? Makan bersama dengan tiga sahabatnya? dan yeah.. Lumayan terlihat akrab dengan Ginny? Harry mendudukan dulu dirinya di sudut ujung sofa yang tersisa. Makan pagi di kantor Hermione adalah kebiasaan mereka sejak Hermione dipindah tugaskan di ruangan ini. Ginny kadang-kadang datang. Tapi lebih sering sibuk sendiri dengan beberapa anak baru lain yang seusia dengannya. Untuk Blaise, ini pertama kalinya. Ok. Hubungannya dengan Harry sudah jauh lebih baik daripada saat di organisasi kampus dulu, terlebih si biangnya sendiri-read-Draco, sudah tidak mempermasalahkan kekalahannya oleh Harry.

" _Morning_ , Blaise..Ginny..kau merampok meja makan di rumahmu? Ini banyak sekali.." komentar Harry melihat tumpukan makan pagi yang sudah disusun Hermione sedemikian rupa.

"Hahaha.. Kau berlebihan Harry.. Mum hanya memastikan aku punya cukup tenaga untuk misi lapangan pertamaku.." Ginny nyengir.

Harry membalas cengiran Ginny dengan tarikan otot bibirnya yang lebih khas,cengiran Potter.

" _Well_ , kuharap kau menyelsaikan tugas hari ini dengan cepat Harry. Kita masih harus menyusun laporan misi yang kemarin dan mengumpulkan data soal sekutu italia Voldemort.." setelah satu kalimat panjang dalam satu tarikan nafas yang tenang itu, Blaise menyuapkan bubur kentangnya.

Harry mengangguk sambil menyuapkan sarapannya. Ketika itu Akira datang secara tiba-tiba, " _Oohayoou Minna_. Apa kabar?" sapanya penuh semangat alias berteriak.

Dengan kemunculan yang bagai tsunami itu cukup untuk membuat Ron tersedak makanan dan Hermione menuangkan terlalu banyak gula pada teh Harry. Untung itu milik Harry si penggila manis.

" _Mate?_ Mione?"sekarang tidak butuh kemampuan anlisis Blaise saja Harry sudah bisa merasakan kegugupan melanda dua sobatnya itu.

" _Ohayou otouto_..." belum lagi pikiran Harry menemukan jawaban yang pas Akira tiba-tiba sudah duduk di sampingnya dan seenaknya mengacak rambut yang susah payah Harry sisir. Memang tidak begitu berhasil tapi setidaknya hargailah kerja keras Harry. " _Moorning.."_ _,_ jawab Harry setengah dngkol.

"Oh, _My Lord_..."

Tersentak, Harry biasanya menjawab sama bersemangatnya apapun yang Akira lontarkan dari mulutnya

" _Mate_? Mione? Ada apa?" semua orang tahu Harry, jika sudah penasaran akan sesuatu ia seperti singa kelaparan yang tak akan menyerah sebelum mendapat mangsa.

" _No_ , Harry... _Everything is allrigth,"_ Mione yang lebih dulu menguasai sikap. Memberikan teh Harry yang sedari tadi tak sadar terus ia gengam.

Pandangsn Akira berubah dingin saat menatap pasangan muda itu. Berkesan memperingati, "Jadi.. Bisa aku ikut makan disini pagi ini?"

"Tentu" Ginny yang menjawab setelah beberapa saat pertanyaan Akira tak ada juga yang menjawab.

" Terima kasih.. Nona yang juga berambut merah.." Akira terlihat apatis mengunyah sepotong _waffel_ dengan sirup strawberry.

"Kemana Retsu?" akhirnya Harry membuka percakapan.

"Dia diluar... Bocah itu sedang ada tugas..." Akira merengut mengingat _Otousan_ -nya yang tiba-tiba memanggil Retsu tadi malam. Jadilah Akira disupiri oleh orang lain hari ini. Tidak asik, pikir Akira.

"Tugas? Tugas apa?" tanya Harry.

"Mata-mata, tugas mendadak dari _Tousan_ tadi malam, dan sebagai gantinya ada bocah lain yang menemaniku," jawab Akira sedikit merengut seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan mainannya.

Harry memilih mengangguk-angguk. Tidak tahu harus menanggapi bagaimana lagi. Tidak biasanya ia begini. Entahlah. Akhir-akhir ini ia jadi mudah merasa tertekan. Mungkin karena pekerjaannya yang makin bertambah sulit. Atau mungkin karna orang-orang di sekitarnya yang mendadak bertingkah aneh? Apa Harry melakukan kesalahan di kehidupannya yang dulu? Kenapa hidupnya tidak pernah tenang? Apa jangan-jangan di kehidupannya yang sebelumnya Harry adalah anak yang terpilih untuk membunuh penyihir berobsesi gila? Apa dia belum menuntaskannya sampai harus dikejar-kejar perasaan tidak tenang sampai sekarang?

" _Mate?"_ guncangan ringan di bahu Harry menghenyakan lamunannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Ron mewakili yang lain bicara-bahkan Akira.

"Tidak apa.. Kurasa aku hanya harus minum tonikku sekarang, dan segera bersiap. Ginny, kutunggu di mobil" ucap Harry sambil sibuk meneggak sedikit toniknya. Kata Dumbledore itu buatan Severus Snape. Mata-mata ORDE. Harry belum pernah bertemu langsung dengan sosok itu, tapi setiap ia membiarkan tonik miliknya mengalir ke keRongkongan, ia bisa merasakan sayang. Anggap Harry gila, toh lelaki muda itu sudah biasa dengan anggapan macam itu. Ia benar-benar merasakan afeksi lewat tonik dengan rasa pahit itu.

"Harry, setelah misimu usahakan kau cepat kembali ne, aku punya 'hadiah' untukmu." kata Akira yang kini dengan wajah serius. _Well_ , sebenarnya hari ini Akira sedang super _bad mood._

Harry hanya mengangguk, "Ayo Ginny kita berangkat sekarang," kata Harry sambil bediri dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Hati-hati _Otouto_ ," ucap Akira.

** -o0o- **

Beberapa jam kemudian mereka sampai di markas dan segera melaporkan semua hasil tugas mereka. setelah selesai melapor mereka menuju ruangan anggota muda.

"Wah bagaimana misi kalian berdua, _Mate_ , Ginny?" tanya Ron semangat, sementara Hermione dan Blaise menatap penuh rasa ingin tahu.

_ "Well _ lancar, sangat lancar. semoga untuk misi keduaku nanti akan lebih menyenangkan," ucap Ginny sarkatis. Harry tertawa.

Sementara itu di ujung ruangan Akira sedang 'bermain' dengan laptop juga berkas-berkas.

"Akira, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Harry yang masih berada di dekat Ron. Akira mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Harry, perlahan sebuah seringai muncul di wajah lancipnya.

_ "Well okaerinasai otouto _ -kun. bagaimana misinya? ah sudahlah, pasti lancar. aku sedang melihat berkas-berkas kegiatan dan rencana makhluk bodoh bernama 'Voldemort," jawab Akira ringan.

Harry mengambil posisi di belakang Akira, melongok ke arah laptop. Layar berpendar laptop itu tengah menampakan foto-foto seperti sebuah dermaga. Dan gambar-gambar berisi berbagai sudut dari sebuah kapal.

"Tunggu dulu" suara Harry terdengar tercekat.

_ "Nani _ ?" Akira meninggalkan fokusnya pada layar laptop, ganti memperhatikan tampang terkejut Harry.

"Tanggal berapa foto ini diambil?" Harry mengklik _zoom_ untuk salah satu foto.

"Sekitar tiga atau empat hari yang lalu mereka punya dermaga tersembunyi sendiri jauh dari _London Bridge_.. Sulit untuk mengetahui pergerakan mereka.." Harry membiarkan saja informasi yang Akira katakan lewat di telinganya. Otaknya sedang mengsinkRonkan data yang ia lihat di dermaga tadi dengan foto yang kini sedang di _zoom_ olehnya.

"Berapa lama sebuah kapal membutuhkan waktu untuk mengganti cat?" Akira berhenti memandang Harry, kembali pada laptopnya.

"Jangan bilang kau melihat kapal ini dengan warna cat lain tadi? Otouto?" si kacamata mengangguk. Meskipun masih terlihat ragu.

"Aku akan melapor pada Dumbledore kalau begitu.." ucap Akira serius.

_ "Mate? Whats going on? _ " Hermione yang menyadari ada yang tidak beres melihat ekspresi Harry barusan, menyikut lengan Ron, dan mengisyaratkannya untuk bertanya macam barusan.

_ "Mate? _ Kau ada tugas hari ini?"

Ron mengerjap ketika matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata Harry. Ada luka yang menggores dendam di iris mata emerald sahabatnya itu, "Kau membutuhkanku untuk pergi?"

Harry mengangguk, dan membiarkan Ron mengikuti langkahnya yang tergesa. Mengabaikan panggilan Akira yang memperingatinya dan tatapan heran yang lainnya.

_ "Baka! _ " Akira mendengus dan merogoh saku celananya. Berharap seseorang yang ia butuhkan segera mengangkat.

"Sial!" mengumpat kesal saat Retsu-orang yang dihubunginya- tidak juga mengangkat. Ia bangkit dari duduknya setelah mengklik _switch user_ di laptopnya.

_ "Wait _ ... Kau tidak boleh pergi sebelum menjelaskan pada kami apa yang terjadi disini, bocah Asia?" itu Blaise, dan cukup membuat jantung Hermione nyaris copot karena keberanian Blaise yang di luar perhitungannya. Bagaimana jika Akira tersinggung. Mungkin pembantaian seperti semalam ia melihat betapa kuatnya mereka. Akira mengirimkan sinyal tak suka lewat tatapannya, tapi sedetik kemudian menghela nafas.

"Ikut aku temui Dumbledore kalau begitu!" Blaise, Hermione dan Ginny pun membuntuti tungkai Akira yang berjalan bagai berlomba dengan angin.

Akira mengepalkan tangannya, _'Semoga saja dia tidak bertindak ceroboh,_ 'batin Akira.

** -o0o- **

Ron hanya memperhatikan jalanan dan berusaha tidak mengeluarkan ke-senewen-annya melihat Harry yang seperti orang kesurupan. Ok. Katakan bagaimana Ron harus mendeskripsikan ini? Mata yang memancar marah, kaki yang terus menerus menginjak pedal gas, dia bahkan nyaris tidak melihat jalanan di belakangnya. Beruntung London lumayan sepi hari ini. Besok lusa natal, dan salju yang dingin menghambat keinginan untuk orang-orang untuk pergi keluar.

"Harry... Sebenarnya ada apa?" Ron bisa mendengar hembusan nafas Harry tersendat. Tidak! Jangan katakan ia kambuh?!

"Demi Merlin! Harry kau bawa tonikmu bukan?" Harry mengangguk, akhirnya memelankan akselerasi mobil Ron yang kini ia kendarai. Kesulitan merogoh saku.

"Kemari, biar aku-"

Harry menggeser tangan Ron, pelan, tapi itu sebuah penolakan, " _Well..yeah ok.._ _Sekarang dia juga menolak bantuanku?"_ ujar Ron senewen dalam hati. Jemari putih Harry menggenggam erat botol yang ia keluarkan. Menyikut Ron pelan, "Apa?!" Wow! Ron benar-benar tersinggung sepertinya.

Lelaki berambut merah itu menatap botol bundar itu. Mengambilnya dan membuka penutupnya. Jangan tanyakan kenapa Ron bisa mengerti, ia sahabat Harry, bertahun-tahun dan tidak pernah berhenti. Mereka bertengkar sesekali, tapi berbaikan juga cepat sekali. Mungkin seperti saudara kandung sendiri.

Ron mulai memperhatikan kembali jalanan, laju mobil Harry mulai melambat. Sepertinya mereka hampir sampai.

"Ini dermaga kan, Harry?" pertanyaan bodoh yang hanya dijawab anggukan dari lelaki di sampingnya. Mobil Ron benar-benar berhenti. Harry memperhatikan keadaan sambil sedikit merunduk.

"Voldemort," gumam Harry tiba-tiba.

"Hah?! Tunggu! Siapa?" Ron buru-buru memelankan suara saat mendapatkan pandangan tak bersahabat dari Harry.

"Voldemort, Ron. Di foto Akira, aku mengenali topengnya, meskipun gambar itu sedikit kabur. Aku mengenali topengnya, dan tulisan di sudut kapal _'death eater'_ sama persis seperti kapal yang aku lihat tadi pagi saat menjalankan misi bersama Ginny. Meskipun dengan warna yang berbeda."

Ron mulai mengikuti gerak-gerik Harry. Lurak-lirik dalam posisi kepala berusaha tertutup dashboard, "Kau yakin, Harry?"

Pintu masuk dermaga dijaga ketat kepolisian. Garis berwarna kuning melintang dimana-mana.

"Kau akan menghaadapinya Harry?" lelaki itu cuma diam.

"Pertama kita harus pastikan dulu kalau aku tidak salah lihat.." suara Harry terdengar seperti desis ular bagi Ron.

_ "Mate _ , jangan terbawa emosi. nanti bisa berbahaya untukmu," peringat Ron.

"Ck, aku tau _Mate_ , hanya saja aku selalu tidak tenang jika aku belum melihatnya sendiri,"t angapan Harry.

** -o0o- **

Ron gelagapan membuntuti Harry yang jadi begitu gesit. Berjalan mengendap-endap di antara tumpukan barang. Kali ini, karena bukan misi resmi. Mereka tidak boleh sampai ketahuan oleh bawahan Voldemort ataupun polisi. _Well_ itu akan merusak jaringan kerjasama yang sudah terjalin cukup lama anatara ORDE dan kepolisian Inggris.

Harry berhenti di sebuah tumpukan peti. Sudah dekat ujung dermaga.

_ "Mate _ kurasa kau salah lihat, kau dengar sendiri dari akira kalau-"

"Mereka punya dermaga sendiri? Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan jika mereka menggunakan pelabuhan umum?" Ron dalam keadaan biasa mungkin akan membiarkan pendapat Harry. Tapi kali ini pendapat Harry mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka berdua. Ok ulangi..NYAWA!

"Ada!ada!" Harry berbisik setengah girang. Ron menengok ke arah dimana Harry memakukan pandangan. Ya, memang sebuah kapal dengan tulisan _'death eater'._

" _Well,_ memang tapi... lebih baik kita pulang kembali ke markas dan melaporkannya ke Dumbledore _mate_! bagaimanapun kita sudah sedikit melanggar peraturan ORDE!" ucap Ron memperingatkan sahabatnya ini.

"Tidak, jangan dulu! aku ingin mencoba masuk ke dalam sana!" kata Harry yang mulai berjalan masuk ke dalam kapal Death Eater. Ron hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengikuti Harry setelah mengirim sms ke Hermione tentag yang mereka lakukan. mereka berdua mengendap-endap dan berhasil masuk ke dalam kapal tersebut, mereka masuk sampai tiba dia melihat ada seseorang yang dikurung di sebuah ruangan dengan keadaan diikat. ketika Harry memincingkan matanya dia sangat terkejut, karena orang itu adalah Regulus.

"Uncle Reggi!" pekiknya tertahan. Ron yang mengendap di belakang Harry dan memperhatikan bagian belakang mereka ikut berbalik. Ikut terkejut, walau tidak ikut memekik.

" _Mate_... Seseorang datang!" peringat Ron. Mereka berlari kecil, sambil berusaha membuka pintu ruangan-ruangan lain di sepanjang geladak itu untuk bersembunyi. Cukup sulit karena tak ada satu pun yang terbuka. Terkunci semua.

_ "Mate! _ " Ron nyaris berteriak saat Harry menarik kain lengan bajunya. Membawa pria itu ke dekat anjungan, tempat beberapa perahu darurat di gantungkan.

"Ayo!" Ron mengikuti Harry masuk ke dalam perahu karet cadangan itu. Menutupi diri mereka dengan tumpukan pelampung.

"Severus, mana obat yang telah 100% berhasil?" tanya orang berjas abu-abu berambut hitam pendek yang ternyata adalah Voldemort. Severus memberikannya, "Baiklah kelinci percobaan kita selanjutnya adalah dia, Regulus Black. buka pintunya," perintah Voldemort. anak buahnya membuka pintu sesuai perintah bossnya.

Harry melihat dari celah tempat ia bersembunyi, dia melihat Regulus yang mulai tersadar.

"Halo Regulus. Kau Black terakhir setelah kakakmu tersayang mati," ucap Voldemort dingin. Regulus men- _death glare_ orang yang ia benci. orang yang telah memisahkan dirinya dengan Sirius kakak-kekasih-nya.

" _Ok_ , tidak usah banyak bicara," ucap Voldemort lalu dia memaksa Regulus untuk meminum obat yang tadi dibawa.

Harry menahan nafas, seolah ialah yang dicekoki cairan mengerikan itu, dan.. Kenapa Severus diam saja? Bukankah dia mata-mata kami? Ada di pihak kami?

_ "Mate _ !" tahan Ron saat Harry tak bisa lagi membendung amarah.

"Aku mengerti ini darurat! Tapi tetap pikirkan resikonya!" desak Ron sebelum kelimat protes meluncur dari bibir Harry. Pria muda itu mendengus. Mengintip lagi kondisi Regulus. Beruntung pria itu disekap di ruangan dekat pintu menuju anjungan, sehingga Harry bisa melihat kondisi adik dari ayah baptisnya itu. Yang jadi pertanyaan Harry..bagaimana Regulus bisa tertangkap? Setahunya Regulus selalu berhasil mengelak dari serangan-serangan Voldemort.

"Ron..kita harus segera membawanya keluar! Lihat tubuhnya-"

_ "Yes mate _ ... Aku tahu! Tapi tunggu dulu mereka keluar, _ok_?" Harry kembali memantau situasi, sementara Ron kembali menyempatkan diri mengirim pesan pada markas pusat.

"Baiklah kita lihat apa yang akan terjdi...hmm...ah iya kenapa tidak sekalian kita suntikkan cairan yang kedua. Severus, lakukan," perintah Voldemort.

Severus melebarkan matanya sedikit _out of charcter_ , "Tapi tuan, ini bisa berbahaya," ucap Severus.

"Bukankah kau yang mengatakan kalau percobaan ini akan berhasil jika keduanya dipakai? kalau begitu lakukan perintahku, atau jangan-jangan kau penghianat?" kata Voldemort menyipitkan mata onixnya.

"Tidak. tentu saja bukan," jawab Severus sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berisi suntikan yang didalamnya berisi cairan berwarna hijau. _'sial, ceroboh kau Regulus,'_ batin Severus meski wajahnya datar.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, cepat suntikan," perintah Voldemort. Setelah itu Severus memegang pergelangan tangan Regulus dan menyuntikan serum yang ada di dalam suntikan itu.

Beberapa menit setelah tubuhnya disuntikan cairan hijau itu Regulus merasakan panas yang menjalar di seluruh bagian tubuhnya, "Aaaarrrghh...Voldemort brengsek! apa aaahhh...apa yang kau lakukan pada aahhnn...tubuhku?!" erang Regulus dengan tubuh yang berkeringat hebat.

"Hanya memberikan 'barang' yang sudah disempurnakan. ayo kita pergi dari sini," jawab Voldemort lalu semuanya keluar kecuali Severus.

"Severus ada apa?" tanya Voldemort.

"Saya akan melihat kemajuan obat ini master,"

Voldemort keluar dan menjauhi ruangan itu.

Setelah yakin bossnya tidak ada, Severus mendekati Regulus, _"Sorry_ Regulus, aku terpaksa," terang Severus.

" _Mate_?" Harry yakin, ia tidak salah lihat jika Voldemort kembali memerintahkan Severus menyuntikan sesuatu pada tubuh Regulus. 'APA OBAT MENJIJIKAN TADI BELUM CUKUP?!' batinnya penuh amarah.

"Harry!" hardik Ron cukup kencang.

"Ayo! Ini kesempatan kita!" Ron bisa sedikit melihat bahwa Voldemort dan anak buahnya yang lain meninggalkan ruangan itu. Harry meredakan dentuman kemarahan dalam dadanya. Berusaha menggatur ketenangan.

"Sebentar lagi bantuan datang.." Ron berjingkat perlahan, melompat kembali ke kapal utama dengan sebisa mungkin meredam suara.

"Apa kau betah disitu Harry?" tanya Ron saat Harry tak kunjung turun dari perahu cadangan itu.

"Masih ada Severus disana.." Harry yakin Ron tadi tak melihat bahwa Severus masih ada disana.

"Hanya dia?" Harry mengangguk. " _Well_ , sekalipun aku tahu kau selalu meragukan pria itu... Setidaknya ia yang selalu membuatkan tonik untukmu.. Lagipula jika kita tidak bisa mempercayainya-"

"Kita bisa menghabisinya" sahut Harry dingin sembari melompat ke kapal utama, dan berjalan beringsut lebih dahulu sambil memastikan pistolnya terisi. Ron menggelengkan kepala dan menyusul langkah kawannya sambil menyiagakan pistol miliknya juga. Mereka sampai diruangan yang tadi mereka intip lewat celah pitu yang terbuka. Mengedar pandang selama beberapa detik. Memastikan tidak ada orang lain selain mereka. Pandang kedua agen itu bertemu, Harry mengangguk, Ron mengedip yakin, dan dalam aba-aba non-verbal yang sudah mereka ketahui pasti hitungannya. Keduanya mendobrak pintu. Kembali berbalik saat mendengar suara tembakan dari dalam. Pasti Severus. Harry merasakan kebencian dalam hati. Setelah saling tembak yangg memekakan telinga Harry menerobos masuk sementara Ron berjaga diluar. Karena yah.. Sesuai dugaan mereka kegaduhan yang mereka ciptakan sukses membawa turun beberapa anak buah Voldemort untuk berhadapan dengan mereka. Sementara Harry berguling menghindari rentetan tembakan. Bersembunyi di balik meja dan mengisi ulang peluru. Hening yang mencekam berbanding terbalik dengan Ron yang terdengar begitu berisik di luar sana.

"Harry! Hentikan!" Severus sudah siap dengan pistol yang teracung ke arah lawan begitu pun Harry.

Sampai keduanya mendengar jeritan Regulus, "Dia teman, Harry" keduanya terengah-engah, Harry tak melepas emeraldnya dari gerak-gerik tubuh lawan.

"Harry, Severus hentikan!" pinta-perintah Regulus dengan kekuatannya yang tersisa. Harry secara perlahan menurunkan pistolnya, begitu juga Severus meski tatapannya tidak beralih dari Harry.

Harry mendekati Regulus, "Uncle Reggy, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Harry cemas.

" _Yes, i'm okay_ , kenapa kau ada disini? tugas ORDE kah?" tanya Regulus.

Harry melepaskan ikatan Regulus, "Tidak, aku kesini hanya inisiatifku sendiri," jawab Harry datar.

_ "What! _ kau akh...haah...kau...me-melanggar...huuh...pe-peraturan O-ORDE Harry?!" tanya Regulus terengah-engah. ketika Harry akan menjawab terdengar suara teriak Ron yang terkena tembakan.

Berikutnya yang terdengar adalah suara bedebum tubuh Ron yang dibantingkan ke dalam ruangan itu. Harry -meskipun sangat ingin- mengabaikan tubuh Ron dan melindungi tubuh Regulus yang nampak makin terengah-engah. Terlebih melihat siapa yang datang.

"Voldemort.." desis Harry. Ia bisa merasakan luka di keningnya terasa memanas. Ia berhadapan lagi. Dengan pria bertopeng yang merenggut hidup orang tuanya.

_ "Well _ .. Aku tak menyangka Potter terakhir masih hidup?!" pernyataan barusan mengalirkan rasa nyeri. Trauma Harry mengiang lagi di kepalanya. Membuat Harry susah payah menahan getaran.

"Aku akan memusnahkanmu!" teriak Harry. Menembaki lelaki itu dengan membabi buta. Selongsong peluru berjatuhan, tapi bukannya tergelepak. Lelaki itu justru berjalan semakin mendekat. Hingga pada satu detik yang telah ditentukan takdir peluru Harry habis dan pria itu sampai di hadapan Harry. Tubuh Harry tak menuruti perintah otaknya untuk bergerak.

"Lakukanlah.." senyum licik terasa kuat dibalik topeng yang selalu tersenyum. Harry mengarahkan pistolnya pada pria itu, merasa ada satu peluru lagi. Ia menarik pelatuknya.

"Door!" cemooh Voldemort. Detik berikutnya tubuh Harry ambruk.

"Tembakan bagus, Severus..".

** To Be Continued-Tsuzuku-Wèi Wán Dái Xù-Bersambung…. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Astia Aoi : Sepertinya untuk chap ini aku tidak bisa menuliskan catatan Author Raya Salimah atau pen name-nya : eReLRa. Raya sedang menghadapi ujian akhir, jadi aku belum (?) mau ganggu….  
> Lalu mohon maaf kalau di ff ini masih ada kekurangannya, dan sumpah ff ini ff paling panjang yang pernah saya ketik…..  
> Semoga kalian menyukai tokoh2nya dan alur, and semuanya ^_^  
> Jadi mohon Reviewnya untuk menghargai usaha kami, terima kasih…


	7. Bonus Chapter 1 : Misi pertama Ginny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misi Pertama seorang Ginny Weasley dalam ORDE  
> (ini hanya bonus Chapter, jadi sedikit di luar dari alur cerita)

_ Basement _ gedung Orde, lelaki berkacamata berjalan di belakang si gadis. Mengawasi langkah bersemangat wanita muda itu. Misi pertama. Harry ingat betul misi pertamanya yang langsung terjun ke lapangan, menyatukan Ron dan Hermione dalam satu tim. Menyelidiki satu lagi kasus milik _'Jack the Riper'_. Pembunuhan atas tujuh wanita malam dalam dua bulan terakhir. Waktu itu, yah sesuai dugaan pelakunya psikopat gila yang cerdas. Dan yang harus orang-orang tahu bahwa pelakunya seorang wanita berumur 50 tahun. _Well_ , sepertinya ia punya gerakan cukup sehat dan gesit untuk melawan Harry dan Ron. Beruntung Hermione punya taktik bagus untuk memancingnya keluar. Menyamar sebagai gadis malam, yang _well_ berhasil membuat Ron _speechlees_ ketika melihat Hermione dengan lipstik merah tebal dan gaun putih yang hanya menutupi sampai lutut. Terakhir jaket jeans yang Ron minta-dengan cukup memaksa-untuk Hermione kenakan.

"Pulang ke suatu masa yang menarik, Mr. Potter?" Ginny terkikik geli saat mendapati wajah kikuk lelaki yang pernah ia sayangi ini-meski sekarang dia masih menyayanginya dalam batas sebagai kakak adik-. Sayang dengan tanda kutip.

" _Sorry_.. Teringat misi lapangan pertamaku. Kalau tidak ada itu nasibku dan Ron mungkin masih sama. Sama-sama tak punya pasangan," tawa renyah Ginny menghibur gendang telinga Harry. Sementara Ginny memeriksa perlengkapan di bagasi Nissan tua itu. Harry sibuk mengecek kondisi mobil tua jenis semi truck ini. Jangan bayangkan anggota ORDE akan menggunakan mobil-mobil mewah ala James bond. Masih dapat mobil untuk misi saja sudah untung. Mereka memang _intelegent_. Sebuah kewajiban untuk tak terlihat mencolok di masyarakat.

" _Well_ , sepertinya misi kali ini cukup membosankan. Hanya menangkap agen-agen narkoba," kata Harry sambil mengambil pistol hitam dengan pengedap suara yang berukuran sedang dan memasukannya ke dalam jas hitamnya.

"Ya, tapi bagiku ini adalah misi yang menyenangkan, mengingat ini misi pertamaku," balas Ginny yang memasukan Dagger-sejenis pisau kecil yang dapat dilempa-ke celah kecil sepatu haknya.

Setelah itu mereka menuju lokasi dengan Harry yang menyupir. beberapa menit kemudian mereka tiba di lokasi.

" _Ok_. Ginny..ingat hari ini namamu-"

"Esmeralda, aku tahu. Memangnya aku terlihat seperti orang Spanyol atau Amerika Latin ya? Sampai harus dapat nama seperti itu?" Harry menahan geli dan mengganti kacamata bulatnya dengan kacamata yang ehmm.. katakanlah lebih _stylish._

"Masalahnya adalah cuma Esmeralda wanita yang bisa bekerja di bea cukai kementrian perdagangan Inggris.." Harry memperhatikan Ginny yang bersiap menggunakan wig berwarna hitam kecoklatan setelah sebelumnya menggelung rambut merahnya.

" _I really understand,Mr. Patrick.."_ Harry cuma mengulum senyum simpul saat Ginny balas mengejeknya dengan nama samarannya. _Oh c'mon_...Harry sudah pernah mendapatkan nama yang lebih buruk dari itu sebelumnya. Mungkin nama samaran yang paling ia suka adalah Daniel Radclife, itu misi untuk membongkar pembajakan film Hollywood di pinggiran kota Manchester. Dan Harry ingat penjahat mereka nyaris buron jika Ron tidak nekat menembus bentrokan anatara pendukung Manchester City dan Manchester United.

"Melamun lagi... Mr. Patrick?" Harry nyengir.

"Ok. Begini rencananya..Kau dan aku memperkenalkan diri sebagai petugas bea cukai yang akan melakukan inspeksi rutin. Ingat! Tugas kita hanya menemukan bukti, setelah itu data kita kirimkan ke kantor pusat. Dan kantor pusat akan mengirimkan para polisi yang sudah bersiaga di sekitar sini,", Ginny merengut. Benar-benar tidak ada aksi.

"Huh, baiklah , sayangnya kenapa tidak sekalian saja aku jadi !" jawab Ginny kesal dan membuat Harry menahan tawanya.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka sampai menemui agen narkoba itu. Ginny mengajak ngobrol agen-agen tersebut sehingga agen-agen itu tidak menyadari kalau Harry mengambil sebungkus Narkoba yang telah berhasil dia temukan. setelah memasukannya ke kantong bukti-tentunya diam-diam-dia segera menghampiri Ginny untuk segera pergi.

Ginny berpamitan kepada agen-agen narkoba itu, dan tanpa dicurigai mereka berhasil pergi dan memberikan bukti itu ke polisi yang bertugas.

"Ah, selesai sudah misi ini. kerja bagus Ginny," puji Harry.

"Ck, ini tugas mudah Harry," jawab Ginny kesal.

"Hahha...nanti juga kau akan mendapatkan tugas yang lebih menantang," hibur Harry yang kini sedang menyupir menuju markas.

** TBC **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Astia Aoi : ok….chap ini hanya sebagai bonus, jadi pendek-dan mungkin tidak menarik- hehehehe…mengingat sebentar lagi saya dan author Raya akan hiatus. Saya meminta ijin hiatus dulu. Dan untuk Chap 7 saya akan usahakan secepatnya.  
> Terima kasih dan mohon reviewnya ^.^  
> Raya Salimah : Chap ini dimuat karna mungkin pada chap 6 kemarin ada yang bingung kenapa ga ada penjelasan soal misi Harry- Ginny. Nah... ini nih penjabarannya. mudah-mudahan ga jelek. kalau typo sih... harap maklum aja ok?hhe... Dan saya minta do'a semoga nilai UN saya bagus... dan bisa melanjutkan ke universitas yang saya mau.. ya? please... kalau ga ntar ga dilanjut loh ffnya...#dijitak kak aoi


	8. a Shocking News.

Beberapa pria berbadan tegap memastikan sekali lagi ikatan tambang pada ketiga pria itu cukup kuat. Mereka beringsut mundur saat sang tuan mendekat ke arah tiga tawanan itu. Ia memperhatikan dengan seksama perubahan lelaki kecil yang dahulu ia biarkan hidup. Tidak menyangka percobaan isengnya dapat menorehkan dendam begitu dalam. Menodai iris cemerlang berwarna hijau. Persis milik ibu sang anak yang kini telah menjelma dewasa.

"Teruslah membenci Harry.." desisnya penuh misteri, " _Well_ , Severus... Katakan opsi yang aku punya untuk bersenang-senang pada tiga pemuda ini? Hmm.. Tidak..kurasa si rambut merah tinggal dibuat tenggelam saja. Kau punya usul untuk Potter kecil kita?" Voldemort sengaja bertingkah menyebalkan di depan Severus.

Sudah lama ia mencurigai pria yang nampak membenci cahaya itu. Banyak kegagalannya dalam misi memang tak berkaitan langsung pada Severus, tapi anggaplah ini intuisi seorang tuan pada bawahannya. Jadi, ia memancing emosi Severus. Berhasil sedikit tadi, dan semakin mencurigakan saat ia meminta ditinggalkan hanya berdua dengan Regulus. Tapi Voldemort mengizinkannya, ingin tahu sampai kapan topeng Severus bertahan, dan yeah.. Pria itu cukup mengagetkannya dengan membuktikan kesediaannya menembak sang Potter terakhir.

"Apalah arti dari pendapat seseorang semacam saya.." jawab Severus dengan tenang.

Voldemort membiarkan nafasnya terbuang begitu saja. Ia melepas rompi anti pelurunya yang ia gunakan di balik jubah putih lab miliknya. Membuangnya ke sembarang tepat. Merasakan sedikit nyeri di pundaknya, "Aku memintamu bicara Severus... Maka bicaralah sebelum aku berubah fikiran untuk merobek bibirmu selamanya?"

Severus tidak bereaksi berlebihan atas ancaman Voldemort yang menyebar aura hitam. Seluruh ruangan terasa makin kelam, terlebih setelah salah satu tembakan tadi memecahkan lampu neon. Penerangan ruangan ini bermasalah.

"Anda punya dua pilihan, meneggelamkannya bersama kapal ini.. Atau menjadikannya bahan percobaan juga seperti Regulus Black?"

Voldemort sedikit menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya. Meminimalisir ekspresi sakit yang mungkin digambarkan wajahnya. Ia merasakan saat darah merembes keluar dari bahu kirinya. Memerahkan jubah putihnya. 'Anak itu hebat,' bisik Voldemort dalam hati. Mau tak mau ia harus mengakui kemampuan pria muda ini. Bisa sampai sejauh ini ke dalam kapal _Death Eater_ saja sudah prestasi tersendiri. Walau jangan berharap lelaki licik itu bersedia mengakui.

"Aku pilih yang kedua... Akan menyenangkan mendengarnya menjerit seperti si Black.." Voldemort membiarkan suara tawanya menggema. Memastikan luka yang di deritanya tak menyurutkan rasa tunduk bawahannya.

"Baik.." Severus mengambil obat yang sama dengan yang ia minumkan dan suntikan pada Regulus.

"Jangan buang-buang obatmu, Sev. Suntik saja!" Severus mengangguk meskipun ia yakin Voldemort tak memperhatikan anggukannya.

Ia memepersiapkan jarum suntik selayaknya tenaga medis ahli. Memastikan jalan keluar cairan lancar dan menutup dengan kapas bekas jarum suntikannya. Ia mendengar Harry mengerang. Lelaki berkacamata itu pingsan setelah terkena peluru bius di punggungnya. Begitu juga Ron.

"Kau.." suara Harry samar keluar. Terdengar bergetar, "Akan mati.." ucapnya penuh kebencian. Sorot emerald-nya kembali menutup.

Setelah sebelumnya jeritan-jeritan tak jelas akibat hormon yang disuntikan ke tubuhnya bereaksi begitu ganas dan cepat.

" _Ok_. Sudah cukup mendengar mereka menjerit. Ayo kembali ke markas! dan... Tenggelamkan kapal ini!" Severus tercekat dari bagian terakhir kalimat Voldemort.

"Ayo severus!" Voldemort merasakan betul rasa kaget yang melanda bawahannya itu.

"Mestinya kau merasa tersanjung karena aku menggunakan kedua pilihan yang kau berikan.." Voldemort melempar senyum liciknya dan membiarkan jubahnya berkibar.

** -o0o- **

Suara kapal motor terdengar menjauh menyadarkan si pria berambut merah. Ia mengerjapkan matanya. Lalu mulai merasa panik saat merasakan kaki dan tangannya terikat. Tak bisa bergerak bebas.

"Mate!" ujarnya sambil menyenggol-nyenggol Harry yang terikat di sebelahnya. Tiba-tiba Ron merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres saat memperhatikan perlahan mata hijau Harry mulai terbuka.

"Ugggh!" Harry mengerang merasakan sensasi panas yang menjalar di sepanjang tubuhnya. Ron pun masih merasa lemah akibat bius barusan berusaha keras mengontrol tenaganya agar dapat mendengarkan lebih jelas.

"Kau dengar?" suara Ron lirih. Biusnya masih bereaksi melemahkan syaraf-syarafnya setiap kali ia mencoba bergerak ataupun bicara. Harry merasakan hal yang sama. Pria itu memandang Regulus, sadar bahwa mungkin Regulus juga mendapat bius yang sama.

"Itu..." Harry menimang indra pendengarannya, "Air!" jerit kedua sahabat itu panik. Suara itu makin deras. Terasa kaki mereka mulai basah. Sudah mencapai anjungan? Kapal ini akan segera tenggelam. Ron merasakan matanya tak bisa dikendalikan. Kesadarannya kembali menghilang. Harry yang juga susah payah bertahan semakin panik dibuatnya.

Ia memekik kesakitan ketika menyadari Ron kembali tak sadarkan diri, juga sembari menahan getar perih saat mengingat ia tak bisa membalas kematian kedua orang tuanya. Kematian Sirius.. dan... Draco.

Matanya hampir kembali menutup saat ia rasa basah air yang masuk sudah mencapai lutut, dan sebuah suara memanggilnya. "Harry!" Harry mengenali suara itu. Suara angkuh yang terdengar panik. Namun, sisa kesadarannya semakin menipis. Hingga saat matanya bersisa segaris. Ia melihat sebuah cahaya tipis.

Seseorang pasti mendobrak pintu ia mendengarnya, tapi tubuhnya enggan bereaksi. Terakhir sebelum kesadarannya menutup.

Ia melihat rambut berhelai pirang mendekat. Peraba Harry merasakannya... Mungkin ia sudah akan sampai di surga, entahlah. Harry yakin dosanya cukup banyak untuk otomatis diterima disana.

"Malfoy.." desisnya.

** -o0o- **

Draco segera menggendong Harry dan membawanya ke perahu penyelamat, disana dia melihat Sirius bersama seseorang berambut hijau-anak buah Akira-

"Sirius didalam masih ada Ron dan...Regulus!" ucap Draco yang membuat Sirius terkejut, dia segera masuk bersama orang yang berada didekatnya tadi.

Setelah masuk dia melihat Regulus yang terkulai lemas, "Reggy! sadarlah!" ucap Sirius sambil menggendong Regulus _Bridal style_.

"Lebih baik anda segera membawanya keluar _Sir,_ " ucap pria berambut hijau sambil menngendong Ron ala karung beras =.=a.

** -o0o- **

Mentari tak terlalu berjaya di musim dingin begini. Beruntung ruangan putih-putih itu tak perlu begitu bergantung pada hangat sinar mentari. Ada penghangat ruangan. Mengalahkan mungkin tidak bermimpi macam apapun manusia tidak layak mengalahkan Tuhan dengan ciptaan mereka. _Well_.. Walau begitu, bergantung pada Tuhan setuhnya juga tidak dianjurkan. Manusia harus tetap berusaha.

Itu yang sedang dilakukan sekumpulan kawan pada tubuh sahabat mereka. Dengan selang infus dan banyak perban terbalut. Mereka berharap lelaki bermata emerald itu segera sadar dari tidur panjangnya selama seminggu terakhir.

"Eung.." gerak gelisah itu membinarkan mata semua orang yang ada disana Hermione, Blaise, Akira, bahkan Ron yang masih penuh luka-luka. Ah.. dan jangan lupakan seorang pria pirang bermata dingin yang kini menyorot tubuh tak berdaya itu penuh kekhawatiran. Bulu mata itu terangkat perlahan. Menampakan iris hijau cemerlang dibaliknya.

"Harry?" suara Hermione. Tapi yang pertama tertangkap kornea itu adalah helai pirang seorang pria. Harry mengenali sorot angkuh itu sebagai sorot mata seorang Malfoy.

"Draco..?" ujarnya lemah.

Lelaki itu menjawab sambil tersenyum lega, "Maaf mengecewakanmu, Harry. Tapi ini aku, Uncle Lucius.." Harry terlalu lemah untuk mendesah kecewa.

'BRAAK!'

"Harry!" mata emerald itu berusaha memperbesar daya jangkau korneanya. Ingin ia menyebut namanya.

_ "Well _ .. Tapi sepertinya kekecewaanmu tak akan bertahan lama" senyum terkembang di wajah tua lelaki yang masih nampak gagah itu.

"Kau? Benar Draco?" lelaki berkulit pucat itu membiarkan tungkainya semakin mempertipis jarak. Harry berusaha bangkit, tapi remuk badannya menghalangi gerak badannya. Gerakannya hanya sebatas pada mata, tidak bisa lebih. Berbicara pun sulit.

"Harry... Maaf.." mungkin, meskipun lelaki itu menguasai berbagai macam bahasa. Cuma kata itu yang sanggup muncul ke permukaan. Draco merasakan tatapan emerald itu menusuknya.

Dengan rasa bersalah, dengan sajak yang tak terkatakan lisan, "Harry, aku pulang.." perlahan tangan itu mendekat menuju wajah berkulit pucat. Detik-detik yang begitu menegangkan sebelum akhirnya tangan itu sampai kesana.

"Draco.." lemah desis suara Harry keluar.

'Buagh!' semua tercekat. Bahkan Harry sendiri yang melontarkan tinjuan. Tidak sadar bahwa itu kekuatannya sendiri barusan.

Draco merasakan lelehan merah mengucur dari hidungnya. Mungkin tulangnya patah.

"Kau benar-benar Draco...Malfoy.. Kutebak, hanya aku yang dibodohi lagi disini?!" Harry tidak tahu sejak kapan tenaganya kembali. Ia bisa meninju Draco, bahkan bisa berteriak pada semua orang.

"Sirius?" detik berikutnya ia tersadar akan sesuatu, "Ia juga membodohiku kan? hahaha" tawa itu begitu miris terdengar. Satire. Menertawakan diri sendiri.

"Harry.." ini suara Hermione, "Kami juga baru tahu saat kau dan Ron pergi ke dermaga, ini rencana Dumbledore.. Bahkan Ron baru tahu kemarin saat ia sudah cukup pulih.. tidak ada yang berusaha membodohimu.. Ini hanya rencana Dumbledore untuk meluluskan misi ORD-"

"Cukup! Keluar kalian semua!" sekali lagi Harry menyentak semua orang.

_ "Otouto _ .." Akira merasakan kesakitan pria itu. Sahabat kecilnya yang baru bisa ia temui kembali tiga tahun lalu. Sahabat kecilnya yang tersipu bahagia dan mulai menghilangkan noda dendam di matanya. Tapi dendam itu kembali.

"Biarkan ia sendiri.." Harry tahu itu suara Blaise meskipun ia bersembunyi di balik selimut rumah sakit, dan ia tahu langkah kaki siapa yang terakhir keluar, "Draco.." ucapnya sembari tak kuasa menahan tangis. Sebuah suara terdengar mendesis, Harry tak tahu milik siapa. Tapi tertangkap jelas di gendang telinganya, "Teruslah membenci, Harry.."

Akira adalah orang kedua terakhir yang keluar. dia meninju dinding disana, membuat semua orang terkejut.

"A-akira ada apa?" tanya Hermione.

"Tidak apa-apa hanya kesal...apa begini cara Dumbledore bekerja? melakukan cara manipulatif yang hanya membuat dendam Harry semakin dalam?" tanya Akira dingin, semua orang yang mendengar itu terdiam, termasuk Draco yang tidak mengerti kenapa ada Akira.

"Master, anda dipanggil tuan besar," ucap pria berambut hijau.

" _Shut Up_ , Ken! tidak perlu kau ingatkan aku setiap menit seperti itu," jawab Akira yang kini pusing memikirkan tingkah pengganti Retsu. 'karena inilah aku tidak suka Retsu diganti.' batin Akira.

" _Well_ , Hermione, Ron, Blaise, dan Malfoy. aku pergi dulu, jika ada masalah panggil aku," ucap Akira yang tumben-tumbennya memanggil mereka dengan 'normal' sambil pergi diikuti oleh pria berambut hijau yang ternyata pengganti Retsu.

** -o0o- **

Lelaki berambut hitam itu mengusap helai hitam yang identik dengan miliknya. Berusaha menggugurkan satu-satu rasa bersalah. Melewatkan waktu tiga tahun tanpa sang adik. Melewatkan tiga tahun tanpa membelai rambut itu. Bahkan tidak sadar bahwa ia diculik oleh Voldemort. Jika ia penyihir mungkin Sirius sudah memantrai dirinya sendiri dengan kutukan tak termaafkan. Karena ia yakin ia tak layak dimaafkan.

_ "Love _ .." ia memanggil lirih. Merasakan luka, perih. Derit pintu menghancurkan lamunan sang penerus nama Black itu.

"Sirius.. Harry sudah sadar.." Lucius muncul di pintu kamar inap Regulus.

"Ah.. Baik, aku akan ke-"

"Tidak.. Sebaiknya jangan.. Ia meninju Draco, _Paddfoots_. Entah apa yang akan ia lakukan padamu.." Sirius membiarkan matanya membelalak.

Sirius mengepalkan tangannya, "Huft, sudah kuduga ini ide terkonyol! Aku yakin akan seperti ini jadinya! Tapi Albus sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya! kalau begini Reggy juga bisa membenciku!" ucap Sirius frustasi, ketika itu...

"Eunghh..." erangan Regulus terdengar, Sirius segera mendekatinya.

"Reggy...Reggy...bangunlah...Maaf! Maafkan aku," ucap Sirius sambil memegang tangan Regulus.

"Aku keluar dulu Pad! Jika ada apa-apa panggil aku," ucap Lucius sambil menepuk pelan pundak Sirius.

** -o0o- **

Harry masih tertidur di dalam ruangan putih itu, Draco mendekati Harry dengan hidung yang diperban.

"Harry... _i'm really Sorry,_ " gumamnya penuh dengan rasa penyesalan yang teramat dalam.

Draco yakin Harry masih tertidur lelap. Selain tinjuan Harry lumayan memakan tenaga, Draco tahu shock Harry jauh lebih memakan tenaga. Decit sepatu mahalnya yang begitu halus bertubrukan dengan lantai terasa seperti sesorang menabuh genderang di dekat telinganya. Draco merasakan ironi kini. Seminggu ini ia nyaris tak tidur karena berharap Harry segera sadar. Sekarang setelah Harry sadar, Draco jadi berharap ia terlelap cukup lama agar Draco bisa berada di dekatnya. Tiga tahun lebih sudah cukup untuk menanam rindu. Sudah cukup omong kosong bahwa Harry membutuhkan kebohongan ini untuk mendapatkan konsentrasi penuh. Untuk siap menjadi agen ORDE, untuk siap berhadapan dengan Voldemort. Draco juga tidak butuh lagi bualan soal hanya dirinyalah yang bisa melakukan pelatihan bersama Sirius. Hanya dia, karna ia bangsawan. Karena koneksi Lucius sama kuatnya baik ke pemerintahan dan pada kalangan bisnis. Itu sebabnya, sebagai penerus, hanya ia yang memungkinkan bertugas sebagai agen di kalangan bisnis juga pemerintahan.

"Aku hanya butuh kau Harry.. Apa aku berlebihan?" Draco berdiri diam. Tidak berani mengambil kursi, khawatir suara berdecitnya menambah ribut. Jarak Draco dan Harry berselang dua kaki. Lelaki berambut platinum itu tak berani lebih dekat lagi. Takut nafasnya dapat menyebabkan api amarah Harry. Draco akan mengikuti keinginan Harry sampai lelaki ini pulih. Baru satelah itu berjuang kembali.

"Aku akan mendapatkanmu Harry... Lagi," setitik bening muncul di ceruk iris abu Draco. Sudut itu basah sedetik. Namun, Draco tetap tak bergeming selama bermenit-menit. Waktu yang cukup agar air mata itu mengering. Seperti tak pernah ada di sudut itu.

"Tunggu aku Harry, sudah cukup perintah bodoh itu memisahkan kita..." ucap Draco lagi. setelah itu dia pergi keluar dari ruangannya. Draco tidak tahu kalau Harry berpura-pura tertidur dan mendengar semuanya.

** -o0o- **

Kamar rawat Regulus...

"Siri... kau... hng... kau ma-masih hidup?" tanya Regulus. Sirius tersenyum kecut.

_ "Sorry _ , ini semua adalah rencana Albus... kau tahu betapa sulitnya aku bertahan tiga tahun tanpamu disisiku? sangat sulit _love,_ " ucap Sirius dengan tatapan sendu. Regulus tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tahu, karena aku juga merasakannya... hanya saja kenapa harus selama itu? aku membencinya jika kita harus berpisah selama itu Siri..." kata Regulus.

Sirius tidak tahu harus berekspresi apa. Harus lega atau bertampang keheranan. Jika Draco saja mendapatkan sebuah tinjuan. Setidaknya Sirius harus mendapatkan perawatan medis karena dihajar oleh Regulus yang pemegang sabuk hitam karate. Tapi..? _"God_! Kau tidak marah padaku Regulus?"

Pria beriris serupa Sirius itu menyungging senyum lemah, "Sejujurnya.. Aku berharap tidak terlalu lemah untuk sekedar mematahkan lehermu.."

Sirius tersenyum kecut, "Oh. Tentu saja.. Mana mungkin kau tak marah sama sekali.. Aku membohongimu dan Harry selama tiga tahun.. Membuat kalian menangisi tragedi yang tak terjadi..aku-" ucapan Sirius terhenti oleh keterhenyakan. Regulus mengusap pipi Sirius yang masih cukup kencang untuk pria dewasa seusianya.

"Kau pasti punya alasan. Aku mengenalmu sejak kecil. Kau bisa dengan bangga mengatakan bahwa kau mendukung James Potter, sobatmu. Sementara ayah dan ibu adalah rekan bisnis Voldemort. Kau bersedia menjadi pelayan club malam bersama tiga kawanmu, hanya untuk menemani Remus yang keluarganya memiliki hutang di club itu. Kau mungkin gegabah, Siri... Tapi kau akan punya alasan meskipun bertindak gegabah.." Sirius gembira luar biasa mendengar penuturan tadi. Sebuah kalimat panjang dalam satu tarikan nafas. Ia merindukan Regulus yang ini. Adiknya yang cerdas yang tak pernah berhenti Sirius fikirkan.

" _I love you_..." Sirius mendekat dan mengecup kening Regulus yang beberapa tingkat lebih halus dari pada keningnya.

"Jadi? Apa keberatan jika kau bercerita apa alasanmu? dan.. Bagaimana kau bisa selamat?" Sirius tersenyum.

"Baiklah.. Anggap ini sebagai dongeng pengantar tidur..." ucap Sirius.

** * _Flashback on_ **

_ Setelah beberapa saat keluar dari flat Harry Sirius berkata, "Kita harus pergi ke Perancis, ini adalah tugas pertamamu dari ORDE! Kau akan kudidik disana." _

" _Tapi, kenapa harus sekarang dan kenapa Harry tidak boleh tahu?" protes Draco._

" _Aku juga tidak mengerti, tapi ini perintah langsung dari Albus."_

_ Draco tidak mengtakan apapun lagi. _

_ Disisi lain dekat flat Harry… _

_ Seseorang kini sudah berada sangat dekat dengan mobil milik Sirius, dia mengamati mobil itu dengan mata elangnya. _

_ "Satu musang... satu rubah... satu serigala... satu ular..."gumamnya-sangat-tidak jelas. _

_ "Huft... Voldemort? Cih, nama yang sangat amat jelek...tidak kreatif..." gumamnya lagi mesti dengan wajah yang amat-sangat-dingin bin datar. Ketika itu dia melihat Sirius dan Draco mendekati mobilnya, dengan segera dia mendekati mereka. _

_ Setelah dekat, pria itu menepuk pundak keduanya, "Permisi, kita butuh bicara sekarang," katanya dengan wajah dingin, kemudian dia tanpa basa basi langsung menarik tangan keduanya menjauh...semenit kemudian terjadilah ledakan... _

**_ *Flashback off _ **

" _Well_ , setelah mobil meledak aku dan Draco dibawa masuk kedalam mobil oleh orang asing itu, dan dibawa ke markas ORDE," Jelas Sirius.

"Orang asing? Apakah dia anggota ORDE juga Siri?" tanya Regulus penasaran.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Dia orang terunik yang pernah aku temui Reggy," ucap Sirius mengingat-ngingat bentuk (?) orang yang menolongnya.

"Terunik?" tanya Regulus mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Ya, Warna rambutnya merah darah, matanya berwarna violet, badannya tinggi, dan dia jarang sekali berbicara sangat panjang, dia hanya mengatakan beberapa patah kata yang penting. Tapi dia tidak menyebutkan nama dan siapa yang menyuruhnya," jawab Sirius.

Mereka diam-diaman, menimbulkan hening yang membosankan. Pikiran Regulus melayang pada ciri-ciri yang Sirius sebutkan. Rasanya familiar. Tapi entah dimana.

"Reggy.. Menurutmu akan seperti apa reaksi Harry?" ah.. dan ternyata pikiran tentang Harry lah yang membuat Sirius terdiam.

"Dia akan memaafkanmu. Sama seperti aku, hanya mungkin butuh lebih banyak waktu.."

Sirius buru-buru merengut. Logikanya memprotes. Kalau Draco saja kena tinju, apalagi Sirius? Dia adalah wali terburuk sepanjang sejarah mungkin? Membiarkan Harry dalam penderitaan selama bersama keluarga Dursley, 15 tahun hidup tersiksa, dan setelah akhirnya Harry dapat menerima kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba. Ia diperintahkan menghilang. Sirius tidak akan kaget jika Harry membencinya.

"Tapi Draco saja ia tinju..Reggy.." lelaki bermanik mata hitam itu menggelindingkan pandangannya pada sepasang tangan yang tiba-tiba menggenggamnya erat. Hangat.

Bibir Regulus sudah hendak terbuka, jika saja Sirius tak memotongnya, "Jangan menghiburku, _love_.." ujarnya datar, nyaris putus asa. Regulus menghempas nafas. Tidak bertemu selama tiga tahun dan sifat kekanakan macam begini masih ia pelihara?

Regulus mendengus, "Dengar.. Sudah kukatakan bukan? Jika bukan karena tubuhku terlalu lemah. Aku pasti sudah mematahkan lehermu, _love_.." Sirius memandang senyum dingin yang dilempar Regulus. Entah mengapa justu rongga dadanya menghangat mendengar ancaman Regulus. Pria ini benar-benar rajanya kontradiksi.. Sampai Sirius bingung bagaimana harus bereaksi.

Sirius melebarkan sebuah senyum, "Kalau begitu aku berharap kau cepat sembuh. Ada sesuatu milikku yang ingin segera kau pelintir sejak dulu.." wajah Regulus sukses merah padam. Alhasil Sirius berlari menjauh sebelum terkena lemparan bantal. Ia keluar ruangan sambil tertawa dan diiringi teriakan tidak terima regulus, "Dasar om-om mesum!"

** -o0o- **

Di depan pintu kamar, Sirius bertemu dengan Draco yang berwajah lesu, "Masih marah?"

Draco tahu siapa yang dimaksud, dan apa yang ditanyakan. Tapi ia sedang tak ingin membahasnya, "Uncle Regulus tidak ada masalah sepertinya?!" Draco mendongakan wajah. Mengajak Sirius mengadu manik hitam kelamnya dengan sinar keabuan mirip Lucius.

"Tenanglah _son_.. Jika ia membencimu ia pasti juga akan membenciku. Setidaknya kau punya kawan seperjuangan.." Draco tersenyum tipis. Berusaha menghargai usaha menghibur dari Sirius.

"Aku hanya berharap situasi macam begini cepat berakhir.." ujarnya pelan. Mata keabuannya memejam. Sekelumit kalimat terakhirnya terasa bagai doa.

"Yah.. Semoga.." ujar Sirius kehabisan kata-kata.

"Ah kalian disini ternyata," sebuah suara terdengar menghampiri mereka.

"Blaise. ada apa?" tanya Draco.

"hh... kalian dipanggil oleh Dumbledore," jawab Blaise.

_ "Thank's _ . ayo Uncle Sirius," ucap Draco sambil berjalan menuju ruangan Dumbledore diikuti Sirius. ketika mereka sudah masuk kedalam ruangannya, mereka melihat seseorang yang telah menyelamatkan mereka.

"Ah musang dan serigala sudah muncul," kata Retsu dengan wajah dingin.

Kedua pria itu membeku di depan pintu.

"Baiklah.. Jika tidak keberatan kalian bisa ikut duduk di sofa, atau tetap berdiri disana juga tak apa.." setelah kalimat itu kekehan khas Dumbledore menggema.

Draco melangkah lebih dulu sambil berusaha tak memandang pria berambut merah itu. Sementara Sirius terang-terangan memperhatikan lelaki yang masih setia memasang wajah misterius.

"Senang bertemu kalian lagi, Mr. Black and Mr. Malfoy.." sapa pemuda itu kelewat santun.

"Ya, senang bertemu lagi. Meskipun terakhir kali kita bertemu kau langsung pergi begitu saja, tapi kami ucapkan terima kasih," Sirius berdehem mendengar kalimat Draco. "Kami berhutang nyawa.." Retsu melebarkan senyum mendengarnya.

"Kalian bertiga duduklah.. _Please_..." seru Dumbledore kali ini agak mendesak. Draco menganguk sopan sebelum duduk. Benar-benar tata krama bangsawan yang terjaga utuh. _Well_.. Tidak seperti bangsawan lain di sebelahnya yang sedikit tidak tahu aturan. Sirius memang jarang sekali terlihat suka berbasa-basi ala para ketrunan berdarah biru.

"Aku meminta kalian mendengarkan.. Oh ya.. Dan perkenalkan.. Ini Retsu Kurosawa.. dan ia salah satu orang terpercaya dari klan Mamoru.." Draco mengingat nama itu.

"Akira?" bisiknya bertanya.

"Ya, Tuan Akira adalah Tuan muda kami, dan sekarang beliau telah resmi menjadi pemimpin muda klan Mamoru. Sekitar sat jam 15 menit yang lalu.." mata Retsu melirik jam tangan lalu memandang Sirius. _Well,_ ayah baptis Harry itu sedikit terbengong-bengong, ada juga manusia lain yang teramat menghargai waktu macam Regulus.

"Baiklah.. Bisa kita masuk ke topik inti?" Draco mulai tidak sabaran. Atau lebih tepatnya sedikit emosi begitu mendengar nama belakang Akira disebut. _Maybe_ sedikit cemburu lama bersemi kembali? Semacam itulah.

"Kami telah memeriksa kondisi Harry dan Regulus... Sebenarnya tidak seperti Ron yang menderita patah tulang di kakinya dan beberapa luka yang lumayan parah. Harry dan Regulus sama sekali-".

"Tolong intinya, Mr. Dumbledore.." suara tak sabaran milik Draco lagi.

Lelaki berjanggut keperakan itu menghela nafas, "Kondisi mereka jauh lebih buruk daripada Ron. Sepertinya Voldemort telah memerintahkan memasukan sesuatu ke dalam tubuh mereka.. Aku tidak tahu karena Severus tak kunjung bisa dihubungi. Jadi, kita belum bisa memastikan.. dan yah.. Menurut pengamatan selama seminggu ini perkembangan Regulus yang jauh lebih tidak stabil," Albus memandang kedua pemuda itu dalam.

"Karena itu untuk beberapa minggu ke depan anggota kami dari klan Mamoru, akan ikut dalam perawatan dua orang ini. Sekaligus memastikan apa yang telah 'meracuni' tubuh mereka.. Beberapa dokter terbaik kami akan kami kerahkan.." Retsu menyambung dingin.

"Untuk sementara misi Harry akan kami limpahkan pada orang lain. Juga misi Regulus. Aku minta kalian tetap fokus pada peran kalian.. dan tolong jangan terlalu sering berkunjung. Voldemort, menurut mata-mata dari klan Mamoru yang menyusup. Belum tahu jika Harry selamat. Itu sebuah kentungan," Draco merasakan hawa janggal saat Dumbledore membicarakn Voldemort. Draco tidak yakin apa. Tapi itu menggelisahkan.

"Lalu tuan Dumbledore 'tolong' untuk segera 'mengeluarkan' mata-mata anda sebelum kami bertindak kasar. Meski kami bekerja sama dengan pihak ORDE, tapi kami memiliki 'privasi' yang 'tidak perlu' diketahui oleh pihak luar klan Mamoru," kata Retsu dingin dengan penekanan disetiap kata-katanya.

Dumbledore terkejut, dia tidak menyangka bahwa klan Mamoru dapat sangat cepat mengetahui mata-mata yang dia kirim, "Hohohoho... baiklah. saya hanya berjaga-jaga," kilahnya. Retsu tersenyum misterius.

"Baguslah, karena tanpa anda mengawasi kami, kami sudah sepenuhnya menentang Voldemort," ucapnya lagi.

Pada saat itu Draco melihat wajah Dumbledore yang sedikit mengeras dan ia juga melihat wajah Retsu yang tersenyum mengancam.

'Sebenarnya ada apa ini?' batin Draco.

"Akh.. Baiklah.. Setidaknya sejauh ini kita punya musuh yang sama bukan?" Sirius bukan tidak merasakan keganjilan suasana di ruangan ini. Hanya tidak begitu ingin perduli, khas Sirius sekali.

"Ya, kita tahu bahwa musuh dari musuh berarti teman. Jadi? Apa Harr- mm.. Maksudku Potter dan Mr. Black akan mulai ditangani oleh dokter dari klan Mamoru?"

Retsu memandang Draco yang berusaha keras menjaga wibawa ke-Malfoy-annya.

Lalu tiba-tiba wajah dingin itu menukik, menatap jam tangannya, "Sekitar 15menit lagi mungkin.. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan.."

Sekali lagi Sirius harus sedikit bersusah payah untuk tetap _stay cool_ , benar-benar rival yang bagus untuk Regulus yang super disiplin waktu.

" _Anything else_?" Sirius bangkit begitu saja. Sudah diperingatkan ia pria yang tak begitu suka terikat tata krama. Tak heran jika ia hampir dicoret dari silsilah keluarga Black. Itu pasti terjadi jika Regulus tidak memohon-mohon dan Mr. Black senior tidak dapat meluluhkan hati istrinya. Yah.. Meskipun harus dibayar mahal dengan keharusan Sirius mengawasi cabang perusahaan keluarga Black di Perancis. Salah satu alasan mengapa ia tak berada di dekat Harry saat anak lelaki itu membutuhkannya. Terlebih nyonya Black-ibu Sirius jika bisa dibilang begitu-menutup segala informasi tentang keluarga Potter dari Sirius. Wanita itu tidak pernah menyukai James..ah dan dua sahabat Sirius lain yang ia anggap berandalan.

"Ah iya untuk beberapa hari kedepan master akan kembali ke Jepang, dan yang akan menggantikannya adalah aku dan Ken," ucap Retsu.

"Ken? dia siapa?" tanya Draco.

"Ken adalah anak buah dari tuan Yamashita, ayah master," jawab Retsu, tersirat kerlingan kebencian di mata Retsu ketika membicarakan Ken.

_ "Well, _ sepertinya dokter kami sudah tiba di bawah, mereka tidak akan masuk sebelum ada perintah dari saya juga anda," kata Retsu

Draco menegakan duduknya sebelum berdiri. Entah kenapa berhadapan dengan Retsu -ok, atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan Akira- membuatnya merasa harus waspada, dan gerak-gerik bangsawan adalah hal yang bisa digunakan sebagai senjata, meskipun Draco akui ia kadang membencinya.

" _Ok_. Baiklah.."

** -o0o- **

"Harry?" lelaki bermata mins itu buru-buru meraih kacamatanya. Berbalik dan menyingkap selimut dari atas kepalanya.

"Uncle Reggy..?" dengan Hermione yang mendeorong kursi rodanya. Tentu saja karena pria itu masih terlalu lemah untuk berjalan. Dan ingatkan dia untuk mengutuk Sirius yang membuatnya merasa semakin lemah hanya karena melempar bantal, _"Are you fine?"_

Harry merasa harusnya itu pertanyaan ia yang ajukan. Tapi baiklah, "Aku baik, uncle. Sedikit pusing dan masih sering merasa terlalu lemah untuk bergrak.. Selebihnya semuanya baik, uncle sendiri?" Regulus hanya memberinya seulas senyum. Harry mengangguk mengerti. Apapun itu, Regulus lelaki yang kuat. Tidak akan ada masalah.

"Kau marah? Bahkan meninju Draco aku dengar?" Harry memalingkan wajah. Sedang tak ingin menjawab. Ini bukan topik yang ingin ia bahas.

"Yah.. dan kudengar hanya uncle satu-satunya bernasib sama denganku? Mengetahui segalanya terakhir.."

Hermione ingin memperotes kalimat Harry. Ia juga tahu pada saat-saat akhir. Blaise juga, Ginny juga, Ron apalagi. Tapi, Regulus sudah lebih dulu melayangkan nasihat, "Mereka punya alasan, son. Kuharap kau cukup bijaksana untuk mengerti" Regulus memberi isyarat pada Hermione untuk mendekatkan kursi rodanya pada ranjang inap Harry.

"Tapi setidaknya aku senang ada yang memukul Draco di depan ayahnya hari ini. Kau tahu? Terkadang keluarga Malfoy itu bertingkah seperti paling bangsawan diantara paling bangsawan, dan itu menyebalkan.." Regulus terkekeh renyah.

Harry memandang saudara ayah baptisnya itu, kemudian membiarkan wajahnya menarik sebuah cengiran. Khas Potter, "Kalau begitu, aku akan minta uncle untuk membelikanku coklat _Honeyduks_ yang terkenal itu begitu kita keluar dari tempat perawatan ini.." Regulus mengangguk-angguk. Tangan kanannya mendekat, kemudian menyentuh rambut pemuda itu.

"Kau tahu? Dulu aku tak begitu suka dengan ayahmu.." Harry terdiam. Menyimak. Hermione mengamati tingkah dua lelaki itu dalam hening. Seperti berada di sisi yang lain ia tak melibatkan diri.

"James sering membawa Sirius dalam masalah. Tapi untuglah James menemukan ibumu.. dan menghadiahkan Sirius seorang anak baptis berwajah tampan dan bermata seindah kemilau emerald sebagaimana milik Lily.. Aku selalu bersyukur kau hidup, Harry.. Aku selalu bersyukur.." Harry merasa canggung untuk sekedar tersenyum. Merasa rindu. Entah kapan terakhir kali ada seorang dewasa yang mengusapi ubun-bunnya lembut. Sudah lama sekali.

_ "Thank's _ , uncle Reggy.." ia memandang Hermione yang sepertinya cukup terharu dengan adegan drmatis tadi, " _Sorry_ , Hermione.. Aku menyalahkan kalian semua.." Harry membiarkan emeraldnya ditaburi kaca. Tapi sebelum pecahan bulir air turun ia memejamkan matanya.

Mentralisir perasaan, "Uncle.. Mungkin aku akan memaafkan Sirius.. Lebih cepat.. Tapi, untuk Draco aku tidak janji.." ia memandang Hermione saat menyebut nama Draco. Ia tahu sahabatnya itu selalu pensaran seperti apa bentuk manusia seperti Draco Malfoy. Seorang pria yang membuat Harry-nya merasa hidup, sungguh-sungguh hidup saat bersamanya.

_ "It's okay _ , Harry. Perlahan saja.." ucap Hermione sambil melebarkan senyum.

"Aku hanya benci diohongi.. Terlebih oleh seseorang yang sebelumnya begitu memintaku untuk percaya dia mencintaiku.. Semoga saja aku tak membencinya.." Harry tak sadar. Ketiga orang itu tak sadar beberapa orang mengawasi situasi ruangan itu. Sepanjang Harry bicara, dan cukup untuk membuat seorang pria pirang membatalkan niatnya untuk menjenguk.

"Aku menunggu di luar saja.." Jelasnya dan membiarkan sekumpulan tim medis, plus Retsu dan Sirius masuk.

"Selamat siang Harry-sama, ," sapa Retsu ramah dalam tanda petik.

Harry terlonjak kaget, tapi beberapa detik kemudian tenang kembali, "Selamat siang juga Retsu-san, ada apa? kenapa kau datang bersama lima orang itu?" tanya Harry.

"Ah, aku bertugas untuk menggantikan master yang sekarang sedang ke Jepang untuk pelantikan Pemimpin baru klan, dan kelima orang ini adalah dokter 'ahli' yang akan memeriksa anda berdua," jawab Retsu.

"Saya harap Mr. Black tidak keberatan untuk kembali ke kamar inapnya sendiri.. Nona Granger bisa tolong antarkan Mr. Black..?" Hermioen mengangguk. Melempar seulas senyum pada Harry sebelum beranjak menuju pintu diikuti oleh Sirius.

" _Well_.. Harry-sama, kami telah menerima laporan dari para ahli medis disini soal kondisi anda. Jadi kami akan mempersiapkan _chek-up_ secara menyeluruh, mulai dari tes _urine_ sampai _rontgen_.. Saya harap anda dapat bekerja sama, dan selain itu, bisa anda ingat apa yang dimasukan Voldemort dalam tubuh anda, Harry-sama?" Retsu seperti biasa menjelaskan secara detail dengan wajah datar. Harry mengangguk saja. Toh berontak juga tak diperlukan saat ini. Ia hanya butuh keluar secepatnya dari kamar perawatan. Ia benci berbaring diam disini terus-menerus.

Setelah itu Harry menjelaskan semua yang dia ingat kepada Retsu dan lima orang itu.

Diruangan lain Regulus kini sudah kembali berbaring di kasurnya sedangkan Hermione sudah kembali ke ruangannya, "Siri, sebenarnya pemeriksaan untuk apa sih?" tanya Regulus.

"Pemeriksaan kondisi tubuh kalian setelah orang brengsek itu memasukan 'sesuatu' ke dalam tubuh kalian," jawab Sirius.

"Ukh, itu...itu..." mendengar itu tiba-tiba Regulus menjadi gugup.

" _Love_ , ada apa? kenapa kau gugup? apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Sirius sambil memegang kedua pundak Regulus dengan khawatir.

"Tidak _Love_ , tidak ada yang sakit. hanya saja... itu...aku...tahu efek apa yang akan terjadi pada tubuhku dan Harry dikarenakan 'benda' itu," jawab Regulus.

"Benarkah? apa itu _Sweetheart_? Beri tahu aku," kata Sirius lembut.

"Uuukkhh...ituuu...anuu...kata Severus, obat yang dia buat bisa membuatku... anuu...membuatku ha-hamil dan memiliki anak, karena steroid itu bisa menciptakan sebuah organ baru dalam tubuh seperti rahim..." jawab Regulus dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

Dahi Sirius yang biasanya ia jaga baik-baik supaya tak cepat berkerut, justru sekarang mengkerut hebat, "Kau yakin?" tanya Sirius sangsi.

Regulus sebenarnya tak begitu berharap harus menjawab pertanyaan memalukan yang sudah ia jelaskan susah payah barusan, 'dasar Sirius tidak peka!' umpatnya dalam hati.

"Aku.. yah... intinya itu yang Severus katakan.. siapa tahu ia salah.." ujar Regulus sedikit berharap. bagaimana pun, dilihat dari sisi manapun. pria yang hamil tetap saja sebuah anomali, dan yeah...munkin bagi banyak pasangan sesama jenis lainnya itu adalah anugrah, tapi Regulus sedikit khawatir soal ini. Tidak tahu juga. khawatir saja pokoknya.

" _Ok_... lakukan saja dulu pemeriksaannya.. baru setelah itu.." Sirius jadi berkhayal macam-macam gara-gara pernyataan Regulus barusan.

"Eung..yah... pokoknya kita tunggu saja hasil pemeriksaan supaya lebih jelas.." ungkap Sirius sambil berlalu menjauh dari kasur Regulus, memberi ruang pada para petugas medis untuk melakukan tugasnya.

** -o0o- **

Pada saat tim medis memeriksa Regulus, Sirius menghampiri Draco yang sedang duduk di koridor rumah sakit, "Draco...huft...aku sudah tahu apa efeknya... dari Regulus yang diberi tahu oleh Severus," kata Sirius terengah-engah.

Draco mengerutkan keningnya, "Apa itu uncle?" tanyanya.

"Efeknya adalah mereka bisa...bisa hamil, karena steroid itu bisa menciptakan sebuah organ baru dalam tubuh seperti rahim," jawab Sirius mengulang ucapan Regulus.

Hening beberapa detik, Draco mencoba membiarkan sistem koordinasi di otaknya mengkonfirmasi kalimat Sirius barusan, "Ha-mil?" satu kalimat itu cukup untuk membuat Draco Malfoy yang paling anti terlihat bodoh di depan orang lain terbengong-benging sendiri.

"Aku lebih memilih menunggu hasil pemeriksaan, uncle Sirius.." ucap Draco datar. terlalu merasa bahwa laki-laki hamil, itu..aduh... bagiaman ya? ganjil? atau uniklah jika ganjil dirasa terlalu kasar.

"Iya, aku juga begitu Draco, aku menunggu hasilnya," kata Sirius.

** -o0o- **

Lima jam kemudian mereka berkumpul di ruangan Dumbledore minus Harry dan Regulus, " _Ok_ , aku akan membacakan hasilnya," ucap Retsu datar.

Semua orang terdiam, " _Well_ , dari hasil yang ada kami sudah memeriksanya berulang kali. Jadi, hasilnya sangat meyakinkan. Dari hasil ini diketahui ada beberapa organ baru yang tumbuh di dalam tubuh mereka berdua, tepatnya adalah...rahim. _Well_ , dan memungkinkan mereka bisa mengandung alias hamil," jelas Retsu.

"Bisa ulangi?" Hermione yang pertama menginterupsi dengan nada skeptis, yang lain cuma berpandangan.

Retsu menghela nafas, sedikit banyak wajah dinginnya juga terlihat shock. _Well_ , ini bukan berita yang terlalu buruk atau apa tapi tetap saja terasa tidak nyaman membicarakan tentang kehamilan...euh..bagaimana kita mengejanya P-R-I-A? itu tidak masuk akal bagaimana juga.

"Kelihatannya Severus melakukan tindakan penyelamatan. Sampai detik ini ia belum bisa dihubungi... beberapa minggu belakangan pun ia melaporkan bahwa gerak-geriknya makin diamati..." Dumbledore menghembuskan nafas, membiarkan yang lain terdiam merenungi.

"Lalu organ reproduksi mereka sebagai laki-laki?" kali ini Ginny yang bertanya hati-hati. berberapa orang meliriiknya, dan untuk Draco sedikit tatapan yang lebih sinis.

"Apa? aku cuma bertanya?" Ginny merasa dihakimi oleh tatapan rekan-rekannya itu.

"Utuh. tetap berfungsi dengan baik. hanya saja itu juga menimbulkan resiko lain.. bahwa tubuh mereka kini bekerja ekstra dua kali lebih keras.. untuk menghasilkan sperma dan mematangkan ovum.. dan entah mengapa untuk Regulus pematangan organ-organ reproduksinya dua kali lebih cepat.. namun itu juga berdampak pada tenaganya yang terkuras habis juga dua kali lebih banyak dibandingkan Harry-sama" Sirius menelan ludah, itu sebabnyakah Regulus nampak lebih kelelahan daripada Harry?

" _Well_ , begitulah...dan mungkin mereka hanya membutuhkan obat penambah tenaga, karena itulah kami akan segera menyiapkannya," kata Retsu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar kekehan kecil dari pinggir Retsu, "Shishishi... berarti ini keuntungan untuk Tuan Akira huh...dia juga bisa meminta obat itu untuk seseorang," ucap pria berambut hijau, membuat semua orang mengerutkan keningnya.

Retsu memandangi Ken tajam. Malas menyahut, percuma memperingati. Buang tenaga. Lebih biarkan sajalah, "Dengar.. Masalah tenaga mungkin bukan sesuatu yang terlalu masalah.. Saya meminta kalian untuk menjaga pikiran keduanya dari stres.. Karena stres biasanya akan mengakibatkan ketidakseimbangan kerja ginjal dan otomatis mempersulit penyerapan suplemen penambah tenaga, paham? Belum lagi kita tidak tahu berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk tubuh mereka beradaptasi dengan kondisi ini.." Retsu membagikan beberapa lembar kertas.

"Ini?" Ron buka suara akhirnya.

"Ya, ini hasil lab keduanya. Uhmm.. Karena siapa tahu ada yang masih tidak percaya. Kami sunguh-sungguh soal topik ini.. Itu bukti otentiknya." Dumbledore menatap Retsu dan Ken bergantian.

Lalu mulai berbicara, "Apa selama masa adaptasi mereka tidak bisa melakukan pekerjaan mereka sebagai agen ORDE?"

Retsu tampak menimang, "Mungkin jika hanya pekerjaan ringan. Mengingat hormon dalam tubuh mereka belum sepenuhnya stabil, mereka bisa tiba-tiba jadi begitu perasa melebihi para wanita yang menstruasi.. Atau malah terkadang bisa panas dingin sampai menggigil mungkin, mengingat kini hormon perangsang seksual mereka dua kali lebih banyak," Retsu menjelaskan sebagaimana seorang dokter menjelaskan kondisi pasiennya. Datar.

Tidak sadar dengan dua orang di ruangan itu yang jadi susah payah menelan ludah. Draco dan Sirius berpandangan.

"Terutama untuk Harry-san.. Meskipun kondisi Regulus-san lebih lemah, tapi kondisi psikologis Harry-san lah yang lebih labil..baik, saya masih ada beberapa pekerjaan lain. Jika terjadi apa-apa anda bisa hubungi kami," Retsu memandang Ken sekilas dan kembali menatap lurus ke depan.

"Tim medis kalian masih tetap disini?" Draco bertanya sambil tidak menatap Retsu. Tapi Retsu tahu siapa yang pria itu tuju, "Ya, mereka akan mengawasi 24 jam. Seperti yang saya katakan, hormon dalam tubuh mereka belum stabil, saya tidak yakin..tapi bisa saja mereka 'mengamuk' sekali waktu.." Retsu memainkan jarinya membentuk tanda kutip saat mengatakan mengamuk.

Ruangan itu mendadak dilingkupi kesenyapan. Retsu dan Ken yang katanya hendak pergi pun belum juga branjak dari sana. Retsu sudah hendak mengulangi salam perpisahan, dihentikan oleh suara ketukan pintu.

"Masuklah..!" Dumbledore bersandar ke punggung kursi besarnya. Pintu membuka dan muncul Cedrig.

"Ah.. Ada pertemuan penting nampaknya?" ujarnya diplomatis sambil menebar senyum ramah pada semua orang di ruangan itu. Berjalan mendekat, lalu mulai berbicara pada Dumbledore, "Utusan dari departemen urusan hubungan masyarakat Inggris ingin menemui anda, Sir.." beritahunya sopan.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kami juga undur diri, Mr. Dumbledore," Retsu merunduk sopan. Membungkuk sebagai salam, khas Asia Barat. Ken mengikuti gerakan itu di belakang namun dengan sudut yang tak begitu 90 derajat. Mereka yang berada di ruangan itu menganggukan kepala sebagai balasan, dan menjauhlah kedua orang itu menuju pintu keluar.

"Kurasa kalian pun sebaikanya kembali pada pekerjaan masing-masing.." ujar Dumbledore sedikit mengusir. Maka para anggota muda itu-kecuali Sirius tentu saja- mengangguk dan menuju pintu keluar.

"Layani tamu kita dengan baik, Diggory katakan aku akan segera menemuinya..." Cedrig mengangguk patuh dan berjalan keluar. Menyusul langkah rekan-rekannya. Saat akhirnya ia menutup pintu ruangan Dumbledore. Satu-satunya sosok disana yang cukup dekat untuk dijejeri langkahnya tinggal Blaise.

Maka pemuda berambut keemasan itu mempercepat langkahnya, "Apa saja yang aku lewatkan, Zabini? Selain Draco dan Sirius Black yang ternyata masih hidup?" Blaise menatap kawannya itu sedikit. Lalu kembali fokus pada buku anatomi tumbuhan langka yang sedang ia tekuri sedari tadi.

"Harry Potter dan Regulus Black memiliki rahim dan mereka berdua dalam pengawasan medis selama 24 jam dalam waktu yang belum ditentukan," ujar Blaise datar. Ia teruskan saja tungkainya melangkah santai. Tanpa sadar dengan kawan bicaranya yang tertinggal di belakang. Benarkan? Seorang-ralat dua orang- pria yang bisa hamil pasti akan membuat siapapun tersentak mendengarnya.

** -o0o- **

Ketika mereka berjalan di koridor, Ken tiba-tiba mendekati Hermione, "Hai nona Granger, kau teman dekatnya Harry-san kan?" tanyanya. Retsu mengawasi rekannya itu dari sudut mata tajamnya. Hermione memandang Ken dengan bingung.

Ketika dia hendak menjawab Retsu menjawab lebih dulu, "Nona Granger, anda tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan tidak penting rekan saya," katanya datar.

"Oooohhh... _c'mon_ , Senpai aku hanya ingin tahu," ucap Ken atau rengek Ken.

"Ken... 'diam' atau 'aku kembalikkan kau ke Jepang'!" ucap Retsu dengan wajah dingin namun nada mengancam.

Ken hanya mendengus kesal, bagaimanapun dia tidak mau kembali ke Jepang yang sama artinya dia kembali melakukan tugas yang mudah-mudah dan tidak menyenangkan yang artinya 'turun jabatan'.

Draco yang berada di belakang mereka mengerutkan keningnya dia semakin penasaran dengan klan Mamoru juga semua yang berhubungan dengan mereka. 'Baiklah aku akan mencoba mencari tahu...tapi bagaimana caranya? Dumbledore saja gagal...' batin Draco.

Seseorang menyenggol bahu Draco, pelan tapi cukup menyentak pria itu dari lamunanya.

"Kau dengar aku, Draco?" Sirius-yang kabur dari ruangan Dumbledore- ternyata. Pasang tampang sok tersinggung tak didengarkan lagi, memuakan. Dasar om-om girang. _Well_...tiga tahun cukup untuk membuat Draco merasa bosan bertemu dengan ayah baptis Harry ini. Bukannya pria ini tidak menyenangkan, tapi sikap kekanak-kanakannya seringkali menyusahkan. Terlebih Malfoy muda itu memang sebelumnya tak begitu suka dengan si sulung keluarga Black ini.

"Maaf.." cuma sepenggal kata itu yang keluar sebagai tanda penyesalan Draco, tanpa memperduikan reaksi yang lain ia berjalan lebuh dulu. Melewati mereka, tanpa mengucap salam perpisahan menuju _lobby_.

"Dasar anak itu.." Sirius memulai aksi geleng-geleng kepala selayaknya bapak yang dikecewakan anaknya.

"Aku permisi... Mau kusampaikan salam pada Harry?" tanyanya pada Hermione, Ron dan juga Ginny. Ketiganya mengangguk. Lalu pria dewasa itu setengah berlari mengejar langkah terburu-buru Draco.

"Aku heran bagaimana bisa mereka bersembunyi bersama selama tiga tahun?" Ron menyulut sebuah pembicaraan tak penting.

"Mereka dua orang yang teramat menyayangi Harry, Ron. Itu sebabnya, meskipun selalu bertengkar mereka berada di barisan yang sama," Hermione menanggapi celetukan kekasihnya dengan pandangan mengawang.

"Ya kan, Ginny?" ujarnya meminta dukungan. Gadis itu cuma menyahut _'yes'_ dengan pelan. Ron meskipun tetap saja terlalu heran dengan tingkah dua orang yang jarang akur itu kini tampak akrab, lebih memilih menghela nafas. Toh, berdebat apapun dengan Hermione ia akan selalu 'mengalah'.

"Draco dan Sirius sudah pergi?" Blaise dan Cedrig baru saja sampai di _lobby_.

Saat itu mereka semua tiba-tiba menyadai sesuatu, "Dimana Retsu dan Ken?" yang lain saling berpandangan bingung. Sementara Hermione dan Ron saling berbagi tatapan ngeri mengingat kejadian malam itu. Ginny yang dapat membaca perubahan ekspresi kakaknya dan kekasih kakaknya itu sejelas ukiran di atas cadas, mendekat.

Bertanya perlahan, "Apa kalian tahu sesuatu tentang mereka?" keduanya kompak menggeleng.

"Ouh.. _C'mon_ Ginny.. Jangan keluarkan kredibilitasmu dalam mengintrogasi saat ini.." ucapan Cedrig menyelamatkan sepasang kekasih itu dari keharusan bercerita. Tampak sekali raut wajah lega. Sekali lagi keduanya berpndangan sebelum berpisah di ujung lorong karena kantor Hermione dan Ron berbeda arah. Setelah saling bertukar pesan tersirat lewat aksara mata, keduanya mengangguk. Sepakat akan sesuatu. Lebih baik teman-temannya tidak tahu dan melanjutkan hidup tanpa perlu tahu. Bagaimana mengerikannya kekuatan klan Mamoru.

** -o0o- **

Sebuah ruangan Khusus klan Mamoru di ORDE terlihat Retsu yang sedang mengetik sebuah _e-mail_ untuk masternya, sedangkan Ken sedang asyik-asyik membersihkan Katana kesayngannya.

"Ne Senpai, aku mencurigai seseorang," celetuk Ken.

"Hn," tanggapan Retsu.

Ken hanya melihat Retsu dari sudut matanya tanpa berhenti melakukan kegiatannya.

"Aku mencurigai Flich..." ucap Ken, yang membuat Retsu melihat ke arahnya.

"Mencurigai siapa?" tanya Retsu pada akhirnya.

"Aku tahu ini aneh, tapi kurasa dia bisa bebas keluar masuk ke dalam gedung milik ORDE ini karena dia adalah salah satu penjaga gedung ini, otomatis dia bisa membawa orang luar masuk dengan mudah bukan? bukan hanya itu sikapnya yang aneh itu," jawab Ken yang kini berhenti menggosok katana miliknya.

Retsu mengerutkan keningnya, _well_ memng sifat Ken yang mudah panas, kekanakan, seenaknya, tidak berpikir panjang, bertindak sebelum berpikir, sebenarnya memiliki pemikiran yang tajam dan insting yang kuat.

"Memang, huft...kemungkinan ada dua... dia mata-mata Voldemort atau dia mata-mata kelompok lain yang ingin menghancurkan ORDE," analisis Retsu.

"Uuuukkhhh...pusiiiing...Senpai kapan kita makaaannnn..." rengek Ken.

Retsu hanya menahan amarahnya dan menghembuskan napasnya, "Sepuluh jam lagi," jawab Retsu asal saking kesalnya.

** -o0o- **

"Masih gemar menatapi langit, Harry?" lelaki berkacamata itu tersentak alam bawah sadarnya. Namun, tak ada gerakan berarti ia tunjukan.

"Bagaimana kau tahu? Ayah baptisku?" getar aneh terasa saat Harry memanggilnya dengan dua kata tadi.

"Lily selalu rajin mengomeli James untuk mengirimiku surat. Terkadang menyertakan fotomu. James bilang.. Kau selalu gembira menatap langit karena-"

Harry tiba-tiba berbalik wajahnya tersenyum. Tipis. Tapi Sirius tahu ia tersenyum, "Karena langit selalu berubah-rubah. Kau tahu pemandangan apa yang paling kusuka ketika menatap langit?"

Sirius mengangguk. Beberapa detik Harry terdiam, ia tahu pria itu memintanya untuk menjawab, "Langit sesudah hujan? Pasti karena pelanginya?" Sirius maju beberapa langkah.

Namun, Harry melepas senyum tipisnya, membuat Sirius menghentikan laju tungkainya, "Bukan pelangi," Harry mengambangkan lagi emerald-nya ke luar jendela.

"Aku menyukai langit yang masih menyisakan awan hitam keabuan. Meskipun kelam namun nampak bersih, cemerlang setelah terbilas air hujan," gerai hitam rambut panjang Sirius terasa dihembusi dingin angin. Mungkin hembusan _air conditioner_ ruangan itu tiba-tiba. Atau mungkin memang aura Harry yang terasa semakin dingin setelah menceritakan langit keabuan.

"Setelah Draco 'meninggal', aku selalu rajin menatapi langit sesudah hujan," Sirius menelan ludah.

"Itu sebabnya sulit untuk memaafkannya.. Peluangnya mungkin kecil.. Aku..cuma terlalu mencintainya..tapi tidak bisa memaafkannya..Sirius.." Harry bisa merasakan tubuh Sirius memluknya. Mendekapnya hangat. Harry lupa kapan, tapi ayahnya juga sering memeluknya. Bodoh. Tentu saja sebelum hari naas itu tiba.

"Maafkan aku nak.." Harry tersenyum lemah. Membiarkan otot bibirnya menyimpulkan senyum tanggung.

"Kau tahu, kau mirip apa Sirius?" cahaya mata Harry meredup. Itu yang dapat Sirius simpulkan saat mata itu menatapnya.

"Langit malam tanpa bintang. Gelap, misterius, tak tertebak... Aku hanya berharap kau tak meninggalkanku lagi Sirius.."

"Aku janji aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi...aku tahu kau belum bisa memaafkannya, tetapi perlu kau tahu...bukan hanya kau yang menderita...Draco juga sangat menderita selama tiga tahun tugas... hanya dengan cara mengingat dirimulah dia bertahan...dan perlu ku ketahui...selama kau menjalani kehidupanmu setelah tragedi yang melanda orang tuamu kau telah melupakan orang yang kau katakan penting untukmu selain orang tua dan sahabatmu yang orang Jepang itu..." Sirius berhenti sekejap dan melihat wajah Harry yang kebingungan, lalu ia melanjutkannya lagi.

"Ya kau melupakan Draco selama 15 tahun lamanya...dia tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu meski dia harus menahan rasa sakit dan sedih selama 15 tahun..." jelas Sirius, ketika Harry akan protes Sirius kembali berbicara.

"Aku berbicara seperti ini bukan untuk menghakimimu atau menyalahkanmu, aku hanya ingin kau berpikir bijak dan tidak terlalu mendahulukan egomu...bukan hanya kau yang menderita...ada orang lain yang menderita...pikirkan ini baik-baik sebelum orang yang kau cintai dan sayangi pergi dari kehidupanmu atau bahkan pergi dari dunia ini...ah satu hal lagi...jangan biarkan perasaan benci dan dendammu membuatmu tidak bisa melihat sekelilingmu," nasehat Sirius, lalu setelah mengatakan itu dia mengacak-acak rambut Harry dan pergi.

"Dasar.. Rambutku kan sudah acak-acakan.." Harry mendengus. Entah siapa yang tengah ia bohongi saat ini. Berusaha mengeluarkan nada riang sementara emerladnya mulai menumpuk pecahan air. Entah siapa yang ia bohongi sekarang ini. Ia tidak membenci Draco, tidak sama sekali jika seluruh dunia ingin mengetahuinya. Kesal tentu saja.. Ia dibohongi selama tiga tahun. Tapi Sirius juga, entah kenapa kemarahannya hanya berlaku untuk Draco, dan untuk melupakan Draco selama 15 tahun, bukankah itu bukan kemauan Harry.

"Tapi meninggalkanku selama tiga tahun ini pun bukan keinginannya.." ujar Harry lemah. Setitik kegelisahan menumpangkan keraguan di hati Harry. Ia tidak pernah yakin, seperti perasaannya terhadap Draco. Tiga tahun yang lalu. Sebelum pria itu menghilang.

Perlahan tungkai Harry yang masih terasa bergetar setiap digerakan melangkah menuju ranjangnya.

"Draco.." ia merasakan lelehan cair itu pecah, merangkak di pipinya. Sesaat sebelum matanya menutup,dan kesadarannya mengabur. Ia seakan menangkap siluet seseorang, "Draco.."

Sebuah suara yang melengking di telinganya, "Tetaplah membenci, Harry...".

"Harry..!" tersentak, Draco yang dipanggil Sirius ketika lelaki itu keluar tadi. Lelaki itu mengintip Harry dibalik pintu, ironis sekali. Kekasih yang begitu ia nanti cuma bisa ia tatapi. Sembunyi-sembunyi lagi. Bodoh sekali. Dan ketika berusaha menggapai ranjang lelaki itu terjatuh pingsan.

** TBC **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Astia Aoi : ok ketemu lagi, setelah kemarin saya me-share ff ini chap bonusnya hehehehe….ff chap 7 ini mungkin kiriman sebelum kami Hiatus untuk melaksanakan ujian. Author Raya Ujian Nasional, aku UTS….Tapi saya akan usahakan menulis sedikit-sedikit chap selanjutnya. Doakan ujian kami lancar ya mohon maaf apabila masih ada kesalahan.  
> Akhir kalimat, terima kasih dan mohon REVIEW  
> Raya Salimah : Hai! Hai! Bagaimana kabar? Maaf saya ga muncul di dua chapter ke belakang. sebenernya bukan sibuk-sibuk amat atau sok sibuk... cuma pas kak Aoi beres ngedit saya lagi ga bisa buka fb.. jadi deh... ok, sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.. semoga ff ini tetap menyenangkan untuk dibaca. Saya ga minta macam-macam,cuma sepatah dua patah kata buat kami berdua,ok? siap? silahkan klik tombol review.. Dan kalau buat yang baca di FB minta like ama itu..itu tuh... kolom komentarnya diisi ya say... da cantik..da ganteng..*modus menjilat*... Terakhir, saya dan kak Aoi akan hiatus... bentaran kok... jadi tetep tunggu lanjutannya ok?


	9. Gadis Sniper

"Severus?" bisik Dumbledore antusias. Malam sudah menyampirkan jubah gelapnya menutupi sebagian belahan dunia. Termasuk Inggris ke dalamnya, dan pria tua itu sudah hampir terlelap saat mesin telepon khususnya bedenting. Mengganggu keheningan.

"Tidak ada waktu Albus. Dengar aku. Tanggal 27 jam 10 malam, sebelum persimpangan St. Stragle dan St. Louis. Tenggara London, sebuah hanggar pesawat tanpa izin terbang. Membawa virus berbahaya untuk dijual pada Pusia. Berbentuk sabun," lalu suara tut...tut..

Menyebalkan memekakan telinga tua lelaki ringkih itu.

"27?" pria itu melirik kolom tanggal di sudut kiri layar mesin telephonnya. Masih 21 hari lagi dari malam ini.

Sebenarnya Dumbledore tidak ingin. Tapi ia harus memastikan kondisi Harry siap hari itu juga. Meskipun harus sedikit memaksa. Ia menekan sebuah tombol yang menghubungkannya dengan sebuah suara setengah mengantuk seorang wanita, "Buktikan kesetianmu pada ORDE. Tolong tambahkan dosis suplemen yang diberikan pada Harry. Mengerti?"

Gadis itu segera masuk ke dalam ruang penyimpanan obat tanpa diketahui oleh orang dan menambahkan dosis obat yang akan diberikan besok kepada Harry. setelah selesai dia keluar, tapi ada satu hal yang dia tidak sadari...semua tindak tanduknya telah direkam oleh kamera pengintai yang dipasang Retsu tanpa sepengetahuan Dumbledore dan semua anggota ORDE.

** -o0o- **

_ Mamoru Manor... _

" _Well_ master, tadi aku mendapat berita dari Severus bahwa Tanggal 27 jam 10 malam, sebelum persimpangan St. Stragle dan St. Louis. Tenggara London, sebuah hanggar pesawat tanpa izin terbang. Membawa virus berbahaya untuk dijual pada Rusia. Berbentuk sabun...dan Dumbeldore menyuruh seseorang untuk menambahkan dosis obat yang akan diberikan kepada Harry tadi..." Lapor Retsu dari _hp_ -nya yang kini sedang mengamati video gerak-gerik seluruh kegiatan di gedung ORDE.

"Cih, brengsek...baiklah aku akan mengirim 'dia'..." jawab Akira.

"yakin kita harus sampai mengeluarkan 'dia', master?" Retsu menghentikan keasyikannya mengamati video itu. "Itu mungkin akan beresiko, master.." Retsu memelankan suaranya, merendahkan volume dari pendengaran Ken yang sedang sibuk bermain video game di _PSP_ -nya.

"Kita butuh dia, Retsu.." suara Akira balas berbisik. Membuat Retsu tanpa sandar merinding sendiri. Mau tidak mau Retsu mengikuti apa yang jadi kehendak mutlak masternya ini. _Well_ jika 'dia' sudah dikeluarkan maka tugas dia serta Ken lebih serius.

"Baiklah master, saya mengerti," ucap Retsu dan menyimpan _hp_ -nya.

"Ken, berhenti bermin _PSP_ ada sesuatu yang sangat penting," Perintah Retsu dan Ken menurut.

"Ada apa senpai?" tanyanya dengan wajah bosan.

"Akira-sama akan mengirim 'dia' kesini."

Ken terkejut mendengarnya, _well_ , jarang-jarang Akira mengeluarkan salah satu agen terbaik klan.

"Begitukah? Ah, _wakarimashita_.. Berarti tugas kita _double_ hun..." gumamnya sambil mengukir sebuah seringai.

** -o0o- **

Bandara Internasional _Heathrow_ London, seorang gadis berambut panjang sedikit bergelombang, wajah cantik campur manis, mata yang cukup sipit-tidak terlalu sipit-berwarna biru sapphire, hidung mancung bibir pink yang kecil, berbadan tinggi dan proposional bak model Internasional, baru saja turun dari pesawat.

'Huft... sekarang aku harus mencari Apartemen untuk tempat tinggalku yang sudah di siapkan,' batin gadis itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian gadis itu masuk ke sebuah taxi setelah memasukan semua barang-barangnya yang saking banyaknya menuhin taxi itu.

"Ke alamat ini pak," pinta gadis itu lewat tulisan tangannya.

** -o0o- **

Dua minggu kemudian...

Regulus menatap Sirius yang tengah mengupaskan apel untuknya. Tidak sangka ternyata mahir juga. Mana serius sekali mengupasnya, jadi mengasyikan sekali untuk diperhatikan.

"Setampan itukah aku?" Regulus mengerjap, memundurkan badannya yang tadi agak condong. Tidak sadar, sampai mendekat untuk memperhatikan lebih lekat.

"Terlalu percaya diri seperti biasa.." sang adik cuma memasang senyum simpul. Meskipun memalukan ketahuan terlalu memperhatikan, terlalu terpeasona. Baiknya jangan ditampakan kalau dia malu. Bisa habis dia digoda Sirius kalau begitu.

"Sudah? Aku cuma minta dikupaskan apel, bukan harus diukir segala? Lama sekali.." Sirius tidak menanggapi. Hanya sepotong apel tiba-tiba menghampiri bibirnya.

"Ayo.." Regulus mendiamkan irisan apel itu. Sedetik menatap Sirius beberapa detik, baru ia memasukannya sedikit-sedikit.

"Kau tidak mesti menyuapiku, Siri.. Aku bukan anak kecil.." Sirius hanya terkekeh, ritmis sekali.

Lalu menyuapkan irisan berikutnya, "Aku khawatir pada Harry..." Regulus menelan terlebih dahulu potongan apelnya. "Kudengar perkembangannya jauh lebih baik daripada perkembanganku?" tersirat heran di wajah tampannya.

"Tapi terlalu cepat..." lirih Sirius.

"Iya, aku juga curiga Siri..." jawab Regulus.

"Sudahlah, biar aku yang mencari tahu. kau harus mengembalikan kesehatanmu lalu kita pulang ke rumah _love,_ " ucap Sirius sambil terus menyuapi Regulus.

** -o0o- **

Yumine Kurokawa kini berada di apatemen sudah dua minggu.

"Oi, aku sudah ada di London dari dua minggu yang lalu, kapan aku melakukan tugas itu?" tanyanya melalui sms.

Setelah mengetik pesan singkat itu dia kembali mengelap Senapan panjang miliknya, tidak beberapa lama balasan datang.

"Rencana Voldemort dilaksanakan enam hari lagi, tapi kau bisa datang ke manor tiga hari lagi."

Yumi memutar bola matanya kesal...lalu dia mulai mengetik lagi...

" _WTF_! aku bosan Rambut merah bodoh! kalau begitu ijinkan aku untuk main di sekitar London..." klik _-SEND-..._

Yumi menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa dan menutup matanya, dia ingat ini adalah tugas pertama dia di luar benua, karena luar negri sih dia sudah...

**_ ###Flash Back### _ **

** *YUMI POV* **

_ 'Ck...pagi-pagi gini aku udah dipanggil! baru juga tidur satu jam gara-gara tugas membantai kelompok bodoh semalam,' batinku kesal. _

_ Setelah sampai di ruang pemimpin Klan aku segera berlutut di hadapannya dan menyampaikan salam. _

_ "Berdirilah Yumi, aku memiliki tugas khusus yang sangat penting untukmu," kata Akira. _

_ Aku berdiri dan hanya menatapnya tajam, well jangan salahkan aku jika sikapku ini dianggap kurang sopan, mau bagaimana lagi mood-ku hancur seketika gara-gara panggilan ini. _

_ "Well, kau akan ku kirim ke London untuk bergabung dengan ORDE yang dipimpin oleh Albus Dumbledore...dan semua kebutuhanmu sudah terpenuhi, di sana kau tidak sendiri. ada Retsu dan Ken juga anggota lainnya," perintah Akira dengan nada yang tidak bisa dibantah sama sekali. Aku mengangguk dan segera keluar dari ruangannya. _

** *YUMI POV END* **

**_ ###END FLASHBACK# _ **

Gadis itu menaruh senapannya hati-hati. Teliti sekali. Masuk ke dalam sebuah peti. Memasukannya ke laci, dan menguncinya. Itu senapan kesayangan miliknya. Tidak pernah ia gunakan membantai. Hanya ia gunakan berlatih sesekali, lebih mirip pajangan mungkin. Tapi jangan salah kan ia soal sifatnya yang sedikit sentimentil. Pistol itu menyimpan kenangan. Itu pistol pertama yang ia sentuh, pistol yang menyelamatkan nyawanya dari terkaman maut belasan tahun lalu. Saat ia diculik oleh musuh klan mamoru, dan nyaris dihabisi. Saat itu ia tahu, ia hidup untuk mencintai senjata. Ia tahu hidupnya berarti saat ia membidik. Ia akan hidup dan berbicara lewat aksara peluru. Lewat panah-panah yang bisu. Namun melejitkan jerit-jerit nyawa-nyawa penuh dosa. Ya, ia hidup untuk membidik segala macam penjahat di dunia ini.

** -o0o- **

"Kau akan boleh pulang tiga hari lagi, Harry.." pria pemilik mata emerald itu menyunggingkan cengiran khasnya. Matanya bersinar bahagia.

"Selamat ya.. Syukurlah kau akan segera pulang, Harry.." setelah tadi Ron sekarang Hermione. Pakai acara berpelukan segala. Gadis ini memang sahabatnya yang paling perhatian soal apapun.

"Ngomong-ngomong.. Kau sudah terbiasa dengan tonik barumu, Harry?" giliran Ginny yang bertanya. Harry hanya membalas anggukan.

Wajahnya menengadah ke arah jendela, mentari memantulkan sinar senja pada zat padat itu. Terbiaskan hangat. Harry mengawangkan pikiran, tentang Severus. Segala yang terasa begitu membingungkan. Ia sudah tahu apa efek dari suntikan yang diberikan Severus tempo hari, dan Harry yakin yang dimaksud Voldemort bukan hormon ini. Ia melindungi Harry, tapi sebelumnya? Lelaki berambut hitam itu menembakan peluru bius pada Harry. Sekarang? Ia tak muncul-muncul dan tak ada kabar. Bahkan menghentikan kiriman tonik milik Harry.

"Apa kau merasakan sesuatu yang kurang nyaman, Harry?" kali ini Sirius. Blaise tidak ikut menjenguk hari ini. Ada misi dengan Cedrig, dan seseorang yang Harry harapkan datang juga tak muncul.

Entah bagaimana... Tapi Harry merasa merindukan Draco. Ia tahu Draco dan Sirius dilarang terlalu sering menengok, juga kawan-kawan ORDE yang lain. Itu sebabnya Harry sering merasa kesepian.

Tapi...untuk Draco.. Ini bukan urusan menghabisi kesepian. Ini soal kerinduan. Tapi sialnya justru pemuda itu yang paling jarang muncul.

"Tidak.. Oh ya? Sirius.. Boleh aku tahu kau dapat darimana pasokan tonik baruku.. Khasiatnya sama bagusnya dengan yang lama, tapi dengan tingkat rasa pahit yang lebih kecil.. Dia pasti peramu hebat.."

Sirius cuma tersenyum penuh arti kalau ia bilang nanti malah Harry tak sudi minum lagi. Draco yang buat. Anak itu memang punya kegemaran dan keahlian meracik-racik obat-obatan dari rempah dan bahan alam. Sayangnya Lucius tak terlalu menganggap bakat anaknya itu.

Ketika itu Retsu muncul dengan wajah serius, "Selamat siang Harry-sama, bagaimana kabar anda?" sapa Retsu.

"Siang, yah sudah jauh lebih baik."

"Harry-sama master menyampaikan sebuah pesn penting...dia mengatakan kalau dia memiliki sebuah informasi baru dari _spy_ yang beliau kirim ke tempat persembunyian Voldemort, dan ini berhubungan dengan kedua orang tuamu."

Beberapa orang di ruangan itu nampak menegang. Nyaris semua kecuali Sirius, dan Harry sendiri. Entahlah. Harry merasa sudah tak berminat lagi. Terkadang Harry kebingungan sendiri dengan moodnya. Mungkin efek hormon steroid-nya? Dia jadi merasa melankolis akhir-akhir ini. Ingin menyerah saja rasanya. Tapi terkadang ia merasa memiliki segalanya untuk mengungkap dan menghukum siapa saja yang telah merampas kehidupannya.

"Maksudmu tentang orangtuaku?" kacamata Harry melorot sedikit di batang hidungnya. Setelah menyamankan gagang benda bundar itu Harry melanjutkan, "Mereka sudah tiada? Apalagi perkara yang tersisa?"

Retsu tersenyum... " _Well_ , yang tersisa adalah sesuatu yang cukup mencengangkan...yang ternyata berhubungan cukup erat dengan klan Mamoru. tapi saya tidak bisa memberitahukannya secara mendetail sekarang. Jika master sudah datang, beliaulah yang akan memberitahukannya pada anda Harry-sama..." jawab Retsu dengan wajah datar.

"Nee...senpai, masalah itu bagimana? apa diberi tahukan sekarang?"

"Ken...diamlah!" perintah Retsu, Ken mendengus kesal.

"masalah apa?" Hermione penasaran mesti dia sedikit gugup.

"Masalah tangan kanan Voldemort yang kemarin membom sebuah dermaga di Italy...dan dermaga itu milik klan Kurokawa...atau klanku...pelakunya adalah Bellatrix Lestrange...sepupu anda ." jawab Retsu.

"Ah.. Bellatrix masih bisa membuat onar rupanya?" Sirius terkekeh, dan cukup untuk membuat semua agen muda ORDE mengernyit heran. Selera humor Sirius kadang-kadang musti dipelajari. Karena yang lain tak ada yang merasakan seseuatu yang cukup lucu.

"Lalu? Apakah kerusakannya cukup parah?" Retsu sudah hendak menjawab jika saja Ken tidak memotong tarikan nafasnya dengan sebuah celetukan.

"Tidak akan lebih hancur dari tubuh lelaki yang mengandung.." detik berikutnya Retsu meyakinkan diri telah menginjak kaki Ken sekencang mungkin. Begini kalau punya anak buah terlalu atraktif. Repot sendiri.

"Ap..apa maksudnya itu?" Ginny bertanya dengan wajah ngeri. Sementara yang lain memasang tampang yang kentara penasarannya. Justru Harry yang nampak apatis. Sial! Dia benar-benar merasa diombang-ambingkan oleh hormon.

"Heh.." Retsu menarik nafas. "Kami tidak tahu bagaimana dengan hormon ciptaan Severus. Tapi yang kami tahu, percobaan-percobaan semacam ini di Jepang selalu menghasilkan hormon yang sama kemampuannya.." Retsu memotong kalimatnya lagi.

"Kemampuan apa?" Harry yang kali ini bertanya, meskipun nadanya terdengar begitu datar.

"Yah.. Uhmm.. _Well_.." baru kali ini mereka menyaksikan seorang Retsu tergeragap. Mengirimkan firasat buruk pada semua orang.

Merasa bosan. Maka Ken dengan santainya melanjutkan, "Rahim yang tercipta tidak sempurna dan berpotensi mengakibatkan kematian 'pembawa' lebih besar 60 persen daripada kematian akibat melahirkan pada status kehamilan umumnya.."

Semua orang yang berada di dalam sana tercekat mendengar itu.

"Meskipun aku sendiri belum tahu apakah steroid yang dibuat Severus sama dengan steroid yang di buat di Jepang...dan semua ini mesti diteliti lebih jauh lagi," kata Retsu.

Harry hanya terdiam dan mencerna semua penjelasan itu, pada saat dia melihat wajah Retsu dia melihat kalau wajah Retsu pucat.

"Retsu wajahmu pucat, kenapa? apa kau sakit?" tanya Harry.

Retsu memandang Harry, "Tidak aku sehat, dan aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya.

Tiba-tiba Ken nyeletuk lagi, "sehat gimana Seminggu penuh senpai tidak tidur sama sekali dan makan pun hanya sekedarnya...kalau ada master pasti senpai sudah di hukum." kata Ken sambil melipat kedua tangannya dibelakang kepala.

"Keeen.. Aku beri kau dua pilihan.. Diam atau kupulangkan ke Jepang!" ujar Retsu dengan nada kelewat datar. Tapi cukup untuk menyebar aura ketakutan. Yah, terutama untuk Ken tentu saja yang kedua tangannya langsung berpindah menutup mulutnya.

Hermione menatap wajah pucat Retsu dan merasa simpati. Bagimanapun mereka rekan, seharusnya Hermione bisa lebih perhatian jika saja ia bukan saksi kejadian malam itu.

"Euh..." Hermione berfikir untuk mengajak Retsu makan malam bersama tapi..

"Ken? Kau belum bertemu Mrs. Weasley kan?" itu suara Harry. Terdengar riang, mengherankan sekali.

"Aku yakin Ron tidak akan keberatan mengundang kalian berdua makan malam. Mrs. Weasley punya banyak maknan sehat dan lezat untuk mengembalikan stamina Retsu.." semua orang nampak tercengang mendengar suara Harry yang keluar gembira. Benar, kondisi psikologis Harry yang paling tidak stabil disini. Tapi senang juga tiba-tiba mendengar Harry mengusulkan sebuah usulan hangat disertai senyuman menghiasi wajahnya, dan seseorang dibalik pintu bersyukur bisa menyaksikannya. Meskipun harus mencuri-curi lewat celah. Draco malfoy akan selalu mensyukurinya.

"Euh...maaf...aku, tidak bisa...pekerjaanku masih menumpuk di manor," tolak Retsu.

Harry berubah lesu kembali, melihat itu Retsu menghela napas, 'Aku bisa dibantai Akira bila dia tahu aku membuat sahabatnya sedih seperti ini,' batin Retsu.

"*Sigh* Baiklah...aku akan ikut, dan Ken berhenti menatapku seperti halnya anjing kecil yang dibuang di pinggir selokan!" ucap Retsu sarkatis.

Ketika itu sms masuk ke _hp_ Retsu, _"Rambut merah bodoh! aku ingin kau membelikan 3 kotak peluru untuk SR25-jenis senjata api laras panjang - milikku."_

"Ck, dasar mendokusai," gumam Retsu.

" _Nani Senpai?"_ tanya Ken.

" _Iie_ , bukan apa-apa, " jawab Retsu yang entah mengapa wajahnya terlihat pucat bercampur kesal.

"Baiklah.." sahut Ron kemudian. "Aku harap kau tidak menangis karena tidak merasakan masakan ibuku hari ini, Harry" disambut tawa lumayan meriah dalan ruangan itu. Mungkin minus Retsu yang cuma memasang senyum tipis. Bahkan Malfoy muda di luar sana ikut tertawa kecil, bukan karena selera humornya telah menyesuaikan diri dengan lelucon Ron. Itu lebih karena Harry juga ikut tertawa. Tawa yang terkesan lepas.

** -o0o- **

Sebuah bangunan mewah untuk ukuran Asia Barat. Sebuah ruangan dengan dominan bambu sebagai interiornya. Pintu geser dengan pembatas kertas. Benar-benar terasa khas Asia Barat. Ini siang yang menyenangkan untuk menghabiskan sebuah semangka bersama keluarga. Bukan duduk diam-diaman berdua. Meskipun ruangan itu dilengkapi pendingin. Pandangan diantara keduanya terasa memanas.

"Ayah harap kau tidak melakukan hal yang bisa menurunkan harkat teritori kita.." lelaki di hadapan Akira, si pemuda pemimpin baru klan Mamoru. Ia meneguk tehnya.

"Jangan salah paham soal 'dia'..aku memang benar-benar membutuhkan dia... Kuharap anda bisa mengerti..." Akira meneguk tehnya setelah kalimatnya selesai. "Kalau begitu, saya permisi. masih ada tugas yang harus saya selesaikan," pamit Akira meninggalkan pemimpin sebelumnya alias ayahnya. "Ah iya, anda tidak perlu khawatir...semua sudah ku rancang dengan baik," ucap Akira sambil keluar dari ruangan itu.

Tidak lama kemudian Akira sampai di kamar pribadinya, dia langsung saja menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur empuk...

" _Chikuso_!...aku ingin segera kembali ke London!"

** -o0o- **

"Harry?" si kacamata bundar itu berbalik. Menatap Hermione yang sedang membatunya mengemasi beberapa pakaian. Hari ini ia keluar dari tempat kedua paling dibenci Harry, rumah sakit. Bau obat. Mengingatkannya pada pelajaran kimia. Harry payah pada pelajaran itu. Ia membiarkan Hermione duduk di ranjang inapnya. Sementara ia sendiri duduk di kursi di samping tempat tidur pasien.

"Apa kalian tidak bisa kembali?" Harry tercekat pada pertanyaan Hermione yang terkesan ambigu. Tapi Harry tahu makna mana yang dimaksud. Ini tentang Draco. Baru Harry akan mulai menjawab, hermione kembali bicara. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kalian di masa lalu. Tapi saat ini, aku tahu ia tetap memiliki perasaan yang sama. Perasaan yang membuatmu bersikeras menolak kenyataan bahwa 'Draco' meninggal... Perasaan mu juga sama, aku tahu itu."

Harry membiarkan sahabat perempuannya itu mengambil nafas sejenak. Ia tahu Hermione belum selesai bicara. Jadi ia tak akan menyela, "Aku tahu, karena aku melihat keyakinan di matanya. Meskipun kau selalu menolaknya. Ia yakin suatu hari kau akan memaafkannya. Ia menjengukmu setiap pagi, saat kau belum terbangun. Terkadang ia datang di siang hari, namun hanya berani mengintip di balik pintu...Harry.. Aku tahu membohongimu itu benar-benar tindakan buruk..tapi.."

"Biarkan kami begini untuk sementara, Hermione.." Harry membiarkan senyum tipis terlukis di bibir. "Biarkan aku mengeja kesakitan ini terlebih dahulu.. Biarkan Draco.." ucap Harry semakin berat. Hermione dapat melihat kerinduan menggores sudut emerald Harry. Juga ketakutan. Itu yang baru Hermione sadari saat itu.

"Apa.. Kau takut Draco mengecewakanmu lagi, Harry?" emerald itu menyingkirkan pandangannya dari iris coklat Hermione yang terasa menghakimi.

"Aku hanya bingung, 'Mione.."

"Bingung kenapa? bingung akan perasaanmu Harry?" tanya Hermione lagi gemas. Harry diam tidak menjawabnya sama sekali.

"*Sight* Ya sudah itu terserah kau saja Harry, tapi kusarankan jangan terus-terusan seperti ini, ini hanya aka menyakiti kalian berdua," ucap Hermione, Harry tersenyum.

"Thanks 'Mione."

** -o0o- **

Ruang rawat Regulus, "Siri kapan aku pulang? aku bosan di sini," tanya Regulus.

Sirius yang sedang memainkan _hp_ -nya segera saja menyimpannya kedalam saku celananya.

"Sabarlah Reggy, kau juga akan pulang setelah kondisi tubuhmu dinyatakan stabil," jawab Sirius mengusap pipi Regulus.

"Tapi aku sudah sehat dan kondisi tubuhku baik-baik saja Siri!" Ucap Regulus bersikeras.

" _Love_ , dengarkan aku... aku ingin kau keluar dari rumah sakit ini setelah dinyatakan Stabil dan tidak apa-apa oleh tim medis. aku tidak mau terjadi hal yang buruk padamu _Sweetheart_ ," bujuk Sirius.

Regulus menghela napas dan mengeluarkannya perlahan, _well mood_ -nya hari ini entah mengapa dia ingin bermanja pada kekasihnya itu.

"Baiklah, tapi Siri aku ingin makan apel. Bisa tolong kupaskan dan suapi aku?" pinta Regulus.

"Eh?" Sirius mengalurkan garis keheranan di dahinya. Tidak biasanya Regulus semanja ini. Jarang-jarang sekali. Tiga tahun yang lalu sebelum kejadian yang mengharuskan ia menghilang. Regulus juga seperti ini, tiba-tiba cemburu. Apa Regulus merasakan sesuatu? Semacam firasatkah?

"Baik...jangan menatapku seperti itu.." Regulus menghentikan tatapan mata memohonnya pada Sirius. Tatapan yang teramat jarang ia gunakan. Paling hanya tiga kali seumur hidupnya. Hari ini, saat ia cemburu tiga tahun yang lalu, dan saat ibunya nyaris menghapus nama Sirius dari silsilah Black.

Sirius mulai memilih setumpukan apel di atas keranjang buah, "Yang itu!" tunjuk Regulus yakin.

"Kau tidak mau yang ini? Lihat? Lebih merah.." Sirius mengambil kedua apel itu dan mengangsurkannya pada Regulus.

Pria bersurai panjang itu menggeleng yakin, "Yang di tangan kirimu, Siri. Aku tak mau yang lain," ujarnya datar dan mantap. Sirius hanya mengendikan bahu. Mulai mengupas, tidak mau memulai perdebatan juga. Mungkin ini pengaruh hormon _hermaprodith_ yang tengah berkembang dalam tubuh adiknya. Sirius berharap tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada Regulus.

"Jadi..?" Sirius sekali lagi mengernyit saat mendngar suara Regulus berbicara sambil mengunyah potongan apelnya. Regulus yang tindak-tanduknya begitu tertata? Berbicara sambil mengunyah? Kekagetan Sirius berhenti saat Regulus selesai menelan irisan apelnya.

"Kau ingin anak perempuan atau laki-laki, Siri?" ujar Regulus santai sambil mengunyah irisan berikutnya yang disodorkan Sirius.

"Hah?" Regulus mulai terkikik mendapati ekspresi Sirius yang tidak cool sama sekali.

"Kontrol sedikit perubahan wajahmu itu, Siri.. " Regulus benar-benar tertawa saat wajah Sirius makin keheranan akut.

"Kenapa? Kau takut?" ujar Regulus sambil meraih seiris apel yang Sirius anggurkan di jemari tangan kananya. Otomatis membuat ujung jari Sirius merasakan lembut bibir Regulus.

"Kau? Ah dasar...hmm...kalau di tanya seperti itu... aku ingin kedua _love_ , aku ingin anak laki-laki dan juga anak perempuan," jawab Sirius sambil kembali memotong apelnya.

"Huh... pilih salah satu Siri~" ucap Regulus dengan nada manja yang kembali membuat Sirius keheranan.

"Ukh, anak laki-laki lucu...anak perempuan juga lucu _love_...aaahhh...apa tidak bisa keduanya saja _love_?" ucap Sirius bingung sambil menyuapkan apelnya lagi.

Regulus tersenyum, setelah mengunyah habis apelnya, "Dasar plin plan...hmm... _Love_ apakah hubungan kita akan baik-baik saja ke depan nanti? Aku...aku takut...meski orang tua kita memang sudah tiada, tetap saja aku takut kalau aku berpisah atau dipaksa berpisah denganmu...aku takuuutt..." kata Regulus dengan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Sirius tercekat beberapa detik melihat ketakutan Regulus yang begitu kentara. Ketika kesadarannya kembali, Regulus sudah cepat-cepat menyeka air matanya dengan menggunakan punggung tangannya sendiri, "Maaf aku kelilipan.. yang barusan tidak usah dipikirkan.." Regulus buru-buru berbalik, menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi kepalanya.

Tidak perduli mau sebagaimana tidak terkontrolnya ekspresi wajah Sirius. Ia tidak mau melihatnya. Barusan itu memalukan sekali. Seorang Regulus Black nyaris menangis? Bodoh. Ini pasti karena hormon itu. Yakin Regulus dalam pikirannya sendiri. Hormon bodoh! Perasaan bodoh! Kenapa ia haru sampai menangis sih? Tidak lelaki sekali.

"Reggy.." Regulus berusaha meminimalisir bahunya yang tiba-tiba bergidik saat sentuhan jemari Sirius mengusap kepalanya. Lembut. Seperti hendak mengantar tidur.

" _It's okay_.. Tiga tahun sudah cukup.." Regulus dapat merasakan Sirius berbicara di dekat kepalanya. Ada hembusan nafas yang meniupi helai rambutnya yang tak tertutupi selimut.

"Tiga tahun sudah lebih dari cukup untuk berpisah denganmu. _I never leave you anymore,love_.." kemudian Regulus merasakan sebuah kecupan pada ubun-ubunnya.

Regulus hendak berbalik dan membalas ucapan Sirius, "Halo? Ya?"

Sayangnya terdahului sebuah telephon. Entah dari siapa. Nampaknya penting dan Sirius butuh privasi. Sampai begitu saja meninggalkannya sendiri. Regulus tersenyum kecut, "Mana yang tak akan meninggalkanku?" Regulus mengutuk hormon laknat ini yang sekarang membuatnya cemburu pada _handphone_ Sirius. Bodoh! Maki Regulus dalam hati.

_ " ? ini saya Retsu... saya mohon maaf atas kelancangan saya mengganggu ketenangn ." _ ucap Retsu dari ujung telepon suaranya terkesan datar.

"Ya Retsu ada apa?"

_ "apakah anda masih menyimpan berkas kasus pembunuhan berantai sepuluh tahun yang lalu yang terjadi di sekitar pinggiran kota London?" _

"Hmm...seingatku aku masih menyimpannya, ada masalah apa?" tanya Sirius sedikit curiga.

_ "Saya bisa meminjamnya? hanya untuk saya teliti Mr.Black dan ini sangat penting," _ jawab Retsu.

" _Well_ meskipun aku tidak yakin ini salah satu bagian dari tugasmu... Tapi mungkin aku bisa membatu.. Hanya tinggal izin Dumbledo-"

_ "Tunggu dulu? Izin Dumbledore? Kenapa?" _ Sirius semakin merasakan kejanggalan. Terlebih nada suara Retsu berubah saat ia menyebut nama Dumbledore.

"Yeah.. Sedikit mengingatkan.. Aku sudah cukup lama bekerja sama dengan Dumbledore sebelum ORDE terbentuk.. Ia melindungi banyak informasi rahasia. Bahkan polisi pun tak tahu... ,maka pertimbangan Dumbledore adalah hal mutlak untuk mendapatkan berkas itu.." Sirius mendengar helaan nafas lelah.

" _Begitukah...hmm...baiklah jika memang peraturannya seperti itu, saya mengerti...kalau begitu terima kasih atas waktu yang anda luangkan..."_ ucap Retsu sambil menutup teleponnya.

Sirius kembali ke sisi ranjang Regulus.

"Siapa Siri? apa ada masalah?" tanya Regulus cemas.

"Tenanglah _love_ , tidak ada masalah, tadi hanya Retsu," jawab Sirius.

"Retsu? untuk apa dia menelponmu?" tanya Regulus, tersiran nada cemburu di kata-katanya.

"Entahlah.. Dia butuh berkas untuk pembunuhan berantai sepuluh tahun lalu.." Sirius menatap sisa irisan apel di piring kecil. Regulus tidak meneruskan makannya. Tidak berselera. Lagi.

' _Ok.._ ' batin Regulus. 'Belum hamil saja aku sudah terdengar seperti orang ngidam...' Regulus memainkan jari-jarinya. Sebenarnya ingin minta Sirius genggam. Tapi gengsi, mana sepertinya Sirius sedang banyak pikiran.

"Sirius.. Regulus.." keduanya berbalik menatap pintu kamar Regulus. Ada derit halus saat mereka menemukan siapa yang berdiri di balik pintu yang perlahan mulai terbuka itu.

"Harry.. Senang kau berkunjung.." Regulus tersenyum tulus melihat anak baptis kakaknya itu menghamprinya.

"Kuharap kita bisa keluar pada saat yang sama, uncle Reggy.." ucap Harry santai sambil mengambil tempat di sisi lain tempat tidur Regulus. Bersebrangan dengan Sirius.

"Kau akan langsung kembali ke gedung ORDE?" tanya Sirius sedikit dibisikan pada bagian orde. Seakan-akan takut sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi jika ia mengikrarkan kata ORDE begitu bebas.

"Iya, aku harus segera menemui Dumbledore...katanya aku mendapatkan misi yang sangat penting bersama Blaise dan...Draco," jawab Harry.

"Misi? kau baru sehat Harry," Protes Regulus.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, ini tugas uncle Reggy," jawab Harry.

** -o0o- **

Mamoru Manor...

_ "Halo master... memiliki berkas itu, tapi dia mesti mendiskusikannya terlebih dahulu dengan Dumbeldore terlebih dahulu," _ lapor Retsu dari telepon.

"Ck, ya sudah yang penting berkas itu kita dapatkan..." kata Akira.

_ "Baik master..." _

"Ah bagaimana keadaan Yumi?"

_ "Dia baik-baik saja dan sepertinya dia merasa bosan." _

"haah...dasar...ya sudah hati-hati."

Retsu menghela nafas. Semenyebalkan-menyebalkannya Akira, setidaknya ia masih berada di posisi di atas Retsu. Artinya, meskipun jika Akira membuat kekacauan dan ia terkena amukan dari ayah Akira. Setidaknya tuannya sendirilah yang pada akhirnya bertanggung jawab atas dirinya. Daripada berpartner dengan Ken, Retsu lebih memilih bekerja sendiri. Ia hanya berharap anak itu baik-baik saja sekarang. Tidak melakukan kecerobohan yang berakibat fatal. Ingin tahu dimana dia sekarang? Sedang membntuti Flinch. Retsu sudah bilang untuk menggunakan penyamaran dan yang dilakukan Ken adalah memasang jenggot putih seperti milik dumbledore =.=a. Sudahlah. Suka-suka dia. Setidaknya Retsu tahu anak itu cukup cerdas untuk mempertahankan dirinya sendiri.

** -o0o- **

"Kau siap, tuan muda?" Draco seakan-akan ingin menyilet mulut Blaise saat itu juga.

"Jika untuk misi, tentu. Karena aku tak pernah gagal," Draco menyamankan duduknya di sofa tamu di ruangan dumbledore. Kakek tua itu sedang menjemput ke bawah seorang agen lagi yang akan menjalankan misi bersamanya dan Blaise.

"Aku yakin kau cukup cerdas untuk paham dengan apa yang kumaksud Draco.." membuang nafas. Draco tidak ingin menyulut pertengkaran dengan anggota timnya yang lain kali ini.

"Tuan-tuan,maaf membuat anda menunggu.." wajah ramah Dumbledore muncul di depan pintu. Disusul sesosok pemuda lain yang memandang dingin ke arah keduanya. _Well.._ untuk Blaise ada senyuman tipis yang terlampir. Untuk Draco mereka bertukar pandang beberapa detik saja sudah sesuatu yang patut disyukuri.

Kemudian Dumbledore menjelaskan semua hal tentang misi yang akan dilakukan oleh ketiga orang itu. setelah mendengarkan petunjuk dan penjelasan apa yang mereka harus lakukan mereka pergi dari gedung ORDE menuju lokasi.

** -o0o- **

Apartemen...

" _Yumi waspadalah...semua senjatamu ada di tasmu_ ," ucap Retsu di telepon.

Yumi tersenyum dan mengangguk meskipun dia tahu kalau Retsu tidak akan melihatnya. Lalu dia segera berangkat menggunakan sepeda motor hitamnya.

Harry membiarkan Blaise dengan segala keegoisan yang terencana duduk di belakang. Sementara Draco membiarkan dirinya menjadi supir kali ini. _Well_.. Tidak masalah selama yang disupirinya Harry. Yang bermasalah sekarang justru wajah pemuda berkacamata itu yang ditekuk melulu. Lebih memilih memandang jendela dan mengingat step-step yang diberikan Dumbledore dalam misi kali ini.

"Kode pesawatnya G-371... Jenis Cheesna... Sepertinya mereka memiliki mesin pengacau radar.." Blaise berbicara tanpa menunjukan gesture sedang berbicara dengan orang lain. Dua rekan timnya pun tak banyak bergeming. Hanya mencerna informasi yang diucapkan Blaise. Draco fokus pada jalanan yang semakin menjauh dari keramaian. Sementara Harry memperhatikan ruas kanan jalan. Ada beberapa gedung tua dan beberapa vila yang memiliki kebun lumayan luas. Ini memang sudah mendekati batas kota.

"Berapa lama lagi?" Harry tidak benar-benar bertanya. Draco hanya tersenyum sebagai tanggapan. Entahlah senang saja mendengar suara Harry dekat. Bodoh sekali perasaannya. Harry melirk kaca spion dan menemukan seringaian Draco disana.

"Sekitar enam menit lagi kita sampai," jawab Draco. Harry kembali memandang jalanan.

Dikursi belakang Blaise menggeleng-gelengkan kepalnya melihat dua sejoli yang ada didepannya itu, ketika Blaise melihat ke jalanan disamping kirinya, dia mengerutkan keningnya karena dia melihat seorang wanita melewati mobil mereka menggunakan motor sport hitam dengan kecepatan diatas ambang normal.

Yumi memacu motornya dengan sangat cepat, dia sudah tidak sabar untuk beraksi, _well_ tidak ada misi selama satu minggu sudah membuatnya kesal. baginya sehari tanpa misi bagaikan sehari tanpa makan (?), misi yang besar maupun kecil sudah menjadi rutinitas wajib untuknya.

Setelah sampai di lokasi strategis yang dikatakan Retsu dia memarkir motornya di tempat yang sangat tersembunyi, setelah turun dia menutup motornya dengan kain hitam.

'Gedung tinggi yang tidak terpakai...huft... _Are you ready Yumi?...Yes of course,_ ' batinnya.

Setelah sampai di atap gedung dia segera menyiapkan SR25 miliknya, 'Mari berburu _Honey_ ~' gumam Yumi dalam hati sambil menyunggingkan senyum-seringai-di wajah cantiknya.

Yumi mengamati keadaan sekitar. Tidak terlalu menarik sebenarnya, dan untuk organisasi hitam sekelas Voldemort hanggar ini benar-benar seperti rongsokan. Yumi hanya bisa menunggu, Akira bilang ia hanya boleh muncul untuk membantu. Meskipun Yumi sendiri bisa melakukan penyergapan itu. Ia menarik nafas, lalu menghempaskannya. Hanggar itu tak memiliki tanda-tanda kehidupan.

Aneh. Bahkan yumi yakin ruangan-ruangan hanggar itu terlalu kecil untuk menyimpan pesawat pengiriman, "Mungkin mereka hanya akan mengirim sedikit" Yumi berpraduga.

Terserahlah, yang jelas ia akan menyelsaikan misi ini dengan gemilang seperti biasa.

** -o0o- **

"Ini aneh.." Blaise menggumam sendiri setelah enam menit berselang dan mereka belum juga sampai.

"Kau yakin kita tidak salah jalan Malfoy?" Harry yang bicara. Draco tau Harry berusaha keras menjaga jarak dengan dirinya. Itu menyakitkan. Tapi ia akan bertahan.

"Sedikit salah perhitungan, Harry.." Draco mengabaikan tatapan memprotes pria pemilik emerald itu.

"ini aneh.." gumam Blaise lagi sambil sibuk bergantian mengutak-atik _i-phone_ dan _netbook_ -nya.

"Tidak ada yang aneh disini Blaise selain Malfoy yang salah perkirakan waktu tempuh kita.."

Draco tidak menanggapi, Blaise juga. Hanya mengangsurkan _i-phone_ -nya yang layarnya sekarang sudah penuh dengan foto-foto seperti hanggar pesawat tua.

"Ini gambar hanggar yang baru saja kudapat dari satelit milik ORDE" ada beberapa gambar yang menunjukan berbagai sisi. Yah.. Memang aneh, landasannya sudah tak memungkinkan untuk menerbangkan pesawat, dan perkiraan Dumbledore bahwa akan ada pengiriman besar-besaran terdengar seperti omong kosong.

"Severus bilang mereka memiliki pesawat yang tak terdeteksi.. Kalau begitu setidaknya mereka butuh buster dan parabola pemancar untuk mengacaukan sinyal radar milik pemerintah.." tutur Blaise keheranan sendiri.

"Mungkin mereka memiliki sebuah strategi agar tidak dicurigai oleh, kepolisian, _CIA, FBI_ , dan ORDE..." analisis Draco.

"Bisa jadi, dan anehnya lagi kalau misi ini memang misi yang cukup besar, kenapa hanya kita bertiga yang dikirim?" gumam Blaise.

"agen yang lain sedang ada tugas Blaise," kata Harry.

Blaise terdiam tapi di dalam hatinya dia merasakan sebuah kejanggalan. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka tiba di hanggar tempat transaksi, mereka segera bersiap dan keluar dari mobil yang telah tersembunyi dengan baik.

"Ingat kita harus tetap waspada, jangan lengah sedikitpun," peringat Blaise yang kini menjadi pemimpin misi mereka.

Draco dan Harry mengangguk lalu mereka mulai memasuki Hanggar. Dari atap gedung Yumi melihat Trio ORDE yang memasuki Hangggar.

'Hmmm...jadi mereka yang dikirim untuk misi kali ini? Zabini, Malfoy, dan...Potter,' batin Yumi.

Trio ORDE bersembunyi di belakang peti tua yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat transaksi.

"Mereka datang...bersiaplah!" peringat Blaise yang sudh memegang pistol milkinya.

Namun sesuatu yang tak disangka terjadi. Tiba-tiba saja tanah di bawah kaki mereka berguncang. Para agen ORDE itu pun harus menghindari tumpukan peti kosong yang berjatuhan.

"Wow.." komentar Blaise setelah membawa dirinya menjauh dan mengikuti kedua rekannya bersembunyi di balik sebuah pesawat tua.

Guncangan itu juga cukup merepotkan Yumi yang berada di bagian atap hanggar tua itu, dan yeah..komentarnya sama seperti Blaise, "Wow."

Karena setelah guncangan itu terdengar derak lantai hanggar yang terbelah. Begitu pun dengan atap hanggar bagian tengah yang juga terbuka. Membawa sebuah mesin muncul. Dengan komputer induk yang nampak lumayan besar dan monitor yang menampilkan gambar peta dunia. Sebuah parabola muncul menjulang ke atas, hingga keluar dari bagian atap yang terbuka.

"AVR-62.." Blaise menggumam.

"Maksudmu?" Harry terdahului Draco untuk bertanya.

"Itu mesin buatan Rusia di akhir masa perang dingin. Belum sempat digunakan, belum sempat diujicobakan, bahkan belum sempat dipublikasikan," untuk sekali ini Harry tak keberatan berpandangan bingung bersama Draco.

"Jadi? Fungsinya?" Harry bertanya perlahan sambil mengikuti kedua temannya yang melangkah lebih dekat menuju mesin itu. Ada sepasukan pria berseragam putih dengan tubuh kekar dan wajah tidak menyenangkan menjaga mesin itu.

"Graaak.." suara derak lagi. Sepotong bagian lantai kembali naik dari bawah tanah, membawa seseorang yang Harry teramat kenal.

"Voldemort.." bisik Harry penuh benci. Draco menatapi emerald Harry yang kilaunya tersaputi benci.

"Jadi? Apa fungsi alat itu, Blaise?" Draco sengaja mengulang pertanyaan untuk mengembalikan fokus Harry.

"Mengacaukan radar setahuku, sebenarnya informasi yang dimiliki ORDE sangat terbatas mengenai alat ini. Bahkan ada yang mengatakan bahwa alat ini telah diujicobakan diam-diam dan gagal. Entah bagaimana Voldemort dapat memilikinya.." Blaise mulai terdegar seperti komputer data berjalan sekarang.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" Blaise bertanya karena perkembangan situasi ini diluar rencana.

"Mereka pasti akan mendatangkan pesawat tanpa diketahui radar pemerintah. Kita tunggu pesawat klien mereka datang. Setelah itu kita sergap," Harry hanya diam mendengar intruksi Draco. Yah.. Meskipun Blaise tidak bilang, tapi sepertinya misi kali ini Draco yang memimpin.

Yumi menajamkan pandangan serta pendengarannya, kini dia sudah dalam posisi siap tempur, dan jantungnya pun seakan memompa darah lebih cepat, bukan karena takut... melainkan karena perasaan senang setelah seminggu hanya berdiam diri dan melakukan aktifitas 'orang normal'.

Tidak lama kemudian sebuah pesawat muncul dan mendarat di hanggar itu. Orang-orang yang mengenakan pakaian formal turun dari pesawat sambil menenteng enam buah koper yang berisi uang beratus-ratus juta.

"Selamat pagi ..." sapa Voldemort kepada kliennya.

"Pagi, Voldemort...barang yang kupesan sudah siapkan? dan aman?" tanya _to the point._

"Tenang saja, semua sudah ku atur sedemikian rupa... dan aman," jawab Voldemort penuh keyakinan.

"Ssst...Blaise, serang sekarang atau tunggu sebentar lagi?" tanya Harry.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi, kita harus bergerak sesuai _timming_ yang tepat. jangan buru-buru..." jawab Blaise.

"Baiklah Blaise," jawab Harry.

Diatap, Yumi Memerhatikan transaksi itu dengan cermat, tidak melewatkan sedetikpun.

** -o0o- **

"Kau yakin tak apa membiarkan Harry melakukan tugas secepat ini?" Lucius Malfoy duduk anggun dengan segala tata krama kebangsawanannya. Pertanyaannya barusan menyiratkan sebuah kalimat protes pada keputusan Dumbledore.

"Cepat atau lambat, mereka harus kembali berhadapan. Menundanya hanya akan membuang waktu. Percayalah, aku punya pertimbangan sendiri kali ini.." Dumbledore mendekati burung peliharaan kesayangannya.

"Aku lebih mengkhawatirkan kondisi psikologisnya. Terlebih dengan Draco yang ada di dekatnya.." Lucius menutup mata beberapa menit.

Lalu kembali menatap lurus ke depan, "Kau tidak lupa insiden tinjuan Harry pada Draco kan?" Dumbledore menatap wajah Lucius datar. Bukan ekspresi ramah yang begitu sering ia bagikan ke orang-orang.

"Percaya padaku.. Harry akan membutuhkan sekali pertarungan lagi untuk menyadari seberapa ia membenci Voldemort.." Lucius mengernyit tidak setuju. Namun membiarkan Dumbledore melanjutkan, "Lagipula... Draco sendirilah yang bersikeras mengambil tugas kali ini.."

Lalu ruangan itu hening. Sementara Lucius sibuk merangkai kata untuk memprotes kebijakan ini. Dumbledore menatapi burung Phoenixnya, seakan bicara lewat isyarat tatapan mata.

"Aku tahu resikonya.." gumam lelaki tua itu.

Akira menguping pembicaraan Lucius dan Dumbledore di kamarnya. _Well_ , sesuai rencananya... tidak ada satupun anggota ORDE yang tahu di setiap ruangan bahkan koridor dipasang alat penyadap dan kamera pengawas oleh Retsu dan Ken... termasuk di Rumah sakit khusus ORDE.

"Hmm...Begitu ne...pintar..." Gumam Akira, lalu dia meliht layar yang memperlihatkan setiap ruangan di dalam Gedung itu-kecuali bilik wc-semua ruangan hanya memperlihatkan semua gerak-gerik anggota orde termauk ruangan khusus dia, Ken, Retsu dan Yumi-jika dia sudah berhasil bergabung-dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala ketika melihat ulah Ken yang sedari tadi kerjaannya hanya memilih-milih benda apa yang akan dia pakai ketika dia menyamar untuk mengikuti Flinch.

** -o0o- **

"Kalian siap?" tanya Blaise.

"Tentu, dari tadi aku juga sudah siap," kata Harry.

"Begitu pula aku Blaise," sambung Draco.

Yumi melihat kalau Trio ORDE sudah mulai bergerak, dia menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

"Dengar.." Blaise memulai pemaparan rencananya. "Kita jelas kalah jumlah, jadi penyergapan kita akan berbeda dengan penyergapan yang lain.." Harry sedikit bergeser dari posisi dirinya sekarang. Ia dan Blaise berjongkok. Sementara Draco berdiri di atasnya. Mereka menemukan sebuah rungan penyimpanan alat-alat kebersihan yang tak terpakai-dan yang terpenting tak terkunci- untuk bersembunyi.

Selain mereka membutuhkan seseorang untuk mengawasi, ruangan ini pun tak cukup besar untuk mereka bertiga berjongkok, "Kau lihat di ujung tangga tadi ada generator, Harry? Aku mau kau bergerak ke sana secepat mungkin. Draco akan membuat semacam kegaduhan di luar hanggar, jadi setelah ini kuharap kau tidak keberatan untuk melewati jendela fentilasi.." Blaise menunjuk jendela kecil yang berada di atas kepalanya. Harry tahu betul Draco maju selangkah untuk memperhatikan jendela itu lebih dekat. Harry mengutuki debar jantungnya yang berlari liar di saat yang tidak tepat. Namun satu tahun lebih menjadi anggota ORDE cukup untuk membuat Harry meminimalisir gradasi merah tak perlu di pipinya.

"Sementara aku akan mencari ke mana kabel-kabel listrik mesin AVR-62 itu berujung... dan menemukan pembangkit tenaganya. Aku akan mengambil _plutoloumeincis_.. Sejenis bahan tambang murni untuk tenaga nuklir yang jika aku tidak salah baca adalah bahan pembangkit daya mesin itu. Sudah begitu? Kita pergi dari sini. Draco, kuminta kau pastikan mobil kita berada cukup dekat dari tempat ini untuk melarikan diri. Tanpa mesin itu, radar pemrintah akan dengan mudah menemukan letak tempat ini, dan sebuah pesawat dari negara asing pasti akan mengundang banyak kampiun polisi.. Jelas? Kita lakukan seteliti mungkin," itulah hebatnya otak Blaise, tanpa perlu peluru jika semua berjalan sesuai rencana. Mereka tak perlu berhadapan langsung dengan musuh. Ketiganya saling berpandangan dan mengangguk. Tanpa banyak bicara Harry dan Draco bertukar posisi. Harry menjadi mata yang mengawasi situasi di luar ruang 'janitor' itu. Sekilas ia melihat Draco tengah berusaha menggapai jendela ventilasi yang lumayan tinggi itu.

Tempat Voldemort,

" _Sir_... aku merasa ada yang aneh di sini," ucap salah satu anak buah Voldemort.

"Aneh bagaimana?"

"Aku merasakan ada yang sedang mengwasi kita _si.,_ "

"Kalau begitu periksa seluruh ruangan ini, SEGERA!" perintah Voldemort.

Setelah itu anak buah Voldemort berpencar ke seluruh ruangan itu.

"Gawat! anak buah Voldemort mulai menyadari kehadiran kita," kata Harry.

" _Shit_! Kalau begitu siapkan senjata! Harry segera naik ke jendela ventilasi itu!" perintah Blaise.

Yumi melihat seseorang mendekat ke arah Trio ORDE tersebut dan dengan sigap menembaknya di bagian kepala.

Beberapa anak buah Voldemort menyebrang ke segala penjuru hanggar. mengobrak - abrik banyak sudut yang memungkinkan dijadikan persembunyian.

"Ada sesuatu Mr. Voldemort?" pria necis berambut klimis itu menghentikn kesibukannya menghitung kotak-kotak sabun yang menjadi objek transaksi mereka kali ini.

"Hanya memastikan tak ada pengganggu di sekitar sini.." Voldemort secara naluriah memang pernyeringai licik yang teramat baik. bahkan membuat manik mata hitam milik Yumi yang menangkapnya beraksi kecil. membualat sedikit, "Dia mengerikan, ,gumam Yumi dalam hati.

Beberapa pria berbadan angker itu berjalan semakin mendekat, mendekat ke ruang 'janitor' tempat trio ORDE masih berada di dalam sana. Dengan menggenggam senapannya, salah satunya berjalan semakin dekat.

"Hei!" Voldemort memanggil, suaranya menggema ke seluruh sisi hanggar tua.

"Mereka butuh bantuan untuk mengangkut ini ke pesawat."

Maka lelaki itu mengurungkan niat memutar knop pintu, membuat emerald Harry menutup lega beberapa detik.

"Ayo! Draco.. cepatlah... kau ini lambat sekali?" omel Harry, yang langsung berhadiah _glare_ dari Draco.

"Hmmm...bagaimana kalau aku membantai mereka? Tapi... kalau bosnya hidup kan ga masalah shishishi..." gumam Yumi disertai kekehan.

Yumi mulai menembaki anak buah orang yang menjadi klien Voldemort.

"Ah kalau aku punya bazoka aku tembak deh pesawatnya... aku tembak bannya saja ne...tidak...itu salah...ck _mendokusai_..." gumam Yumi yang masih saja menembaki anak buah klien Voldemort.

"Blaise apa ada agen ORDE selain kita di sekitar sini?" tanya Harry.

"Sepengetahuanku tidak ada Harry, aku juga bingung," jawab Blaise.

"Perubahan rencana kawan-kawan...kita semua masuk ke lubang ventilasi ini," ucap Draco di setujui oleh Blaise.

"Kau lebih dulu Harry,"Kata Blaise.

" _Sir_ tempat ini tidak aman, lebih baik anda pergi dari tempat ini." ucap anak buah Voldemort.

Lalu Voldemort pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan membawa uang hasil transaksi sementara kliennya ditinggal begitu saja tanpa bisa kabur bersama dengan anak buah-anak buah Voldemort yang sedari tadi kebingungn siapa yang menembaki mereka.

"Lebih baik kita keluar!" Draco tiba-tiba menjadi pemimpin instruksi. Harry menuruti dan membuka pintu. Menghindar dari beberapa tembakan. Melihat Voldemort yang tengah menaiki sebuah mobil jeep tua di luar hanggar.

"Blaise!" Seseorang anak buah Voldemort nyaris menembak Blaise di depan mata Harry. Sebuah tembakan terdengar mencekik tenggorokan Harry. Namun, bukan Blaise yang tumbang, justru pengawal itu yang terjatuh, tak lagi sadarkan diri. Mungkin mati.

"Harry!" baku tembak itu ternyata tak begitu dihiraukan oleh Harry. Ia hanya terus berlari menuju ke arah lelaki yang menghancurkan hidupnya. Harry sesekali menembaki pengawal Voldemort yang tersisa dan menghalangi jalan kabur tuannya. harry sama sekali mengabaikan bagian belakang. Nyaris sebuah peluru menembus mantel coklat yang dikenakannya jika Draco tak melumpuhkan si penembak itu lebih dulu.

"Awasi langkahmu Harry!" teriak Draco saat mereka kini disudutkan oleh sebuah lingkaran sekitar tujuh orang penembak jitu yang siap menghabisi mereka.

"Sekarang bagaimana kita keluar dari kepungan ini?' Harry berusaha tak memikirkan rasa risih saat punggung mereka bersentuhan untuk menjaga jarak dengan lawan. meskipun keduanya memegang senjata api, tetap saja pelurunya tak cukup banyak untuk menembaki tujuh orang itu satu persatu.

"Pikirkan olehmu! Bukankah kau anak James Potter?!" seru Draco emosi sambil menangkis serangan tinju dan tendang satu-lawan satu dari dari mereka.

Harry menembak seorang yang membawa pedang panjang runcing yang hampir mensuk rusuk Draco.

"Ouh? dan apa itu artinya aku lebih pandai dari anak Lucius Malfoy?" setelah kalimat terakhir Harry, keduanya berhenti saling berbasa-basi. pistol dihemat, dan mereka mengalahkan ketujuh orang itu dengan satu peluru dan tangan kosong, plus sedikit perdebatan. Tetapi baru tiga orang yang mereka kalahkan empat orang lainnya sudah terkapar terkena peluru Yumi.

Setelah menenangkan diri mereka Blaise mendekati Draco dan Harry.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Blaise.

"Ya kami baik-baik saja,." Jawab Draco dan Harry hanya mengangguk.

Mereka melihat sekeliling mereka, semua anak buah Voldemort dan juga kliennya tidak ada yang selamat, hanya menyisakan sang klien.

"Semuanya...tewas...sebenarnya siapa _sniper_ itu? aku yakin kalau di ORDE tidak ada satupun _sniper_ yang sehebat ini...semua tembakannya tepat di bagian-bagian vital..." kata Blaise.

"Iya, aku pikir juga begitu. ORDE tidak ada _sniper_ sehandal ini," kata Harry.

"Lebih baik kita tangkap Klien itu dulu," kata Draco disetujui Harry dan Blaise.

Mendengar itu -klien-berlari, berusaha menyelamatkan diri. Pada saat trio itu akan mengejarnya, klien itu terjatuh dan berteriak sambil memegang kakinya. Trio itu memandangnya heran.

" _Baka!_ Berani kabur huh?" sebuah suara wanita terengar dari arah belakang mereka.

Otomatis Blaise, Harry, dan Draco membalikan tubuh mereka dan melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang dikucir kuda, baju ketat berwarna hitam, di tangan kanannya ada pistol laras pendek dan dipunggungnya terkait sebuah pistol laras panjang berwarna hitam.

Gadis itu mendekati sang klien, "Tuan anda ditangkap," ucap gadis itu sambil memborgol kedua tangan laki-laki itu. Blaise melangkah maju terlebih dahulu dianatara dua rekannya yang lain. Ia menatap tajam gadis itu tanpa sedetikpun berkedip.

"Siapa kau?" Blaise memandang tidak suka gadis itu. Ia tidak suka pembantaian semacam begini. Hanya karena kau bisa membunuh penjahat, bukan berarti semua penjahat harus dibunuh. Ia tidak suka cara yang membabibuta semacam begini. dan terlebih setelah ini bagaimana ORDE mempertanggungjawabkan para tersangka yang seharusnya dapat dimintai kesaksian oleh kepolisian London? Gadis ini jelas bukan orang ORDE.

"Siapa kau?!" bentak Blaise sekali lagi mengulang pertanyaan. Gadis itu mendorong tubuh klien Voldemort itu ke arah Blaise. Dengan sigap lelaki berkulit hitam berperawakan tinggi itu menangkapnya. Kemudian menyorongkan lagi lelaki yang sudah tak berdaya itu pada Draco yang ada di belakangnya.

"Kenapa kau membentakku? Aku baru saja menyelamatkan nyawamu dan kedua orang tema-"

"Kau baru saja ikut campur dalam hal yang tidak perlu, nona.." ujar Blaise memotong dengan datar. Harry menatap Blaise yang sepertinya termat kesal rencana sempurnanya dihancurleburkan begitu saja.

"Aku hanya bala bantuan yang dikirim seseorang," jawab gadis itu tanpa benar-benar mejawab pertanyaan sebenarnya.

"Kau..." Blaise maju beberapa langkah dengan pandangan mengintimidasi yang kentara. Gadis itu tidak menutup mata atau gerntar menghadapi ancaman nyata di depan matanya. Ia justru balas memandang Blaise tepat pada korneanya. Berjinjit sedikit agar kalah tinggi tak begitu berjarak. Walau tidak begitu berhasil juga.

"Sudahlah Blaise.." Harry maju melerai. Tidak akan bagus jika terjadi pertengkaaran tidak perlu diantara keduanya.

"Bagaimanapun gadis ini menyelamatkan nyawa kita yang terdesak beberapa kali Blaise, dan kupikir Dumbledore akan menyukai jika kita membawa pulang seorang _snipper_ yang handal.." Harry beraksi dengan cengiran khasnya yang melelehkan kebekuan hati siapapun. Bahkan sedetik gadis itu terlihat terpesona dengan kilau emerald Harry. Blaise membuang nafas setengah dongkol lalu berbalik menjauh dari ketiga orang itu. Lebih memilih meneliti mesin AVR-62 yang melegenda itu. Mesin yang selalu menjadi perbincangan baik _FBI,CIA_ , juga ORDE. Juga organisasi mata-mata lainnya.

"Jadi? Boleh aku minta namamu supaya aku tidak perlu menuliskan kata 'gadis itu' di laporanku nanti.." Harry berusaha bersikap diplomatis, dan sepertinya sedikit berhasil, gadis itu mulai menampakan senyum untuk membalas keramahan Harry.

"Yumi, dari Jepang. Jika kau mau tahu kenapa aku bisa ada disni? Aku Cuma seorang _snipper_ yang dibayar untuk membantu kalian. Aku juga tidak akan mengatakan siapa yang menyuruhku, jadi jangan tanya aku darimana aku tahu tentang misi kalian ini," gadis itu jadi sedikit lebih terbuka saat memandang kilau mata Harry. Setidaknya Draco terlalu sibuk dengan klien voldemort yang masih terus berontak hendak melarikan diri. Jadi, pangeran Malfoy tidak punya cukup waktu untuk cemburu.

"Hmm.." Harry menggumam. Berisyarat dengan Draco lalu lelaki itu membawa keluar hanggar terlebih dahulu klien itu. Mereka harus meninggalkan klien itu disini dan menghubungi kepolisian London. Urusan tangkap menangkap dan hukum menghukum sebenarnya bukan perkara yang harus ditangani ORDE. ORDE dibentuk untuk mengumpulkan bukti agar para penjahat bisa diadili. ORDE dibentuk untuk mengatasi hal-hal yang diluar kendali kepolisian Inggris. ORDE hanya akan bertarung jika benar-benar dibutuhkan.

"Yumi...maaf.." bisik Harry dan kemudian sebuah suara tembakan teredam sedikit menyakiti telinga Harry. Sigap ia menangkap tubuh Yumi yang jatuh terkulai.

"Kau tahu, kau juga berbakat jadi _snipper_ Blaise.." ucap Harry. Sebuah peluru bius tepat mengenai leher Yumi.

"Kau yakin hendak membawanya ke ORDE, Harry? Dia cuma anak kecil yang bisa menembak. Dia tidak punya _taste_ keadilan," Blaise memutar matanya ke arah mayat-mayat para pengikut Voldemort yang bergelimpangan.

"Setidaknya yang aku tahu Blaise. Dia ada di pihak kita.." ucap Harry sambil memapah keluar tubuh gadis itu. Wajahnya Asia. Mengingatkan Harry pada Akira.

"Tapi dia benar-benar _snipper_ yang hebat kan Blaise?" Blaise tidak menanggapi. Di kedua tangannya berisi sebuah kotak berpendar hijau. Mungkin itu yang dimaksud _plutolenium_ oleh Blaise.

"Tenanglah.. Kau bisa menjalankan rencana briliantmu yang lain, di misi berikutnya.." ujar Harry berusaha menghilangkan saraf tegang di wajah Blaise. Mereka bisa melihat dari kejauhan Draco menyusul setelah membuat pingsan klien Voldemort, dan mmm.. Kalau Harry tak salah lihat tadi diikatkan di kaki pesawat. Terserah Draco sajalah. Intinya misi kali ini selesai. Meskipun Harry tak sempat berhadapan dengan Voldemort.

"Lihat sisi positifnya? Kita cepat pulang, Blaise. Ayolah.. Jangan merengut begitu.." Draco diam saja mendengarkan Harry yang masih terus membujuk Blaise. Akhirnya mereka sampai di mobil mereka. Harry menaruh badan Yumi di kursi belakang.

"Hei! Aku tidak mau duduk dibelakang bersama dia.." protes Blaise.

"Tidak masalah, aku juga malas bersebelahan dengan Malfoy..." ujar Harry sarkatis.

Blaise memandang Draco yang menampilkan raut wajah sedih. Blaise-yang sudah menaruh _plutonium_ -nya di bagasi-mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Mana mungkin ia merusak satu-satunya kesempatan Draco untuk bisa dekat kembali dengan Harry?

"Baiklah.. Aku dibelakang," ujar Blaise menyerobot duduk sebelum sempat Harry masuk. Harry memandangi Blaise dengan keheranan yang begitu kenatara. Tapi malas berkomentar, akhirnya ia terima saja duduk kembali di depan bersama Malfoy. dan...sialnya detak jantungnya kembali bereaksi saat jemari keduanya tak sengaja bersentuhan saat hendak men- _loock_ sabuk pengaman mereka. Terlebih Malfoy junior itu tersenyum dengan begitu rupawan, harry susah payah mengeluarkan dengusan kesal.

"Ayolah jalan kalian berdua.. Jangan bermesraan seperti itu di dekat orang yang tak punya pacar!" ujar Blaise yang masih separuh kesal.

"Aku bukan pacarnya! dan kami tidak bermesraan!" jerit Harry panik, tidak suka dengan penarikan kesimpulan Blaise.

"Aha? dan kalau begitu jelaskan mengapa pipimu memerah?" Blaise berucap sambil menatap kembali komputernya.

"Heh.." Harry hanya mendengus pasrah dan membuang muka keluar jendela. Sementara draco menahan seringaiannya sebisa mungkin ketika mendapati yang dikatakan Blaise benar. Wajah Harry memerah.

** -o0o- **

Markas ORDE, Yumi dibaringkan di sofa ruangan anggota muda.

"Harry siapa gadis ini?" tanya Hermione.

"Sia _Snipper_ yang membantu misi kami 'Mione," jawab Harry.

" _Snipper_? bukankah ORDE tidak memiliki seorang _Snipper_?" tanya Ron.

" _Well_ , dia seorang _Snipper Freelance_ mungkin...tapi entah siapa yang menyewa. dan kupikir lebih baik dia dibawa ke sini dan bergabung dengan kita, karena di ORDE kan belum ada satupun _snipper_ ," jawab Harry.

Blaise dan Draco duduk di sofa sudut ruangan itu. Beberapa menit kemudian Yumi bangun, "Ini dimana? apa yang kalin lakukan?" tanya Yumi kesal.

" _Sorry_ tapi karena kamu belum resmi menjadi anggota ORDE kamu mesti dibius dulu," kata Harry.

"CK! gara-gara kalian motorku tertinggal disana! lagi pula seharusnya kau tanya dulu kepadaku," kata Yumi kesal.

Ketika Harry akan menjawabnya, muncul Retsu dengan wajah yang tidak tertebak. Yumi menatapnya dan dia segera saja memasang wajah datar.

"Kukira kau tidak akan melakukannya secara berlebihan seperti itu! padahal cukup menembak bagian kakinya saja! tidak perlu sampai seperti itu! cih, _baka_! bagaimana pun kau adalah anggota, tepatnya Calon anggota Mamoru!" ucap Retsu dengan amarah disetiap kata-katanya.

Yumi berdiri, "Neeee... aku mengerti itu...tapi ketika ditelepon dan diminta bantuan, tidak disebutkan detailnya! siapa, klienku, dan apa aku harus menangkap mereka dalam keadan 'bernyawa' atau hanya 'tubuh tanpa nyawa'! aku hanya diminta untuk membantu mereka saja, aku hanya berusaha tidak membongkar identitasku...aku..a-aku minta maaf kakak," jawab Yumi menundukan kepalanya dan memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya.

"*Sigh*...Siapa yang mengirim perintah itu padamu?" tanya Retsu.

"Si hijau bodoh alias Ken!" jawab Yumi.

Retsu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Lain kali konfirmasi padaku atau master mengerti!"

"Ne... _wakarimashita_ kakak," jawabnya sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Kakak?" Hermione menatapi gadis itu bergantian dengan Retsu. _Ok_ , kakaknya bisa membunuh orang dengan dua potong pedang kecil dan sekarang adiknya seorang _snipper_ handal? Mereka mengerikan... Hermione batinnya ribut sendiri.

"Jadi? Kau calon anggota klan Mamoru? _Well_.. Artinya Akira pasti tidak akan keberatan jika aku memintamu menjadi anggota ORDE?" Harry bergumam sendiri. Ada seringai bahagia yang tak dimengerti para anggota ORDE lainnya.

"Harry.. Aku tidak suka mengganggu kesenanganmu. Tapi kita masih butuh izin Dumbledore.." Blaise mengingatkan. Pria itu membiarkan manik mata hitamnya yang masih memasang tatapan tak suka bertumpuk dengan sipit-khas asia- milik yumi.

"Kupikir Harry benar.." Draco dengan sepotong kalimat tak tuntas berhasil menyabet seluruh perhatian mereka yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Kelemahan ORDE salah satunya tidak memiliki _snipper_. Meskipun aku tahu setiap anggota ORDE bisa menembak dengan sangat baik dengan kualitas jauh di atas rata-rata. Tapi Blaise, Harry, dan aku sudah menyaksikan bagaimana peluru Yumi mengenai semua sasaran titik vital, dan kupikir untuk masalah Mr. Dumbledore.. Aku dan ayahku bisa mengurusnya.." ruangan itu senyap. Mendengarkan penuturan lumayan panjang dari seorang Draco Malfoy jelas bukan suatu kewajaran, dan yang lebih menghenyakan lagi jawaban Harry berikutnya.

"Aku sendiri yang akan membujuk Dumbledore, Malfoy.." Sinis betul. Sarkatis yang tiada tanding. Setelah itu tungkai Harry membawanya pergi keluar ruangan. Tidak menggebrak pintu namun membiarkannya terbuka begitu saja. Seperti berharap ada yang mengejar. Anggaplah Draco yang menangkap harapan itu. Karena pemuda pirang itu yang kemudian mengejar langkah Harry.

"Dua orang itu... Kekasih ya?" celetuk Yumi tidak penting dan hanya ditanggapi tatapan tajam dari Retsu. "Apa? Aku salah bicara?"

** -o0o- **

"Harry!" tangan pucat milik Draco berhasil menangkap tangan Harry. Jarak menggantung dianatar mereka, Harry menghempaskan genggaman Draco. Menatapnya tajam tanpa berkata apa-apa. Tapi tidak buru-buru melanjutkan langkah. Ingin tahu apa yang pangeran Malfoy muda ini hendak utarakan.

"Kau tidak bisa seenaknya seperti itu, Harry.." Draco berusaha sebisa mungkin agar nada yang keluar tak menghakimi. Tak berkesan menggurui. Tapi diamnya Harry tidak sama sekali menunjukan pertanda baik. "Ingat? Kau sudah melanggar peraturan ORDE dan membuatmu jatuh dalam perangkap Voldemort?" Harry mendiamkan saja Draco bicara. Tak memberi tanggapan. Tapi tidak sepenuhnya mengabaikan.

"Misi kali ini seharusnya menjadi ajang tes mental, apa kau sadar?" Harry mengernyit sebagai tanggapan atas kalimat Draco yang ini.

"Dumbledore ingin menguji apakah fakta bahwa kau masih hidup akan mengguncangnya, atau setidaknya mengagetkannya. Itu akan baik untuk menghilangkan fokus Voldemort dalam mengawasi Severus.." rasanya ada yang salah. Sejak kapan Draco Malfoy mau bersusah payah menjelaskan banyak hal pada seseorang..? dan sejak kapan Harry bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik saat ada orang lain yang membuktikan bahwa ia salah? Harry benci bahwa apa yang ia yakini salah. Itu sebabnya memaafkan Malfoy menjadi suatu perkara yang begitu susah. Sekarang sekali lagi lelaki pirang ini menamparnya dengan fakta lain yang terlewat logikanya. Harry memang lebih suka beraksi lebih dulu baru fikirkan akibat kemudian. Khas potter. Mungkin itu sebabnya ayahnya begitu berkawan akrab dengan masalah, dan menurun padanya.

"Kedua, ini ujicoba mental juga untukmu. Apakah kau..Harry Potter akan belajar dari kasus sbelumnya dan menyergap Voldemort lebih tenang? Tidak dikuasai emosi dan dendam yang membuatmu melakukan banyak kecerobohan?" Harry terdiam benar-benar untuk kalimat terakhir. Menyimak. Draco benar. Ia nyaris membuat dirinya celaka lagi, dengan tanpa perhitungan mengejar Voldemort semenatara para anak buah penjahat itu mengepungnya. Semenatara yang ada di kepalanya hanya balas dendam. "Asal kau tahu.. Yumi sebenarnya pengganggu dalam rencana ini.. Dumbledore sudah memperhitungkan bahwa Blaise yang akan menyusun rencana, dan yang dibutuhkan ketua kita itu hanya kau yang mengikuti alur permainan Blaise tanpa terpancing emosi. Tapi apa? Rencana Blaise berantakan karena Yumi bukan?" Draco melangkah mendekat. Harry tak begitu memperhatikan karena sibuk mencerna kalimat per kalimat yang Draco uraikan.

"Jangan gegabah lagi, Harry.." tinggi mereka yang lumayan berjarak membuat Draco yang menang beberapa senti lebih tinggi menghapus jarak. Mengecup kening si kacamata bulat dengan lembut. Lalu pergi begitu saja. Menghilang dari pandangan Harry yang terpana akan kejadian cepat barusan.

Ia mengerti, sangat mengerti. Jika kali ini ia yang bersikeras meminta Yumi bergabung hasilnya akan nihil. Meskipun Yumi berbakat dan anggota klan Mamoru. Dumbledore tidak pernah suka rencanya diobrak-abrik orang. Maka wajar jika Yumi tak akan mudah diterima. Harry hanya besar mulut barusan. Ia cukup sadar diri bahwa ia sudah cukup sering melakukan hal-hal gegabah sejauh karirnya di ORDE.

"Bodoh.." Harry tersenyum satire. Menatapi lorong lengang yang baru saja dilalui Draco. Harry mengerti semuanya. Bahkan ia mengerti bagaimana pengaruh keluarga Malfoy akan jauh lebih membantu untuk membawa Yumi masuk daripada kengototan Harry.

Sungguh, Harry benar-benar mengerti. Hanya satu yang tidak Harry mengerti. Kecupan Draco yang masih terasa sama. Menghangatkan, dan kebiasaan buruk Draco.

"Selalu meninggalkanku tertinggal bersama sisa-sisa kehangatan... Dasar licik..." bibirnya menyungging senyum, namun emerald Harry merapuh jarak pandangnya. Diganggu butir-butiran asin yang kemudian merangkak di pipinya.

** TBC **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Astia Aoi: Halooooo….akhirnya chapter delapan kelar juga….maaf kalau masih ada kesalahan T^T…yups, muncul lagi OC baru hehehe, Yumi awalnya mau aku buat jadi tokoh jahat, tapi aku berubah pikiran. Manis juga kalau aku jadikan Yumi adik dari salah satu Klan Mamoru. Aku share ff chap ini lagi-lagi tanpa ada catatan Author Raya . *maaf Aya…* karena aku ga mau ganggu ujian dia. Mungkin menyusul di chap depan.  
> Akhir kata terima kasih sudah mengikuti ff kami, dan mohon REVIEW kalian….


	10. 災害の始まり！(Saigai no hajimari!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desclaimer: J.K Rowling  
> Rating : M  
> Warning:AU (Alternate Universe), OOC (Out Of Character ), OC (Original Character), Incest, YAOI, typo(s), EYD tidak sempurna, no magic.  
> "IF YOU DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ , DON'T ANY BASHING, DON'T PLAGIARIZED, NO FLAME!"  
> Author: Astia Aoi and Raya Salimah  
> Title: 1st January  
> -o0o-

_**災害の始まり！** **(Saigai no hajimari!)** _

Seminggu kemudian Dumbledore menyetujui usulan Draco dengan syarat ada surat khusus yang menyatakan kalau Yumi memang anggota Mamoru.

"Hei Yumi, umurmu berapa tahun?" tanya Harry.

"Hmm... 18 tahun," jawabnya cuek sambil mengelap SR25 miliknya.

"Wah beda satu tahun denganku dong," kata Ginny.

Sedangkan Ron dan Hermione diam, mereka masih membayangkan bagaimana adiknya Retsu itu sedangkan mereka adalah saksi kemampuan kakaknya.

Yumi tiba-tiba mentap Hermione, "Ne, nona apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

Hermione tergelak, "Ah..ti-tidak. tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Hermione.

Blaise, Harry dan semua orang yang ada disana heran melihat tingkah laku teman wanitanya yang satu ini.

" _Well_ , kau belajar menembak dari umur berapa?" tanya Harry memecahkan keheningan dan perasan yang tidak enak di ruangan itu.

"Semenjak aku kecil, tepatnya umurku sembilan tahun," jawab Yumi sambil menyimpan SR25 miliknya di wadahnya dengan lembut. 'Huft...rasanya beda dengan MR125,' batin Yumi.

"Ada yang salah?" Harry memperhatikan perubahan raut wajah Yumi.

" _No_.." ujarnya sedikit tersenyum.

"Jangan tiba-tiba memasang ekspresi seperti itu.." harry menanggapi senyum yumi. "Membuat khawatir tahu.."

Hermione merasa Harry nampak _excited_ tentang apapun yang berkaitan dengan Yumi. Ia juga mudah mengumbar senyum, mengherankan. Efek seperti ini pada Harry biasanya hanya berhasil didapat jika Akira yang berada di samping Harry.

"Harry..bukankah yang harusnya khawatir itu kau? Draco tidak akan datang ke markas lagi ya hari ini kan?" goda Blaise. Sambil berlalu tanpa memperdulikan _deathglare_ dari emerald Harry. Hanya sisa anggota yang masih ada di ruangan itulah yang membahana tawanya. Bahkan Yumi juga.

Harry hanya dapat membuang nafas lelah.

"Aku permisi kalau begitu.. Ada dugaan pemberian kesaksian palsu lagi.. Ck. Hukum Inggris makin mudah saja diakali.." Hermione mengecup pipi merah Ron dan beranjak keluar ruangan.

" _Well_...hati-hati _Love_ ," kata Ron.

Kemudian Hermione pergi, ketika dia melewati Yumi dia melihat seringai di wajah gadis itu.

" _Sou ka_...Harry kau mengenal master kami huh? Akira Mamoru?" tanya Yumi sambil mengeluarkan pistol kecil dan mengelapnya.

"Ah iya...di teman masa kecilku," jawab Harry.

"Pantas dia sangat _overprotective_ padamu..." kata Yumi membuat Harry terkejut.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Harry.

"Selama ini master tidak pernah menerima tawaran kerja sama dari siapapun dan negara manapun...tapi ketika kakek berjenggot putih itu menyampaikan penawarannya serta memperlihatkan foto-foto anggota muda ORDE, dia begitu antusias seperti menemukan sesuatu yang selama ini dia cari," jawab Yumi cukup panjang lebar, sebenarnya Yumi merasa penasaran kepada Harry.

Ah begitukah?" gumam Harry.

"Hn.. apa kita belum ada misi?" tanya Yumi.

"Belum, oh ya bagaimana syarat yang diberikan oleh Dumbledore padamu Yumi?" tanya Ginny balik.

"Sudah kuberikan padanya...aah...bosan...aku mau keliling kota," kataYumi sambil berdiri dan membawa SR25 miliknya.

"Eh, sendirian? nanti kau tersesat," kata Harry, tersirat nada khawatir dalam kata-katanya.

"Justru itu menyenangkan...ya sudah _jaa_..." kata Yumi sambil keluar dari ruangan. 'Sekaligus aku mau mengambil lagi motorku,' batin Yumi.

**-o0o-**

"Apa aku mengganggu?" Sirius memasuki ruangan eksekutif yang nampak sedikit ghotik namun tetap minimalis. Segala hal seperti tertata rapi. Dengan dua sofa hitam bersandaran tangan berbentuk kepala ular, di depannya meja kaca bening memperlihatkan rangka _stainless_ keperakannya.

"Aku tidak akan mempersilahkan kau masuk, jika kedatanganmu menggangguku.." lelaki paruh baya bersurai pirang itu tetap memakukan pandangannya pada beberapa lembar dokumen. Membacanya seksama, "Duduklah.. Pilih posisi yang paling nyaman menurutmu.." Lucius Malfoy berbicara sembari jemarinya menekan sebuah angka pada telepon kantornya.

Panggilan cepat yang langsung disambut suara khas sekretarisnya., "Tolong panggilkan, Gary ke ruangan saya-" Lucius mengambangkan kalimatnya. Menatap Sirius, ia tersenyum dan berisyarat bahwa ia tak akan mengambil terlalu lama waktu seorang Lucius Malfoy yang berharga.

"Sekitar 20 menit lagi, dia harus sudah ada di kantorku. Jangan terlalu cepat, apalagi terlambat," instuksinya sejelas mungkin. Kemudian kembali menutup telepon dengan gagang alumunium yang dihiasi ukiran ular putih terbuat dari kaca patri. Telepon yang unik, mewah, sekaligus nampak penuh misteri. Khas Malfoy sekali.

" _Well_... Aku jadi mengerti kenapa perusahaan mu tak pernah sekali pun berada dalam posisi yang tidak menguntungkan.." seloroh Sirius sambil mnumpangkan kaki kanannya di atas kaki kiri. Menaruh tanganya pada sandaran berhias kepala ular itu.

"Apa yang membawamu kemari?" tidak berusaha menanggapi basa-basi. Satu lagi khas Malfoy yang keluar hari ini.

Sirius hanya menghela nafas lelah, "Ini tentang Mr. Dumbledore kita 'yang agung', Lucius.. Apa kau merasakan bagaimana akhir-akhir ini rencana-rencananya terdengar tidak masuk akal?" Lucius sedang menyeduhkan kopi yang baru saja dihancurkan dari mesin pembubuk kopi.

"Tanpa gula kan?" Sirius mengangguk. Sedikit heran dengan Lucius yang tak langsung menanggapi pembicaraan yang ia lemparkan. Nah, yang barusan itu un-Malfoy-ish sekali. Lucius membawa dua cangkir kopi hitam yang masih mengepul asapnya. Aromanya merilekskan saraf-saraf tegang kedua pria itu.

"Yah.. Sejak dulu pikiran-pikiran Dumbledore sering kali tak tertebak olehku. Bagaimana ia membuat seakan-akan akulah penyebab kematian James dan Lily.. Bagaimana ia bisa dengan mudahnya menyusupkan Severus ke dalam genggam Voldemort.. Aku bahkan tidak habis pikir mengapa ia membiarkan hanya Harry, Draco, dan Zabini yang melakukan misi terakhir kemarin?" pandangan Lucius menerawang. Tidak jauh berbea dengan Sirius yang ditambah kadar keheranan akibat Malfoy yang baru saja meluncurkan sebuah kalimat yang begitu panjang.

"Aku sedang berusaha untuk tidak kehilangan kepercayaan pada Dumbledore. Bagaimanapun ia masih pemimpin kita saat ini" ujar sang pewaris nama black itu hati-hati.

"Tapi kita tetap harus lebih waspada lagi. Pada misi kemarin aku merasakan ia tak akan segan-segan mengorbankan nyawa Harry.." ucapan Sirius disambar cepat Lucius, "Atau Draco..." keduanya bersitatap selama beberapa detik. Berusaha membagi kegundahan tentang 'anak' mereka masing-masing.

"Sebenarnya.. Aku ingin meminta pendapatmu soal hubungan Harry dan Draco" lelaki berambut hitam itu mengalihkan adu pandang itu. Tapi selama ini sikap Lucius yang berkesan apatis sedikit membuatnya khawatir.

"Regulus sudah mulai masuk kerja?" lagi, Lucius bersikap Un-Malfoy-ish hari ini?

Sirius mengangguk, baru kemudian bertutur pelan, "Apa kau bisa menerima Harry, Lucy?"

Lucius menghembuskan napas, "Ya aku bisa menerimanya. Dia anak yang baik," jawab Lucius ditanggapi senyuman lebar di wajah tampan Sirius.

**-o0o-**

Ruangan kerja Malfoy,"Sudah, sekarang keluar dan kembali bekerja." perintah Lucius kepada orang yang bernama Gary itu. Setelah dia pergi...

"Lucy, aku penasaran dengan Klan Mamoru... kau juga pasti menyadari betapa segan dan takutnya Albus dengan klan itu sampai dia berusaha keras untuk bekerja sama dengan mereka bahkan berusaha keras meraih kepercayaan dari klan itu," ucap Sirius yang serius (?).

Klan mamoru, dua kata itu berputar dalam benak Lucius. Ada cukup banyak mafia berbahaya di Jepang. _Link_ Lucius cukup tersebar luas di wilayah Asia, dan yakin bahwa nama Mamoru tidak berada di barisan kelompok penjahat. Entahlah, mungkin bisa dikatakan 'abu-abu' seperti dirinya dan ORDE.

"Yang aku bingung Lucius.. Beberapa waktu lalu, kau tahu Retsu?" mendapati Lucius mengangguk. Sirius melanjutkan, "Orang dari klan Mamoru itu bersikeras membutuhkan berkas tentang pembunuhan berantai beberapa tahun silam.. Aku merasa bahwa ada motif lain yang sedang dijalankan Klan Mamoru ketika bergabung dengan ORDE.."

Lucius menimang gelas kopinya yang sudah mendingin sejak tadi, "Pembunuhan yang mana?" Lucius merasa mendapat petunjuk untuk menyelidiki klan Mamoru. Jika mereka membutuhkan berkas itu. Berarti ada sebuah motif khusus. Jika berhasil di selidiki... Lucius menyeringai.

"Kalau tidak salah pembunuhan Klan-klan berpengaruh ketika pertama kali ORDE berdiri...aku sudah menyelidiki dan membaca berkas-berkas itu beberapa kali dan aku menyadari ada hal ganjil..." jawab Sirius.

"Ganjil?"

"Ya, semua berhunbungan dengan Albus dan Voldemort ketika mereka muda," jawab Sirius lagi.

Lucius mengernyitkan keningnya... ketika itu ada telepon masuk.

"Ya, halo. ada apa Merry?"

"Tuan ada seseorang yang mengaku dari klan Mamoru ingin bertemu dengan anda,"

Lucius kembali mengernyitkan keningnya dan menatap Sirius sebentar lalu menjawab,a"Persilahkan masuk."

Setelah itu dia menutup teleponnya.

"Ada apa Luc?" tanya Sirius.

"Seseorang dari klan Mamoru datang kesini."

Sirius terkejut dan pintu ruangan itu terbuka masuklah sekertaris Lucius dan seorang pemuda. Setelah Sekertaris itu keluar.

"Selamat siang tuan Lucius Malfoy, saya mohon maaf mengganggu aktifitas anda. Perkenalkan, namaku Akira 'Aldrich' Mamoru. Pemimpin muda Klan Mamoru," ucap Akira tegas sambil menatap mata Lucius penuh keberanian.

"Akira? Mamoru? tunggu... jadi Akira yang sering disebut-sebut Harry adalah kau?" tanya Sirius.

" _Ha'i_ , benar. Saya adalah sahabat baik Harry," jawab Akira.

"Ehem, _well_...apa yang membawamu kemari tuan Mamoru?" tanya Lucius yang kini duduk tegak dan memandang wajah Akira. 'Dia tidak gentar ketika aku menatap matanya.' batin Lucius.

"Hmm...aku kemari ingin membicarakan hal penting dengan anda.. _well_ apa aku tidak dipersilahkan duduk?" jawab sekaligus tanya Akira tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun.

"Tentu, silahkan duduk tuan Mamoru," jawab Lucius sedikit kesal dengan tingkah Akira.

kemudian Akira duduk disamping Sirius, " _Well_ , waktu kemarin-kemarin Retsu, tangan kananku, meminta sebuah berkas kepada Tuan Black disebelah saya ini...saya hanya membutuhkan berkas itu untuk beberapa minggu dan juga secepatnya, oleh karena itu sebelum ketempat ini, karena Tuan Black ada disini...jadi, bisakah anda meminjamkannya? Hmm... kalau tidak...tidak masalah," kata Akira. 'Huft, _mendokusai_...kalau tidak diijinkan lebih baik aku pakai cara kedua..apa mereka bisa dipercaya?' batin Akira meski wajahnya tetap tidak berubah.

"Apa yang kau ekspektasikan dari berkas-berkas itu? Sebuah bukti?" Sirius berbicara sembari menimang-nimang kopinya yang tak lagi beruap.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kalian cari, klan Mamoru?" Sirius melanjutkan. Entah mengapa atmosfer ruangan itu berbah begitu menegangkan.

Akira menatap lelaki dewasa di sebelahnya dengan tatapan datar. Tak terbaca rautnya. "Ya, kami mencari bukti beberapa dosa Dumbledore dan Voldemort pada klan kami.. dan kami mengharapkan bantuan dari Anda berdua.." ujar Akira diplomatis.

Lucius belum merasa berkepentingan untuk masuk ke arena pembicaraan. Jadi, ia menunggu, memperhatikan dari balik meja minimalisnya yang juga diukiri hiasan ular pada kaki-kaki penyangganya.

"Dosa macam apa?" Sirius kembali menyeruput sisa kopinya yang tinggal setengah.

"Kami tidak bisa memberitahukan dugaan-dugaan kami selama belum ada bukti yang jelas..." sekali lagi Akira berusaha sediplomatis mungkin.

"Berkasnya ada padaku.." ujar Sirius sambil mengalihkan pandangan pada Akira, disambut pandangan tajam dari iris oniks milik Akira.

"Jadi? Anda bersedia meminjamkannya?" Akira mendengar Lucius menghela nafas. dan benar saja berikutnya Lucius yang bicara.

"Sirius... Jangan bilang kau ingin meminjamkan berkas itu tanpa izin Dumbledore terlebih dahulu?" Sirius bergantian menatap Akira dan Lucius.

"Kau sahabat putra baptisku. Kudengar kau sering membantu Harry, kali ini aku akan membantumu. Bukan karna kau ketua baru klan Mamoru, tapi karna kau sahabat Harry.."

"Sirius.." nada protes keluar dari bibir lucius.

Sirius mengangkat telapak tangannya, mengisyaratkan bahwa ini 'tidak akan apa-apa' pada Lucius. "Selain itu, aku berharap kau mau membagi informasi apapun soal dosa Dumbledore nantinya padaku. Asal kau tahu, meminjamkan dokumen tanpa sepengetahuan Dumbledore akan mengancam keberadaanku di ORDE, juga keselamatanku. Bahkan mungkin keselamatan Harry juga. Kusarankan kau tidak macam-macam dengan berkas itu jika tak mau Harry celaka.."

Akira mengangguk, "Tentu, anda pikir saya mengumpulkan bukti untuk keuntungan diri saya sendiri atau untuk klan? Tidak, ini untuk kita semua yang menganggap Dumbledore begitu agung dan tanpa cela.."

Sedetik kemudian Sirius bangkit, "Kalau begitu, temui aku di kantor departemen urusan luar negri petang ini. Harus kau sendiri yang mengambil.. Lucius aku pamit. Terima kasih kopinya.." dan pria itu menghilang dibalik pintu. Meninggalkan Lucius yang terkesima dengan kejadian barusan.

" _Well..._ rencana kedua bisa disimpan untuk lain kali.." Akira melebarkan senyum. Membungkuk lalu sedikit berbasa-basi untuk pamit.

**-o0o-**

Yumi tiba di pelantaran parkir gedung ORDE, ketika Yumi turun dari motor, Blaise yang ketika itu baru tiba melihatnya.

'Jadi wanita yang kulihat waktu itu dia?' batin Blaise.

Blaise memutuskan untuk mendekatinya, "Hei, jadi kau selalu memakai motor huh?" sapa Blaise

"Hn, ne. selalu, ada apa? mau mengatakan bahwa motor tidak pantas untuk wanita? huh, bodoh," kata Yumi sinis sambil meninggalkan Blaise sendiri.

"Sialan, aku hanya bermaksud baik," gumam Blaise kesal.

Ruang anggota muda, Yumi masuk dan melihat orang-orang yang di dalam. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Retsu, Ken.

" _Tadaima,_ " ucap Yumi,

" _Okaerinasai_ ," sambut Retsu dan Ken. Sedangkan yang lain terbengong-bengong.

Yumi segera mendekati Retsu dan duduk disebelahnya, " _Onīchan wa, subete no kōzan wa atarashī apāto ni mochikomanakereba naranai nodesu ka_?" tanya Yumi sambil menatap Retsu.

Retsu mentap Yumi sebentar dan kembali membaca bukunya, " _Hitsuyō wa arimasen. Anata wa soko ni imasu_.." jawab Retsu datar.

Yumi menyandarkan punggungnya di sandarang sofa itu, " _Sō, subete no kenri. HAAH... Don'yori to shita hi, nani mo omoshiroi, NII-chan mo shimasen_?" tanya Yumi dengan wajah bosan.

" _Zan'nen'nakotoni, imōto-chan,_ " jawab Retsu.

Yumi menatap wajah teman-temannya yang kebingungan, "Kenapa kalian?" tanya Yumi polos.

"Ah, kami hanya bingung dengan apa yang kalian bicarakan." jawab Harry.

"Ah, _sorry_...bukan masalah penting kok," jawab Yumi datar sedangkan Ken tertawa.

" _Anata wa jūbun ni warui ketsujō_ ," ejek Ken.

" _Gurīn wa orokana damare_!" Yumi balas membentak membuat Ken tutup mulut.

" _Yumi wa arai sore no yō ni hanashi o shinai_ ," lerai retsu dengan sopan.

" _Sore wa anata ni ryōhō suu shidaidesu_ ," gumam Yumi.

Lagi-lagi semua anggota muda terdiam, "Lebih baik kalian acuhkan saja mereka," kata Ginny.

Beberapa menit kemudian Akira datang, "Aloha...aku datang." sapanya penuh semangat, semua yang ada disana menatapnya dengan wajah yang terkejut...termasuk Retsu meski wajahnya datar.

" _Sorry_ , aku hanya ingin memberikan kejutan. Halo Harry apa kabarmu?" tanya Akira.

"Kabarku? Selama kau tidak mengajakku berbicara bahasa Jepang aku akan baik-baik saja.." kalimat pendek Harry disambut kikikan geli klan Mamoru, dan senyum mafhum para anggota ORDE.

"Jadi? Kau sudah mulai menjalankan misi lagi?" Akira memilih posisi duduk yang membuatnya berhadapan dengan Harry. Harry sedikit mengernyit dengan sikap Akira yang tak biasanya ini. Entahlah.. Kesannya formal dan agak terlalu sopan untuk ukuran Akira yang Harry kenal.

"Ya, apa sesuatu terjadi di Jepang, Akira?" lelaki jangkung itu menggeleng. Membuat ikatan rambut hitam sepunggungnya sedikit longgar.

"Tunggu dulu? kau mengikat rambutmu?" anggota ORDE yang lain jadi ikut meneliti penampilan Akira.

"Ada sebuah urusan, boncel... Kau ini sejak dulu tak pernah berubah.. Selalu ingin tahu..dasar.." tawa Akira melengking kemudian.

Harry membagi sedikit cengiran khasnya, "Ouh ya.. Ginny besok akan menjalankan misi berdua dengan kau Yumi.. Jika kalian butuh mempelajari berkas-berkasnya sekarang.. Kau bisa ambil di ruanganku dan Ron.." ujar Harry seakan teringat sesuatu.

"Berkaitan dengan apa kali ini?" sebelum Yumi sempat melempar pertanyaan, Akira lebih dulu menyela. Ada nada protektif ketika lelaki itu melontarkan kalimatnya. Itu.. Atau mungkin intuisi Harry saja yang berlebihan.

"Ada pergerakan mencurigakan oleh kelompok pendukung partai sayap kiri London. Kita diminta mendapatkan bukti. Kupikir ini lebih karna pemerintah membutuhkan sentimen negatif publik pada partai itu. Kau tahu akhir-akhir ini beberapa lembaga survei mengatakan bahwa partai pemerintahan yang berkuasa sekarang menurun pamornya.." Akira memutar bola matanya jengah.

Harry terkikik kecil, "Kuharap kau tidak keberatan.. Bagaimana pun juga ORDE -meskipun swasta- tetap kaki tangan pemerintah, hmm.. Rralat, pemerintahan yang sedang berkuasa maksudku.."

Beberapa menit tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan kembali, sampai Blaise muncul di ambang pintu.

Suara Yumi membelah sunyi, "Ginny.. Kurasa ada baiknya kita tak membuang waktu untuk bersantai disini.." Lalu gadis itu berlalu sambil menatap Blaise sinis. Ginny yang meskipun bingung mau tidak mau mengikuti rekan timnya untuk misi besok.

"Sampai nanti semua.." pamitnya tanpa melupakan memasang senyum manis.

"Apa masalah gadis itu?" Blaise langsung menuju komputer yang tersedia beberapa di ujung ruangan. Lalu sibuk menggerutu sendiri.

" _Sorry_.. Tuan kulit eksotik..." ujar Akira menggoda. "Yumi kalau sudah tak suka pada orang memang jadi sensi begitu.."

Blaise melirik sekilas, "Kau sudah kembali dari Jepang?" Blaise bertanya tanpa sedetikpun meninggalkan layar komputernya.

"Ya.. Sedikit lebih awal dari yang kuberitakan.. Dan nampaknya ada seseorang yang tidak suka dengan kedatanganku yang tiba-tiba.." semua orang bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara Retsu yang berdehem.

"Hahaha... Tuan Retsu mendapatkan pernyataan 'cinta' yang jelas sekali.." Retsu terlalu malas bahkan untuk sekedar men- _deathglare_ Ken.

"Ron-kun... Aku sudah mendapatkan data-data tentang Mr. Rid Jaffline... Saya pikir, kita bisa menjeratnya dengan sebuah tuduhan.." Ron nampak langsung antusias wajahnya.

"Sungguh? Maksudku.. Ia adalah sisa-sisa dari mafia jaman perang dunia kedua... dan selalu melakukan setiap kejahatannya dengan rapi.. FBI bahkan sudah angkat tangan untuk menjerat pak tua itu masuk ke penjara.."

Semua orang berpandangan pada Ron yang sedari tadi sibuk memainkan _handphone_ -nya dan sekarang tiba-tiba begitu _excited_ pada apa yang diungkapkan Retsu.

"Hmm.. Satu-satunya celah yang bisa membuat pemerintah menuntutnya adalah ini," Retsu berjalan ke dekat Ron dan mengeluarkan sebuah _flashdisk_. "Semua data penunggakan pajak perusahaan kakek tua itu, tidak mungkin bisa dihindari olehnya. Ini satu-satunya kesempatan kita.." Ron tersenyum sumringah.

Harry mendengarkan saja kedua orang itu kemudian berbincang soal rencana untuk menemui kepala kepolisian London dan kepala kantor urusan pajak besok. Si kacamata bundar itu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Menemukan Akira juga tengah memandang kedua orang itu. Alis unik Harry menyatu, mengaksarakan keheranan. 'Akira..?' tatapan lelaki itu nampak aneh. Tajam yang mengancam...?

"Akira! Hei.." Harry mengibaskan tangannya di depan kedua mata oniks itu.

"Apa?!" sungut lelaki itu sedikit galak. Harry meskipun sedikit tersentak coba mengendalikan dirinya.

"Butuh udara segar?" mata Harry berisyarat penuh makna. Akira menatap Retsu sekali lagi.

"Ken.. Tolong ambilkan barang-barangku di mobil!" seru Akira seraya bangkit dan melempar kunci mobil pada Ken.

"Ayo Harry.." ucapnya dingin sambil melangkahkan tungkai jenjangnya angkuh. Harry tersenyum pada Ron dan Retsu sebelum berlalu.

"Hah? Apa?! Dikira aku pelayan, harus ngangkut-ngangkut barang dia! _Teme_!" rutuk Ken yang walau begitu akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya menuju _basement_.

**-o0o-**

"Harry, apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Akira yang kini berjalan disebelah Harry mulai rileks.

"Ah, Tentu. aku baik-baik saja. kenapa?" tanya Harry.

"Tidak, hanya khawtir, oh ya kita mau kemana? aku ada janji pukul 16.00," kata Akira sambil melihat jamnya.

"Hanya ke atap, seperti yang pernah kita lakukan dulu," jawab Harry bahagia.

Akira melihat senyuman Harry juga ikut tersenyum.

Ruang anggota muda,

" _Well_ kita bisa mulai besok kan Ron-kun?" tanya Retsu.

"Ya, tentu saja...akhirnya tugas ini mencapai titik terang," gumam Ron.

**-o0o-**

Grimmauld Place no. 12, Sirius sedang membaca koran di ruang tengah, perhatiannya terpecah dan melihat kalau Regulus sudah pulang. Sirius segera menyimpan koran itu dan mendekati Regulus.

" _Love_ , tugasmu sudah selesai?" tanya Sirius sambil membawakan jas dan tas milik adiknya itu.

Regulus segera duduk di sofa, "Sudah, Siri... menyebalkan! orang itu Gay! Genit pula! untung aku selamat..."

"Orang itu? siapa?" Regulus tersenyum senang sambil menutup matanya. Menyenangkan mendengar nada cemburu muncul dari bibir Sirius. Bahagia mendengar nada ketus yang berkesan posesif. Sirius menyimpan tas dan jas Regulus asal di sofa tunggal. Mendekati Regulus yang masih setia menutup kelopak matanya. Mengecup dahinya sekilas.

"Siri.." lelaki bersurai hitam itu tersenyum.

"Kupikir orang itu bisa membuatmu lupa dengan kecupanku..?" Regulus terkekeh. Membiarkan kepalanya menyamankan diri di dada Sirius.

"Kupikir tiga tahun meninggalkanku rasa kecupanmu akan berubah.." Sirius balik terkekeh. Memeluk lengan Sirius, mendekap tubuh adik tercintanya.

"Kuharap Harry bisa cepat memaafkan Draco. Aku tak tahan melihat luka di iris mata keduanya.." jemari Regulus menyentuh dagu Sirius. Membimbing bibir Sirius mendekat ke bibirnya. Membagi sebuah pangutan manis berdua. Memberikan kontribusi masing-masing tanpa saling berusaha mendominasi.

"Mereka akan kembali baik, Siri.." Regulus memainkan jari mereka lagi. "Kau mau makan apa malam ini?" Sirius menengok jam dinding berornamen emas.

"Entahlah.. Aku ada beberapa urusan.." Regulus mengernyitkan dahinya. Tidak biasanya jadwal Sirius padat di hari Jum'at begini.

"Urusan? huuh...padahal aku masih ingin bersamamu, _Love,_ " ucap Regulus tepatnya rengek Regulus yang kini mood manjanya kambuh.

Sirius tertawa pelan, "Hanya sebentar sayang, setelah urusan itu selesai aku pulang dan akan memanjakanmu, _sweetheart,_ " kata Sirius sambil mengecup pipi Regulus.

"Siri, aku menemukan fakta mengejutkan ketika aku tugas," curhat Regulus yang kini meringkuk di pelukan Sirius seperti kucing.

"Fakta apa _Love_?" tanya Sirius sambil mengelus pungung Regulus penuh kasih sayang.

"Dulu Voldemort dan Albus adalah sahabat sekaligus mantan guru dan murid," jawab Regulus.

Sirius terdiam, dia kembali mengingat kata-kata Akira, 'Apakah fakta yang dikatakan Regulus dengan kata-kata Akira itu berkaitan?' batinnya.

Regulus yang sedari tadi menunggu jawaban menatap wajah Sirius.

" _Love_ , ada apa?" tanyanya, cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa, ah sudah pukul 15.30, waktunya menyelesaikan urusanku _sweetheart_."

**-o0o-**

Atap...30 menit sebelum waktu janjian...

" _Well_ , Harry... apa kau masih marah pada Draco?" tanya Akira.

"Sebenarnya aku juga bingung Akira...di sisi hatiku, aku tidak bisa memaafkannya...tapi di sisi lain aku ingin bersmanya..." jawab Harry yang lagi-lagi selalu terbuka pada Akira.

"Dibohongi memang sangat menykitkan...tapi kebohongan yang kau alami, jangan membuatmu menjadi tertutup dan terpuruk seperti ini...pikirkan juga perasaan dia...cukup kau menghukumnya...daripada kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri seperti ini..." Akira berhenti sejenak menatap wajah Harry yang memikirkan kata-katanya lalu melanjutkan, "Jangan hanya memandang suatu masalah dari satu sudut pandang saja Harry, coba bayangkan kalau kau menjadi Draco, bagaimana perasaan dia? apa dia senang? tidak Harry...sama sekali tidak...yang ada perasannya sangat menderita. jangan biarkan apapun menghalangi hubungan kalian, sebelum hal itu terlambat...seperti seseorang...seseorang bodoh yang tidak akan pernah menyatu hanya karena satu hal kecil... jangan biarkan cintamu hilang dari hidupmu..." ucap Akira sungguh-sungguh.

"Akira...aku.."

"Ah _sorry_ Harry, sekarang sudah pukul 15.30...aku ada urusan... sampai jumapa," ucap Akira sambil melangkah pergi, ketika itu Harry sangat yakin dia melihat air mata meluncur dari mata onixs Akira.

"Akira.." gerakan Akira berhenti sedetik kemudian. Namun ia terlalu pelit untuk berbalik.

"Apa yang kau maksud Retsu?" Harry menangkap getaran kecil di punggung Akira. Harry mendekat ke arah akira perlahan. Mengembangkan sebuah cengiran jahil sebelum kemudian menjitak kepala si jangkung itu. Biarpun harus berjinjit lebih dulu. Harry cukup puas dengan suara Akira yang keluar meringis.

" _Baka_ -Harry! Sakit!" refleks Akira berbalik. Hendak menjitak Harry balik. Namun terhenti melihat kilau amerald Harry ditimpahi butiran bening. Jatuh hati-hati.

"Harry?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Kau yang _baka_!" seru Harry dengan salah satu dari sedikit kalimat Jepang yang ia hapal.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menasehatiku begini begitu soal hubunganku dengan Draco sementara kau sendiri tak mengusahakan persaanmu?!" bentak Harry terdengar frustasi.

Akira menepuk bahu harry, "Retsu dan aku tidak punya kesempatan. Kau tidak mengerti, baginya aku hanya sebatas majikan.. Kau, juga Draco.. Setidaknya sederajat.. Kau tidak mengerti Harry.."

Emerald itu buru-buru diusap kasar oleh punggung tangan Harry, "Seharusnya aku meninjumu saat ini.." Harry terkekeh ritmis. "Aku paling benci orang yang menasehati orang lain tapi dirinya sendiri tidak melaksanakannya.." Akira ikut terkekeh.

Suara sarkatis yang terasa begitu perih, "Jadi.. Setidaknya kau kembalilah pada Draco. Setidaknya ada salah satu diantara kita yang bahagia.." Akira mengacak rambut Harry. Kemudian berbalik pergi. Mungkin baru lama bisa kembali. Akira tidak yakin bisa menghadapi Harry lagi. Sejauh ini, mungkin hanya Harry yang bisa merasakan rahasia besar yang Akira simpan rapat, tanpa ada yang bisa merasakan. Mungkin Ken, lelaki urakan itu memang punya intuisi yang menarik. Sialnya.. Justru pemilik nama yang berukir dihati Akiralah yang tak kunjung menyadari.

**-o0o-**

Sirius kini sudah ada di kantornya...

"Bocah itu lama," gumam Sirius, tidak lama kemudian Akira datang.

"Selamat sore , maaf menunggu lama..." kata Akira yang kini duduk di hadapan Sirius.

"Ini, berkas yang kau pinjam, tapi ingat... jangan sampai orang lain mengetahuinya," kata Sirius menyerahkan buku besar yang cukup tebal.

Akira mengambilnya, "Wow, jadi ingat buku kuliahku...hehehe... _ok, thanks_..." kata Akira.

"Sebelum itu ada yang ingin aku tanyakan."

"Apa itu?" Akira tersenyum sedikit misterius.

"Apa benar dulu Voldemort adalah murid sekaligus sahabat Albus?"

Akira terdiam sekejap menimang-nimang apa yang akan dia katakan.

"aku juga kurang begitu yakin . Tapi menurut data yang kumiliki mereka memang sempat dekat, entah berapa lama," jawab Akira.

"Begitu..." gumam Sirius.

' _Well_ , sepertinya beliau mulai curiga un...' batin Akira.

" _Well_ , karena urusanku hanya ini saya permisi," kata Akira sambil berlalu dari Ruang kerja Sirius.

**-o0o-**

Ruang anggota ORDE muda. Ketika itu disana ada Harry, Blaise, Ginny. Yumi, Ron, Retsu, Ken, dan Yumi. Tiba-tiba Arthur Weasley datang, "Anak-anak ada perubahan rencana, besok Aku, Ron, dan Ginny ditugaskan untuk menyelidiki sebuah kasus di Perancis. Jadi Yumi bertugas bersama dengan Blaise," katanya, yang membuat Yumi membelalakan matanya. "Oh ya keputusan ini sudah final," sambungnya lagi.

Setelah itu Arthur keluar dari ruangan itu...

"Aaah... _Uzai! Naze kare to issho ni motte iru? Yoi hitori de_!" gumam Yumi yang terdengar semua orang yang ada disitu.

"Y _are..yare... Anata wa, kanjadenakereba naranai. Sonoyōni monku o iwanai! Shikashi, koreha sagyōdesu. Atode jobu ga okonawanode shippai shimashita.."_ nasehat Retsu.

"Aaahhh...kalian itu...menyebalkan..." Yumi benar-benar kesal terhadap kedua tangan kanan Akira itu.

Yumi melangkahkan kakinya berderap keluar ruangan. Blaise yang sedari tadi santai-santai saja dengan kesibukannya mengutak-atik komputer tidak begitu perduli.

"Sebenarnya kau apakan dia Blaise-kun? Setahu saya Yumi bukan orang yang bisa membenci seseorang yang baru ia kenal sebegitu rupa?" Retsu mengambil tempat duduk di meja komputer di sebelah Blaise. Tidak menyalakannya, hanya menatapi Blaise serius. Membuat Blaise jadi merasa risih meskipun berniat untuk mengabaikan Retsu sebenarnya.

"Katakan saja padanya.. Jika tidak ingin melakukan misi.. Biar kukerjakan sendiri.." Blaise mrampungkan pekerjaannya di komputer itu, memasukan datanya ke dalam _flashdisk_ buru-buru. Mengklik _icon shut down_ kasar.

Ginny memperhatikannya heran, "Hey..hey.. Biasanya kau cinta sekali pada komputer-komputer itu.." lelaki berkulit eksotis itu hanya melempar tatapan tajam. Kentara sekali kekesalannya.

"Wuiiih...kalau mereka 'jadi', pasti akan lebih banyak perang lagi disini..."

"Ken...!" suara rendah Retsu memperingati.

"Hahahahaha... _Gomenasai Retsu-senpai_ , habisnya melihat mereka menyenangkan... seperti hiburan tersendiri," kata Ken sambil nyengir.

"Kenichi Yumekawa! tutup mulutmu atau kau kuberi sanksi," ancam Retsu sungguh-sungguh.

Sebodoh-bodohnya Ken, dia tahu jika senpainya ini sudah memanggil nama lengkapnya itu berarti Retsu bersungguh-sungguh.

" _Ha'i_ , _Wakarimashita Senpai_...aah aku ada tugas dari Master," kata Ken sambil kabur.

"Ck, bocah itu," gumam Retsu.

"Anu, sebelumnya maaf...sebenarnya Ken itu memiliki keahlian apa? dia seperti orang yang ceroboh dan...maaf lemah," tanya Ginny.

Retsu memandang wajah Ginny, "Jangan meremehknnya nona, begitu-begitu dia memiliki julukan 'bunglon'...dia memang bodoh diluar, tapi tidak ada seorangpun selain master yang mengetahui pikirannya...jangan pernah menilai orang dari penampilannya saja," kata Retsu, diam-diam dia memandang Ron yang hanya bisa menelan ludahnya.

**-o0o-**

Setelah jabat tangan, tanda tangan berkas ini itu dan basa-basi singkat untuk kelanjutan ke depannya. Draco sudah berada di depan sebuah mesin minuman ringan. Kepalanya mungkin butuh sedikit soda dan glukosa agar bisa beraktifitas lagi.

"Kudengar proposalmu di- _acc_?" sebuah suara ringan menyentak Draco. Ia berbalik dan mendapati Hermione tersenyum sampai menipiskan matanya. Draco lebih memilih melanjutkannya membuka kaleng silinder minuman itu.

"Aku turut senang.." Hermione mengikuti Draco yang mengisyaratkan untuk mereka berbincang sambil duduk di sofa _lobby_.

"Bagaimana kabar 'dia'?" Hermione menatap lelaki itu lekat. Semengagumkan apapun kepercayaan diri seorang Draco Malfoy, selalu terselip luka di indah kedua kelabunya.

"Ia suka dengan rasa tonik buatanmu.. dan ia sudah lebih rileks.. Dia bahkan sepertinya nyaris lupa soal keberadaan rahim di perutnya.." Draco tersenyum simpul. Senyuman hangat setiap kali Hermione bertemu Draco untuk dua urusan yang tak disengaja. Hermione yang perduli pada Harry selalu mengajak Draco terlibat pembicaraan tentang pemuda berambut berantakan tersebut.

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu tiga hari yang lalu.." ujar Draco meskipun pilihan katanya sedikit berkesan mengomel.

"Kalau aku katakan Harry merindukanmu?" Draco menghentikan gerakan minumnya.

"Hmm?" dahi Draco mengernyit. "Yakin?"

Hermione terkekeh kecil, "Ia mengigaukan namamu kemarin kata Ron, ketika ia terlelap setelah misi kemarin, ia tertidur lima menit di mobil... dan demi apa! Ron mendengar Harry menyebut namamu.."

Wajah Draco berubah sumringah mendengar itu, " _Well_ , sepertinya ada celah untukku."

"Ya... lebih baik kau cepat bergerak.. kalau tidak Akira akan menyerobotmu..." goda Hermione.

" _What_? bukankah dia ada di Jepang?" tanya Draco terkejut meski wajahnya datar.

"Kemarin Ron mengatakan dia sudah kembali dengan posisi dia yang lebih kuat dari sebelumnya," jawab Hermione.

"Maksudmu?" Drco tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh Hermione.

"Jika dulu ketika pertama kali dia datang ke ORDE hanya sebagai 'keturunan' dari klan Mamoru, kini dia sudah jadi 'pemimpin muda' klan Mamoru. Entah mengapa semakin ke sini _Sir_ Dumbledore semakin berusaha untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan Akira... _well_ , mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja, tapi aku merasa ada yang sedikit berbeda dri beliau...maksudku aku merasa Dumbledore sedikit ketakutan dengan hadirnya Akira, Retsu, Ken, dan sekarang Yumi," terang Hermione.

Draco mengernyitkan dahinya, dia semakin penasaran dengan klan Mamoru serta Akira tentunya.

**-o0o-**

Mamoru Manor, Retsu kini sedng berada di hadapan Akira duduk di sofa hijau di ruang kerja milik Akira...

" _Well_ , aku berhasil mendapatkan Berkas-berkas tentang pembunuhan beberapa tahun yang dengan cuma-cuma meski ada syaratnya...sebelum kau bertanya, syaratnya adalah kita harus menyembunyikan ini dari oranglain, jangan ada satu orang pun diluar klan yg tahu tentang ini, kedua kita juga mesti memberitahu info yang kita dapat kepada ," jelas Akira yang cukup serius.

"Lalu rencana selanjutnya apa?" tanya Retsu.

"Rencana selnjutnya akan kujelaskan nanti," kata Akira.

**-o0o-**

Draco kini sedang berada di Manornya, tepatnya ruangan kerja miliknya. Dia melihat berkas-berkas penyelidikan tentang klan Mamoru yang hanya mendapakatkan secuil informasi. Hanya menyatakan Klan Mamoru itu berada di pihak abu-abu seperti ORDE, klan Mamoru seperti ORDE-nya Jepang. Tidak ada yang mengetahui siapa, seperti apa, dan bagaimana mereka bekerja. Yang Draco tahu klan Mamoru lebih licin dan cerdik dari ORDE. Klan Mamoru juga tidak diketahui struktur klan utama, dari informasi itu dia juga mengetahui bahwa orang-orang klan Mamoru itu memilki karakter, ciri khas, dan kemampuan yng berbeda-beda.

"Ck, hanya ini yang kudapat? aah sial..." gumamnya.

**-o0o-**

"Jadi? Kau akan memikirkan cara yang lebih lembut kali ini, Master Voldedort?" wanita berambut panjang tak begitu terawat itu melempar senyum sumringah.

Lelaki pucat di hadapannya cuma melirik sekilas, "Anak itu...kurasa punya nyawa sembilan.." Voldemort dengan mantel hitam panjangnya menebar aura neraka ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Ia berbalik dari satu buku ke buku lain. Semua tentang anatomi, sihir hitam, buku-buku para pemikir di masa renainsans _*nulisnya gimana sih-.-a?*._ Perpustakaan itu sudah cukup terasa mencekam dengan tirai abu yang menutupi jendelanya, meskipun di luar sana hari baru saja beranjak malam. Masih ada sisa-sisa sinar matahari tenggelam yang bergradasi antara jingga dan merah. Lalu terbaur dalam pekat gelap. Tapi lelaki itu merasa tidak ada yang cukup indah untuk ia saksikan saat ini.

"Aku bisa menghabiskan sisa tujuh nyawa lagi miliknya jika anda mau?" ia berjalan cepat-cepat di belakang langkah mondar-mandir gelisah Voldemort. Terkikik geli saat pria itu hanya membaca beberapa baris dalam buku dan sudah menutupnya kembali.

"Tidak.." geleng Voldemort sarkatis. "Aku yang akan menghadapi bocah itu, Bellatrix.." senyuman antagonis menebar kadar keangkeran wajah pria bernama asli Tom Marvolo Ridlle tersebut.

"Aku ingin kau... Menghukum sepupumu.." bisiknya misterius di depan wajah wanita itu. Lalu berbalik dan membanting pintu besar perpustakaan itu. Sementara Bellatrix yang melongo akibat gerakan tadi tiba-tiba saja terbahak.

" _Well..well_.. Kurasa aku akan mulai dengan si adik Black dulu.."

**-o0o-**

Grimmauld place 12, Regulus mengetuk pintu kamar Sirius dan membukanya...

"Siri...bolehkan aku masuk?" tanya Regulus.

" _Love_? masuklah, untuk apa kau minta izin segala," kata Sirius yang sedari tadi sedang mengetik sambil duduk di kasur miliknya.

Lalu Regulus Naik ke kasur dan bersandar ke bahu Sirius, " _Love_...kamu melupakan janjimu~" kata Regulus.

"Janji? janji...ah aku ingat...jadi kau ke kamarku untuk menagihnya heem?" Sirius me- _save_ datanya lalu me- _shutdown_ -kan Laptopnya, setelah itu dia menyimpan laptopnya di meja samping tempat tidur.

" _Well_... aku akan memanjakanmu sekarang, _my sweetheart,_ " ucap Sirius sambil memeluk Regulus dan membaringkannya.

"Uuhh...pelan-pelan dan lembut _love,_ " Pinta Regulus dengan mata yang menyiratkan hasrat yang tinggi kepada kakaknya ini.

"Tapi _Love_ apa kau siap kalau dirimu...hamil?" tanya Sirius.

Regulus tersenyum dan mencium bibir Sirius sekilas, "Aku siap _Love_ , lagipula suatu saat nanti kalau aku hamil, aku akan mengandung anakmu _Love_..." kata Regulus mantap.

Sirius tersenyum lembut lalu mencium kening Regulus penuh cinta, " _Love_ , kau tahu… Kau adalah belahan jiwaku, _J'adoreRegulus_. "

" _sije n'ai, Je t'aimede toute mon âme, Sirius._ "

Sirius mencium bibir Regulus perlahan dan lembut, sementara tangan Sirius sibuk membuka piama hijau yang dikenakan Regulus. Setelah berhasil melepaskannya, Sirius melemparnya ke sembarang tempat. Sirius masih mencium bibir Regulus, melumatnya lebih tepat. Sedangkan kedua tangannya memainkan puting Regulus, membuat Regulus mendesah tertahan.

Setelah puas dengan bibir Regulus, Sirius mulai menyerang leher Regulus dan memberikan tanda kepemilikan disana. Tanda yang diberikan Sirius tidak hanya satu, dua, atau tiga…tapi lebih dari itu. Setelah itu, Siri melihat tubuh Regulus dengan perasaan puas. Leher dan bagian dada yang penuh _Hickey_ dan peluh memenuhi tubuhnya. Sirius melihat ke wajah kekasihnya itu, mata yang setengah tertutup memancarkan nafsu dan pipi merona tidak lupa bibir yang sedikit membengkak hasil ciuman Sirius.

"Siri, _please.. do notplay me, hurry up!_ " Desah Regulus.

"Ok _sweetheart_ , tidak kusangka kau tipe yang tidak sabaran heum," goda Sirius sambil melepaskan semua sisa pakaian yang menempel di tubuh mereka lalu melemparkannya ke sembarang tempat.

Sirius memandang tubuh Regulus dengan tatapan lapar (?), Sirius menundukan badannya dan kembali mencium bibir Regulus, sementara tangan kirinya menekan tengkuk Regulus untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka dan tangan kanannya mulai memainkan Junior Regulus.

"Mm…ngh..Siri…akh…" desah Regulus ketika Sirius mulai memasukan satu jarinya ke dalam lubang rektum Regulus dan menggerakannya, disusul dengan dua jari berikutnya.

"Ssh, _Love…._ _Are you ready?_ " tanya Sirius.

"Nghh…. _slowly, please ..._ " pinta Regulus.

Sirius tersenyum, dia mengangkat kaki Regulus dan menahannya di pinggangnya. Sirius mulai memasukan miliknya ke dalam rektum Regulus, dia mencium bibir kekasihnya untuk sedikit mengurangi rasa sakit yang di alami Regulus. Regulus mendesah tertahan, tidak lama kemudian Sirius berhasil masuk sepenuhnya.

"Reggy, kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sirius.

"Nghh….ya, aku…aku baik-baik aja, _move,_ Siri," pinta Regulus.

Sirius mencium kening Regulus dan mulai menggerakan miliknya, awalnya pelan semakin lama semakin tidak teratur sampai pada akhirnya Sirius mengenai prostat Regulus.

"Aah…disitu Siri, _faster!_ "erang Regulus.

Sirius mempercepat gerakannya dan mengenai _sweetspot_ Regulus, Sirius kembali mencium bibir Regulus dan mengocok junior kekasihnya itu. Beberapa menit kemudia Sirius merasakan kalau lubang rektum Regulus semakin menyempit, menandakan kalau Regulus semakin dekata ke puncaknya.

"Siri, _I'mgoing tocum,_ ngghhh…." erang Regulus.

"Sssshhhh…. Tahan Reggy, kita keluar bersama, ukh…. _you're so tight_ , Reggy…sebentar lagi, kita keluar bersama _love,_ "

Regulus hanya mengangguk dan terus mendesah, setelah beberapa menit kemudian mereka akhirnya sampai pada puncaknya, Regulus mengeluarkan cairannya dan mengenai tangan Sirius serta dada mereka berdua. Sementara Sirius mengeluarkan benihnya di dalam tubuh Regulus.

Sirius dengan perlahan mengeluarkan miliknya dan ambruk di sisi Regulus, dia menarik kekasihnya itu ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

" _Merci, mon amour. Je suis content quevousavez l'embarras. Je t'aime,_ " bisik Regulus.

" _Pas de problème, mon cher. Je t'aime aussi,_ " jawab Sirius.

"Aku lelah Siri," gumam Regulus sambil memeluk erat tubuh Sirius.

Sirius terkekeh dibuatnya, "Tidurlah Reggy."

Setelah membisikan perintahnya, mereka berdua tertidur lelap.

**-o0o-**

Dua hari kemudian, suasana ORDE pagi ini cukup nyaman untuk para anggotanya. Ron memulai rangkaian latihan untuk memperbaiki kemampuan menembaknya, Blaise ada di kolam renang, Ginny dan Hermione sudah sibuk sedari tadi dengan latihan alang rintang di halaman bagian belakang ORDE, sedangkan Harry lebih memilih mengelilingi sekliling gedung ORDE sambil lari pagi diselingi _streeching_ ringan. Untuk mereka yang memang telah menjadi anggota tetap tidak ada keharusan latihan fisik yang cukup melelahkan. Seperti saat mereka dahulu baru memasuki pelatihan. Harry melihat _Phoenix_ kesayangan Dumbledore muali ber'patroli' pagi ini. Baru selesai dengan hitungan ke seratus _push-up_ -nya Harry memutuskan untuk berkeliling sekali lagi. Baru setelah itu bersiap untuk pekerjaan hari ini. Jika tidak ada tugas mendadak, Harry yakin seharian ini hanya akan habis dengan berkutat bersama laporan-laporan yang terbengkalai selama ia menginap di rumah sakit. Ah ya.. Ia punya rahim sekarang.. Harry seringkali nyaris lupa. Jika bukan karena terkdang ia masih merasakan panas dingin di tubuhnya, juga _mood_ -nya yang berubah-ubah. Harry yakin ia pasti lupa.

"Heh.." ia memutuskan kembali saja, yang ia tahu olahraga berat tidak bagus untuk rahim. Yah..itu pada wanita tidak yakin soal pria. Tapi, ia rasa sama saja.

"Harry.." leher Harry bergidik. Ia kenal betul siapa yang memanggil nama depannya itu. Ia mengurungkan niat untuk membuka pintu. Tapi tak berhasil mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menatap orang itu.

"Aku ingin bicara, berdua saja, bisa?" suara rendah Draco Malfoy selalu sama di gendang telinga Harry.

Lelaki berkcamata bundar itu meneguk ludah, baru berbalik kemudian, "Sekarang?" wajahnya sedatar mungkin.

"Kalau kau tak keberatan? Atau mau lain waktu tak masalah... Aku akan menunggu.." Harry menggeleng. Ia beranikan diri mengadu pandang dengan kilau abu itu.

"Mau jalan-jalan?" ungkapnya sambil menyemat senyum tipis yang nampak canggung.

**-o0o-**

Di sebuah taman sepi di sebuah bukit mereka duduk di bangku taman, ini pertama kalinya Harry datang ke tempat ini,

"Bagaimana, kau suka tempat ini? kalau kita jalan ke arah kanan, disana ada sebuah danau yang sejuk," kata Draco.

"Ya, aku sangat menyukainya Draco," jawab Harry. Tanpa sadar Harry memanggil Draco dengan nama kecilnya.

" _Well_...aku tahu kau masih marah padaku...tapi, aku...aku sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk menahan perasaan rinduku padamu Harry, cukup tiga tahun dan waktu yang lalu aku merasakan perih dan sakit karena aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu, memelukmu...aku benar-benar minta maaf dengan semua yang telah aku lakukan...aku...aku..." Draco tidak dapat mengatakan apa-apa lagi, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan kristal-kristal bening meluncur bebas dari mata abu Draco.

Harry melihat dan merasakan semua yang Draco katakan tulus tanpa kebohongan, Harry sedikit bingung untuk mengatakan apa...tapi dia teringat kata-kata Akira ketika mereka sedang diatap dan diapun tersenyum tipis.

"Draco, apa kau mau berjanji padaku?" tanya Harry.

"Apapun...apapun itu Harry," jawab Draco parau, _ok_ kalau ayahnya melihat dia pasti langsung dicoret dari keluarga Malfoy.

"Aku ingin kau berjanji padaku untuk selalu berada di sisiku, dan jangan pernah berbohong lagi padaku...aku tidak mau ada kebohongan lagi," pinta Harry.

Draco mengusap air matanya dan memeluk Harry, "Tentu...tentu...Harry! aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau pinta, _Love_ ," kata Draco.

Harry meneguk ludah. Rasanya sedikit gila tiba-tiba memaafkan Draco sebegini mudahnya. _Ok_ , mungkin bagi orang lain perasaan tarik ulur Harry sama sekali tidak mudah. Tapi sungguh, masih ada ganjalan besar dalam perasaan Harry. Mau apapun janji Malfoy muda ini sebenarnya tak sungguh-sungguh ia percayai. Mungkin efek pernah dikhianati. Tapi apa dia punya pilihan lain selain mempercayai pria ini? Tidak. Sama sekali tidak dengan rindu yang menjejalkan otak Harry pada fantasi-fantasi di luar nalar. Maka Harry biarkan. Harry yang berjanji pada dirinya sendiri. Jika nanti Draco membohonginya lagi, jika nanti ternyata semua ini hanya sekedar bualan tak berarti. Harry berjanji untuk tak menangis, dan berjanji untuk tak akan sedikitpun menerima Draco lagi. Terakhir sudah cukup menyiksanya.

"Draco.." perlahan lengan Harry menyambung. Bersatu di belakang punggung pria itu.

"Maaf.. Aku bodoh.." Draco merenggangkan pelukannya. Ia menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Sisa-sisa basah dari pecahan air di mata abunya nampak seperti bening embun.

"Kau hanya terlalu keras kepala..." lalu bibir Draco menyentuh pelipis Harry. Sedikit terasa gemetar Harry saat merasakan afeksi itu.

Draco berhenti, "Kurasa sebaiknya kita masuk.. Kau pasti banyak tugas hari ini.." ia mengacak rambut Harry. Maka lelaki berkcamata itu membiarkan sang pewaris nama Malfoy menuntunnya mendekati gedung ORDE. Cukup lumayan jaraknya dari sini. Harry sebenarnya jarang berkeliling, malah Draco duluan yang tahu tempat ini.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?" Harry memperhatikan ritme langkah Draco yang memelan setelah panggilannya barusan. Harry menggandeng lengan Draco, bergelayut manja pada lengan pria itu. Ada beban yang terlepas. Namun, masih sedikit bersisa keraguan yang mengganjal. Tidak masalah, toh Harry sudah berjanji pada diri sendiri. Bahkan jika Draco membohonginya lagi. Ia akan tetap mencintai pria ini. Dalam hening. Dalam diam yang tak membutuhkan tepi.

"Draki.." lalu pria berkcamata itu terkekeh melihat raut protes dari Draco.

" _Love_ , jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan dari Parkinson itu...merinding tahu!" kata Draco pura-pura kesal.

"Hahahaha... _Sorry_ , aku hanya ingin iseng padamu," kata Harry.

Draco tersenyum, di dalam benaknya dia bersumph untuk tidak membohongi dan menyakiti Harry, dan dia tahu dia tidak akan mengkhianati sumpah itu, karena dia seorang Malfoy.

Ketika suasana sedang romantis seperti itu dibelakang mereka muncul sosok jangkung berambut panjang, "Wow...dua sejoli telah kembali bersatu, ne Retsu," kata Akira lantang.

Retsu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Draco dan Harry melihat ke arah Akira, Harry merona sedangkan Draco mengerutkan keningnya.. dia masih kesal karena gagal mendapatkan info tentang klan Mamoru.

"Ck, dasar apa semua orang Jepang menyebalkan sepertimu?" kata Draco sinis.

"Waduh...aku memang orang Jepang tapi aku keturunan Eropa juga looohhh..." kata Akira.

"Master, sekarang waktunya anda menemui Dumbledore, jangan telat! Mamoru tidak akan telat, master," kata Retsu memperingatkan masternya yang jarang serius itu.

"Uuhh... _ok_ , sampai jumpa lagi Rubah dan Ular," kata Akira sambil pergi diikuti Retsu.

"Apa-apaan pria itu? Rubah dan ular? Cih.. Kekanakan sekali panggilannya?" Harry merengut bingung dengan _mood_ Draco yang langsung berubah.

"Lalu kau ingin dipanggil apa? _Spongebob dan patrick_?" Harry berceloteh sendiri meninggalkan Draco yang makin kesal bukan main.

"Harry! _Spongbob dan patrick_ itu bukan gay!" protes Draco tidak penting.

Tidak masalah, yang terpenting saat ini, Draco akan selalu menyusul kemanapun langkah Harry. Tidak akan lagi membiarkan Harry berada dalam kesendirian. Ia tahu dari Hermione bagaimana Harry bersikukuh bahwa ia masih hidup. Bahkan jika saat itu Draco sudah matipun. Ia akan melakukan apapun agar Tuhan mengijinkan ia kembali. Menemui Harry sekali lagi. Dan mengatakan sekelumit kalimat yang mungkin orang anggap gombal dan hiperbolis. Tapi Draco yakin hanya kalimat ini yang dapat menjabarkan perasaannya.

"Aku mencintaimu," dan Harry yang baru saja tersusul langkahnya langsung melajukan tungkai lebih cepat.

"Dasar genit.." komentar pria itu tanpa mau perduli dengan Draco yang sibuk terkikik geli.

Draco terkekeh dan mengejar langkah Harry, setelah di sampingnya Draco menggandeng tangan Harry lembut.

**-o0o-**

Harry dan Draco kini sudah ada di ruang anggota muda. disana tidak ada satupun anggota lain, hanya ada Yumi.

"Yumi, yang lain kemana?" tanya Harry sambil duduk di sofa di sudut ruangan diikuti Draco yang dudul disampingnya.

"Entahlah...aku baru saja selesai mengerjakan misi.." jawab Yumi.

"Ah begitu...ng Draco..."

" _Yes, Love_."

"Jangan nakal!" Protes Harry sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan kanan Draco yang memeluk pinggang Harry _possesive_.

"Tidak mau _Love_...aku ingin seperti ini," tolak Draco.

Harry pasrah dan menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Draco.

Yumi sepertinya punya ketertarikan berlebihan pada senjata. Itu bisa disimpulkan dengan mudah. dan Harry mensyukuri itu sehingga gadis itu nampaknya tak begitu perduli dengan sikap Draco yang biasanya akan mengundang rasa risih.

"Bukankah kau ada misi dengan Blaise?" Harry berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dari gerakan-gerakan halus di pinggangnya. Draco menggodanya, semua orang yang bisa melihat tentu mengetahuinya. Harry yakin protes juga cuma akan membuat suaranya masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri. Memental keluar.

"Misi mendadak, ini misi yang berbeda," Harry memasang tampang lega artinya menjurus ke kasus ke keterangan itu.

"Ng...Harry...apa..apa..kau bisa memberitahuku...sebenarnya Blaise itu seperti apa?" tanya Yumi sedikit ragu.

"Ah hmm...dia itu orang yang tegas, disiplin, aga ketus sih kalau belum mengenal dekat dirinya... _well_..itu menurutku," jawab Harry.

"Ck...begitu ne..." gumamnya.

Ketika itu Ken masuk, "Ah, _Ohayou Yumi-chan_..."

"Hn, _ohayouuu_..." jawab Yumi lesu.

" _Naze anata wa sono josei no yō ni furagudesu ka_?" tanya Ken.

" _Sore wa, Ken daijōbudesu."_ jawab Yumi.

" _Kono josei no yōna ijō ni mukiryoku_." kata Ken yang memang khawatir.

"Sudahlah Ken, aku tidak apa-apa hanya lagi _bad mood_ saja...kadang kau bawel banget tau," jawab Yumi aga kesal. ya, kesal... mau bagaimana lagi, tadi pagi sebelum ia mengerjakan misi pertamanya dia ditegur-dimarahi-oleh Akira tentang sikap ke- _propesionalan_ nya dia dalam bekerja lalu sekarang ditambah cerewetnya Ken...sempurna membuat _mood_ -nya buruk.

Raut yumi berusaha dibuat sedatar mungkin. Ia tahu ia bagian dari klan Mamoru. Anggota ORDE pula. Tidak seharusnya ekspresinya mengaksarakan segala isi hatinya dengan begitu jelas.

"Dimana kakak dan Akira-sama?" Yumi berusaha bertanya hanya sekedar untuk mengalihkan emosinya. Harry memperhatikan ekspresi Yumi itu. Membuat Draco merasa diabaikan. Ia memang masih merasa canggung untuk memulai percakapan. Draco juga merasakan gelombang kegugupan menyebar kepada seluruh tubuh Harry. Ia masih menjaga jarak, Draco tahu persis itu. Meninggalkannya tiga tahun dan membohinginya selama itu? Sudahlah..Draco tahu ia pantas dihukum. Ken mengeluarkan coklat bermerk _M &M_. Melemparnya ke udara terlebih dahulu sebelum menangkapnya dengan mulutnya. Ketepatan yang mengagumkan. Namun, tetap saja tak menjawab sebenarnya kemampuan apa yang dimiliki lelaki ini.

"Mungkin..mm.." ujar Ken sambil mengunyah coklat. "Sedang kencan...Aww!" Yumi sengaja melewati Ken sambil menginjak kakinya. Lalu menggebrak pintu saat keluar. Bantingan yang cukup untuk membuat Harry sedikit beringsut mengamankan diri pada Draco. Gerak refleks sepertinya. Tapi Draco senang bukan main karenanya.

"Cih.." Ken memandang tak suka ke arah pintu. Mengeluarkan lagi coklatnya dan melemparnya lagi ke langit-langit. Menangkapnya dengan tepat sekali lagi. Dan melangkah keluar tanpa pamit.

"Ada apa dengan orang-orang Jepang itu?" Harry mengendikan bahu, dan seketika sadar untuk segera menjauh. Merapikan pakaiannya. Dan merasa harus segera pergi dari situ. Menghindari Draco. Sesuatu membuat Harry menahan hatinya untuk sepenuhnya mempercayai Draco kembali.

"Aku yakin kau akan punya banyak pekerjaan hari ini, Mr. Malfoy.." Harry dapat mendengar Draco mendesah putus asa.

"Baiklah..." Draco mengecup puncak kepala Harry, dan berlalu pergi.

"Aku pergi Harry, oh ya jangan lupa minum tonikmu," kata Draco sebelum dia pergi untuk menjalankan misinya. ketika Draco pergi Harry kembali merasa kosong, entah mengapa dia masih belum bisa menghilangkan perasaan ganjil yang tadi dia rasakan.

**-o0o-**

Grimmauld Place 12, Regulus masuk ke ruang tengah dan mendapati Sirius sedang menonton _tv_ di sofa panjang ruang tengah, dia segera duduk disampingnya dan memeluk lengan Sirius.

"Ada apa Reggy?" tanya Sirius lembut sambil menatap adiknya itu.

"Nghh...Siri, Apakah kita beritahukan Harry, beserta anggota lain kalau kita memiliki hubungan khusus?" tanya Regulus

Sirius melepaskan pelukan adiknya itu, membuat Regulus cemas. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian di telah berada dalam pelukan Sirius.

"Kalau kau siap kapan pun kita akan memberi tahu mereka _Love_...tapi kalau kau belum siap, jangan dulu," kata Sirius sambil membelai kepala Regulus.

Regulus menggelengkan kepalanya di dada Sirius, "Tidak Siri, aku sudah siap...aku ingin mereka segera mengetahuinya _Love_ ," kata Regulus mantap.

" _Well_ , kalau itu mau mu, _Love_ ," Sirius melepaskan pelukannya.

Regulus tersenyum menatap kedua mata hitam Sirius, " _Thanks, Love,_ " ucap Regulus.

**-o0o-**

Sudah 14 hari kondisi tubuh Regulus menjadi aneh, kini dia kembali mengeluarkan apa yang telah dia makan dan membuatnya harus berbaring di kasurnya. Sirius duduk di samping adik-kekasihnya-itu.

" _Love_ , masih pusing?" tanya Sirius.

" _Yes, Love_. Pusing dan perutku sangat mual," jawab Regulus lemas.

"Kalau begitu aku panggilkan medis yang menanganimu, _Love_. Jangan membantah." Kata Sirius.

Tidak lama kemudian dua orang dari para medis yang menangani Regulus datang dan memeriksanya.

"hasilnya tidak dapat kami beri tahukan sekarang pada anda."

"Baiklah, lalu hasilnya kapan bisa saya ambil?" tanya Sirius.

"Besok pagi, kalau begitu kami permisi."

" _Thank you_ ," kata Sirius sambil mengantar para medis itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sirius kembali ke kamar Regulus dan duduk di sampingnya.

" _Love_ , aku sakit apa?" tanya Regulus.

"Hasilnya akan keluar besok _Love_. Sekarang kau tidurlah," jawab Sirius sambil mencium kening Regulus lembut.

Regulus tersenyum, dia sangat menyukai perlakuan lembut yang diberikan oleh Sirius, setelah itu dia pun tertidur.

Besoknya Sirius datang ke rumah sakit dan mendengarkan hasil pemeriksaan yang membuat Sirius terkejut, bingung, senang bercampur dalam benaknya.

"Jadi...Regulus Hamil! ini tidak salah kan?" tanya Sirius.

"Ya , kami sudah memeriksanya berulang kali."

"Bisa periksa sekali lagi?" Sirius tahu pasti terdengar aneh meragukan berita gembira ini. Tapi pikirannya mendesaknya untuk memastikan sekali lagi. Ini terlalu baik, Regulus yang bisa hamil. Regulus yang kini hamil. Memikirkan lelaki tecintanya itu hamil, kemudian melahirkan. Membuat Sirius merinding, bahagia tapi juga merasa terasing. Pasti rasanya akan unik. Mengingat mereka sama-sama lelaki.

"Daripada mencemaskan apakah hasil tes ini benar atau tidak, Mr. Black.." lelaki dihadapnnya menarik nafas panjang. Ia dan Sirius terpisah sebuah meja kerja sang dokter. Meja kayu yang nampak minimalis dan dinamis. Nampaknya dokter ini cukup terinspirasi dengan pengobatan Cina, melihat beberapa ornamen, dan rempah-rempah khas toko obat Cina ada di atas meja dan rak berkasnya.

"Ada yang lebih harus anda khawatirkan.." ujar sang dokter hati-hati.

Dahi Sirius mengernyit tidak mengerti, "Ada sesuatu yang salah?" sang dokter tak buru-buru menjawab.

"Perkembangan organ reproduksi tuan Regulus cenderung belum mencapai sempurna. Organ miliknya bisa kita samakan dengan anak perempuan usia 13 tahun, anda mungkin bisa menghamilinya. Tapi kita tahu sulit sekali untuk bertahan. Kami sebelumnya tak memperkirakan ini."

Sirius dapat mendengar jantungnya berpacu tak karuan. Batinnya memberontak marah. Dia bilang apa? Anak perepmpuan 13 tahun? Sulit untuk bertahan?! Tidak memperhitungkan?!

"Maaf, Mr. Black. Kami mengikuti perkembangan Mr. Potter dan kami menemukan hal yang sama. Perkembangan organ reproduksi 'wanita' mereka melambat. Namun tidak menyangka tuan Regulus mengalaminya juga dan bahkan lebih parah. Saya sudah mengatakan bahwa seharusnya Mr. Black berkonsultasi terlebih dahulu sebelum memutuskan untuk hamil.."

Jemari Sirius mengusap rambut hitamnya. Berharap sedikit syaraf-syarafnya yang tegang lebih rileks setelahnya.

"Lalu? Sebaiknya apa yang saya lakukan?" mata khawatir bukan main milik Sirius bertemu pandang dengan raut simpati sang dokter. Sirius tahu, jika dokter menunjukan rasa simpatinya pada sang pasien. Berarti keadaannya benar-benar buruk.

"Saya menyarankan perawatan intensif di rumah sakit. Selama triwulan pertama kira-kira. Jika setelah masa rawan teratasi, Mr. Black bisa menjalani aktifitasnya kembali," sang dokter tersenyum tenang. Wajahnya yang cukup menarik ditambah kecerdasan adalah modalnya untuk meyakinkan pasiennya. Agaknya Sirius pun terpengaruh dan berusaha berfikiran positif akhirnya. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Pikir Sirius. Mensugesti pikiran-pikiran negatif yang berseliweran di kepalanya.

**-o0o-**

Tidak lama kemudian Sirius pulang ke Grimmauld Place. Dia langsung menuju kamar Regulus dan melihat adiknya itu sedang membaca buku. Sirius mendekatinya dan duduk disebelah dia.

"Kau itu selalu buku yang menjadi perhatianmu huh," ucapnya sambil mencium bibir Regulus lembut.

" _Love_ , bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Regulus.

Sirius menghela napas, "Kau Hamil _Love_...tapi ada kabar 'aga' buruk, kata mereka perkembangan organ reproduksimu masih melambat dan rentan. Mereka menyarankan untuk perawatan intensif di rumah sakit. Selama triwulan pertama. Jika setelah masa rawan teratasi kau bisa menjalani aktifitas seperti biasa," jawab Sirius.

"Perawatan...intensif...hmm...tidak masalah _Love_ , selama mereka memutuskan untuk tidak mengugurkan kandungan ini...aku lebih baik mati, daripada harus kehilangan janinku...yang juga bukti cinta aku dan kau _Love_ ," kata Regulus sambil mengelus perutnya yang masih rata. Sirius memeluknya.

**-o0o-**

Harry sibuk dengan berkas-berkas untuk melengkapi laporan misi milik divisinya. Mengacak rambut beberapa kali, ada beberapa berkas yang kurang ia pahami. Sepertinya misi saat ia dirawat. Harusnya ia menahan seseorang untuk ia mintai bantuan. Tapi semua agen muda sibuk hari ini. Nampaknya, pemerintahan Inggris mulai melimpahkan banyak kasus untuk diselidiki ORDE. Yah.. Meskipun swasta kenyataan bahwa ORDE berdiri di Inggris jauh lebih menenangkan daripada harus bekerja sama dengan FBI atau CIA,yang notabene -setuju atau tidak- milik Amerika.

"Gerilyawan..." si kacamata bulat itu mengetik data. "Tewas..." merengut, merasa ada yang tidak sinkron dengan data. Ia kembali membaca ulang. Laporan Ron yang sering bermasalah, tidak heran Hermione sering sekali uring-uringanan. Harry tanpa sadar tersenyum mengingat sepasang kekasih itu. Tidak tahu awalnya dari mana juga dua sahabat Harry itu ternyata punya perasaan yang lebih dari sekedar teman. Sekarang senyum di bibir tipis itu makin melebar. Mengingat pertengkaran-pertengkaran konyol yang sering tejadi antaar keduanya. Berakhir jika bukan Ron yang mengalah, Hermione yang angkat tangan. Tapi pada dasarnya keduanya sama-sama pengertian.

Hmm.. Yah..pengertian.. Harry menggumamkan kata terakhir di relung batinnya. Apa itu yang tak ia punya untuk Draco? Sebuah pengertian bahwa apa yang dilakukan Malfoy muda itu seutuhnya untuk masa depan Harry juga...?!

"Akh.." Harry mengerang kecil dadanya terasa sesak. Mungkin kontraksi kecil atau apalah. Harry buru-buru menghampiri mantelnya yang tersampir di gantungan mantel. Mencari di saku sebelah kanan, sebuah botol bening, tonik Harry. Meminumnya dua tegukan. Harry baru ingat, ia lupa bertanya pada Dumbledore siapa yang membuatkan toniknya kali ini.. Harry tahu itu bukan Severus kaerna peneliti satu sudah nyaris tak bisa dihubungi beberapa waktu ini. Jadi? Dihubungi saja susah apalagi mengirim tonik, pasti orang lain. Mata emeraldnya menelusur pada berkas-berkas yang bertumpuk di meja. Melirik jam dinding, sudah hampir makan siang. Mungkin ada baiknya ia temui Dumbledore dulu, baru istirahat makan. Setelah itu mulai bekerja lagi.

Setelah selesai, Harry langsung datang ke ruangan Dumbledore, "Sir, maaf mengganggu. Saya hanya ingin tahu...siapa yang membuat tonix untukku?" tanya Harry.

"Hmm...kenapa kau ingin mengetahuinya?" tanya Dumbledore.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu saja Sir," jawab Harry.

"Ah, begitu. Dracolah yang membuatnya khusus untukmu." jawabnya.

**-o0o-**

Langkah kaki Harry berderap. Ia tidak begitu memikirkan soal ternyata Dracolah yang membuatkannya tonik menggantikan Severus. Tidak masalah baginya. Dia juga sudah lupa soal kewajibannya pada perutnya yang sedikit keroncongan. Percaya tidak percaya ia juga nyaris melupakan berkas-berkas yang bertumpuk di mejanya. Sekarang satu-satunya yang ada di prioritas otaknya adalah uncle Regulus. Ia memutar memorinya beberapa menit yang lalu. Saat suatu alat komunikasi Dumbledore berbunyi dengan nada peringatan yang terkesan asing. Namun seperti ragu-ragu telepon itu berdering kemudian mati, kemudian berdering lagi. Kemudian mati. Lalu berdering lagi. Setelah beberapa saat mengira itu kerjaan orang iseng, Dumbledore dan Harry mulai menyadari itu sesuatu yang lain.

"Kode morse!" seru Harry menydarinya beberapa detik lebih lambat dibandingkan Dumbledore yang sudah berjalan tergesa ke arah benda telephon khususnya dengan Snape itu. Meraih bolpoin dan memo kecil, baru setelah itu menerjemahkan tiap interval nada sebagai sebuah huruf.

"R-E-G-U-L-U-S?" Dumbledore menggumam. Membuat Harry terlonjak kaget. Ia buru-buru mendekat. Ia membaca pesan yang ditulis Dumbledore.

"Bellatrix datang, Regulus dalam bahaya.. Tuan, apa maksudnya ini?" Dumbledore juga membiarkan ekspresi terkejut merambah wajahnya.

"Harry.. Semua anggota muda orde tengah bertugas bukan?" Harry mengangguk tidak sanggup bicara ditatapi cemas seperti itu oleh seorang Master Dumbledore.

"Sial.. Voldemort berarti mengetahui jadwal kita. Ia sengaja memilih hari dimana tidak akan banyak anggota ORDE yang menghalanginya. Artinya ada mata-mata dalam gedung ini.." manik mata hitam itu berputar ke seluruh ruangan, seakan memindai kalau-kalau ada sesatu yang asing. Lalu kepalanya menggeleng.

"Cepat ke kediaman Black Harry.. Aku mengandalkanmu.." dan tanpa membuang waktu lelaki berkacamata bundar itu buru-buru berlalu.

**-o0o-**

Mamoru Manor, "Apa! Regulus dibawa Bellatrix?!" kata Akira terkejut mendengar kabar dari bawahannya yang ada di ORDE.

"Iya master...saya akan mengikuti mereka jika diijinkan," kata suara dari ujung telepon.

"Ikuti mereka! hati-hati..." Lalu kira menutup teleponnya... dia kembali menyandarkan dirinya ke sandaran sofa kamarnya...dia teringat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Akira mengambil _HP_ -nya dan mengetik sebuah pesan kepada Ken untuk mengawasi keadaan ORDE. Setelah itu dia menyimpan _HP_ -nya diatas meja.

" _Kuso_! sial kepalaku pusing," erangnya sambil memijat keningnya, selama ini dia tidak pernah memberitahukan siapapun tentang apa yang dideritanya, termasuk Retsu.

Akira mengambil botol obat yang selalu tersedia di saku jasnya, mengeluarkan satu butir tablet dan meminumnya.

**-o0o-**

Harry tidak tahu harus mengkonotasikan tempat ini dengan kata apa. Buruk? Tidak,ini mengerikan. Mayat berpuluh-puluh perawat dan juga pasien bergelimpangan di koridor rumah sakit. Halaman depan rumah sakit pun seperti dilempari granat. Harry tidak tahu itu bagian dari rencana mereka atau Bellatrix yang terlalu gila sampai seperti akan menghancurkan rumah sakit ini. Ada banyak lubang di tembok, juga lukisan serta vas hiasan yang rusak terkena tembakan. Harry harus menyingkirkan tubuh seorang perawat resepsionis dari atas komputer data untuk mengetahui kamar Regulus ada dimana. Baiklah, siapapun pasti akan berharap ketika ia hendak berkunjung ke rumah sakit untuk menengok seseorang ia hanya perlu bertanya pada resepsionis dan bukan memindahkan mayat resepsionis. Ada setidaknya tiga lantai yang harus Harry lalui menggunakan tangga dan di setiap lantai mayat-mayat bergelimpangan.

"Merlin!" Harry selalu merasa tercekik amis darah setiap kali mencoba meghirup udara. Ia sampai, "Paviliun orchid, 32"

Pintu kamar itu sedikit terbuka, kecil sekali harapan kalau unclenya belum terjamah. Daripada menyentuh kenop pintu yang terpuncrati darah Harry lebih memilih menendangnya sambil menyiagakan senjata. Sesuai dugaan, kosong.

"Akkh.." sebuah suara erangan. Harry mendekati ranjang ini itu, berputar ke sisi kanan.

"Dokter!" Harry mngenali pria itu sebagai salah satu dokter yang bertanggung jawab selama ia dirawat sebelum paramedis dari klan Mamoru mengambil alih peranannya.

"Merr..uhuk..ka.." Harry mendudukan lelaki itu hati-hati. Meraih sapu tangannya dan mencoba menghentikan darah yang mengalir melalui pelipis kiri sang dokter, nyaris saja merobek cerukan matanya.

"Apa mereka mengatakan akan membawa uncle Regulus ke mana?" Harry berusaha agar suaranya keluar setenang mungkin. Ia meraih _handphone_ di saku celananya dan memanggil nomor darurat. Nomor klan Mamoru.

"Hallo? Master Harry andakah itu?" suara Retsu, sedikit berterimakasih pada Tuhan bahwa bukan Akira yang mengangkatnya Harry melanjutkan bicara.

"Aku ada di rum-"

"Kami tahu, tuan Regulus dibawa paksa bukan? Kami baru saja mengirimkan orang untuk mengejarnya. Namun, laporan lima menit yang lalu mengatakan mereka kehilangan jejak."

Harry menahan nafas, "Baiklah.. Tak apa, kita akan cari informasi lanjutannya nanti. Sekarang bisa kirimkan para medis kemari. Aku tidak yakin tapi kurasa ada beberapa korban selamat disini."

Setelah mendengar persetujuan, Harry membawa dokternya untuk naik ke atas ranjang milik Regulus. Harry hendak pergi mencuci tangan dan mencari peralatan untuk menjahit luka sang dokter. Namun tangannya ditahan oleh lengan milik lelaki itu.

"Ya?" Harry menunggu lelaki itu yang seperti hendak mengetakan sesuatu. Lalu kemudian berinisiatif mendekatkan telinganya, "Anak-anak hijau.." lirih sang dokter namun terdengar cukup jelas. Detik berikutnya sang dokter tak sadarkan diri. Harry buru terlonjak dan sebisa mungkin memastikan denyut nadi san dokter. Masih ada. Hanya sangat lemah.

Tanpa pikir panjang Harry membuka pintu dan mendorong ranjang inap itu untuk keluar menju ruangan gawat darurat yang Harry lihat sekelebatan di lantai bawah. Ia harap ruangan itu tidak ikut menjadi korban penghancurleburan Bellatrix.

Sambil setengah berlari dan kadang-kadang berhenti untuk menyingkirkan tubuh-tubuh yang bergelimpangan di tengah koridor, Harry mulai berfikir soal kalimat terakhir dokter muda itu.

"Legenda anak-anak hijau dari sebuah catatan kontemporer Inggris sekitar tahun 1189, _chronicum Anglicanum_. dan..." Harry berusaha memutar lebih banyak memori di otaknya yang setengah panik, setengah teralihkan oleh kondisi sang dokter yang semakin kritis.

"Ouh! Aku ingat 'anak-anak berkulit hijau' juga muncul dalam karya uskup Francis Godwin.." tapi Harry melewat bagian-bagian itu, yang ia butuhkan adalah nama tempat. Tempat dimana legenda itu berawal. Begitu sampai di depan pintu gawat darurat ia menemukan tubuh seorang suster yang tergeletak tepat di depan pintu. Ia mengenakan sebuah baju sulaman hangat, dari wol. Itu cukup untuk menyegarkan ingatan Harry.

"Woolpit di Suffolk!" Harry mengingat nama tempat itu dan berikutnya ia mendengar derap kaki beberapa orang Asia mendekat. Pasti utusan klan Mamoru, pikir Harry. Ia pun hanya menjelaskan sedikit keadaan rumah sakit itu dan buru-buru mencapai mobilnya. Ia akan mengejar Bellatrix. Harry tidak tahu apa yang hendak dilakukan wanita itu sampai harus membawa Regulus jauh dari London. Tapi itu pasti buruk. Ia mengirim pesan ke seluruh agen muda ORDE, sekedar memberitahu ia pergi. Bukan permintaan bantuan. Namun, jemari Harry ragu-ragu mengklik tombol _send_ saat alat komunikasinya berhenti pada nama kontak Draco Malfoy. Ia menggeleng lemah, tapi akhirnya mengirimkannya juga.

Harry hanya berharap ia bisa kembali pulang dengan selamat bersama uncle Regulusnya. Bisa bahaya kalau ia membuat Malfoy junior itu menduda sebelum ia benar-benar kembali percaya sepenuhnya pada lelaki itu.

**ToBeContinued**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translate :  
> ~災害の始まり！(Saigai no hajimari!) = permulaan sebuah bencana!  
> ~ O nīchan wa, subete no kōzan wa atarashī apāto ni mochikomanakereba naranai nodesu ka? = Apakah aku mesti membawa barang-barangku ke apartemen baru?  
> ~ Hitsuyō wa arimasen. Anata wa soko ni imasu. = Tidak perlu. Kau akan tetap tinggal disana.  
> ~ Sō, subete no kenri. HAAH... Don'yori to shita hi, nani mo omoshiroi, NII-chan mo shimasen? = Begitukah, baiklah. Haah…. Hari yang membosankan, apa tidak ada yang menyenangkan nii-chan?  
> ~ Zan'nen'nakotoni, imōto-chan. = Sayang sekali tidak ada, imouto-chan.  
> ~ Anata wa jūbun ni warui ketsujō.= kamu cukup menyebalkan nona.  
> ~ Gurīn wa orokana damare! = diamlah hijau bodoh!  
> ~ Yumi wa arai sore no yō ni hanashi o shinai. = Yumi jangan bicara kasar seperti itu.  
> ~ Sore wa anata ni ryōhō suu shidaidesu. = terserah kalian berdua menyebalkan.  
> ~ Uzai! Naze kare to issho ni motte iru? Yoi hitori de! = menyebalkan! kenapa harus bersamanya? lebih baik seorang diri!  
> ~Anata wa, kanjadenakereba naranai. Sonoyōni monku o iwanai! Shikashi, koreha sagyōdesu. Atode jobu ga okonawanode shippai shimashita. = kau harus bersabar. jangan mengeluh seperti itu! bagaimanapun ini adalah tugas. nanti tugas yang dikerjakan jadi gagal.  
> ~ J'adore Regulus =Aku mencintaimu Regulus (bahasa Perancis)  
> si je n'ai, Je t'aime de toute mon âme, Sirius. = begitu juga aku, aku mencintaimu dengan seluruh jiwaku, Sirius.  
> ~ merci, mon amour. Je suis content que vous avez l'embarras.  
> Je t'aime. = terima kasih, cinta. aku senang kau cinta padamu.  
> ~ Pas de problème, mon cher. Je t'aime aussi= tidak masalah, sayang. aku juga mencintaimu.  
> ~ Naze anata wa sono josei no yō ni furagudesu ka? = kenapa anda lesu seperti itu nona?  
> ~ Sore wa, Ken daijōbudesu. = tidak apa-apa, Ken.  
> ~ Kono josei no yōna ijō ni mukiryoku. = tidak seperti biasanya nona lesu seperti ini.  
> A/N :   
> Astia Aoi : Huwaaa….panjang and banyak bahasa asingnya . kalau ada yang salah saya mohon maaf karena saya sebagian minta tolong mbah google translate, ada beberapa alasan memakai bahasa asing. Mohon maaf kalau LEMON-nya kurang HOT! Mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan, akhir kata TERIMA KASIH MEMBACA DAN TOLONG R.E.V.I.E.W!  
> Raya Salimah : Ampuuuuun! Rate M..XDD... bukan saya loh yang bikin...*tunjuk2 kak Aoi*... Maaf yang kemarin ga ada catatan dari saya... biasa kelas 3..kita bergelut dengan lembar jawaban UN yang kertasnnya jelek luar biasa! Agh! ya sudahlah.. daripada saya curhta soal UN yang kacau balau tahun ini, dan kinerja kemerntrian pendidikan yang tidak profesional... saya mau tanya gini deh.. menurut anda para pembaca kami berdua lebih enak nyimpen translate bahasa asing dimana? Di akhir part kayak yang chapter sekarang? Atau lebih enak tulis di belakang kalimatnya pake kurung,jadi pembaca bisa langsung tahu artinya... soalnya kayaknya ff ini bakal pake beerapa kalimat bahasa asing lagi ke depannya... Dan akhir dari author note saya yang selalu dua kali lebih panjang dari kak Aoi *maklum saya cerewet soalnya*... Maaf jika ada kesalahan pengetikan atau seseutau yang tidak berkenan di ff ini.. Silahkan review untuk perbaikan ff ini... Dan buat anda yang sudah me-review ff ini, jangan lelah untuk meninggalkan satu dua kata buat kami,ok?*tapi jangan bener2 satu atau dua kata doang ok?-_-b... yah intinya mah review lah... #Keep Calm and Love DraRry...


End file.
